A Lucky Man's Charm
by StarGleekBelle
Summary: Kurt dreaded turning of age, convinced that his soulmate would be someone he loathed. But when his birthday arrives and his soulmate is none other than international rockstar Blaine Anderson, his life takes a turn he never expected but always dreamed about. (Famous Warblers/Soulmate AU)
1. Prologue

A/N: Am I really starting something new? Again? Yes, yes I am. Hello lovely readers, I introduce you to my last new fic. After this one, I will no longer be starting any new stories. I will complete the ones I have, some as full fics, some will end with one final chapter that sums the fic up, but this is officially my last new story. I have several chapters already complete and the entire fic is completely planned out so I should be able to keep up with the updates. The plan as of now is an update a week.

Warning: This fic will have some femslash at one point. Nothing major but it will happen. Between whom? You'll just have to wait and see.

Big props to MuseInMe3 for betaing and BritBoJangles for reading this over and offering her advice. If you aren't reading any of their fic, GO NOW! They're all amazing!

With that said, here is the prologue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_The first recorded occurrence of soulmates dates back to the middle ages when the name of a servant boy appeared on the left wrist of Princess Amelia, the youngest daughter of King Henry IV, shortly after her 18__th__ birthday. No one but Amelia and her beloved Nathaniel, whose own wrist had Amelia's name, knew how it happened. No one understood the connection between the unlikely pair but soon after, every young man and woman experienced the magic on their 18__th__ birthday. Many said it was witchcraft, accusing Nathaniel of making a deal with the devil in order to be with the princess who was betrothed. What they didn't know was that there was no witch, no deal, but simply a wish between young lovers at a secluded lake that was said to hold the power of fairies and nymphs. Amelia and Nathaniel were beheaded under the king's order, believing that the evil magic would die with them. The magic increased tenfold by their death, however, and no one would ever be able to escape the truth behind the red string that bound their love._

_Excerpt from: History of the Bond_

* * *

Kurt remembered the exact moment he saw him. He remembered being frozen in his spot, mesmerized by the man who seemed to be singing directly to him. He remembered begging his dad for money to throw in the street performer's open guitar case as he serenaded the crowd for tips. He remembered how nervous he had been walking up to the man, the money he snatched from his father shaking in his hand. Burt had tried giving him a ten, but Kurt grabbed a fifty and scurried off before his father could even protest. The man had removed his bright yellow sunglasses, placing them on his head and smiling appreciatively at the people who dropped change in his guitar case. Kurt waited patiently for the small crowd to disperse before shyly walking up to the singer.

"_Hey there," the young man greeted with a smile that made Kurt's heart melt. "Did you enjoy the show?"_

_Kurt nodded eagerly. "I did. You're amazing," the singer smiled bashfully at the compliment. "This is for you," Kurt said as he tried handing the young man the money. _

_The singer hesitated for a moment. "I can't take that. It's too much," he said regretfully, ignoring the sudden pang of hunger in his stomach at the thought of how much food that money could buy. _

_Kurt wasn't having it though. "No, it isn't!" he said quickly. "It's not enough. You deserve so much more. You're an incredible singer. Please, take it," he said, practically shoving the fifty into the singer's hands. _

_The young man smiled softly, taking the bill and slipping it into his pocket. "Thank you. And since you are my biggest tipper tonight, I will sing something just for you," Kurt's eyes widened in excitement. "What's your favorite Disney movie?"_

"_Mulan!" Kurt answered instantly. _

_The singer smiled, nodding approvingly. "Awesome. That's one of my fave's too," he said with a wink before starting his rendition of __**I'll Make A Man Out of You**__._

The young man was discovered not long after his encounter with Kurt and soon, he, alongside four others, started a band called The Warblers. It didn't take long for The Warblers to make it in the music industry and gain the fame that many artists could only dream of. Eleven year old Kurt had fallen in love with eighteen year old Blaine Anderson that night and six years later, he was Blaine's biggest fan. He prayed that one day he would be able to meet Blaine again, remind him of that day and thank him for the years of soulful music that helped him through the darkest moments in his life.

The bell rang, indicating the end of home room and bringing Kurt back from his memories. It was the first day of senior year and he was already bored out of his mind. With a long sigh, Kurt grabbed the notebook he'd been doodling his and Blaine's name inside a heart in, slipped it into his messenger bag and headed out of the classroom. A few students waved to him as he walked past them in the hallway, some sent him disgusted glares, but most simply stepped out of the way and kept to themselves, not wanting to risk the wrath of the Cheerio. Kurt ignored them all and walked to his locker, keeping an eye out for his tormentor.

Being on the Cheerios gave him enough status at McKinley to keep him safe from most of the bullies and his uniform saved him from being slushied. But it didn't prevent Dave Karofsky from making his life hell. Kurt pushed all thoughts of Karofsky away and opened his locker, smiling to himself as his eyes instantly went to the picture of Blaine and The Warblers. No matter what high school threw at him, no matter how hard life became, he could always count on Blaine's velvety smooth vocals to set him at ease.

"If one more person asks me if it's true," Santana's voice rang out from a few feet away. Kurt turned away from the picture to look at his best friend. "I _will_ ends them. _Te lo juro_."

Kurt smiled sympathetically before turning back to his locker. Brittany had turned of age during the summer and everyone was shocked when the name on her wrist was Samuel E. Evans, not Santana M. Lopez. The night they found out had been torture for Santana. In all the years of their friendship, not once had he seen her cry as much as she did that night.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter," Santana grumbled as she leaned on the locker next to Kurt's. "As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"You keep saying that," Kurt said with a raised brow.

"Yeah well, maybe if I say it enough times it'll be true," Santana mumbled. "Have you seen Quinn yet?"

"Oh, I've seen her," Kurt said as he switched out his books. "I cannot believe she ruined her beautiful hair. We need to do some major recon and get her back."

Santana shrugged, her eyes darting around the hall for any signs of Karofsky, all the while praying she didn't get a glimpse of Brittany and Sam. "I kinda like it. It looks hot." Kurt sent her a look which meant he clearly thought she was delusional but it had no effect on her.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly pulled it out, his eyes widening when he saw the Twitter notification. "Oh. My. God."

* * *

Blaine walked into the studio alongside Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David, eager to hear the news from their manager. They finished filming the first music video for their third album the day before and there was talk of a tour but nothing had been confirmed yet. Blaine loved going out on the road, performing in as many cities as they could. At every concert, every single meet and greet, Blaine hoped that he would show up. He prayed that his soulmate would be there, waiting for him amongst the crowd. But he never was. No matter how many people The Warblers had the opportunity to meet, Blaine's soulmate had yet to be one of them. But he still had hope. He still had faith that he would meet his beloved. It was simply a matter of when.

"How long do you think we'll be gone this time?" David asked worriedly as they entered their manager's empty office. David's soulmate and wife, Katherine, was four months pregnant and while he was excited for the possible tour, he didn't want to miss the birth of his child.

"It doesn't matter how long we're gone for. You are not going to miss Katherine giving birth," Wes assured him. "If that means you leaving in the middle of the tour, hell the middle of a concert, then so be it. The fans will understand."

"Wes is right, David," Blaine said with a soft smile. "Nothing and no one is going to keep you away from the birth of your child. We'll make sure of it."

David smiled at his bandmates, grateful for their support. "Thanks, guys." Just then, a loud smacking caught their attention. "Seriously? You two can't go five minutes without making out."

Jeff and Nick reluctantly pulled apart, Jeff grinning wickedly while Nick blushed. "What can we say? Our love is too strong to contain," Jeff said with a wink.

"Well try and contain it," Wes scolded, though he was smirking. "Not all of us are lucky enough to have our soulmates with us at all times."

Jeff stuck his tongue out at Wes, taking a seat in one of the chairs and bringing Nick to sit on his lap. "Party pooper."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his friends, his right hand subtly fidgeting with the brown leather cuff on his left wrist. Part of him felt like he was getting ahead of himself, but Blaine had a strong feeling that he would be meeting his soulmate very soon. The thought alone made him anxious and giddy.

"My boys!" The Warblers' manager Eric, a tall, lean man with blond hair, exclaimed when he walked into his office. "I have some very good news!"

"Has the tour been confirmed?" Blaine asked excitedly. Eric was the man that discovered him, the man that put faith in him and his friends when it mattered most, and the man that, in a lot of ways, was more of a father to Blaine than his own. Band manager was his official title but he meant much more than that to the five men. He always put the needs of the band first and if Eric was excited about the news then Blaine knew it had to be good.

Eric nodded with a smile. "Yes, it has. But that's not all. We start a six month tour in October, the album will be released a month earlier, _and_ we will have a two month break from January to February in order to welcome David's bundle of joy with no hassle."

"YES!" David shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "You are the best manager _ever_!" he said, pulling Eric in for a hug.

"I couldn't let you miss the birth," Eric chuckled as David embraced him tightly. "It's still going to suck when the tour picks back up and we have to leave, but you should be able to at least have a few weeks with Katherine and the baby."

"I couldn't ask for more," David said gratefully as he stepped out of the hug. "Seriously, thanks."

"Where's our first stop?" Nick asked curiously. Eric's smile widened, pulling a sheet of paper out of the folder in his hand and handing it to the guys.

* * *

"What? What is it?" Santana asked, peering over Kurt's phone to catch a glimpse. Kurt turned the phone to her, his heart racing.

_**WarblerBlaineAnderson**__**: The Warblers are officially going on tour! First stop will be Columbus, OH. Tour dates will be posted soon. #CantWait #WhereItAllBegan**_

* * *

A/N: So, whaddya think? Next chapter will be up next Sunday. :)

_Te lo juro _means I swear to you.


	2. Divine Will

A/N: I am floored by the response for this. I mean, seriously, you guys kill me. Thank you all so, so much for alerting and reviewing this fic. There aren't enough words to describe how much I truly appreciate every single one of you. You readers give me the courage to finally start on my original work and for that I can only thank you.

Now let's talk about this fic for a moment. In order for this story to work, birthdays and ages had to be changed. Kurt's birthday is October 15th, Blaine's is June 3rd. Kurt is currently 17, Blaine is 24. This chapter finishes setting things up and then the next one time jumps. Timeline wise, it's the beginning of August right now. I think that's all ya need to know for now. Feel free to ask anything and I'll answer what I can without giving too much away.

Since the *at* symbol doesn't work with this site, this is how tweets will be written: _**Example1**__**: tweet **_is the user tweeting, _**Example1**_: _**Example2 Here's a tweet **_is when they've replied. I hope that makes sense. :p

Also, Darren is on tour and I'm swooning with every new picture. How is this man even real? I need it to be June 4th already! I need to see Darren! I don't know what to do with myself! I just have so many feelings!

Ok, I'm done. Enjoy the chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

_The bonding process between soulmates is more intimate than the act of sexual intercourse, for when soulmates bond, their souls connect on a different plane of existence. Once the bond begins, the souls travel to a place of purity, the Lands of Mira, and present themselves to each other in the most vulnerable of forms. The Lands of Mira has been said to be the most beautiful of worlds, its magic rippling through the wind as two souls become one. Depending on the souls entering its existence, the Mira will present itself, blessing the souls with a stronger, deeper bond. The Mira is neither a being nor an entity, but a source of energy. It only presents itself to those souls it deems worthy. Few and far between have been lucky enough to receive the Mira's blessing, but those who are, have a love for the ages._

_-Excerpt from: What it means to Bond_

* * *

Blaine's announcement of the upcoming tour put Kurt in such a good mood that when Karofsky walked past him in the hallway and tried to harass him, Kurt simply ignored him as if he hadn't heard a word. He might as well not have. His head was high in the clouds, his heart hammering at the fact that he was finally going to meet, or rather re-meet, his idol. The last time The Warblers went on tour and came to Cleveland, Kurt had been unable to go. Burt was just settling back home from the hospital after a major heart attack and despite telling his son that he was fine, that he could attend the concert with his friends, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to go. So instead he gave his ticket away and let The Warblers' album play on repeat while he helped Carole take care of his father. But this time was different. His father's health was up to par and he felt closer to Blaine now than he did two years ago. Nothing was going to stand in the way of him going to that concert.

Kurt sat down in-between Santana and Tina at the lunch table, greeting his fellow Glee clubbers before opening his brown paper bag and pulling out his sandwich. He listened to them talk about this year being different and how they were going to win Nationals, as long as Finn didn't do something stupid like kiss Rachel in the middle of a performance. Kurt had been so pissed off at Finn that he didn't even bother trying to hold Santana back when she went Lima Heights on him and instead stood just off to the side, murmuring under his breath all the ways he would make Finn pay while wishing that they would let Santana go. Talk of Nationals eventually led to talk of new members, which inevitably led to Quinn's cry for help and Rachel insisting that she knew exactly how to get Quinn back.

"I'm telling you guys, this will work! If we just go talk to her as one unit, I'm sure she'll-"

"She'll what, Yentl?" Santana snapped, her patience wearing thin. She could only take so much of Rachel and she was already way past her limit. "Thank us for saving her from her disastrous life and then sing about it?" she asked sarcastically, waving her hands around mocking jazz hands. "Let's get real here, Quinn is gone and no amount of sappy _we support you and we're here for you_ songs is gonna change that." Rachel huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. "The only thing any of us will accomplish by trying to _sing her back_ is scare her off even more. Q needs to get a handle on her shit on her own. She'll come back when she's ready."

Kurt nodded in agreement. The last thing they needed to do was try and force Quinn into something she wasn't ready for. But Rachel was never one to back down easily. And she was certainly never one for tact either.

"Just because you don't believe in the power of music doesn't mean Quinn won't," Rachel retorted. "We all understand that things are tough on you right now. But that does not mean that we are going to allow you to ruin the chances of getting Quinn back. It's your fault she's in this mess in the first place."

"Oh hell no dis bitch just didn't," Santana muttered, glancing around the table, everyone wearing the same wide-eyed look.

"Tana," Kurt spoke softly, placing a hand on her knee underneath the table in hopes of keeping her calm.

"It's true," Rachel continued, her snooty tone working on Santana's very last nerve. "You're the one who encouraged her to get a haircut, as if a new hairstyle would fix all her problems. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown and you practically pushed her off the edge yourself. I know you're hurting, seeing Brittany with Sam cannot be easy for you. But that does not mean that you should allow your pain to get in the way of more important things, like getting Quinn back and away from those skanks."

"Rachel," Kurt admonished, the rest of the table going completely quiet. Kurt quickly glanced at Brittany at the end of the table, her head down avoiding eye contact with anyone. Santana sent Rachel a hard glare before abruptly getting up from the table and walking off.

"Yo, that was messed up," Artie said, shaking his head.

"Seriously, Rachel. I know Santana gets under your skin but that wasn't cool," Finn said in disappointment.

"But I was just-"

"You were being cruel," Kurt snapped angrily as he gathered his and Santana's things. "You were being insensitive and once again, making everything about you."

"This isn't about me! This is about Quinn!" Rachel argued.

Kurt stood up, glaring down at Rachel. "No, it isn't. It's about you making sure we have enough members so you can have your chance at all the solos, again. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Stop pretending like you have anyone's best interest at heart. You better watch it or Tana and I will quit too and then you'll really be screwed." Kurt finished grabbing their things and walked out of the cafeteria after Santana.

He found her at her locker reapplying her make-up, her walls completely up. But he wasn't fooled. He could see the hurt and anger behind the façade. Without a word, he handed her the books she'd left behind and leaned against the locker next to her. Santana slammed her locker shut and leaned on it, her eyes scanning the halls until she found the person she was looking for.

"Let's go," she said, walking down the hall after Quinn, Kurt close behind.

They followed Quinn into the girls' bathroom, Santana locking the door behind them. Quinn glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes as she went back to the mirror. Kurt and Santana stood on each side of her, their arms crossed in front of their chests.

"I'm not coming back to Glee or the Cheerios so save your breath," Quinn told them as she mussed her hair.

"Quinn, this isn't you," Kurt said, reaching up to touch her hair. "Seriously, what have you done to your hair?" Quinn smirked at the offended look on Kurt's face, pulling out her eyeliner to reapply.

"Come on, Quinn. What is going on with you? Talk to us," Santana pleaded softly, placing a gentle hand on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn ignored her, applied her eyeliner and placed it back in her makeup bag. "You know Rachel's going to try and get you back in Glee, right?"

Quinn scoffed. "She can try all she wants. I'm not coming back," Quinn zipped closed her makeup bag, tossed it inside her purse, and turned around, leaning against the sink. "And I'm not coming back to the Cheerios either. I'm done with all that crap." Kurt and Santana exchanged a worried look but said nothing. They knew when to push and right now wasn't the time. Quinn looked at Santana, her face softening. "How are you holding up?"

Santana shrugged and looked away. "I'm fine," she mumbled.

Quinn glanced at Kurt with a questioning brow, the look on his face clearly stating that she wasn't fine. "You're not," she said, turning her full attention on Santana.

"You're right, I'm not," Santana snapped. "But at least I didn't destroy my body in some ridiculous attempt to pretend I'm ok. At least I'm trying to handle it," she spat before unlocking the bathroom door and storming out.

Kurt sighed deeply, his heart aching for his friends. Senior year was supposed to be their best year and everything was already falling apart. "Come back to the Cheerios, Q. I have a bottle of peroxide at home. We could wash that awful pink out of your hair then we'll stuff our faces with pizza before Sue puts us on some insane diet," he smirked though his eyes were pleading. Santana wasn't at all handling losing Brittany well and Kurt needed reinforcements, he needed Quinn. "Please, Quinn. We need you."

Quinn kept her head down, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes. "You don't need me. Nobody does."

"Quinn-"

"I gotta get to class," Quinn interrupted, walking out of the bathroom before Kurt could stop her.

Kurt turned to the mirror, shaking his head in disappointment. So much for staying on his happy cloud. With a frustrated sigh, he fixed his already perfectly coiffed hair and walked out of the bathroom just as the bell rang. He only made it a few steps though before he was pushed hard, his body slamming into the lockers.

"Watch where you're going, ladyface," Karofsky taunted as he continued down the hall.

Kurt glared at the jock's back, wishing more than anything that he could do something about the Neanderthal once and for all. Even with his social status he couldn't fully escape the torment that came from being gay. He could fight back, he often did. But at the moment, he didn't have it in him. And it was moments like this that he had to remind himself of Blaine, remind himself of Nick and Jeff. From the very beginning of their career, the three men had been open about their sexuality, Jeff and Nick going as far as telling the world that they were soulmates who found each other in high school.

While Blaine was Kurt's favorite member for obvious reasons, The Warblers themselves were Kurt's idols. They followed their dreams and accomplished their goals on their own terms. They never let the media or society decide what was right for them. They never let the naysayers push them around. If they could make it out of Ohio alive then so could Kurt. With a deep breath, Kurt straightened his uniform and walked to class, his head held high.

* * *

"Alright boys, you ready?" Eric asked, standing behind the camera. The Warblers' decided to announce the details of their tour and the new album release date by making a video for their fans. Blaine's single tweet early that morning had sent the fans and media into a frenzy and since this was their first world tour, they wanted to do it big.

"We're ready," Wes said with a nod. Wes and Blaine were sitting up front, Jeff, Nick, and David seated a tad higher behind them. Eric nodded, pressed record, and pointed at the boys to start. "Hey, everyone. How's it going?"

"Wes, they can't answer us," David teased with a smirk.

"I know that, David. I was being polite," Wes replied, glancing at David before turning back to the camera. "But since David is right-"

"I usually am," David cut in with a wink.

"And you amazing fans cannot answer us,"

"Technically they could, you know, in the comment section," Blaine said, glancing behind him.

"That's very true," Nick nodded. "We'll have to go back and read the comments, see how they're doing."

"That's an awesome idea," Jeff agreed, kissing Nick on the cheek.

"Guys," Wes scolded, turning towards his friends. "We're trying to make a video here."

"Sorry, Wes. Please continue," Blaine replied with sincerity, though the others were snickering. Eric could only shake his head with amusement.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Wes continued turning back to the camera. "Since you cannot tell us at this very moment how you're all doing, we would like to tell you how we're doing. Which is…"

"Amazing!" David said with a silly accent.

"Spectacular!" Jeff and Nick shouted.

"Totally awesome!" Blaine said with excitement.

"And why is that gentlemen?" Wes asked.

"Because we're going on our first world tour!" they shouted simultaneously and cheered.

"That's right. The Warblers are coming to you," David flirted, pointing at the camera.

"We're so excited for this tour," Blaine said with a wide smile. "It's going to be bigger, better, and a thousand times more amazing than our last one."

"It sure is. We will be on the road for six months, pouring our hearts and souls onto the stage, just for you," Nick said with a wink.

"But that's not all," Jeff teased. "We just got word that our new album will be released a month earlier than planned!"

"So mark your calendars," David said, making a checkmark in the air. "Because the album drops September 3rd and I'm telling you, it's gon' be epic!"

"Underneath in the info section are the tour dates as well as on our website. Tickets will go on sale this weekend so get ready, cause we are about to blow your minds!" Jeff said dramatically, his hands in his hair.

"We cannot wait to see you all out there," Blaine said with that dreamy smile that made everyone swoon.

"And don't forget to comment below!" David shouted. "Facebook us! Tweet us! Let us know how you're doing!"

"We love you all and we'll see you soon," Wes said.

"Bye," they said simultaneously, waving at the camera before Eric shut it off.

"Do you think the fans will ever get tired of us being dorks?" Wes asked Eric with a smirk.

Eric shook his head. "Never. That's why they love you so much."

Wes nodded and laughed. "True."

"Alright, you guys can head home for the day. I'm going to finish up here and post the video shortly." Eric told them as he walked to his desk.

"Cool. Later man," David said as they started heading out of the office.

"Don't forget you have a photo shoot tomorrow morning!" Eric shouted after them.

"We know," Blaine said with a laugh, closing the office door behind him.

* * *

No one knew Kurt better than his father, not even Santana. So when Kurt and Finn got home, Kurt saying hi just a tad too enthusiastically before running upstairs to his room, Burt knew something was up. Or rather, he knew that Kurt wanted something. He didn't say anything though, deciding to wait until Kurt asked him for whatever it was. He figured it was money for some outrageously priced outfit or a pair of shoes Kurt didn't need. It had been a while since Kurt asked him for anything so he was already planning on saying yes. But not before he enjoyed watching his son squirm a bit first.

"So boys, how was your first day back?" Burt asked nonchalantly as they all sat down at the table for dinner.

Finn shrugged, his mouth already full of food. "It was ok. Santana almost killed Rachel though."

Carole and Burt looked at Kurt questioningly. "What are you looking at me for? He said _Santana_, not _Kurt_," he grumbled, avoiding eye contact with them.

"Yeah but, you and Santana share like, one brain though," Finn replied, smirking at the glare Kurt sent him.

"We do not. We are both completely capable of thinking on our own, Finn Hudson," Kurt snapped. "And besides, Rachel is the one that acted like an insensitive bi-"

"Kurt," Burt warned. He adored Santana, really, he did. She was the closest thing he had to a daughter. But that girl had a mouth on her and Burt found himself scolding Kurt's language far more often than he'd like.

"Sorry," Kurt cleared his throat before continuing. "Rachel acted insensitively today, Finn. Tana had every right to go off on her."

"What did Rachel say?" Carole asked, already dreading the answer.

"She brought up that fact that Tana and Britt aren't soulmates in front of the entire Glee club. As if she needed reminding," Kurt said, glaring at Finn who at least had the decency to look ashamed by his girlfriend's actions.

Carole shook her head. "That girl needs to learn to keep her mouth shut and her nose out of other people's business."

"Mom!" Finn exclaimed.

"It's true, son," Carole shrugged unapologetically, ignoring the offended look on Finn's face. "Need I remind you of what happened with Quinn?" Finn looked down and shook his head. "That's what I thought."

"How is Santana holding up?" Burt asked with genuine concern.

Kurt half-shrugged. "Not very well. She's trying not to let it get to her but I know she's still hurting."

Burt nodded sadly. "She'll get through it. She's a strong girl," Kurt nodded but said nothing, taking a bite of food. "So Kurt, anything else happen today at school? Anything exciting?"

Kurt looked up from his plate, Burt watching him with an amused expression. "Um…"

"Um…" Burt pressed.

Kurt set his fork down, sitting back in his seat. "Well, I mean, I don't know if you'd consider it exciting but…"

Burt rolled his eyes, Carole chuckling to herself while Finn glanced back and forth between the Hummels. Watching their back and forth was always entertaining. "What is it, when does it come out, and how much?"

"It's probably a pair of boots," Finn said with a nod before Kurt could answer.

"Or some vintage scarf he found online," Carole suggested.

"Oh! I bet it's a life size Blaine Anderson doll," Finn teased, ducking out of the way and catching the bread roll Kurt tossed at him.

"Shut up, Finn. I would not buy a life size Blaine doll. That would be creepy," Kurt snapped, his cheeks tinting pink.

Finn scoffed. "Right, cause the 12 foot poster of him in your room isn't."

"Boys," Burt said firmly, commanding their attention. Finn smirked to himself while Kurt crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. Burt turned to Kurt, his brow raised. "So, what is it? What do you want?"

It took Kurt all of two seconds before he burst. "The Warblers are going on tour and they're coming to Columbus and I just have to go!" he screeched.

"I knew it had to do with Blaine Anderson," Finn said though Kurt ignored him.

"And I'm not talking about sitting in the nosebleeds, Dad," Kurt continued. "I'm talking front row seats, backstage passes, VIP, all of it! I have to meet him, Dad! I have to tell him how much he means to me, how much he's helped me! I have to remind him of that night when we first met! Please, please, Dad! Please let me get the VIP package, well two cause of course Tana is coming with."

"Of course," Finn muttered.

"And I know I'm asking a lot, I know that it's going to be expensive, but Dad, it's The Warblers! And it's in Columbus! The same place we met Blaine, the same place where they were discovered! And on my birthday no less! This is fate, Dad! Please, please, please can we go?!" Kurt begged, finally taking a breather.

Burt set his silverware down, placing his hands on each side of his plate. "And how much are these VIP packages?"

"Well, you see, there are two types of VIP packages," Kurt started, his fingers playing with the tablecloth nervously. "There's the regular VIP where you get a special poster and lanyard, and you get to do the meet and greet, but it's really fast. They'll be sitting at a table, they'll sign your poster, and then you move on. Then there's the ultimate VIP where you get to go to the sound check and you get to be backstage and you get to actually talk to them and not for a few seconds, but for like, twenty minutes! There's only ever a few of the ultimate packages and they're more expensive and they sell out ridiculously fast but it's so worth it! We'd be able to talk to them and hangout with them before the show and everything!"

"How much, Kurt," Burt asked again.

"For the ultimate package…500 dollars," Kurt said cautiously.

Burt blanched. "For one ticket? Are you insane?!"

"I know, I know!" Kurt said quickly, his heart racing. "But Dad please, I have never wanted anything more in my entire life! Please, Dad! I won't ask for anything ever again! You don't even have to buy me a Christmas present this year or anything. Just please, please, please buy us the ultimate packages! I'll do anything!" he pleaded, his voice wavering. He promised himself he wouldn't throw a fit or cry if his dad said no but he would be devastated if he didn't get a real opportunity to meet Blaine.

Burt sat back in his seat, glancing at Finn who was gaping at Kurt, then to Carole who was giving him an encouraging smile. He looked back at Kurt whose eyes were already clouding over. "If I buy you two of these special packages, you will work at the shop every weekend, you will do extra chores, and you will not ask for anything else. No new outfits, no new shoes, nothing. Is that understood?" Kurt nodded fervently, his eyes wide. "Fine. I'll get you the special VIP."

"What?!" Finn shouted in shock as Kurt let out a high pitched scream.

Kurt jumped out of his seat, nearly tackling Burt to the ground with excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best dad in the entire universe!"

"Yeah, yeah," Burt laughed, patting Kurt on the back. "Get off me already."

"This is so not fair," Finn complained. "How come he gets to hang-out with a rockstar for his birthday when all I got was-"

"Season passes to the Buckeyes?" Kurt cut in as he took his seat. "Don't be so selfish, Finn. You get to hang-out with the football team during every home game, _and_ you get to toss the football around with them. I only get to talk to Blaine _once_. Plus, I have to work these tickets off, you didn't."

"He has a point," Carole said with a nod.

"But…I…ugh! Fine," Finn grumbled.

Kurt smiled smugly before turning his attention back to his dad. "Thank you so much, Dad. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Mhm," Burt nodded, going back to eating his dinner. The truth was, he did know how much it meant to Kurt. The Warblers and their music had helped Kurt through so much. They were there for Kurt in ways that Burt couldn't have been, in ways Burt didn't understand. But he knew what they meant to Kurt, what Blaine Anderson meant to him. And though the prices were outrageous, he couldn't deny his son the chance to finally meet his idol.

* * *

Blaine sat outside on his patio late that night, twirling the phone on the table, prolonging the inevitable a little while longer. He knew he had to call his parents. He knew he wouldn't be able get away with not telling them that they would be in Ohio. But he also knew it was pointless. In a perfect world, his parents would jump at the chance to see their show. They would be excited to see their youngest son perform to a no doubt sold out crowd and they would be happy for him, proud of him. But in his world, the one where they kicked him out, refused to accept who he is, they could care less. Well, his mother would care, just enough to put a small smile on his face. But his dad? That was an entirely different story. Blaine took a deep breath, picked up his phone, and bit the bullet, dialing his parent's home number.

"Anderson residents," a woman answered politely.

Blaine smiled a bit. "Hey, Mom."

"Blaine," Natalie Anderson greeted with much more enthusiasm than Blaine could ever remember hearing. "How are you son?"

"I'm doing well, Mom. How are you?" Blaine asked with genuine curiosity. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm good. You know me, always planning some event for your father," Natalie said with a small chuckle. "How's LA? You eating ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm eating fine," Blaine answered, surprised by his mother's gentle tone. "I actually called to let you know that The Warblers are going on tour starting in October. Columbus is our first stop."

"Oh Blaine, that's so exciting!" Natalie said happily. "Will you be stopping by?" Before Blaine could answer, he heard the distinct sound of his father's voice asking who was on the phone. "Blaine, hold on. Your father would like to speak to you."

Blaine knew in an instant that the pleasantries were over. "Hello, Blaine." John Anderson said, his tone hard.

"Hello, Dad," Blaine replied, doing his best to hide his disappointment.

"Your mother says you're going on tour. Will you be stopping by here?" John asked, though his voice indicated that Blaine wasn't exactly welcome.

"We have a show in Columbus and one in Cleveland," Blaine answered, turning towards the patio door when he heard it open. Cooper gave him a questioning look and Blaine mouthed Dad, Cooper rolling his eyes as he took a seat at the table. "But I'm not sure if I'll have time to actually come see you guys. I can check with Eric and-"

"No need. I'm sure you'll be too busy to stop by," John interrupted. "How's Cooper doing? Is he there with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here," Blaine said dryly, passing the phone to his brother. Cooper made a face but took the phone anyway.

"Hey, Dad," Cooper greeted with fake enthusiasm as he walked inside the house.

Blaine sighed as Cooper walked off. Leave it to their father to completely ruin any happiness he may have had. He was grateful that he had Cooper in his life but he hated how he was always the better son simply because he was straight. Blaine and Cooper had a rocky relationship growing up, Blaine constantly trying to live up to his brother's expectations. But once he and the guys moved out to LA and Blaine told him about how their parents treated him, Cooper opened his arms and his home for him. Things were slowly getting better with his mother, though he could never tell if it was all a façade. But his relationship with his father was nonexistent. He couldn't hate the man though. If he hadn't kicked Blaine out then he never would've been playing on the street corner to earn a living and he never would've been discovered. That was his silver lining.

Cooper grunted in aggravation as he walked back outside, handing Blaine his phone. "I swear all he wants to do is gripe at me for not giving a crap about his damn business."

"At least he talks to you," Blaine muttered, his eyes to the ground.

Cooper scoffed. "More like talks at me." Blaine may think that his relationship with their father was better because he was straight, but Cooper hated the man. No matter how successful he became, he was never good enough for John Anderson's standards. "Did you talk to Mom?"

Blaine nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah. She seemed oddly happy though."

"She's been seeing someone," Cooper said, quickly backtracking. "A therapist I mean. She told me the other day."

"Oh?" Blaine said in surprise.

"Yep. She's at least trying," Cooper shrugged with an encouraging smile.

Blaine nodded, a sigh escaping his lips. "I'm going to head to bed. Got a long day tomorrow. Night, Coop."

"Night, Squirt," Cooper said, grabbing Blaine's arm before he could go inside. "Be happy, Blainers. You're going on a world tour! Maybe you'll find him this time."

Blaine smiled softly, shrugging a little. "Maybe. Night."

"Night," Cooper sighed, letting go of Blaine's arm and turning his attention to the stars, wishing his own beloved could be there with him and not away on business. Cooper was an actor, completely lucking out in Blaine's opinion and landing the lead on a hit TV show. Cooper's wife Monica however, was a lawyer, and a damn good one at that. Between Cooper's childish nature and Monica's take no prisoner attitude, they were the perfect match.

* * *

Blaine pulled his shirt off as he walked into his room and threw it in the hamper. He tossed his phone on his pillow, changed into his pajama pants, and grabbed his laptop before getting in bed. He checked his email and replied to a few. He read the band's schedule for the next few days, committing it to memory. He then signed on to Twitter, feeling the need to do a quick Q&A before heading off to sleep. Talking with fans always made him feel better.

Kurt was lying in bed, moments away from falling asleep when his phone beeping caught his attention. He grabbed it from his bedside table, instantly waking up the moment he saw the Twitter notification.

_**WarblerBlaineAnderson**__**: Short Q&A starting…NOW! #AskBlaine**_

Kurt watched as the hashtag exploded with questions, each one more ridiculous than the prior one. He rolled his eyes at the fans that begged Blaine to tweet them and envied the ones that got responses. He didn't tweet Blaine himself though. He never did. He was always too scared, too embarrassed. He didn't want to seem like one of those crazy fans, like he had earlier at the dinner table. But when Blaine tweeted that he was going to bed and would answer one more question, Kurt quickly tweeted him before he lost his nerve.

Blaine scrolled through the hashtag, looking for the perfect question to answer before calling it a night. He was seconds away from answering one about the album when another caught his attention.

_**Cheerio_Porcelain**__**: WarblerBlaineAnderson What is your heart's greatest desire? #AskBlaine**_

Blaine smiled softly at the question, glancing at his wrist for only a moment before removing the cuff. He ran his thumb over the name gently, sighing with longing. He went back to his computer and clicked reply.

Kurt tried not to be disappointed. Blaine had over 50 million fans following him. He doubted that Blaine even read his question. But then he got a mentions alert and stopped breathing, his heart jumping out of his chest.

_**WarblerBlaineAnderso**__**n: Cheerio_Porcelain To find my missing puzzle piece and make all his dreams come true. :)**_

As soon as Blaine hit send, he clicked on the profile and scanned through the tweets. It was rare of him to read through his fan's tweets, always feeling weird for doing it. But there was something about this person that intrigued him enough to look. Maybe it was the question itself, or maybe it was their peculiar handle. But either way, Blaine found himself chuckling at their tweets, appreciating the snarkiness. He read the profile, cocking his head to the side curiously. _17, Male, proudly gay and stuck in a hellhole that is high school. Future fashion designer. Cheerleading Champ. And constantly having bitch-offs with my girl Cheerio_Sandbags._ Blaine went back to reading the tweets only to stop when he saw there was a new one. He laughed at the response he received.

_**Cheerio_Porcelain**__**: WarblerBlaineAnderson Now THAT is what I call an answer. #epicswoon**_

Kurt was panicking. What the hell had he been thinking tweeting that to Blaine? Now he really was one of the crazies. He went to delete the message, praying that Blaine hadn't seen it but stopped when he saw that Blaine had favorited it. He had to cover his mouth from screaming and waking up the whole house, because seriously? What the hell just happened?

_**WarblerBlaineAnderson**__**: That was fun. Off to bed now. Hope everyone has a goodnight sleep. Especially you. Wherever you are.**_

Blaine signed out of Twitter and closed his laptop, forcing himself to stop reading Cheerio_Porcelain's tweets. What the hell had he been thinking? Stalking some teenage boy's Twitter? He must be more exhausted than he thought. He set his laptop on the floor, plugged his cellphone in, and placed his cuff on his bedside table before settling into bed. He brought his hand up to his face, gingerly rubbing the name on his wrist before setting his arms down and looking out the window where the moon shone in.

"Sleep well my beloved Kurt," he whispered into the night. "Wherever you may be."

* * *

A/N: See ya next week. :)


	3. Going Back

A/N: I always talk about how blown away I am by you readers and I have never meant it more than I do right now. I mean really, there are not enough words in the human language to describe just how much I love and appreciate every single one of you. Just thank you so, so much.

Speaking of being blown away, I saw Darren last night in Houston and that man, that man is perfection in so many ways and for so many reasons. The concert was PHENOMONAL! He is truly a one of kind artist.

With that said, enjoy the early update. :) Thank you MuseInMe3 for being so wonderful.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_The bonding process is quite simple. Soulmates must hold their left hands up and connect palm to palm. A red string, commonly known as the heart string, will appear from both soulmates and wrap itself around their wrists, then their hands and fingers, the strings interweaving with one another. Once they are taken to the Lands of Mira, the following promise must be recited by each party, "I *insert full name* bond myself to thee *insert soulmate full name* for all of eternity." Once the bond is complete, soulmates must make love and spend no less than 24 hours in each other's presence to solidify the bond. Failure to do so will result in extreme feeling of loss and abandonment that can damage the psyche. After the bond has been solidified, soulmates are to replace the brown leather cuff that was received when turning of age with a black leather cuff to proclaim their connection to the world._

_Excerpt from: How to Bond_

* * *

The following two months passed by in a blur. Between Cheerios' practice, Glee club rehearsal, and his impending birthday, Kurt had little time to worry about much else. He and Santana were able to convince Quinn to come back to the Cheerios and surprisingly enough, it was Brittany who convinced her to come back to Glee club. Sam had turned of age a few weeks into the year, solidifying their relationship, and destroying any lingering love she had left for Santana.

Brittany knew that she and Santana would never be friends like they used to be, they would never be as close. And it pained her deeply to see such a strong, powerful girl like Santana go through so much turmoil, knowing that she was the cause it. So she went to Quinn and talked her into coming back, begging her to be there for Santana where she no longer could. Kurt had to hand it to Brittany. Despite the pain and drama, she still cared for Santana and truly wanted her happy. And although Santana would never admit it, she was grateful. Had it not been for Quinn and Kurt, she would've undoubtedly fallen apart.

Alongside Brittany and Sam, Tina and Mike both turned of age and were soulmates, not that anyone had any doubts. Pretty soon the entire senior class would be marked. It was such a bittersweet moment for all of them. On one hand, turning of age meant receiving an entirely new kind of respect from their peers and the adults in their lives. But it also changed everything. Their society tended to obsess over the significant event and once someone turned of age, the only thing most people cared about was that person's soulmate.

Kurt's birthday was less than a week away and while he had absolutely no desire to discuss it, it was all anybody wanted to talk about. Including Jacob Ben Israel who had gone as far as creating a poll on whether Kurt's soulmate would be a male or female and would he get one at all. Kurt hated how so many students voted that he wouldn't get one, as if he wasn't worried enough about whom his soulmate would be.

"It's so stupid," Santana griped during Glee rehearsal on Tuesday. "Everyone gets a soulmate. Even Jewfro will get one, though I feel bad for the poor bastard that has to put up with his sorry excuse of a person."

"We need to get that poll taken down," Rachel said, her hands on her hips. "It is completely unacceptable and we should not tolerate his ridiculous blog any longer. I say we march up to him and demand that he removes it. Or we go to the administration and…Kurt, are you even listening to me?"

He wasn't. Or at least he was trying not to. Instead he was making faces at Quinn and Santana, who were snickering in each other's shoulders, while Rachel went on and on. "No Rach, I wasn't listening," he sighed with an eye roll.

"And why not?" Rachel asked, clearly offended. "Doesn't it bother you that the whole school thinks you won't have a soulmate because of what Jacob wrote on his blog?" she asked, taking her seat next to Finn.

"The fact that they believe it at all is proof of how stupid the morons at this school really are," Kurt retorted, crossing his legs. "I couldn't care less what they think and come Saturday morning, I'm not going to be worrying about whose name is on my wrist. I'm going to be too preoccupied getting my fine ass into a pair of extra skinny jeans that will no doubt leave Blaine Anderson a drooling mess," he smirked, holding his hand palm side up so Santana and Quinn could high-five him.

"I still can't believe you get to go back stage," Tina said enviously.

"You betta believe it girl Chang," Santana said twirling her hair. "Don't be surprised if the papz get some sexy photos of Kurt and Blaine either cause I am _totally_ helping him get his mack-on."

"Wait, you're not actually going to do that, right?" Finn asked cautiously. "Cause I don't think Burt would like that."

Kurt smiled mischievously, not at all truly planning on flirting with Blaine but unable to resist messing with Finn. "I don't know, Finn. You know how Tana and I get when we're together. We become very, _persuasive_," he purred, sending Santana a wink.

Finn scrunched his face in thought as the other Glee clubbers laughed. "Wait for it," Quinn smirked watching Finn put the pieces together, his eyes going wide when he figured out the insinuation. "There he goes."

"Dude! You mean like…the three of you together? Gross!" Finn grumbled. "Besides, aren't all three of you gay? How would that even work?"

"Well Frankenteen, I have two holes and they each have a penis so I'm sure it would work quite well," Santana said, not at all caring about the scandalized look on everyone's face.

"I so did not need that image," Mike said, turning away from Santana.

"Preach," Mercedes and Artie said simultaneously.

"I think it's hot," Quinn shrugged nonchalantly, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. She was not supposed to say that out loud and as Santana turned to look her, the blush on her cheeks deepened.

Santana eyed Quinn curiously, a slow, seductive grin gracing her face. "Wanky," she purred, sending Quinn a wink just as Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Sorry I'm late guys. What did I miss?"

Santana opened her mouth to reply but Kurt quickly covered it with his hand. "Absolutely nothing, Mr. Schue. We were just waiting for you to start," he said, pulling his hand away when Santana licked his palm. He sent her an annoyed glare and she stuck her tongue out at him. Kurt rolled his eyes, though a smirk played at his lips.

Mr. Schuester smiled, completely oblivious to what his students had been talking about. "Alright then. Let's get started."

* * *

"Take fifteen, guys," Eric told The Warblers during their final rehearsal late Tuesday afternoon.

With the tour starting in a few days, they were working themselves to death, perfecting their harmonies and dance moves. They played along to a few of their songs, Blaine and Nick on guitar, David on drums, Wes on keyboard, and Jeff on bass. But they danced to most of them, and Jeff being the choreographer meant all their routines were ridiculously intricate. Wes walked over to his bag, taking a seat on the floor and pulling out his water bottle. David lied down in the middle of the dance hall, grumbling to himself about Jeff needing to sleep with one eye open. Jeff and Nick tossed themselves on the couch against the wall, lying on opposite sides as their legs intertwined. Blaine however, continued to rehearse the dance moves, completely focused on his footwork and timing.

"I said take fifteen, Blaine," Eric said, glancing up from his clipboard.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine muttered dismissively. "Let me just get this move down."

Eric walked over and stood directly in front of him. "Blaine, take a break," he spoke with authority.

Blaine placed his hands on his waist, breathing heavily before nodding. "I'm going to take a walk. Cool down a bit," he breathed out before walking out of the rehearsal hall. Eric watched Blaine walk away worriedly.

"Yo E," David called out. "What's up with Blaine?"

"Yeah, he's been acting really weird lately," Nick commented from the couch.

Eric ran his hands through his hair, glancing towards to the door to make sure Blaine wasn't coming back in. "Do you remember what you were like right before you found Katherine?" he asked David.

David sat up, leaning on his hands. "Yeah, I was…nervous. Anxious."

"And you Wes? What were you like when you finally found Vanessa?" Eric asked.

"Same way as David," Wes said as he stood back up. "There were moments where I felt like my skin was crawling." Eric stayed quiet, waiting for the guys to put it together. Wes' eyes widened. "Are you saying that Blaine's about to meet his soulmate?"

Eric nodded with a sigh. "I think so, yeah."

"Man, talk about shitty timing," Jeff groaned, sitting up on the couch. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I think it's awesome as hell but now? Right when we're about to start a world freakin tour? That's rough."

"Finding his soulmate then having to be away from him is not going to go over well," Eric said shaking his head. "We're going to have to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't make any rash decisions. You know how compulsive he gets. And you two," he pointed at Nick and Jeff. "You're going to need to tone down the affection, at least for a little while. Seeing you two together while his soulmate is who knows where is going to be really hard on him."

"We can do that," Nick assured him, sending Jeff who was pouting an apologetic smile.

"How soon do you think it'll be before Blaine finds him?" Wes asked.

"With the way he's acting, the over-focusing and the jitteriness, I'd say really damn soon," Eric nodded.

Wes walked over to David, pulling him up. "Looks like we're in for an interesting tour."

* * *

Blaine must have walked around the dance studio over a hundred times. His nerves were shot, his heart racing at an uncontrollable speed. He'd researched enough to know exactly what was going on. He watched David and Wes go through it, he knew the signs. He was meeting his soulmate and soon. Jeff and Nick had been lucky. They didn't go through the anxiety because they had already known each other when they turned of age. But for those that had never personally known their beloved beforehand, like Blaine, David, and Wes, they dealt with anxiety for weeks. Blaine read someone say online that it felt like they'd taken a thousand shots of espresso and that was exactly how he felt. He even cut out all caffeine and worked out every day to the point of exhaustion, just to counter the anxiety. But it didn't work. Nothing he did to calm his heart helped and he felt like he was going crazy.

He leaned against the wall, resting his head back and taking deep breaths. He spent years waiting for his soulmate, wishing more than anything that they could be together. And now that it was finally happening, he didn't know how to handle it. He was terrified of what it meant for the tour. Would he be able to handle being away from his beloved? He remembered how hard it had been for Wes and David not to be with their soulmates in the beginning of their relationship because of their busy schedule and he dreaded having to go through it. Would Kurt be willing to come on tour with them? Would he be able to? And what if he hated Blaine? What if the reason he never searched Blaine out was because he wasn't a fan of him or his music and was ashamed? Why now? Of all the times for Blaine to meet his Kurt, why did it have to happen when they were about to begin their first world tour?

Blaine ran his hands through his hair, pushing the negative thoughts away. This was what he wanted, what he'd desired for years. He needed to accept the fact that they would meet soon and deal with it when it happened. He couldn't obsess about it right now, not when they had their first show in a few days. He needed to focus. With a quick inhale, Blaine pushed himself off the wall and walked back inside for rehearsal.

* * *

Eric checked the list as he walked around the tour and equipment busses Wednesday morning. This would be his third time through but he couldn't risk leaving anything behind. This was The Warblers' biggest tour. Everything needed to go smoothly. He walked over to the crew when he was fully satisfied, whistling to grab their attention.

"Alright everyone, listen up. We leave today on a very long, very exhausting three months, so let's make sure we have everything set to go," Eric started glancing down at his clipboard. "Dan, you'll be driving the equipment bus, Kevin, you'll be driving the band's bus, and Charles-"

"Why do _I_ have to drive_ their_ bus?" Charles asked with a grunt, nodding towards The Warblers.

"Awe, come on," Blaine pouted in a baby voice. "We aren't that bad," he teased, everyone around them chuckling.

"It's not you. It's _them_," Charles said, narrowing his eyes on Jeff and David.

Both men gasped loudly, placing their hands over their heart. "You wound me, Charlie," Jeff said feigning innocence. "David and I are nothing but kind to you."

"That's right," David said with a nod. "We love you, Charlie. You're one of us."

Charles scoffed. "Oh yes. You love me _so_ much that during your last tour you decided to switch out my shampoo with dye so that I could have pink hair, _for a month_!"

The crew laughed, David and Jeff louder than the rest. Charles was an old man with long gray hair and constantly wore a scowl on his face. Not that he was an angry man by any means, he was simply one of those people that rarely smiled. He was the grandpa of the group and everyone treated him with the utmost respect, with the exception of David and Jeff that is. They respected him, but they were constantly pulling pranks on him. They said it was their way to get the elder to laugh but really, it was for their own entertainment.

"You're driving their bus because you're the one I trust most to keep them in check," Eric said, unable to contain his smile as Charles grumbled to himself. "And you two, be nice to him."

"Of course," Jeff smirked, sending David a conspiring wink.

"Don't worry, Charles. We'll make sure they behave," Blaine assured him.

Charles offered him a small but grateful smile. "Thank you, Blaine. You always were my favorite."

"HEY!" David and Jeff screamed simultaneously.

David shook his head, crossing his arms. "Not cool man. Not cool at all."

Eric could only chuckle. "Alright, enough of that. Back to the list. Julie, let's talk wardrobe."

Eric went through his list with the crew, finalizing every detail before dismissing everyone for lunch. The Warblers were doing an interview with Mario Lopez in less than an hour and then they would be on their way to Ohio. He checked in with the guys, reminding them to be on their best behavior during the interview before searching for Blaine who had walked away at the end of his checklist. He needed to talk with Blaine privately before they embarked on their journey.

Blaine was leaning against one of the buses, texting on his phone when Eric found him. "Hey, you doing alright?"

Blaine nodded, glancing up for a moment before turning back to his phone to finish his text. "Yeah, just texting my mom," he said with a small smile. He and his mother had been talking more recently. She had yet to say anything to him about going to therapy and Blaine hadn't brought it up, feeling as though she would tell him when she was ready. The more he spoke with her though, the more he believed her to be sincere. Maybe he hadn't completely lost his parents, at least not one of them.

"Is she coming to any of the shows?" Eric asked curiously.

"Maybe the Cleveland one. My dad has some big dinner event Saturday so she can't come to Columbus," Blaine shrugged lightly, slipping his phone into his pocket. "She said she has to double check the schedule for Sunday so I guess we'll see." He didn't want to get his hopes up but he really wanted his mother to show.

"Ok. I'll make sure she's on the list," Blaine nodded, breathing deeply. "How do you feel?" Eric asked with a knowing smirk. They briefly discussed the possibility of Blaine meeting his soulmate after rehearsal the day before and Eric was doing his best to be supportive all the while not showing how worried he truly was.

"Ok, I guess," Blaine said with uncertainty. "I mean, I'm not as anxious as I was yesterday, but I still kinda feel like my skin is crawling."

"That's pretty normal," Eric informed him, smiling to himself as he recalled meeting his beloved. "I remember when I finally met Jessica. I was a crazed mess for weeks then a couple of days before we met, I was eerily calm. With the exception of that ever present tingly feeling."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, a small smile in place. "That's exactly what I feel. Like, I know it's happening so I'm calm, but my body is still on fire."

"It's searching for the connection," Eric told him. "Now, I wanted to ask you something. It's pretty clear that you'll be meeting him within the next few days. Do you want to tell me his name so I can keep an eye out for him?"

Blaine contemplated for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I want to meet him on my own. I want it to be natural."

Eric smiled approvingly. "Alright then. Let's head out. The boys are waiting. Be warned though, there's a good chance Mario will ask about your soulmate," he said as they walked to the van.

Blaine nodded, a sheepish grin gracing his face. "I figured as much. But it's fine. I got it handled."

* * *

Friday afternoon found Kurt, Santana, and Quinn at the mall, the girls helping Kurt find the perfect outfit for the concert. He wanted something that would get him noticed without going over the top and his girls were the best ones to help him. "How exactly did you convince your dad to let you buy an outfit after he spent an obscene amount of dough on those tickets?" Santana asked as she shifted through the clothes rack.

"Ok first, don't bitch about the prices. You wouldn't even be going if it wasn't for me," Kurt retorted, sending Santana his _girl please _glare. Santana shrugged uncaringly, Quinn smirking at the two. "And two, I simply reminded him that even though the concert was technically a birthday present, I _have_ been working my ass off at the shop and at home. So it was only fair that I _at least _get a new outfit and some spending cash for tomorrow."

Santana smiled proudly, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans for Kurt to try on. "I've taught you so well."

"Yes you have," Kurt said as he grabbed them, adding it to the pile of clothes he had. "I'm going to try these clothes on. Why don't you make yourself useful for once and go scare the salesperson into selling these half-off," he smirked as he strutted away, Santana doing the blowjob motion behind him. Quinn could only laugh. Her friends were ridiculous.

Instead of finding the salesperson, Santana and Quinn followed Kurt towards the dressing rooms, sitting on the couch to wait. They both doubted Kurt would find an outfit in the first set of clothes he tried on. Quinn leaned closer to Santana, speaking lowly so Kurt wouldn't hear, though he did anyway. "Has he freaked out about tomorrow yet?" she asked.

Santana shook her head. "He refuses to talk about it. I tried this morning and he bit my damn head off."

"That's because there's no need to talk about it," Kurt said from inside the dressing room. He opened the door and poked his head out. "There's nothing I can do about who it is so why talk about it? Why freak out when I have absolutely no choice in the matter?" he asked before going back inside the dressing room.

"You know, I think he's just pissed that he won't be able to drool over Blaine Anderson anymore," Santana said loudly.

"Oh, that's right," Quinn nodded with a small laugh. "Once his soulmates name is on his wrist he won't be able to be _in love_ with Blaine," she teased.

"And this is why I need to make sure they get their sexy on tomorrow night," Santana reasoned, knowing that Kurt was most likely scowling. "That way he can at least say, _hey I was with a rockstar on my 18__th__ birthday. What did you do Berry? Cry into a tub of ice cream when you found out that you'll be stuck with manboobs for the rest of your life?_"

Kurt walked out of the dressing room in his first outfit, sending the giggling girls an unimpressed glare. "I am not going to try and hook up with Blaine, Satan. I already told you that," he snapped. "And I'm not pissed about not being able to drool over him or anything either. I just don't see the point in freaking out or panicking when again, there's absolutely nothing I can do. Whoever's name appears on my wrist…well it is what is and that's that," he said as he walked over to the full length mirror. He didn't need to tell them how worried he truly was, how anxious he'd felt for the past few weeks. He didn't need to admit out loud that the mere thought of his soulmate made his insides burn. His fear and discomfort was evident in his eyes. The girls weren't fooled.

Santana raised a brow, "Mhm. Whatever you say, Baby Penguin."

Kurt ignored her, twirling around in front of the mirror before turning to face the girls. "So, what do you think?" he asked gesturing to the outfit.

Quinn made an indifferent face. "It's nice but it doesn't pop. You look like you're going to visit grandma, not go to a concert."

"I agree," Santana nodded, eyeing the outfit with distaste. "Those pants aren't nearly tight enough."

Kurt turned back around, his eyes scanning the outfit once more. "You're right. This sucks. Ok, next choice," he said, walking back into the dressing room, missing the eye rolls from both girls.

Several hours and four stores later, Santana and Quinn were hunched over each other, Santana's head on Quinn's lap and Quinn draped over her side, waiting impatiently for Kurt to finish.

"Why couldn't Rachel be your best friend instead?" Santana whined.

"Because then I'd be dressed in kitty sweaters," Kurt called out.

Quinn and Santana groaned. "Oh god. Can you imagine the two of them together? They'd always be singing show tunes and being annoying as hell," Quinn said, draping her arm around her head, covering her ears as if she could actually hear them.

"He does that enough as is," Santana griped as she hid her face behind her hands. "Just thinking of him being any more of a dork makes my boobs ache with rage."

"Would you two shut the hell up," Kurt snapped at them. "Don't act like you both weren't singing along to _Hairspra_y the other day."

"You should feel lucky, _honored_, that I saved you from social suicide, Hummel," Santana said pointing to Kurt's dressing room door. "If it hadn't been for me and Q, you would've ended up being BFF's with Berry."

"I so would've hated you," Quinn drawled.

"Alright, alright. I got it," Kurt groaned, finally stepping out of the dressing room. "I swear all you two do is bitch."

Quinn scoffed, sitting up to inspect Kurt's outfit. "Right, this coming from His Royal Highness Diva Bitch himself."

Santana popped her head up, eyeing Kurt up and down. "Hey, I like that. Turn around."

Kurt did, smirking at the whistle that came from Santana before walking over to the full length mirror. "I think…yes, this one is definitely the one." He was dressed in a Givenchy black star collar shirt, his broad shoulders and strong arms filling the shirt out, and red jeans that fit snug around his ass and legs. "I was thinking I could wear my skinny red tie and my Doc Marten boots."

Santana and Quinn walked over to him, each standing on one side. Santana slowly slid her hand down Kurt's ass, giving it a firm squeeze before smacking it hard. "Definitely the one. You look sexy as hell, Kurt. Totally fuckable. These jeans make me wish we were straight."

Kurt smirked, biting his lip and cocking his head to the side, momentarily imagining Blaine's hand on his ass instead of Santana's. "Ok, I'm going to change then we can get the hell out of here," he said walking back to the dressing room.

"Fuckin' finally," Santana said with relief. "I cannot wait until tomorrow. Blaine Anderson ain't gon' know what hit him."

* * *

Kurt sighed deeply as he sat back against his headboard with his laptop. It was getting late but his nerves were frayed, preventing him from falling asleep. He pulled up YouTube, searched for the newest _Extra _video that was posted a couple days earlier and clicked on it, resting his head back as it loaded. He'd already seen the video a few times, _ok maybe more than a few_, but he needed to distract himself from his thoughts. Plus, Blaine was exceptionally adorable during the interview so how could he not watch again? Kurt saw movement outside his door, waiting a moment in case anybody came in. When no knock came, he returned his attention to the video and pressed play.

"They're handsome, talented, charming, and funny. They're about to embark on their very first sold-out worldwide tour and they are here, ready to spill the details. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome The Warblers!" Mario introduced. Kurt laughed as the guys cheered along with the crowd. "How's it going guys?"

"It's going really great, Mario," Wes answered. "Thank you so much for having us."

"Thank you for being here," Mario smiled. "Now, your album was released last month and has been topping the charts ever since. How does that feel?"

"There aren't enough words to describe just how absolutely incredible it feels," David said with sincerity. "We wrote and produced this entire album by ourselves and we worked really hard to create something that we hope the fans love."

"Oh, they certainly do," Mario assured them, Kurt nodding in agreement. "I can't go anywhere without hearing one of your songs, be it on the radio or that crazy old lady down the street. There is no escaping Warbler madness right now!" The crowd cheered, the guys smiling proudly. "And what can you tell us about the tour? Anything special happening?"

"We're actually doing something really cool this tour," Jeff said bouncing on his feet. "We've decided that we're going to take tons and tons of pictures,"

"Backstage photos, rehearsals, meeting fans," Nick smiled.

"Then, at the end of the tour, we're going to make these awesome collages and auction them off," Jeff continued.

"All the proceeds are going to the Trevor Project and the highest bidder will not only get a collage," Nick said teasingly.

"But they'll get a 15 minute Skype session with us. We're also making a concert DVD and we'll be filming all our backstage shenanigans. That's going to be a lot of fun," Jeff finished off.

Mario glanced at the two before looking at the rest of the band. "Do you they always do that?"

Kurt laughed along with The Warblers, his eyes focused on Blaine. "Always. They've been like that ever since high school, even before they turned of age," Blaine said fondly.

"Man, that must be annoying," Mario joked.

"You have no idea," Wes laughed. "I was Jeff's roommate at Dalton. Trust me, it was bad."

"I bet," Mario chuckled. Kurt sat up straighter as his favorite part of the interview started. "So let's talk about the first single off your new album,_ Mirrors_. The music video premiered last week and it already has over 50 million views on YouTube! Blaine, as the writer of this particular song, why do you think that is? What is it about it that has captivated everyone's heart? My wife included."

Blaine chuckled, a boyish grin on his lips. Kurt could only swoon. "I think it's because it shares such a meaningful message to us all. You know, finding that one person that completes you and reflects who you are."

"As someone who has yet to bond with their soulmate, was it hard finding the inspiration for it?"

Blaine shook his head. "You know, it really wasn't. But I can honestly say I don't know how I was able to convey such a powerful notion either. The lyrics just came to me one night and that was that_." It's because you're brilliant_, Kurt thought to himself.

"_Mirrors_ was actually the last song we worked on," Wes said with a smile. "We needed one more track to complete the album and had been toying with a few ideas for a couple of weeks but nothing really stuck. Then Blaine here writes this incredibly beautiful ballad and we knew right away it was the one."

"It's definitely one of the most touching songs I've ever heard," Mario nodded. "And speaking of soulmates, I've been getting bombarded with messages all week so I have to ask. Blaine, your tweets lately have hinted at your soulmate," Blaine smiled bashfully, blushing as his friends hooted. Kurt bit his lip, unable to control his own blush at watching Blaine become so shy. "Have you found your special person or are you just teasing?"

"I'm mostly teasing," Blaine said with a wink, Kurt sighing. _Whoever his soulmate is, is the luckiest person in the world._ "I mean, I haven't met him yet but, who knows? We're heading to a lot of different places this tour. Maybe I'll meet him soon," he said with a dreamy smile that melted Kurt's heart.

"And how do you guys feel about this?"

"We think it's great," Wes smiled, patting Blaine's shoulder. "He's been the lonely lonesome for a little while so it'll be awesome to meet his one true love."

"Yeah, just a warning though, to whoever is lucky enough to be his soulmate, you better like Katy Perry cause this man is _obsessed_," David said with wide eyes.

"I'm not," Blaine argued, though he was smiling.

"You are," the guys said simultaneously. Kurt cocked his head to the side, smiling softly at Blaine's embarrassed flush.

"Man, they just called you out, on live television no less!" Mario exclaimed with a laugh.

"Aren't they mean?" Blaine said with a pout. Kurt imagined himself nibbling on that lip for only a moment.

"Naw," Mario shook his head. "That's how you know they love you. By embarrassing you." They all laughed and nodded. "Well our time is up but before we go, is there anything you want to say to the fans?"

"Yeah, just that we can't wait to see you out there," Blaine said, winking at the camera.

"And get ready for an amazing show," David concluded.

The video ended and Kurt sighed dreamily, contemplating if he should watch it again for only a second before starting the video over. He quickly paused it though when someone knocked on his door. "Come in," he called out.

Carole opened the door and walked into the room with a glass of water. "I thought you might be having some trouble sleeping," she said as she sat on the edge of his bed. "I brought you this," she handed him an Ambien and the glass of water.

Kurt smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. I guess I'm just too wired to fall asleep. You know, meeting The Warblers and all," he said before taking the pill.

Carole nodded but said nothing. Kurt may be using The Warblers as an excuse for being unable to fall asleep but she knew he was worried about his soulmate, no matter how calm he played it off. Kurt finished the water and handed her the glass.

"Get some rest," she said, kissing his forehead and walking out of the room just as Burt walked in.

"Hey bud, how you feeling?" Burt asked, a black velvet box in his hands.

Kurt smiled. "I feel fine."

Burt eyed him for a moment but decided to let it go. He remembered the night before his 18th birthday. He hadn't wanted to talk to anyone either. "Alright, if you say so. I just came in to give you this."

Kurt gulped as he took the black velvet box, knowing exactly what its contents were, and set it down on his pillow. "Thanks, Dad."

"Sure thing," Burt said with a soft smile. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too. Night," Kurt said, giving his father a hug.

Burt walked out of the room, glancing behind him one final time before closing the door. His son was turning of age tomorrow and he could only pray that whoever his soulmate was would do right by his baby boy.

Kurt turned off his computer and set it aside before picking up the box. With a shaky breath, he opened it, his eyes tearing up at the sight of his cuff. He quickly closed it and set it on his bedside table next to his phone. He wasn't ready to handle it all yet and he realized that he no longer had the time to deal. When he woke up, he would be 18 and he would know who he was destined to be with. Maybe he should've let Santana spend the night after all. At least that way she would be there to keep him from freaking out. He lied down and took deep breaths, ready to allow himself to drift off to sleep when again, there was a knock on his door.

"I'm fine, Dad. Really," Kurt called out.

The door opened slowly, revealing a cautious Finn. "Actually, it's me."

Kurt leaned on his elbows. "What's up?"

Finn entered the room, closing the door behind him before walking over to sit on Kurt's bed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing," Finn said quietly. "Mom and Burt said you were fine but…you've been pretty quiet today and I just, ya know, want to make sure you're ok."

Kurt sat up in bed, deciding to finally let someone in. Truthfully, he loved talking to Finn. Sure, they argued over dumb things and they got on each other's nerves most days. But Kurt trusted him and it was Finn's goofy, caring nature that he needed right now, not his dad's pep-talk or Carole's reassurance. "Honestly, I'm terrified," he admitted softly. "My entire life changes tomorrow. What if it's someone I hate? Or someone who hates me?"

"Like Karofsky?" Finn asked worriedly. "Or that Chandler kid?"

"Like Karofsky," Kurt nodded. "I mean, I'd love to say that there's no way in hell it's him because he's a straight homophobic asswipe who hates me but look at Britt. She ended up with Sam. And Chandler _is_ gay, and annoying as hell. I really hope it's not him either."

Finn's shoulders slumped a bit. "Yeah. I guess it's hard to tell. But I mean, it's probably not either of them, right? Whoever it is, is probably like, way awesome because you're way awesome," he said, nodding enthusiastically.

Kurt smiled a bit. "I appreciate that Finn but I don't think that's how it works."

"I'm just sayin," Finn shrugged. "But you shouldn't worry about that or anything. You should worry about not making a fool of yourself in front of Blaine," he smirked.

"I can't even think about that either," Kurt laughed. "I know I was acting all cool this week but holy shit, dude! I'm meeting The freaking Warblers! And Blaine! What if he doesn't remember meeting me all those years ago and I just embarrass myself?"

Finn chuckled. "He probably will. I mean, I know that if I was playing for cash on the street, I'd remember the kid that gave me 50 bucks."

"I guess," Kurt said with a yawn. "Whatever. Doesn't matter. I should go to bed. Thanks for coming in and talking to me," he said softly.

Finn smiled a big goofy grin. "Of course, dude. You're my bro. I got your back," he said, ruffling Kurt's hair. Kurt didn't even bother scolding him. "Night, Kurt."

"Night, Finn," Kurt said, settling back into bed as Finn walked out of the room.

Kurt stared at the ceiling for a little while, letting all the possibilities of his soulmate run through his mind before turning to look at the poster of Blaine. He sighed longingly, his eyes drifting close. _If only you were my soulmate_, were the last words he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't listened to Justin Timberlake's _Mirrors_, I suggest you go do that. I hope you liked this chapter. See ya next week.

Also, if you're not following me on twitter or tumblr and you'd like to, my handle is the same as this one: StarGleekBelle :)


	4. Where My Heart Belongs

A/N: I love you guys. Truly, deeply love you. Thank you for all the support!

I will be switching back and forth between soulmate excerpts and social media posts at the beginning of every chapter. This one contains a blog post, the next one will be some tumblr posts.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

Thank you MuseInMe3 for being so spectacular.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Get ready girls and boys because The Warblers are officially on tour! The tour, appropriately called Where It All Began, kicks off tomorrow in The Warblers' place of birth, Columbus, OH. Don't bother trying to get tickets. The show has been sold out for months and unless you have some kind of voodoo magic, there is no way to get into that concert. I was fortunate enough to grab a phone interview with The Warblers' manager Eric earlier in the week and he could not contain his excitement and pride. "This is a huge tour for the guys. I've never seen them work as hard as they have the past few months," he tells me. "Everything you see during the show, the lighting, the choreography, any special effects, was entirely planned by them. They've really grown since their last tour and anyone who has the opportunity to attend one of the shows will see just how truly brilliant these men are."_

_Trust me, Eric, we believe you. As a fan myself, I am floored by the level of maturity of The Warblers' newest album, __**My Kind of Love Song**__. While their debut album, __**Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler**__, was nothing but cute, albeit cheesy pop songs, and their sophomore album, __**Secret Place**__, consisted of soulful melodies, __**My Kind of Love Song**__ is a wonderful mixture of both. The songs are a perfect combination of pop and R&B and the lyrics are moving and deep. There are a few that are a bit rock and roll with insanely good guitar riffs, but for the most part, this album makes me want to get up and dance. Let's not forget about their vocal maturity either. Their voices have never sounded better and their harmonies are to die for. The Warblers have once again proven that they are the real deal and I certainly cannot wait to see them tear up that stage._

_Linda Marie – The High Note: Ohio's number 1 music blog_

* * *

The Warblers left for the tour on Wednesday as soon as their interview with Mario Lopez was over. Any anxiety Blaine felt shifted over to excitement as they drove out of LA. Performing had always been Blaine's dream. The others originally had college plans, only taking a chance with the music industry because they wanted to support Blaine. But Blaine had no plans to further his education once he graduated high school. Even as a small child, all he wanted to do was perform and inspire others to follow their own dreams, no matter how unlikely that dream was. And as they drove to their first show, nothing else mattered to Blaine but their music and the fans.

The drive to Ohio was nothing short of entertaining. Well, it was entertaining for the guys, not so much for Charles who kept threatening to turn the bus around if they didn't start behaving. They may be grown men, but that didn't stop them from acting like teenage boys. Especially David and Jeff who had entirely too much fun watching the vein in Charles' neck pulse anytime he scolded them. Even their bodyguard Tony joined in on their shenanigans a few times. They knew that Charles wouldn't actually turn the bus around so they screwed around with him until he sent them the look that was usually reserved for his grandchildren, efficiently shutting both men up. Wes was the only one to see the satisfied grin on Charles' face when David and Jeff finally left him alone and all Wes could do was laugh. Three straight months on the road with Charles was going to be hilarious.

It took them roughly three days to make it to Ohio, crossing the state line around two in the morning on Saturday. Blaine had taken a nap in the afternoon, waking up at midnight completely wired. He sat in what was considered the dining room, tapping away on the table as he watched the world go by through the window. When he first woke up, he thought the reason he was so alert was because of how long he'd slept. But as they got closer and closer to Ohio, he realized it was because of an entirely different reason.

"How much longer till we're in Columbus?" Blaine asked Charles for the third time.

"About ten minutes. Now quit asking me," Charles grumbled, though his tone was friendly.

Blaine smiled eagerly to himself, only turning away from the window when he heard the door behind him open. "Hey, what are you guys doing up?"

Wes and David shuffled in on one side of the booth while Jeff and Nick slid into the other. "We wanted to be awake for this too," Wes said gently through a yawn. Blaine smiled at his friends and turned his attention back out the window.

They were silent for the next few minutes, the reality of who they now were and how they got there setting in. So much had happened in the six years of their career and it was moments like this that it really hit them. They all knew Blaine was meant for stardom but not once had the others believed they were too. As they drove past Goodale Park and thought back on the day Eric discovered them, they knew they wouldn't change a thing.

"Charlie, pull over!" Jeff shouted excitedly.

"What? Why?" Charles asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Because this is where we were discovered!" Jeff said, quickly walking over to him. "Seriously, man. Pull over. Radio the others to keep going but you have to pull over!"

Charlie glanced at the rearview mirror, seeing the eager, pleading faces of the others before nodding. "Alright, alright."

"YES!" Jeff shouted, running to the back of the bus to grab two guitars. "Nicky get the camera!"

Nick grabbed the camera and slipped his shoes on, waiting excitedly for Charles to park the bus. The other buses continued driving and Eric's SUV pulled up behind Charles. He didn't need to ask to know what was going on. If anything, he was disappointed that he didn't think of it himself. He followed the guys through the empty park, recalling his own memories of that day. He and The Warblers had certainly come far. Blaine led them to the spot the guys found him so many years before, closing his eyes and breathing in the moment.

"_Well look who it is."_

_Blaine turned around at the sound of David's voice, completely stunned when he saw his best friends. "What are you guys doing here?" he breathed. _

"_Looking for you," David said as he pulled Blaine in for a hug. "We've been searching for you for days, man. We were starting to get scared."_

"_How'd you find me?" Blaine wondered. "How did you even know I was here?"_

"_We went to your house and your dad said you were gone," Wes said worriedly. "We asked him where but he wouldn't tell us anything."_

"_Yeah we had to wait until your parents were gone to ask Ms. Jan and she filled us in," Jeff added. _

"_Why didn't you call us, Blaine?" Nick asked sadly. "We could've helped you out."_

_Blaine shrugged slightly as he hugged the rest of the guys. "I didn't want to be a burden. Besides, I wanted to prove to them, to _him_, that I could do this. I'm _going_ to prove it to him."_

_Nick raised a brow. "By singing in the park for money?" he asked with a smirk._

"_Gotta start somewhere right?" Blaine sighed, running his hands through his hair. _

_The others looked at each other, giving Wes a slight nod before turning back to Blaine. Wes smiled. "Well then, why don't we sing with you for a little while and then we'll go talk?"_

_Blaine smiled appreciatively and nodded. "Thanks, guys."_

"Blaine," Jeff's voice broke through his reverie, turning to face him and seeing the guys set up with his and Nick's guitars and David's bongos. "You ready?"

Blaine nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah." He grabbed his guitar, strumming a few strings before glancing at Eric and nodding to press record. "Ok so, this is Where It All Began tour log number…32?" he asked glancing at Wes.

"32? I thought this was 33?" Wes asked bemused.

Blaine shook his head. "No, we had to delete the last one because Jeff was being whiny about it," he teased.

"I wasn't being whiny," Jeff instantly defended. "I just didn't like the way my hair looked, ok?"

Wes rolled his eyes and laughed. "Whatever. Yes, Blaine. 32."

Blaine turned back to the camera. "Right, log 32. Now, you may be asking yourself, _why are The Warblers in a park in the middle of the night?_ Well the reason for that, our darling fans, is because we've just arrived in Columbus and we are now standing in the very spot where we were discovered by the very man who is holding the camera," Eric chuckled and zoomed in a bit. "And since this_ is_ where it all began, we're going to sing a little, just for memories sake."

"You may or may not know this song but it was what we sang here so many years ago," Nick smiled.

"And what better way to commemorate such an important event in our lives than by singing the song that discovered us?" Jeff questioned, winking at the camera before Blaine and Nick started strumming their guitars.

Eric walked over to a nearby bench and stood on it to get a better angle for the video, Tony standing in the background and keeping an eye on things while Charlie leaned against the bus to watch the guys sing.

_Blaine:__  
Baby set me free from this misery  
I can't take it no more  
Since you went away nothing's been the same  
Don't know what I'm living for  
Here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do_

_Warblers:__  
Until you're back here baby  
Miss you want you need you so  
Until you're back here baby yeah  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go_

_David:__  
So I told you lies even made you cry  
Baby I was so wrong  
Girl I promise you now my love is true  
This is where my heart belongs  
Cause here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do_

_Warblers:__  
Until you're back here baby  
Miss you want you need you so  
Until you're back here baby yeah  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go_

_Wes and David:__  
And I wonder_

_Jeff__:  
Are you thinking of me cause I'm thinking of you_

_Wes and David:__  
And I wonder_

_Nick:__  
Are you ever coming back in my life?_

_Warblers:__  
Cause here I am so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do_

Eric stepped off the bench and walked closer to The Warblers as they finished the song. The first time he'd seen them perform it, they were young boys, having just graduated high school a few weeks prior. Now they were grown men with a sold out world tour and three bestselling albums under their belt. He couldn't be prouder.

"That was great guys," Eric commented as he shut the camera off. "This log will definitely go into the DVD. The fans will love it."

"Man, by the time this is over we're going to have over a thousand videos to edit," David laughed as he took a picture of himself and Wes with his phone.

"We should probably start editing them soon, just to keep them in order," Wes suggested.

David nodded. "Word."

"Can we go now?" Charles shouted from the bus. "I wanna go to sleep!"

The guys laughed and started heading back to the bus, with the exception of Blaine who continued to walk the path, stopping underneath a tree as more memories flooded his mind.

_(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon_

_Blaine bowed as the little boy whose eyes shone brighter than the stars clapped for him, a small laugh escaping his lips. The boy's enthusiasm was infectious. _

"_That was amazing," the little boy gushed. "When you become a huge star, I'm going to be your biggest fan. I promise!"_

_Blaine smiled adoringly at the little boy and for the first time in weeks, he felt truly happy._

"Blaine, let's go!" Eric shouted out for him. Blaine took a quick picture of where he stood and ran back to the bus, a new sort of ease setting in.

* * *

Kurt awoke early Saturday morning, slowly opening his eyes but didn't move. He could feel the itching on his wrist, the telltale sign of his soulmate's name forever etched on his skin and still, he didn't move. Instead he tried focusing on the fact that he would be meeting The Warblers in a matter of hours. The men that had taught him so many things about himself, helped him become strong and confident, would be within touching distance of him but at that moment, he couldn't care less.

He tried to care, to get excited for the day ahead. He tried to focus on the fact that David would most likely say some hilariously inappropriate joke when they met and Wes would more than likely scold him for it. Or how Santana was probably going to flail when she saw Jeff and Nick. Or the way Blaine's breathtakingly beautiful eyes were going to make him swoon. But he couldn't. All he could focus on was the incessant itching on his wrist, his soulmate's name taunting him. After a few moments of trying to ignore it, Kurt finally decided to take a look. At least this way, he could get it over with and finally get excited for the best concert of his life.

Kurt closed his eyes, praying to whoever held the magic over soulmates that it wasn't someone he hated, and brought his wrist up to his face. He breathed deeply, cautiously opening his eyes, only to shut them immediately. _No. It can't be. It has to be a mistake. _He tried to stay calm, slowly inhaling and exhaling in an attempt to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. He opened his eyes once more, begging his tired and obviously overworked mind from playing tricks on him because there was just no way in hell the name on his wrist was real. But there it was, in perfectly scripted letters identical to the man's signature:

_**Blaine D. Anderson**_

Kurt shot up in his bed, panic suddenly coursing through him, and screamed. "DAD!" he shouted, his eyes darting back and forth between his wrist and the poster of Blaine on his wall. "DAD!" Burt rushed into Kurt's room, finding his son frantically shaking his head. "Tell me it's not real! Tell me I'm seeing things!" he begged, his eyes closed, his arm outstretched to his dad.

Burt took hold of Kurt's hand and froze. He certainly didn't see this coming. "Uh…"

Kurt's eyes shot open. "What do you mean, _uh_?!" he asked, snatching his arm away. "It's not real! It can't be real!" Kurt jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom. He turned the sink on, squirting a large amount of soup on his wrist before roughly scrubbing. "It's not real. It's not real," he mumbled, his breathing labored.

Burt walked over to him, his own head spinning from what it all meant. "Son, you need to calm down," he said as evenly as he could manage.

"I'll calm down when this washes off," Kurt muttered, scrubbing with desperation as Blaine's name refused to leave his skin. In fact, the more he scrubbed, the more prominent the name appeared to be.

Burt grabbed hold of Kurt's hands, forcing his son to stop scrubbing. He let the water run over Kurt's hands, washing away the soap before grabbing the towel on the rack. He turned Kurt's body so he was facing him and dried off his shaking hands.

"It's not real. It can't be real," Kurt whispered, his voice trembling.

"Kurt-"

"No," Kurt interrupted, finally looking away from his wrist and staring into his father's eyes. "It can't be real. This is a mistake. It's my fault and now I've screwed everything up!"

"How is this your fault?" Burt asked seriously.

Kurt gulped. "Because last night, before I fell asleep, I wished that Blaine was my soulmate and now…" he trailed off, unable to say the words. Unable to believe them.

Burt shook his head. "It doesn't work like that son," he said gently.

"How do you know?" Kurt shouted, his whole body shaking. "The first soulmates happened because they wished it. How do you know that I didn't wish it so hard that it came true?!"

"Because it doesn't work like that Kurt," Burt repeated firmly, looking squarely into Kurt's eyes. "You need to listen to me, son. In order for you to have wished Blaine as your soulmate means that his soulmate's name would have to be changed and that doesn't happen. Besides, if it did work like that then my soulmate would've been Valerie Bertinelli, not your mom."

"But…this has to be a mistake, right?" Kurt asked, his heart racing a mile a minute. "Or it's a different Blaine Anderson, right? It's not _that_ Blaine, it can't be."

Burt shrugged apologetically. "I mean, I guess it could be a different Blaine, but I highly doubt it Kurt."

Kurt gripped his chest with one hand, the other holding onto his father to keep him from falling to the floor. "What am I going to do?" he asked just above a whisper.

"You're going to tell him," Burt said with authority so Kurt knew that he had no choice in the matter. "You will introduce yourself to him and you will carry yourself with class and dignity. Do not scream or act like some crazed fan."

Kurt started to nod but frantically shook his head instead. "I don't know if I can do that," he squeaked. "I-I don't i-if I can…" Kurt closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

"You can," Burt assured him. "You are a Hummel and us Hummel men can do anything we put our minds to. Just go in there with confidence and you'll be fine. Alright?" Kurt nodded slowly, though the absolute last thing he felt was confident. "Ok then. I'm going to go talk to Carole and we're going to get your birthday breakfast started. You gonna be ok?" Again Kurt nodded but said nothing. Burt pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you son. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Kurt whispered shakily as they parted. Burt offered him an encouraging smile before walking out of the room.

Burt heard Kurt scream just moments after he shut the door. He scratched his head, his own panic setting in. His son's soulmate was a rockstar! And not just any rockstar, but one of the biggest rockstars around. There was no way the media wasn't going to get wind of this. What the hell were they going to do?

"Burt?" Carole's voice caught his attention. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Burt gulped. "Blaine Anderson," he whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"His soulmate, Carole. _Blaine D. Anderson_," Burt said, his eyes wide.

Carole gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh my God."

Finn watched from his bedroom door as Burt and his mom talked in whispers. He had barely slept that night, too worried about what would happen with Kurt. And watching their parents have a freak out of their own made him a thousand times more worried. _Man I hope it's not Karofsky._ Finn waited until Burt and his mom walked downstairs before scurrying to Kurt's room. He knocked cautiously and opened the door to find Kurt pacing.

"Dude, you ok?" he asked as he walked into the room. Kurt looked at him with wide, frantic eyes before screaming again. Finn winced. "Is it that bad?"

Kurt walked over to him, fisting his shirt with his right hand, his left hand hidden behind him. "Bro Code, Finn. Say the Bro Code," he demanded.

Finn gulped nervously. "I, Finn Hudson, brother of Kurt Hummel, promise to keep my mouth shut about what I'm about to be told or I will feel the wrath of Santana Lopez," he recited, already dreading what the fiery Latina would do to him if he spilled the beans of Kurt's soulmate. Kurt took a shaky breath and revealed his wrist. Finn stared for a moment, his eyes shifting over to the poster before looking back at Kurt. "What's Blaine's middle name?"

"Devon," Kurt answered before screaming again only this time, Finn screamed with him.

"Dude! This is so freaking cool! My future bro-in-law is a rockstar!" Finn shouted excitedly. Kurt shook his head, muttering to himself that it wasn't real. "Why aren't you excited about this? This is like, the best thing that has ever happened to you!" Kurt could only stare at Finn. "Oh wait, you're probably in shock still," he nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna leave you alone to like, deal with this and I'm going to look Blaine up. I gotta know more about him!"

Finn ran out of the room and all Kurt could do was scream again. This could not be happening.

Burt and Carole glanced at each other as Kurt's screams traveled downstairs. They got the feeling that they would have to get used to the screaming for a little while.

* * *

Kurt ate his traditional birthday breakfast in silence, his family watching him cautiously as if he would erupt at any given moment. As soon as he was done, he ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his laptop. He didn't bother to check his phone or his Twitter and went straight to Google to search for answers. After an hour of reading and rereading, Kurt learned that his father was right. The chance of there being another _Blaine D. Anderson_ in the world was highly unlikely. The hospitals had a delicate system when it came to naming children so that mistakes with soulmates were never made. And no amount of wishing could change destiny. Blaine Anderson is his soulmate, whether he wanted to believe it or not.

He finally grabbed his phone, ignoring the Twitter notifications and texts and went straight to his contacts to call Santana.

"Yo, Hummel. I just woke-"

"Get your ass over here now!" Kurt shouted frantically.

"Damn, don't be yelling at me," Santana griped. "I just woke up. Don't be rushing me," she snapped though she was already getting out of bed.

"Santana, I needed you over here like, an hour ago," Kurt said, his voice full of panic. "I need you, _now_!"

Santana was quiet for a moment, sensing Kurt's urgency. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in fifteen."

Kurt hung up and went to toss his phone aside but stopped. His lip quivered as he clicked on his Twitter app. He had a few mentions wishing him a happy birthday but all he could think about was the tweet from Blaine. He hadn't read it yet but he knew it was from sometime last night. With shaky hands, Kurt went to Blaine's profile, his eyes tearing up when he saw the tweet.

_**WarblerBlaineAnderson: To the little boy who helped me out at this very spot so many years ago, thank you for being my good luck charm.**_

Attached to the tweet was a picture of Goodale Park, the exact spot where he and Blaine met the first time. Kurt started to cry. Not only had Blaine remembered him, had been thinking of him last night while his name etched itself onto Kurt's skin, but he called Kurt his good luck charm. He hasn't been anyone's good luck charm in over nine years. Could this really be happening? Was Blaine Anderson really his soulmate? Kurt couldn't believe it. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Blaine freaking Anderson, the most beautiful, most soulful man in the world was meant to be his. And until he knew for sure, until he saw his own name etched on Blaine's skin, he wouldn't believe it.

* * *

Santana made it to the Hummel's in record time, barely turning off the engine before jumping out the car. She knocked on the front door frantically. Kurt's phone call left her on edge and she was terrified for her best friend.

Burt opened the door and ushered Santana in, a wary smile in place. "Good morning, Tana," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Morning, Papa H.," Santana replied, her eyes frantically searching for Kurt.

"He's in his room. Has been all morning," Burt informed her.

"Is it that bad?" she asked panicking.

Burt sighed. "Go see for yourself."

Santana ran upstairs, not bothering to knock before running into Kurt's room. Kurt looked up from his laptop, moving it to the side and jumping out of bed, running straight into Santana's arms.

"Shh, it's ok," she cooed as he panicked in her arms. "It's ok baby. Everything's going to be fine."

Kurt shook his head. "This isn't happening. It can't be happening."

Santana pulled back, cupping Kurt's face. "Breathe, Kurt. You gotta breathe," Kurt took deep breaths, desperately trying to calm down. "You wanna tell me who it is?"

Kurt shook his head again, handing Santana his wrist. "I just…I can't."

Santana glanced at the cuff warily, grabbing hold of Kurt's arm and bringing him over to the bed to sit. "How shocked am I gonna be here?" she asked, gingerly picking up his hand. Kurt choked out a laugh, his eyes shifting to the poster behind Santana before looking back at her. Santana looked behind her and quickly turned around, her eyes wide. "Kurt?" he said nothing, his eyes urging her to remove the cuff. Santana unclipped it and let it slid off, inhaling sharply when she saw Blaine's name. "No. Fucking. Way."

"He tweeted last night, when they arrived to Columbus," Kurt said shakily. "He was at the park, where we first met. He thanked me, called me his good luck charm," he said, grabbing his phone to show Santana the tweet. "What am I going to do? I'm totally screwed!"

"Wait, whoa," Santana held her hand up as she tried to calm her suddenly racing heart. She couldn't freak out right now. Kurt needed her to stay calm. "How exactly are you screwed?"

"Because he's Blaine fucking Anderson!" Kurt screeched. "I'm just Kurt, a nobody. A teenage virgin! What the hell would Blaine-probably-been-with-a-ton-of-sexy-ass-guys-a nd-has-a-shitload-of-experience-Anderson want with me? He's a grown ass man, Tana! I'm just some kid! What's he going to say when he finds out? He's probably expecting this amazing guy and instead he's getting me! He's going to be so disappointed!"

"Are you crazy?" Santana asked incredulously. "Blaine's going to fucking love you," Kurt opened his mouth to argue but Santana cut him off. "One, you're his soulmate, Kurt. The love of his life. He's been without you for years. He's going to be ecstatic when he finds you! And two, any guy would be lucky to be with you. You're fucking incredible!"

"No, Tana-"

"Yes, Kurt," Santana interrupted. "Listen to what I'm saying. He's not going to care how old you are or how inexperienced you are. All he's gonna care about is the fact that you are his. You know Blaine. You've internet stalked him for years and you know he's one of the most kind-hearted people around. He's not going to brush you off. If anything, he'll sweep you off your feet and make you feel like a damn prince. I mean, shit, Kurt! You're living a damn fairytale!"

Kurt shook his head fervently, his eyes closed. "This isn't happening. This can't be happening."

"Oh, it's happening," Santana said as she stood up. "You better get it through that pretty little head of yours that this is real because we have exactly two hours to get ready and go."

Kurt covered his face with his hands. "Oh God," he groaned.

"Come on, let's go," Santana grabbed Kurt's arm and forced him to stand. "Go shower. Take a hot one. Or a cold one. Or fuck it, go jerk off. Do whatever the hell you need to do to calm yourself because we need to get going."

Santana walked Kurt over to his bathroom, practically shoving him through the door. "Tana," he said, his voice breaking.

"Everything's going to be fine," she assured him. "Now go." Kurt offered her a small but grateful smile before closing the door behind him.

The moment Santana heard the shower running, she ran out of Kurt's room and straight over to Finn's. She closed the door behind her, ignoring the confused look on Finn's face, and screamed.

"I guess you found out, huh?" Finn asked with smirk.

Santana jumped on his bed, kneeling at the end. "Finn, Blaine Anderson. His soulmate is Blaine Anderson!" she squealed.

"I know!" Finn said excitedly. "I've been researching him and he's a really cool dude."

"I just can't believe it. I was scared as hell this morning and now…shit! I don't even know!" Santana laughed.

"Dude, right!" Finn laughed along. "Man, just wait until everyone finds out."

Santana's demeanor changed instantly. She stood up and towered over Finn, her finger pointed directly at his face. "Finn Hudson, I swear if you even think about telling anyone, I will grab you by the balls-"

Finn raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa, ok. Calm down. I already said the Bro Code. I'm not telling anyone," he assured her. "But people _are_ going to find out, Santana. He's Blaine Anderson. It's going to get out eventually."

Santana narrowed her eyes and cursed, backing away from Finn. "I forgot about that. But whatever, it's fine. Everything's going to be fine."

"You trying to convince me or yourself?" Finn asked with a raised brow.

Santana sent him her signature bitch glare. "Shut up Pillsbury Dough Turd," she spat before walking out of his room.

"Thanks for stopping by," Finn grumbled after her and turned back to his laptop to continue watching Warbler videos.

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt stood in front of his full length mirror in the outfit he bought the day before. "Should I go with the leather jacket or the Jedidiah?"

"Definitely the leather jacket," Santana said, grabbing it from Kurt's closet to hand to him. She was wearing a short black strapless dress, her leather jacket, and knee high boots. She wanted Kurt to feel just as sexy and as confident as she did.

Kurt grabbed the jacket and put it on, giving himself a once over before walking over to his bed and sitting down, his arms wrapped around his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"No, no, no," Santana knelt down in front of him, her hands on his knees. "It's going to be fine, Kurt. Everything's going to be great. You'll see."

"I can't do this," Kurt shook his head, his breathing labored as he started to panic again.

"You can and you will," Santana said firmly. "Now let's go. We don't wanna be late."

Kurt gulped and nodded. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

A/N: See ya in two weeks. Maybe sooner. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Song: _Back Here_ – BBMak


	5. Living the Teenage Dream

A/N: My beautiful, wonderful readers! I love you so damn much! You don't even know!

Ok so like, I had no intention of updating this yet, but you've all begged the hell outta me for this chapter so I went ahead and posted. I will NOW take my two week hiatus. The next chapter will be up no later than July 5th. Sooner if I get the next few chapters done as quickly as I think I will.

To the reviewer who asked me to explain the signed wrists, Blaine's cursive signature is what is on Kurt's wrist just like Kurt's cursive signature is on Blaine's wrist. Also, there's no way of faking someone's name in this world. The left wrist is bound by the soulmate magic so even if someone tattooed a name on their left wrist, it would instantly disappear.

Enjoy the chapter my lovely readers. This one contains the tumblr posts. See you in two weeks. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_**It's not even 6am and look at this line! Damn I'm glad I came early!**__**[photo]**__  
-OMG ARE YOU AT THE WARBLERS CONCERT! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!  
-There's seriously already that many people there?! Are you kidding me?! The show doesn't even start until 7:30! I gotta get my dad to hurry the hell up!_

_**OMG! THEIR BUS! IT'S HERE! Aiulgsikahfilrwghkjsab [photo]**__  
-AAAAHHH! SO EXCITED FOR YOU! __so jealous I hate you!_

_**NIFF! IT'S NIFF! And they're holding hands! I'M DYING! [photo]**__  
-ASWGQELAGRLQEH OMFG!  
-Fuck me upside down! HOLY SHIT THEY ARE SO HOT!  
-OTP!_

* * *

The drive from Lima to Columbus was mostly silent with the exception of a random comment here or there and The Warblers' album playing on the radio. Santana knew that Kurt was having a hard time accepting the fact that Blaine was his soulmate so she left him to his thoughts, hoping he could come to terms with it. But Kurt wasn't coming to terms with it. The more he thought about it, the more he told himself that Blaine was meant to be his, the crazier he felt. And the closer they got to Columbus, the more panicked he became.

"You know, with all the excitement this morning, I didn't get the chance to give you your birthday present," Santana said nonchalantly as they drove down the highway, knowing he needed the distraction, an evil looking smirk playing at her lips.

Kurt raised his brow, glancing in the back to see a blue gift bag on the seat. "Why do I get the feeling that I should be scared?"

Santana gasped, placing a hand over her heart. "Why would you be scared?" she asked way too innocently. Kurt narrowed his eyes but Santana kept a sweet smile on her face. "Come on, open it. It'll keep your mind off the fact that we'll be arriving in approximately fifteen minutes," she sing-songed.

Kurt sighed loudly, reached into the backseat, and grabbed his gift. He didn't even bother trying to guess what Santana got him and immediately started removing the tissue paper. The first thing he pulled out was a black jewelry box, his eyes softening when he saw the baby penguin brooch.

"Tana, it's beautiful," he smiled, his fingers running gently over it. Santana smiled proudly, eyeing the bag as Kurt pulled out the next gift, a big square box. "Why is this so heavy?" he asked suspiciously. Santana shrugged but said nothing. He opened the box cautiously choking on air when he saw its contents. "SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ, HOW DARE YOU?!" he screeched. Inside was a large box of condoms, three bottles of different flavored lubes, a whip, and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

Santana laughed, enjoying the deep shade of red on Kurt's cheeks. "What? You're 18, Kurt. I figured this was a good way to introduce you to the sexual side of life. Plus, you have yourself a fine ass man to claim. Now you can."

Kurt shook his head, unable to stop himself from laughing as he set the box aside. "No way, Satan. Absolutely not!"

"Don't be such a prude," Santana rolled her eyes. "There's one more box in there."

"Oh god," Kurt grumbled into his hands. "I'm too scared to look."

"It's the best one," Santana sang.

Kurt groaned, biting his lip nervously as he pulled out the rectangular box. "Tana," he whined.

"Just open it," she laughed. Kurt slowly opened the lid but before he could look inside, Santana reached over, grabbed the box and flipped it upside down, its contents falling into Kurt's lap. Kurt squealed, a high pitched nervous laugh wracking through his body. "It's called the Ass-Berry Raspberry. It's meant for beginners so it's perfect for you. It's waterproof too."

"Oh my god," Kurt muttered through his fit of giggles, grabbing the pink, raspberry designed vibrator and quickly tossing it inside the gift bag. "What if my dad finds it? Or Finn?!"

Santana laughed wildly. "Dear Lord, if Finn finds it…oh my god! What if he tries to eat it?!"

"NO!" Kurt shouted, covering his ears. "Don't say that! I can't!"

Kurt spent the next few minutes trying to ignore Santana as she came up with all the different scenarios of Finn finding the vibrator, laughing uncontrollably as each scenario worsened. He begged her to stop, holding his sides from laughing so hard. Only when Santana took the Columbus exit did she finally let up, her excitement for the concert taking over. Kurt however went from laughing to panicking all over again. Needing to distract himself for as long as possible, he broached a topic that had been on his mind for a few weeks.

"So what's going on with you and Quinn?" he asked, his stomach in knots as they quickly approached the arena.

Santana raised a brow. "What do you mean?" she questioned, her tone slightly defensive.

"I mean that you two have been joined at the hip lately," Kurt commented with a raised brow.

"Yeah…and?" Santana pushed, needing to know exactly what Kurt was getting at.

"And I want to make sure you aren't transferring your feelings for Brittany unto Q," Kurt snapped, the arena coming into view.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana asked incredulously. "That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard. Quinn's straight."

Kurt scoffed, wringing his hands nervously. "You and I both know that's not exactly true."

Santana rolled her eyes, pulling into the arena entrance. "That was one time and we were all drunk. So she got a little curious when Britt and I started fooling around, so what? That doesn't mean anything."

Kurt raised an unconvinced brow. "Yeah, ok."

Santana chose to ignore him. She didn't need to think about how close she and Quinn had gotten lately. Or how she'd been dreaming of her almost every night for a week straight. Instead she focused on the crowd that was already gathered outside the arena. "Fuck that's a lot of people."

Kurt gulped and nodded, his eyes shifting to the building where The Warblers were already inside. Santana parked her car but neither made any attempt to get out. "Oh my god," Kurt muttered, his breathing labored. "I think I'm going to throw up." Kurt expected Santana to threaten him, to bitch at him for being a wimp. So when she said nothing, he quickly turned to see her staring wide-eyed at the stadium. "Tana?"

"They're in there," she whispered almost eerily. "Niff…they're in there…right now…probably cuddling o-or m-making out…oh my god…"

"Tana," Kurt repeated, reaching for her hand. Santana wasn't one to lose her cool. She spent years perfecting her tough exterior. But when it came to The Warblers, specifically Nick and Jeff, even she couldn't escape the fangirl inside.

Santana shook her head frantically. "I can't…oh my god…no, no, no, no, no."

"Whoa ok, you gotta calm down," Kurt said as he cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. "You promised me you'd have a handle on this. You swore you'd be here to keep me from losing my shit and I cannot do that if you don't calm the hell down!" he shouted.

"The Warblers, they're in there Kurt…_he's in there_," Santana said wide-eyed. "Blaine fucking Anderson, _your soulmate_, is in there, waiting for you!"

Kurt took a few shallow breaths before they both screamed at the top of their lungs. "Ok, alright. We just…we gotta calm down. We have to relax," he removed his hands from Santana's face, both closing their eyes, inhaling deeply. "You good?" he asked, his voice going an octave higher.

Santana nodded, though really, her heart was hammering in her chest. "Yeah, totally. You?"

Kurt chuckled anxiously and shook his head. "No, not in the least bit. But we have to get inside so…fuck it. Let's just…let's just get in there before I pass out."

Santana gulped, turning her attention back to the arena. "Ok. Let's go."

* * *

Blaine stood at the back of the arena by the entrance doors, leaning against the wall and listening to their fans chant for them. Somewhere out there amongst the throng of people, his soulmate was waiting for him. He tried not to get his hopes up, but Blaine was convinced that his Kurt would be at their show tonight. And while he was ecstatic at the thought, he was also worried that the chance to meet his beloved would come and go without him even realizing it.

"Blaine," Eric called out as he approached him. "What are you doing? The fan hangout is about to start."

"He's out there," Blaine said just above a whisper, Eric barely catching it. "I can feel it. I know he is. What if I miss him? What if he walks right past me or I look right at him and not even realize it's him?"

Eric smiled understandingly. "My offer still stands," he said gently, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I know you want it to happen naturally but if you're really that worried…"

Blaine thought it over for only a moment before removing his cuff and handing Eric his wrist. "Don't tell me when you find him. Just make sure I don't miss him."

Eric read the name and nodded. "I'll do what I can. Now go finish getting ready."

Blaine offered him a small but appreciative smile, snapped his cuff back on, and hurried backstage. Eric waited until Blaine was out of earshot before quickly grabbing their crew's walkie-talkie.

"I need you guys to check the ID of every male over 18 years old. We need to find Kurt E. Hummel," he instructed.

"Kurt E. Hummel?" Tony, who was in charge of checking VIP ticket holders in, asked.

"Yes."

"The last two Ultimate VIP holders just checked in. He was one of them," Tony radioed back.

Eric grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, Tony. I'll take it from here."

* * *

Kurt and Santana were taken backstage to a waiting room with eight other fans. The room was large with a few couches and a table with drinks and snacks. They kept to themselves, standing at the farthest corner of the room while the others stood close by the door, eager to talk with The Warblers. Santana kept her eyes on the door while Kurt fidgeted with his cuff, doing his best not to have a panic attack. The door opened and everyone went silent when Eric walked in.

"Hello everyone, thank you for joining us today," he greeted with a smile, his eyes scanning their faces until they landed on Kurt, the only over 18 boy in the room. Eric's smile widened. "I need to go over a few things before the guys come in so let's get to it. You will have one hour to speak with them and take pictures. I ask that you don't hog their attention, let them work the room. I assure you everyone will have a chance to talk with them so don't worry if you don't get them right as they come in. Afterwards, you will be escorted to your seats where you'll watch them and the band have sound check. Once that's done, they will go off to the regular meet and greet and you are to stay in the stadium. The doors for general admission open at 6 and the show is scheduled to start at 7:30. It is now," he paused for a moment to look at his watch. "12:00, so we're in for a long day. Everyone good?" the small group nodded. "Good. They will be here in just a few minutes," he said with a final look Kurt's way before walking out.

Kurt turned to Santana, his back to the door. "I don't think I can do this," he whispered frantically.

"You can and you will," Santana whispered back harshly. "Calm the fuck down. You got this," Kurt closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Santana gasped. "Oh my god."

Kurt quickly turned around as The Warblers walked in, Jeff and Nick first, followed by David and Wes, and finally Blaine. He stood frozen as he watched his beloved greet the girls that bombarded them the moment they walked in, only half conscious of the death grip Santana had on his arm. Any and all anxiety he felt was gone and all he could do was stare in awe. Blaine was even more breathtaking than he remembered.

"They are so damn pretty," he heard Santana whisper in his ear and he knew she was talking about Nick and Jeff.

"Go talk to them," he whispered back, his eyes still glued on Blaine who was taking a picture with a fan.

"I can't!" Santana snapped though Kurt barely heard.

He was completely focused on Blaine, slowly walking towards him as if Blaine was a magnet and he was nothing but a tiny spec of metal. He watched Blaine sign some autographs and take a few group pictures. He watched as Blaine smiled sweetly at a little boy, his heart melting when Blaine high-fived him and laughed lightly at whatever the little boy had said. He noticed how Blaine seemed to keep to himself even when interacting with his fans, a warm smile in place but still somewhat reserved. It was one of his favorite things about Blaine. He was always cool and collected in his interviews but when it came to performing, he was passionate and free-spirited.

Blaine excused himself and walked to the snack table, neither noticing how Eric discreetly directed the other fans' attention away from Blaine as Kurt got closer to him. Blaine faced the snack table, keeping his back to the fans as he tried to push his nerves away. He had to keep reminding himself that he would meet his beloved when the time was right. He couldn't obsess over it. He needed to focus on the fans and the show.

"Blaine."

Blaine turned at the angelic voice, his breath hitching at the beautiful young man standing in front of him, instantly captivated by hauntingly familiar celestial blue eyes. "Hi," he greeted with a dreamy smile. "Have we met before? You look really familiar."

Kurt nodded slowly, licking his lips before speaking quietly. "Six years ago, you were playing at Goodale Park and me and my dad saw you. I uh, I was the little boy who gave you 50 dollars," Blaine's jaw dropped, his eyes not so subtly roaming down Kurt's body. "You asked me what my favorite Disney movie was and I said-"

"Mulan," Blaine cut in with a bright smile. "I sang _I'll Make A Man Out of You_. I remember," Kurt smiled softly, still in a daze. "This is incredible. I can't believe you're here. You've certainly grown up. Heck, you're even taller than me now," he said with a chuckle. "What's your name?" he asked, offering Kurt his hand to shake.

Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hand, shaking it slowly. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine inhaled sharply, his eyes wide. "What?" he breathed out.

Kurt gulped, stepping closer to Blaine, their hands still firmly attached. "My name. Kurt E. Hummel," he said just above a whisper, his voice breaking.

Blaine choked out a laugh, his eyes clouding over. "I don't believe it…I…come on."

Blaine pulled Kurt by his hand and quickly exited the room. Kurt thought he heard Santana squeal but he couldn't be sure. Blaine ran them through a few different halls backstage, barely noticing the strange looks he received from the crew. Kurt was in too much shock to question where they were going. Part of him was certain he was dreaming. Blaine reached The Warblers' dressing room, hurried inside and closed the door behind them, only then letting go of Kurt's hand.

They stood a few feet apart for a moment, both breathing heavily. Blaine let his eyes wander down Kurt's body, replacing the little boy in his mind with the gorgeous man in front of him. Was it possible that the little boy he'd secretly made a promise to was also his soulmate? Could it be true that the stunning young man watching him with fearful eyes was truly his? It hurt his heart to see the fear and worry in Kurt's eyes, as if he was waiting for the rejection. Blaine finally stepped closer, slowly reaching for Kurt's left hand, unable to handle the uncertainty any longer.

"May I?" he asked gently. Kurt gulped and nodded, allowing Blaine to remove the cuff. Blaine laughed almost maniacally when he saw his name on Kurt's wrist, removing his own cuff, placing both on the coffee table next to them.

Kurt gasped at seeing his own name, a slow smile gracing his features. "It really is you," he breathed in shock, his eyes tearing up.

Blaine let out a laugh, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt could only melt into the embrace. "All this time, it was you," Blaine whispered, an almost pained tone to his voice. He held Kurt tightly, breathing in Kurt's scent, allowing himself to get lost in it. It felt like home. "I've been looking for you forever."

Blaine pulled back slightly, cupping Kurt's face with his left hand, pulling him into a deep kiss. Kurt moaned in surprise, his arms wrapping around Blaine's neck instinctively. The world around them stood still, their hearts beating to the same rhythm. Their souls danced as they connected, Blaine's tongue lapping over Kurt's, Kurt gasping as his entire being thrummed with passion and pleasure. They parted slowly, Blaine leaning his forehead on Kurt's, a breathy chuckle escaping his lips. Kurt held on to Blaine firmly, his head spinning from all the emotions coursing through his body, unable to control the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly, attempting to step back but stopping when Kurt held him close.

"Nothing," Kurt breathed out. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. I mean, I went to bed last night as your fan and now…now you're my soulmate," he said in wonderment. "It's just a lot to take in."

Blaine smiled adoringly, his thumb wiping a tear away. "Today's your birthday?" Kurt nodded, a shy smile on his lips. "Well then, I promise to make this the best birthday you've ever had."

"It already is," Kurt replied, his eyes sparkling the same way they had been the first time they met.

Blaine chuckled softly, bringing Kurt's hand to his lips, kissing his fingers lightly. "Not yet it isn't. But it will be," he promised. Kurt ducked his head, his cheeks flushing. Blaine stroked his jawline, already falling in love with the way he blushed. "You're so beautiful. In all the years I've searched for you, I never imagined you being so stunning."

Kurt shrugged a bit. "I have a very thorough skin regimen," he teased with a smirk.

Blaine chuckled, his hand sliding to the back of Kurt's neck. "You're perfect," he whispered before leaning forward, their lips barely brushing when a knock on the door caught their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt," Eric said with a sly smirk. "Just want to make sure everything's ok."

"Everything's perfect," Blaine answered, his eyes locked with Kurt's. "Eric, this is Kurt, my soulmate. Kurt, this is our manager Eric."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt," Eric greeted with a nod.

"You too," Kurt replied breathlessly, the words _my soulmate_ echoing in his mind.

Eric turned to Blaine with an apoplectic smile. "I hate to take you away but you have a room full of fans waiting to meet you, Blaine."

Blaine's shoulder slumped. "Shit," he swore, not wanting to leave Kurt's side but knowing he had a responsibility to his fans.

"It's ok," Kurt quickly assured him. "They paid a lot of money to see you, Blaine. I don't want to keep you from them."

Blaine smiled softly, his thumb gently grazing the back of Kurt's neck. "Do you want to come back in there with me or do you want to wait for me here?"

"I can wait here," Kurt replied shyly. "But my best friend's still in there. She knows about us too but she won't say anything, I promise. She's probably ogling Jeff and Nick at this very moment," he chuckled.

"What's her name?" Blaine asked, his arm still wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist.

"Santana Lopez. The Latina in the matching jacket," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded. "I'll make sure she's taken care of. I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home. Just stay away from Wes' Jujubes," he joked though really, Wes was very protective of his candy.

"Ok," Kurt said with a small laugh. "Go greet your fans. I'll be here."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek lightly before reluctantly letting go, grabbing his cuff to snap back on and walking out of the room. Kurt stood in his spot, waiting a few minutes after Blaine and Eric left to flail. He didn't scream or squeal, but he did dance around in a circle, giggling excitedly. Blaine really was his soulmate! Blaine freaking Anderson, his idol, his fanboy dream, was truly his and he was Blaine's. What was the world coming to because seriously, things like this don't happen to Kurt Hummel.

Kurt grabbed his cuff off the table and clipped it back on before taking his jacket off and draping it on one of the chairs. He walked around the dressing room, grabbing a bottle of water from the food table before sitting down in the chair. He pulled his cellphone out and went to his Twitter. He scrolled through his timeline, clicking on the photo that Santana posted a few minutes prior. The picture was of her squished in-between Nick and Jeff, all three doing sexual faces with the tagline, _NiffTana sandwich. WANKY_.

He laughed and saved the picture before going into his profile to edit. He deleted his entire description and wrote one line, _Living the teenage dream_. He then changed his location from _Lima, OH_ to _Blaine's heart_. He wasn't the only Warbler fan with that location, but his is the only one that held any truth to it and that made him giddy. Satisfied with the new description and location, he clicked out of Twitter, slid his phone back into his pocket, and sat back in the seat, a long sigh escaping his lips. Life as he knew it was over.

* * *

Approximately forty-five minutes later, Kurt was still seated in the same spot, a faraway look in his eyes as he daydreamed of all the things he and Blaine could experience together, all the adventures they could take. It wasn't until he suddenly had a lap full of Santana that he snapped out of it.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She squealed excitedly, bouncing in his lap. _When the hell did she get in here?_

"I prefer Kurt but god works just as well," Kurt retorted, laughing when Santana slapped him.

"Shut up," she snapped playfully. "You totally missed it! Jeff and I had a dance off, which of course he won because he's Jeff freaking Sterling, _but_ they recorded it and it was amazing! I think I'm in love," she sighed.

Kurt raised an amused brow, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Is this where I remind you that you're a lesbian?"

Santana crossed her legs, brushing off imaginary lint from her jacket then flipping her hair. "Totally irrelevant."

Kurt scoffed. "And what about the fact that Jeff's gay? And bonded with Nick? Is that relevant?"

"Damn, Hummel. Why you gotta burst my happy bubble?" Santana whined. "Besides, I'd _totally_ be willing to get my sexy on with both. Nick's all sweet and dapper but I bet you anything he's a freak in bed," Kurt bit back a laugh as Santana imagined a night with them. "Anyway, how'd it go? I'm guessing well by the dazed look you had when I came in."

Kurt blushed under Santana's knowing gaze. "It was amazing, Tana. I all but fainted when I actually saw my name on his wrist," Santana squealed and bounced some more. "He kissed me," he said with a wide grin.

Santana screamed. "Oh my god, how was it?!"

"It was…I don't even know," Kurt breathed out. "My head is still spinning! It was _so_ passionate, like romantic movie passionate! And he called me beautiful! I swear to god I was putty in his hands," he sighed.

Santana smiled at the blissed out look on Kurt's face. If anyone deserved this much happiness it was him. "So, what now?" she wondered.

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "I've been in here the whole time. Did he say anything to you?"

"Just that you were ok and I'd see you later," she told him. "The rest of the group was being escorted to their seats for sound check and I was brought here. Oh! Everyone also got these cool gift bags with Warbler merchandise but Blaine took ours, said we get special ones."

Just then the door opened, Blaine walking in eagerly with his friends close behind. "What's all this?" he asked teasingly, raising a brow at Santana and Kurt's position.

Santana snorted with amusement as Kurt pushed her off, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "As if that's the worst position we've been caught in," she muttered.

"Shut up, Satan," Kurt snapped under his breath, standing up from the chair.

Blaine smirked at the two, curious about Santana's comment but deciding to ask Kurt later. He held out his hand towards Kurt, beckoning him over. Kurt walked to him, a shy smile in place, and grabbed hold on Blaine's hand. Blaine kissed his cheek gently and nuzzled his neck. "Hi," he spoke quietly, completely unaware of his friends watching them.

"Hi," Kurt replied just as quietly, immediately getting lost in Blaine's deep hazel eyes.

"Are you gonna introduce us to our newest homey or are you just gonna stare at each other lovingly until we puke from all the cuteness," David teased good-naturedly, Kurt ducking as everyone laughed.

"Seriously, you're painfully adorable and that's saying something coming from me," Jeff said as he pulled Nick closer.

"Damn, would you two just fuck already?" Santana all but purred, her eyes glued on Jeff and Nick.

"Santana!" Kurt admonished, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry guys, she doesn't have a filter," he said sending Santana his, _bitch you better behave_, look. She shrugged uncaringly.

"We know," they all said simultaneously and laughed. Kurt groaned. _God only knows what she said without me there to shut her up._

"Anyway," Blaine started, finally turning away from Kurt and to his friends. "Guys, this is Kurt, my soulmate," Kurt was never going to get used to hearing that. "Kurt, these are my best friends, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff."

"It's great to finally meet you, Kurt," Wes shook his hand, smiling politely. "Blaine has been a lost puppy for much too long," he teased.

"Word," David nodded, fist bumping Kurt.

"Now Kurt, maybe you can help us out here," Jeff started, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You see, we've been trying to get Blaine to stop using a pound of gel in his hair since high school and he just won't listen to us. Do you think you could fix that or…"

Blaine smacked Jeff on the back of his head, laughing at the undignified noise he made. "Shut up, Jeffery."

"Nicky, he hurt me," Jeff pouted into Nick's shoulder.

"It's ok baby. I'll make it up to you later," Nick assured him with a wink.

"Wanky," Santana grinned.

"So Kurt, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Wes asked, choosing to ignore his ridiculous friends and attempt to make Kurt feel welcomed.

"Um, I don't really know what to say," Kurt chuckled nervously when the attention turned on him. "I'm 18, I'm a senior at McKinley, and um, I'm a cheerleader."

Santana scoffed. "More like _the cheerleader_," she cut in. "If I didn't love you so damn much I'd push you off the top of the pyramid myself, oh captain my captain."

Blaine raised a surprised brow. "You're cheerleading captain?"

Kurt half shrugged, though he wore a proud smile. "I am. Tana and I are on the Cheerios together."

"That's right. Porcelain here is the top bitch. We're known as _His Royal Highness_ and _The Unholy Trinity_." As soon as the words slipped out, Santana's face dropped. They weren't The Unholy Trinity, not anymore. Kurt sent her a sad smile, Jeff watching their exchange curiously. "Anyway, we're national champs," she bragged, flipping her hair, ignoring the pain in her heart. "We're in show choir too, though that shit is super lame."

"Hey now, don't be dissin on show choir," David said in mock offense. "That's how we came to be."

"That's right," Blaine said with a proud nod. "We were awesome at Dalton."

"That may be but McKinley ain't no prep school and at our school, show choir is loserville 101," Santana quipped, looking at Kurt for affirmation.

Kurt reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, she's got a point."

"Well then why are you in it?" Nick questioned with a small laugh.

"We like to sing," Kurt said with a sigh. "Plus, as much as it pains me to say it, glee club is the only place at McKinley that we really feel at home. Even with our Cheerio status."

Santana nodded. "Mhm."

Blaine cocked his head curiously, wondering exactly what Kurt meant and why there was a hurtful tone to his voice. He would have to ask about that later.

Eric knocked on the door and came in. "You guys ready for sound check?"

"Yeah, we're ready," Wes answered and started heading out the door.

"Santana, would you like to watch from backstage or your seat?" Eric asked her.

"Backstage, duh," she replied as she stood up.

"We're gonna hang back for a bit, is that ok?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded, a shiver coursing down his spine as Blaine's breath lingered on his neck. "Yeah, totally."

"Try not to be too long, Blaine," Eric said before walking out with the others, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the dressing room.

Blaine walked them over to the couch and sat down, turning his body to face Kurt. "So…what have you been up to for the past six years?" he asked with a laugh. "That was a dumb question, I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine," Kurt assured him. "It's a completely legitimate question," he smirked.

Blaine chuckled. "I appreciate you humoring me. Really though, a lot has changed since we last met," Kurt nodded, his eyes shifting down to their linked hands, Blaine's thumb caressing his softly. "And I want to know everything but since we have limited time today, let's just start with the simple stuff. Where did you grow up? What's your family like?"

"Well, I grew up in Lima," Kurt started, feeling more comfortable talking to Blaine with each passing moment. "Sadly I'm still there. It's not much of a town but it's whatever. My family's pretty cool. My mom passed away when I was 9 and before you say you're sorry, it's ok. I miss her but I'm ok," he smiled softly as Blaine's thumb continued to caress the top of his hand. "My dad is incredible. It was just us two for a while but then he met Carole when I was 15 and they got married not long after they started dating, so now it's us plus her and her son Finn. He's a senior like me and Tana."

"And you get along with him ok?" Blaine asked curiously. "I know step siblings take a while to get used to."

"Yeah, we get along great," Kurt nodded. "Or rather, now we do. He had some trouble in the beginning accepting that I'm gay but other than Tana, he's my best friend."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Do they know, about me? About us?"

Kurt chuckled. "Oh, they know. After the massive freak-out I had this morning I'm sure all of Lima knows," he joked.

"That bad, huh?" Blaine smirked.

"You have _no_ idea. I'm talking lots of screaming here. And not the, _oh my god Blaine Anderson is my soulmate this is the coolest thing ever_, kind of screaming. I'm talking, _oh hell no, this is so not happening, I'm losing my shit_, kind of screaming," Blaine laughed at Kurt's reaction. He almost forgot just how enthusiastic teenagers were. "I'm serious! I even tried scrubbing your name off because I couldn't believe that it was real!" Blaine pouted and Kurt quickly backtracked. "Not that I didn't want it to be you! I just…I've kinda been in love with you since I was 11, Blaine. Seeing your name on my wrist was mind-blowing. It still is," he admitted shyly. "I ramble when I'm nervous, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's fine. I was only teasing. I understand," Blaine said gently. "I could only imagine what was going through your head this morning. You should know though, since you've admitted to being in love with me for over six years," he teased with a wink, Kurt blushing an adorable deep red, "that I've thought about you countless times since that night. That money you gave me fed me for about a week and the next time I played at that park, the guys showed up and Eric discovered us. You've been my good luck charm for years," he spoke gently.

Kurt bit back the tears that wanted to spill. This was all just so much to take in. "You know, I've always wondered about that day," he said just above a whisper. "Why you were out there, what happened that made you play for tips."

Blaine sighed deeply. "It's a bit of a long story but um basically, my parents, more specifically my father, didn't want to accept that I'm gay or that I wanted to sing instead of going into banking like him so about a week after graduation, he kicked me out."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt said quietly, regretting bringing it up in the first place.

Blaine simply smiled though and shook his head. "Don't be. I met you that way and I was discovered because of it. I have no regrets," Kurt offered him a small smile but Blaine could tell that he was worried he said the wrong thing so he quickly changed the topic. "Earlier when you were talking about being on the Cheerios, Santana called you Porcelain. I may be jumping the gun here but your Twitter handle wouldn't happen to be Cheerio_Porcelain would it?" he asked with a smirk.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah…it totally is."

Blaine laughed, finally understanding why he had been so intrigued by the user. "You should know that I kinda stalked your tweets for a little bit there," Kurt's eyes went wide, his jaw going slack. "What? I was curious so I looked. Although now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine Anderson Twitter stalked me. Unbelievable."

Blaine snorted a laugh. "What is your heart's greatest desire?" he repeated the question back to Kurt, his tone teasing.

"To find my missing puzzle piece and make all his dreams come true," Kurt answered with a cheeky grin.

"Now _that_ is what I call an answer," Blaine said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "Epic swoon."

"Shut up," Kurt whined, playfully shoving Blaine. "I was mortified after I tweeted you that!"

"Why? That tweet made my night," Blaine said with a small laugh, grabbing hold of Kurt's other hand.

"Because I had never tweeted you before and the one time I do, you respond and I make a complete fool of myself," Kurt pouted.

Unable to resist, Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a chaste but tender kiss, backing away just slightly and letting their noses brush. "You didn't. I thought it was sweet," he whispered.

Kurt gulped, his heart beat racing. "You're um, you're pretty affectionate, aren't you?"

"Is that going to be a problem?" Blaine asked, backing away a little more but still in Kurt's personal space.

"No, not at all," Kurt quickly shook his head. "I just hadn't expected it, you seem so reserved. It's just gonna take some getting used to. You're my first boyfriend, ya know," he added bashfully

Blaine grinned from ear to ear, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes. "Your first and your last," he promised, gently stroking Kurt's cheek.

Kurt looked away, unable to hold on to Blaine's intense gaze. He needed a moment to breathe before he did something he shouldn't yet, like straddle Blaine and give in to his every fantasy. "You should um, get to sound check and I should make sure Santana isn't doing something stupid like attempting to molest Jeff."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should go," he pulled back all the way and sighed. "Come on," he stood up, bringing Kurt with him. "Speaking of Santana, you're gonna have to tell me what she meant when she said that you two have been caught in worse positions."

"Oh god," Kurt groaned in embarrassment. "Do I have to?" he pouted.

Blaine laughed as he opened the door, sending Kurt a cheeky grin. "Definitely."

* * *

A/N: See ya in two weeks. :)


	6. Pocket Full of Soul

A/N: Hello my beautiful, amazing, wonderful, perfect readers! I can't thank you all enough for being so incredible!

This is the first fic where I've focused so much on the music but for this story it's necessary. The first song they sing is _Closer_ by Ne-Yo and the next one is _Mirrors_ by Justin Timberlake. _Closer_ is from their second album while _Mirrors_ is from their newest. I cut the very end of _Mirrors_ and changed a few _Closer _lyrics too, just FYI. I worked really hard to split the songs into five part harmonies, especially _Mirrors_. I hope it makes sense. :p

I think that's it. Enjoy the chapter. :) Thank you MuseInMe3!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

_**Cheerio_Q:**__ I fucking hate you so much right now. RT "Cheerio_Sandbags: NiffTana sandwich. WANKY [photo]"_

_**Cheerio_Sandbags:**__ Cheerio_Q Don't even get me started on how sexy these mofos are in person. I mean DAMN! I gots all kinds of feelings right now!_

_**Cheerio_Q:**__ Cheerio_Sandbags Yeah still hate you. You better bring me back some cool ass shit._

_**Cheerio_Sandbags:**__ Cheerio_Q Don't worry, I gots you. ;)_

_**MikeChang:**__ …ok…that's pretty hot. RT "Cheerio_Sandbags: NiffTana sandwich. WANKY [photo]"_

_**ThePuckasourus:**__ "MikeChang …ok…that's pretty hot. RT "Cheerio_Sandbags: NiffTana sandwich. WANKY [photo]" THIS!_

_**MikeChang:**__ Tina just slapped me for that. :( This is all your fault Cheerio_Sandbags_

_**FutureMrsChang:**__ I'm watching you Michael. RT "MikeChang: Tina just slapped for that. :( This is all your fault Cheerio_Sandbags"_

_**Cheerio_Sandbags:**__ MikeChang FutureMrsChang Kinky Asians #wanky ;)_

_**RachelBarbra:**__ Cheerio_Sandbags That is a very unethical picture Santana. You should take it down immediately! And where's Cheerio_Porcelain in all this?_

* * *

Blaine led Kurt towards the stage, their hands firmly clasped. Kurt tried his best not to giggle like some school girl. He tried to keep his composure as Blaine ran them through the halls backstage. But when Blaine took a sharp turn, avoiding the small group of arena workers, Kurt couldn't control the high pitched laughter that escaped his lips. And Blaine adored that laugh. He wanted to hear it as much as he possibly could before they inevitably parted ways. So he sped up, taking unnecessary turns and prolonging the short distance to the stage just so that he could keep Kurt laughing. When the stage finally came into view, Santana standing off to the side and swaying along to the beat of the music, Blaine pulled Kurt into a corner and hid behind the rack of outfits they would change into during the concert.

"Why do I get the feeling that you took the long way around?" Kurt asked breathlessly, his arms wrapping around Blaine's neck as Blaine held him close.

Blaine chuckled, leaning in for a chaste kiss. "Because I did," he answered with a cheeky grin. "I had to make sure that no one was following us," he whispered conspiringly. Kurt laughed and shook his head, Blaine smiling adoringly at him. The rack of clothes was suddenly moved, revealing an amused Santana and an annoyed Eric.

"Told ya they'd be makin' out in a corner," Santana all but purred.

Kurt bit his lip and looked away in embarrassment while Blaine gave Eric his most charming smile. "I was just showing him around." Eric sent Blaine an unconvinced glare, moving his body to the side and pointing to the stage. "Sound check. Right," he said and hurried off, turning around to wink at Kurt before grabbing his guitar and getting on stage.

Eric closed his eyes and sighed. Blaine was going to make things difficult. He could feel it. He turned to look at Kurt. "We need to talk," he said, his tone all business. "Now, obviously things are going to be complicated with Blaine on tour and you still in school, but I need you to truly understand the gravity of this situation."

"Relax, Daddy Warbler," Santana drawled with an eye roll. "We totes got this."

"Do you?" Eric questioned her, crossing his arms. "Do you _totes got this_? Because I don't think you do," Santana scowled at him, only keeping her mouth shut because of the grip Kurt had on her arm. "Did you know that when the media first found out about David's soulmate they stalked her home until she was forced to move? Or how about Wes' soulmate? Did you know that an overzealous fan actually tried to kidnap her because they refused to accept that she was his?" Santana shrank back and Eric continued. "No, of course not because I made sure that information was never leaked. Trust me when I tell you that keeping things this big under wraps is not an easy task. I need you both to realize just how high profile this is. This is way more complicated than promising not to tell. We need to make sure that this stays under the radar for as long as possible, and not for Blaine's sake, but for your safety, Kurt. Blaine tends to be impulsive and I'm going to have a hard enough time keeping him in check. I can't be worrying about if you're going to accidently say or do something that sets the media off."

Kurt nodded fervently. "We understand."

"I hope so," Eric said with a firm nod. "Did one of you drive here or did you get dropped off?"

"I drove," Santana answered.

"Alright. Once the show is over, Kurt, you will be taken to the tour bus and Santana, you can go ahead and leave-"

"But I'm going to his house anyway," Santana cut in. "Can't I ride on the bus with the guys and have one of your people drive my car?"

"Tana," Kurt whispered harshly.

Eric narrowed his eyes on her for only a moment before nodding. "Yeah, alright," he sighed and looked back at Kurt. "I'm going to need to speak with your parents. Is that going to be a problem?" he asked.

"No, that'll be fine," Kurt told him. "It's perfect actually. My dad told me before we left that he wanted to talk to you."

"Great. He and I have quite a bit to discuss," Eric said. "Who else knows?"

"Just us and my family," Kurt replied. "My dad, stepmom, and stepbrother."

"Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Eric eyed them sternly and they both nodded. "Good. Once the guys are done with sound check, you'll head back to the dressing room for a little while. When they leave for the meet and greet, you two can stay in there until they are done. When it gets closer to the show, you'll be escorted to your seats. Tony, the bodyguard that checked you in, will come get you after the concert is over. Just stay in your seats."

Kurt nodded. "Ok."

"May I see your phone?" Eric asked, holding his hand out. Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to him. "I'm going to save Blaine's number and my number. Will you text me your dad's number so I can give him a quick call?"

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said, his heart skipping a beat at the fact that Blaine's number was officially in his phone. Eric handed Kurt his phone back and Kurt quickly text him his house number. "That's the home phone. His name is Burt."

Eric nodded as he saved Kurt's cellphone and home numbers. "I'm going to give him a call now. You can go ahead and finish watching sound check. Just stay out of sight from the other VIPers," he advised. "Santana, come with me. We're going to get your car," he said and quickly walked off, his phone attached to his ear, Santana following him.

Blaine looked over to the side of the stage, watching Eric and Santana scurry off and catching Kurt's eye as he walked closer to the stage. He sent Kurt a wink and goofy grin before turning his attention back to the empty arena. A sold out arena that would soon be filled with screaming fans. Blaine smiled softly to himself, taking a moment to settle his pre-show nerves. His eyes roamed the arena, landing on the two empty seats front and center where Kurt and Santana would be sitting and an idea struck him.

"Hey Wes, come here," he called out, his fingers lightly strumming his guitar.

Wes came around his keyboard and walked over to him. "What's up?"

"You know how during the last song, when we get the crowd to clap and sing with us?" Wes nodded. "What do you think of turning the house lights up and then slowly dimming them until the song ends? Make it real intimate."

Wes looked out into the arena, not for a second questioning Blaine's motives for the change, knowing it had everything to do with Kurt, but admittedly loving the idea. "I actually really like that. We could keep them chanting with us until the very last moment and then shut all the lights off."

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Exactly. The crowd would go wild."

"Let me go talk to Mike real quick. We'll run through itwhen I get back," Wes said and ran off the stage.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt once more, his heart melting at the adoring look Kurt was sending him, and turned away, a bashful smile on his lips. Tonight was going to be amazing.

* * *

After sound check, The Warblers headed back to their dressing room with Kurt and Santana. Blaine and Kurt sat together on one of the couches and spoke with Eric about the plans for after the concert while the others relaxed a bit before the meet and greet. Jeff decided to subtly watch Santana as she interacted with David and Wes. On the outside, she seemed confident and happy. But as soon as both walked off to the food table, Jeff noticed the smile on her face disappear and he could see the vulnerability in her eyes. He could see the pain and loss clear as day and couldn't help but wonder if what had happened to Nick back at Dalton was happening to her now.

"Nicky," he whispered to get his love's attention. Nick looked up from his phone where he had been tweeting and raised a questioning brow. "Does she seem a little broken to you?"

Nick glanced at Santana who was texting on her phone. "What do you mean?"

Jeff shrugged a little. "I don't know. I just feel like behind her snark and attitude there's a lost girl." Nick pursed his lips, wondering exactly what Jeff was getting at. "Would you mind if I gave her my number?"

Nick contemplated for a moment and shook his head. "I don't mind. It might be best that we have it anyway. She and Kurt seemed to be joined at the hip so it'll be good to keep in contact with her."

Jeff smiled softly and gave Nick a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, baby," he said before walking over to Santana and plopping down next to her on the couch. "Sup, Lil' Mami?" he asked, draping an arm over her.

Santana turned her body towards Jeff with a seductive grin. "Hey there, blondie," she purred and Jeff could only smile in amusement.

"Let me see your phone," Jeff said, holding his hand out.

Santana raised a brow. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because we can't be new BFF's if you don't have my number, duh," Jeff replied with a teasing smirk.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Why?" she asked again.

Jeff rolled his eyes as Nick took a seat next to him. "Because you and Kurt are obviously a packaged deal and Kurt is Blaine's soulmate. Plus, you're a kickass dancer and I like you. What other reason do I need?"

"Jeff has a thing for adopting people into our little family," Nick said with a fond smile. "He's persistent as hell too. If you don't give him your number he'll just get it from Kurt."

Santana sat back and handed Jeff her phone. "This better not be some trick, blondie."

"It's not," Jeff assured her as he typed his number in and sent himself a text. "I'm gonna trust you here, though. Don't give the number out or brag about having it, alright? This could be the start of a beautiful friendship," he said as he returned her phone to her.

Santana took it with a small smile. "Thanks. I wouldn't give out your number either. I'm not stupid."

"Didn't think you were," Jeff replied gently, all jokes aside. "If you ever just wanna talk, to me or Nick, give us a call. We got you, Lil' Mami."

Santana nodded with a soft smile but said nothing, holding back the fangirl scream that had been trying to escape all day. She wasn't sure what Jeff's true motives behind keeping in touch with her were, but she sure as hell wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to stay in direct contact with him and Nick. She hadn't told anyone yet, especially not Kurt, but she didn't want to move to New York with him after graduation. She wanted to go to California and audition for Jeff's dance studio. Only the best earned a spot to train with him and now that she was in direct contact with him, her dream may actually become a reality.

* * *

Time flew by as The Warblers did the meet and greet and got ready for the show, Santana and Kurt staying in their dressing room with a few Warbler parents who showed up to support their boy's. None of the parents needed to be told not to say anything about Blaine finding Kurt. They knew all too well how intense The Warblers' fans were and they welcomed Kurt with open arms, showing him as much support as possible. Wes' mother was particularly kind to Kurt, going as far as exchanging numbers with him in case he ever needed help.

"Vanessa had one hell of a time adjusting to the fans," she had told him. "Be sure to call me if things get rough."

Kurt had taken her number graciously, too caught up in his own head to worry about what Blaine's more enthusiastic fans were going to say when they found out about him. When it got closer to the concert starting, the parents were taken to their reserved area backstage and Kurt and Santana waited for The Warblers to get dressed before going to their seats. One by one the guys came out of the bathroom in a stylish suit, each blazer a different color. The one that stood out the most though was Blaine. Kurt froze in his spot as Blaine walked over to him. He wore tight black pants, a soft gray shirt which hugged his chest and torso, and a stunning cream blazer. Kurt melted. His soulmate was entirely too gorgeous.

"So, what do you think of the first outfit?" Blaine asked as he spun in a circle.

"It's…you look amazing," Kurt breathed and Blaine smiled, smoothing his blazer out. "What is that? Armani?"

Blaine shook his head. "It's H&M actually. You really like it? I wasn't sure about the color."

Kurt gently ran his hand over the fabric, a shy smile on his lips. "It looks great on you, Blaine. Stunning actually."

Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's and looked up at him through his lashes. "I'm glad you approve," he said softly, his eyes full of adoration.

Kurt gulped, unable to look away. Without a conscious thought, he raised his free hand to Blaine's face and caressed his jawline, blushing deeply when his mind caught up with his actions. He pulled his hand away in embarrassment but Blaine grabbed hold of it and brought it to his lips, kissing Kurt's knuckles lightly and looking deeply into his eyes.

"You're adorable when you blush," Blaine smirked, chuckling softly when Kurt's blush deepened.

"Kurt, Santana, it's time to get to your seats," Eric said from the doorway. "Tony will escort you."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and held him close, breathing in his scent. "Have a good show," Kurt told him.

"Thanks," Blaine replied as they parted. "Pay special attention to the last song," he whispered with a wink, kissing Kurt's cheek before finally letting go. Kurt bit his lip and nodded before walking over to Santana.

"Ya'll better kick ass out there tonight," Santana said, her hands on her hips. "I didn't get all sexy just to watch you flop."

Kurt scoffed, looping his arm through hers. "Bitch please, you get sexy just to go to the grocery store."

Santana waved him off. "Totally irrelevant," she retorted as they followed Tony out.

"Fifteen minutes, guys," Eric told them before walking out.

"How you feelin, Blainers?" Jeff asked as he ran his hands over Nick's blazer.

"Good. I feel good," Blaine said with a nod, taking a deep breath.

Wes walked over to him with a raised brow. "You sure? I remember the first time Vanessa saw us perform I was terrified."

Blaine shook his head with a small smile. "I'm ok, really. I'm more excited than nervous." The guys looked at each other, unconvinced by Blaine's casualness. "Really, I'm good. Now, come on. We have a show to perform," he said and walked out of the room.

"Why do I get the feeling like he's going to do something he's not supposed to?" Wes asked as they followed Blaine out.

David snorted a laugh and patted Wes on the back. "Because he probably is."

* * *

Kurt sat on the edge of his seat, taking a picture of the stage to post on Twitter. His heart was racing, his mind slowly but surely catching up with the day's events. Blaine was his soulmate. The man he had fallen in love with when he was 11 was his to hold and cherish. The same man who now had millions among millions of fans wishing they could do the same. What was he going to do when the fans found out? How the hell was he going to handle the onslaught of hate he would undoubtedly receive? Would they believe that he was really Blaine's soulmate or would they think that Kurt was using him? Would they support them or would Blaine lose fans because of him? Kurt wrapped his arms around himself protectively and glanced around him, the fans chanting for The Warblers. What was he going to do?

Santana noticed the panicked look on Kurt's face and leaned down to talk in his ear. "Why do you look like you're about hurl?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but stopped when the lights began to change. The crowd cheered as the band members took the stage. Kurt shook his head and stood up, pushing his worries aside for the time being.

The music began to play, The Warblers taking their spot on stage. Kurt could just barely make out their silhouettes, almost instantly pinpointing Blaine. He bit his lower lip, excitement for the show taking over. A spotlight turned on David, the others still in the dark.

_**David**__  
Turn the lights off in this place  
And you shine just like a star  
And I swear I know your face  
I just don't know who you are_

A spotlight turned on Wes next, David's light dimming out.

_**Wes**__  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear you loud and clear  
Like you're right there in my ear  
Telling me that you want to own me  
To control me_

_**Jeff**__  
Come closer  
__**Nick**__  
Come closer  
__**Blaine**__  
Come closer_

All the stage lights turned on, the crowd erupting in cheers as The Warblers danced to the beat.

_**Warblers**__  
__And I just can't pull myself away  
Under your spell I can't break  
I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_  
_But I don't want to escape_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

The lights dimmed out once more, the spotlight on Blaine. Kurt screamed louder than the rest, the fanboy inside taking over. Blaine's eyes immediately went to him, a sultry smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes. Kurt's whole body shivered the moment Blaine started singing.

_**Blaine**__  
I can feel you on my skin  
I can taste you on my tongue  
You're the sweetest taste of sin  
__**Blaine, Wes**__  
The more I get the more I want  
__**Blaine**__  
You want to own me  
Come closer, come closer_

The stage lights turned back on, Santana and Kurt dancing along to the beat as The Warblers lit the stage. Watching them sing and dance in their music videos was nothing compared to seeing them live.

_**Warblers**__  
__And I just can't pull myself away  
Under your spell I can't break  
I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_  
_But I don't want to escape_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

The Warblers stood in a straight line, clapping above their hands, urging the crowd to do the same.

_**Warblers**__  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop_

Their harmonies were flawless, their dance moves smooth and sensual. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Blaine, no longer worried about how the world would react to him. In that moment, as The Warblers sang their first song, Kurt wasn't Blaine's soulmate. He was simply a fan watching his idols perform.

_**Warblers**__  
__And I just can't pull myself away  
Under your spell I can't break  
I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_  
_But I don't want to escape_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

_**Blaine**__  
Come closer_

The arena erupted with screams and cheers as the song ended. The Warblers smiled at the crowd, taking a moment to breath in the energy. The first concert was always their favorite.

"How's everyone doing tonight?!" Jeff asked the cheering fans, their screams getting louder. "Man, you guys are loud! I love it!"

"Thank you all so much for being here with us tonight! We couldn't have chosen a better place to kick off the tour. We hope you're ready," Blaine said, his eyes scanning the crowd until they landed on Kurt. "Because tonight, is our night, and we are going to rock your worlds," he winked and their next song started.

* * *

Kurt and Santana took picture after picture as The Warblers tore up the stage, each song better than the next. There were moments where Blaine would send Kurt a wink or a coy smile and Kurt had to hold onto the gate in front of them to keep himself from falling. He didn't think it was possible to swoon as much as he had in a matter of a couple of hours, and with every smile Blaine sent his way, he fell deeper and deeper in love with the man. The man who was no longer his fanboy crush, but his soulmate, his beloved. Screw what the world would say about them. Blaine was his and his alone and Kurt couldn't wait to get to know the man behind the rockstar.

Blaine did his best not to keep all of his attention on Kurt. He knew that after tonight the rumor mill would be set ablaze and every fan connected to any kind of social media would be searching for his Kurt. So he made sure to be extra flirty with the other men in the front row, sending winks and singing directly to them in hopes of prolonging the media finding him. He had to admit though that it was thrilling having Kurt in the audience, watching him scream for them. Seeing Kurt cheer for him was one thing. But seeing him cheer for his best friends, knowing that Kurt was their fan too, made him adore Kurt that much more.

The Warblers quickly changed into their last outfit for the final song, simple jeans and a different colored cardigan. Blaine was the last to finish dressing, waiting until the very last moment to approach Eric. He knew he shouldn't do it. He knew that it was a bad idea and that it would end up biting him in the ass later. But watching Kurt beam up at him throughout the concert, love and admiration in his eyes, gave Blaine all the reason to continue with his plan.

"Hey," he said to Eric who was standing behind the light board with their lighting tech Mike. "I'm going to dedicate this last song to Kurt."

Eric whipped his head around. "Blaine-"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Blaine assured him. "I just wanted to let you know," he said and quickly walked off.

"For crying out loud," Eric muttered and pulled out the walkie-talkie that connected to the band. "Don't do it, Blaine."

Blaine smiled back at him and gave him a thumbs up before taking his place in front of the microphone stand. The guys glanced at each other and at him questioningly, but Blaine simply smiled at them and turned his attention to the crowd.

"Alright, this is our last song," the crowd groaned sadly. "But before we go, we want to thank you all for being here tonight, for supporting us and allowing us to live out our dreams. We have the best fans in the world and we love you all so much," the crowd cheered as the music started playing, Blaine's soulful eyes shifting over to Kurt. A dreamy smile slowly graced Blaine's face as Kurt watched him in awe. "And before we get started, I'd just like to say that sometimes, the thing you've been looking for, what you've needed the most, has been there all along. This song is dedicated to my good luck charm."

Kurt gasped, his hand flying to his mouth, his eyes clouding over. "Oh my God," he whispered brokenly to himself as David and Jeff began beat boxing. Santana quickly switched from pictures to video on her camera and started to record. She knew Kurt would want to watch this a hundred times over later.

_**Blaine**_  
_Aren't you somethin' to admire  
Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side_

The Warblers danced with their microphone stands, serenading the crowd while Blaine serenaded Kurt.

_**Blaine, Wes, Nick**__  
__Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul__  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'm here tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

_**Warblers**__  
Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
__It's like you're my mirror__  
__**Jeff, Nick**__  
__Oh__  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
My mirror staring back at me  
__**Jeff, Nick**__  
Oh, oh, oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
I couldn't get any bigger  
__**Jeff, Nick**__  
Oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
__With anyone else beside me__  
__**Jeff, Nick**__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
__And now it's clear as this promise__  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
__Cause it's like you're my mirror__  
__**Jeff, Nick**__  
Oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
__My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Blaine finally looked away from Kurt, his eyes shifting to the crowd as Nick came around his microphone stand and started singing to Jeff with a flirty smile, knowing that the crowd would love it.

_**Nick**_  
_Aren't you somethin', an original  
Cause it doesn't seem really as simple  
And I can't help but stare, cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

Jeff danced over to Nick, a coy smile in place.

_**Jeff**__  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I  
Would look at us all the time_

Nick and Jeff danced together fluidly while the others danced with their microphone stands. Kurt was transfixed on Blaine whose eyes slowly but surely flitted back to him, his heart hammering in his chest, Blaine's eyes full of passion.

_**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'm here tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

Jeff and Nick danced back to their microphone stands and joined in on the chorus.

_**Warblers**__  
Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along_

_**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
It's like you're my mirror  
__**Jeff, Nick **__  
Oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
My mirror staring back at me  
__**Jeff, Nick**__  
Oh, oh, oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
I couldn't get any bigger  
__**Jeff, Nick**__  
Oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
With anyone else beside me  
__**Jeff, Nick**__  
Oh, oh, oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
__**Jeff, Nick**__  
Oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

"To the bridge, come on," David said, the guys harmonizing as Wes took lead vocals.

_**Wes**__  
Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me_

"Turn the lights up!" Blaine called out and the arena light turned on, allowing The Warblers to see everyone in the audience. "Get those hands up!" The Warblers began clapping, the audience clapping with them.

_**Warblers**__  
Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_  
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_  
_You were right here all along_

Blaine's vision shifted back to Kurt, smiling lovingly at the adoring look on Kurt's face. The world around them disappeared and in that moment, Blaine was 18 years old again, singing to 11 year old Kurt.

_**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
It's like you're my mirror  
__**Jeff, Nick **__  
Oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes **__  
My mirror staring back at me  
__**Jeff, Nick**__  
Oh, oh, oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
I couldn't get any bigger  
__**Jeff, Nick**__  
Oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
With anyone else beside me  
__**Jeff, Nick **__  
Oh, oh, oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes **__  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
__**Jeff, Nick**__  
Oh  
__**Blaine, David, Wes**__  
My mirror staring back at me,  
__**Jeff, Nick, David, Wes **__  
Staring back at me_

Blaine closed his eyes and harmonized, the lights in the arena slowly fading. Kurt held his hands over his heart, his eyes never once leaving his beloved. Blaine let the others take over the harmonizing, his head down moving slightly to the beat.

_**David**__  
You are, you are the love of my life  
__**Wes, David**__  
You are, you are the love of my life  
__**Blaine**__  
Oh, oh_

Blaine harmonized opposite the guys, his hands holding onto his microphone, his eyes closed as he allowed himself to get lost in the moment.

_**Jeff, Nick, David, Wes **__  
You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life  
__**Blaine**__  
Oh, oh  
__**Jeff, Nick, David, Wes**__  
You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life  
__**Blaine**__  
Oh, oh_

The lights continued to get dimmer, the mood in the arena became intimate, sensual. Blaine opened his eyes, immediately catching Kurt's gaze and sang, a sultry look in his eyes.

_**Blaine**__  
Now, you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_

Blaine looked away for only a moment and when he looked back, there was a cocky smirk on his lips.

_**Blaine**__  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are_

Kurt melted as Blaine once again closed his eyes and harmonized, the others continuing to chant as the arena became darker and darker.

_**Jeff, Nick, David, Wes**__  
You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life  
__**Blaine**__  
Oh, oh  
__**Jeff, Nick, David, Wes **__  
You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life  
__**Blaine**__  
Oh, oh_

Blaine opened his eyes and looked out at the arena, The Warblers raising their left hands in the air, pointing to the crowd as they chanted along with them.

_**Warblers**_  
_You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life_

Blaine's eyes shifted back to Kurt who was also chanting with them. He continued to point at the audience, resisting the urge to point at Kurt.

_**Warblers**__  
You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life_

The Warblers lowered their hands, holding them behind their backs to finish the song, the lights in the arena so low that they were just barely visible.

_**Warblers**__  
You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life  
You are, you are the love of my life_

The crowd went crazy as they were plunged into darkness. A minute passed and their screams only grew louder. Blaine kept his vision locked on the same spot so when the lights were turned back on, he instantly saw Kurt who was looking right back at him and screaming with the fans. He smiled proudly, turning away from Kurt to look at his best friends. A small laugh escaped his lips as the crowd started chanting, _Warblers_. The guys walked around their microphone stands, held hands, and bowed. They blew kisses to the audience before walking off stage. The crowd continued chanting and a few moments later, the guys walked back out, each one carrying several autographed shirts, David and Jeff holding air guns. They threw and shot the shirts out to the crowd, Jeff throwing his last one to Santana and Blaine tossing his last one to Kurt with a wink before they finally left the stage for good.

Santana and Kurt waited eagerly for any sign of Tony. Most of the crowd had started leaving when they saw the techs begin the stage breakdown, desperate to get outside before The Warblers' bus left. When the first few rows were mostly empty, Santana took initiative and jumped the gate.

"Tana!" Kurt scolded, quickly glancing around to see if any of the fans were paying attention.

The body guard closest to them stopped her from going any further though. Santana rolled her eyes but didn't try and push past him. Tony came around the corner and waved at the body guard to let Kurt and Santana through. Kurt jumped the gate effortlessly and hurried over to Tony before anyone noticed. Tony quickly took them backstage to the dressing room where the guys were waiting. A few arena workers eyed Kurt and Santana curiously but said nothing to the 6'5" bald, hulk of a man as they walked past.

The moment Tony opened the dressing room door, Kurt ran straight to Blaine, practically jumping into his arms. Blaine laughed, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck and held him close. Santana walked over to Jeff who was sitting on the arm of one of the chairs, grabbed his hand, and wrapped his arm around her. Jeff raised an amused brow.

"What?" she shrugged innocently. "Kurt gets cuddles, why can't I?" Jeff snorted a laugh and pulled her closer, Nick shaking his head in amusement before taking a picture of them.

Blaine and Kurt pulled back slightly, Blaine leaning his forehead on Kurt's. "I can't believe you did that," Kurt spoke in awe.

Blaine lifted his head and smiled sweetly. "I wanted to make your birthday special."

Kurt breathed in deeply, his eyes clouding over. "You did. Thank you."

Blaine leaned in, capturing Kurt's lips in a gentle kiss. "I'd do anything for you, love," he whispered as they parted.

Their moment was interrupted by a flash, both turning to see that Santana took a picture. She went into her photos to make sure the picture she wanted came out correctly, smiling proudly that it had. Blaine and Kurt were looking into each other's eyes lovingly, completely entranced and unaware of the world around them. Santana couldn't wait until she got home and was able to edit them.

"Yo, Hummel," she called out and switched back to camera mode. "You haven't taken any pictures with the guys as a fan. Everyone's going to be asking for them."

"Oh shit, that's right," Kurt said, turning back to Blaine. "Is there any way we'd be able to go back in that room and pose for some pictures?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, of course. Let me go to talk to Eric real quick."

"I'll go get him," Wes said with a smile. "Go back to being cute."

Blaine grinned at Wes and pulled Kurt closer. "Gladly."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was posing with The Warblers in the VIP room from earlier, all redressed in the same outfit. After a few pictures, Kurt and Santana were escorted to the bus that was still parked in the lot underneath the arena.

"The bus is going to drive out to wait for the guys to get on," Tony told them. "Be sure to sit somewhere the fans can't see." Kurt and Santana nodded as Tony knocked on the bus door. "Charles, this is Kurt, Blaine's soulmate, and his best friend Santana."

Charles nodded, taking a good look at the two as they entered the bus. Eric had already informed him of the change of plans and he was admittedly curious about the young boy who was lucky enough to be destined for Blaine. "How long till the boys are out?"

"About fifteen minutes," Tony said, glancing at his watch. "The crew just finished loading everything up."

"Alright," Charles said and closed the bus door. He turned to look at Santana and Kurt who were still standing. "Sit over there," he pointed to dining table. "The windows are blacked out so you can see outside but they can't see you."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Charles nodded. "Yep. Just stay in the corner and you'll be good."

Kurt and Santana took their seats, both pulling their phones out. "What are they doing with your car?" Kurt asked her.

"They parked it at the entrance. It'll follow the bus out when we leave," She replied as she went on Twitter. "Eric said the arena has been instructed not to let anyone leave until like, ten minutes after the buses go so no one follows them or pinpoints my car."

Kurt let out a breath. "Ok."

"We'll drive around the highway for a little bit too before taking our actual route," Charles said, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

Kurt's brows shot up. "All that just so no one sees her car?" he asked surprised.

Charles shook his head. "We do that after every show."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Are the fans really that bad?"

"Yep," Charles said, grabbing the walkie-talkie when he heard Eric's voice. Kurt swallowed the sudden fear he felt and went to his contacts to call his dad. "Alright, you two. We're about to drive out," Charles informed them and turned the bus on.

The Hudmel home phone rang three times before Burt answered. "Kurt?"

"Hey, Dad," Kurt said shakily.

"Hey, what's wrong bud?"

"Nothing," he lied, Santana raising a brow at him as she scrolled through her timeline. "Just a little overwhelmed."

"But everything's ok?" Burt asked. "You on your way back?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine," Kurt assured him, steadying his voice. "Tana and I are on the bus now but the guys aren't yet. We're getting ready to leave though," he said, glancing up at Charles who was watching him. "Their bus driver just told us that they take a bunch of detours before-"

"They get on route," Burt cut him off. "Yeah, Eric told me. Let me know when you're headed to Lima."

"Ok, I will. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, son."

Kurt hung up and sat back, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"You ok, kid?" Charles asked with concern.

Kurt offered him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm ok. Can you let me know when we're on our way to Lima so I can tell my dad?" he asked politely.

"Sure thing," Charles said with a nod. "Here we go," he said as he started driving out of the arena.

Kurt sat up straighter, gulping when he heard the sounds of screaming fans.

"People are already talking about you," Santana said warily.

Kurt whipped his head towards her. "What?!"

Santana nodded and scrolled through The Warblers hashtag to show him. "Everyone's going apeshit over Blaine's oh-so-romantic dedication. It ain't gonna be long before they find out who you are."

"Oh my god," Kurt groaned, looking out the window to see hundreds of screaming fans. "They're gonna hate me, Tana," he said, his voice going an octave higher.

Santana shrugged apologetically. She didn't want to lie to him and tell him they wouldn't because she knew that a lot of them would. "At least they don't know it's _you_ or that you're his soulmate yet. They just know the little boy he tweeted about yesterday is who he dedicated the song to."

"For now," Kurt snapped. "I am _so_ screwed when they start figuring things out."

"Don't worry, kid. No one's going to let anything happen to you," Charles assured him with a gentle smile. "It's going to be crazy for a little while, but things will settle down."

Kurt gave Charles a small but appreciative smile as he sat back in his seat. He would be ok. Nothing bad was going to happen to him and everything was going to be just fine. He hoped.

* * *

A/N: See ya next week. :)


	7. Old Promises

A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Thank you so much for reading and extra thank you's to those of you who took the time to review. The review count went down significantly last chapter and I hope it had more to do with the super intense** ACOH** update that happened the same day, and less to do with the actual chapter. If something about the story hasn't sat right with you please feel free to tell me and I'll do what I can to fix it.

I love you all so, so much. Seriously. You're the best.

Thanks to MuseInMe3 for betaing. This chapter contains tumblr posts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination.

* * *

_**OMFG! I CAN'T! I'M DYING! FUCK YOU BLAINE ANDERSON! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!  
**__ -OMG what? What happened?! Was he perfection? He was fucking perfection wasn't he?!  
-HE DEDICATED MIRRORS TO SOMEBODY! THIS BEAUTIFUL AMAZING BREATHTAKING ASSHOLE FUCKING DEDICATED MIRRORS TO SOMEONE! I'M DEAD!_  
-_ALWHFARKJHGAQKHGWOUHF WHAT?!_

_**Omg guise! It's the same kid he tweeted about! Blaine dedicated Mirrors to his good luck charm and he tweeted last night about his good luck charm and OMG who is this kid?! Does anybody know? Someone please tell me who it is! I'M DYING!  
**__ -I cannot believe he did that! Has he ever even said anything about this kid other than last night?  
-NO! He's never said anything about any good luck charm! NOT EVER! All of a sudden he's tweeting about it AND dedicating goddamn Mirrors to him? Yeah because that's not suspicious as hell! I call bullshit! This is Eric's way of getting people to stop talking about his soulmate! Management is so stupid! _

_**OMG! OMG! OMG! WHAT IF THIS GOOD LUCK CHARM IS HIS SOULMATE?! OMG I BET IT IS! DEAD!**__  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
-Shut the hell up! Blaine has not found his soulmate! He hasn't! STOP STARTING BULLSHIT RUMORS! Just STOP!  
-No but…what if it IS his soulmate?! Just imagine how much more adorable Blaine would be! I'm dying!  
-Blaine + good luck charm = OTP 5Eva_

* * *

"You guys ready?" Eric asked, his hand on the door handle.

The Warblers nodded and Eric opened the door, Tony walking out first followed by Eric and three bodyguards, then the guys and four more bodyguards. The fans went wild, screaming out for their favorite band member and taking pictures as the guys posed. The Warblers went down the line and signed as many autographs as possible. The closer they got to the bus, the louder the screams became, the fans desperate to be noticed.

"BLAINE! BLAINE!" Blaine glanced up from the picture he had been signing, smiling at the woman that caught his attention. "WHO'S YOUR GOOD LUCK CHARM?!"

Blaine smiled from ear to ear as he went to the next person. "He's someone who means alot to me," he answered.

"BUT WHO IS IT? IS HE YOUR SOULMATE? TELL US!" Blaine simply smiled and signed a couple more autographs as he made his way toward the bus. "TELL US!" The woman demanded.

Blaine posed for one final photo, a charming smile in place even though his insides were squirming uncomfortably, before he headed to the bus. He always prided himself on being open with his fans, being honest and sincere with them. They helped him get to where he was now and he was grateful for their constant love and admiration. But there were moments when Blaine was reminded of exactly how intense they could get, and though he had already decided to be honest with his fans about finding his beloved, he couldn't help but worry. The last thing he wanted to do was put Kurt in any kind of danger.

He followed Wes and David onto the bus, Jeff and Nick behind him, smiling brightly at Kurt who was sitting at the dining table before going to the window on the opposite side and waving to the fans. He couldn't regret what he had done during the concert. He didn't regret dedicating the song to Kurt. The smile on Kurt's face throughout their performance was more than enough reward. The brief encounter with that fan did put things in perspective though. It reminded him why he couldn't shout out to the world that Kurt was his one and only just yet. Blaine hoped Kurt would be ok with the plan they came up with. It was the only way he knew of to satisfy his fans' desire to be informed while keeping Kurt's identity secret.

"Alright, we're rolling out," Charles told them, Tony making sure the bus door was locked properly before taking a seat in the front next to Charles.

"Sweet," Jeff said, reaching for the hook that unlocked the window. The fans' screams filled the bus as Jeff stuck his head out of the window. "BYE!" he shouted at them before closing the window and then the blinds as the bus started to drive out.

The moment all the blinds were closed, Blaine made his way over to Kurt, sliding into the semi-circle bench and sat down next to him, his back against the seat. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and brought their bodies close together, Kurt's back pressed against his chest. Kurt raised a questioning brow and Blaine smiled bashfully. "I just really want to hold you. Is that ok?" he asked, his tone gentle and a little cautious. Kurt smiled softly, a light blush on his cheeks, and nodded, adjusting his body comfortably against his beloved, placing his arms on top of Blaine's. Blaine grinned happily, intertwining their arms and resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"_So_ much internal flailing right now," Santana commented, pulling out her camera and taking a picture of them.

"Hey Tana, why don't you leave the lovebirds be and come hang with me and Nicky?" Jeff asked with a smirk, patting the space in-between him and Nick.

Santana let out a squeal, quickly moving over to the opposite side of the bus and settling herself down in-between them, her legs draped over Nick, her head resting on Jeff's shoulder. Nick and Jeff glanced at each other and laughed. Wes shook his head, an amused smile on his lips, and sat at one of the single tables with his laptop. David grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge, a mischievous glint in his eyes as an idea struck him.

"Are you comfortable enough Satan?" Kurt asked with a teasing smirk.

"Not nearly as comfy as you," she retorted and the ever present blush on his cheeks deepened.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek softly, Kurt melting even further into his arms. He could get used to these sweet moments very quickly.

Charles drove out of the parking lot, radioing with the others, including the crew member that was driving Santana's car, and quickly got on the freeway. "We're gonna circle around for about thirty minutes before making our way to Lima," he told Kurt.

"Thanks, Charles," Kurt smiled, his head resting back on Blaine's shoulder.

David grabbed the video camera, sat down next to Nick, and turned it on to himself. "David here. This is, Where It All Began tour log number 35, and we just finished our very first concert!" The guys cheered while David zoomed out of his face. "Now, this particular log is exceptionally awesome because today, right now, at this very moment, we have two special guests on the bus with us."

"David, don't," Wes said sternly but it fell on deaf ears as David turned the camera away from himself and over to Kurt and Blaine.

"David," Blaine warned but David waved him off.

"What? It's not like you two won't be out by the time the DVD is made," David said with a pointed look. "And if it doesn't make it on the DVD, it'll be perfect footage for your wedding rehearsal dinner," he said with a cheeky grin, zooming in on Kurt who was looking down, his face a bright red. "This is Kurt. He's Blaine's soulmate. Everybody say, _Hi Kurt_!"

"Oh god," Kurt muttered as David mimicked the voices of their fans greeting him.

David turned the camera on Santana who winked at him. "And this is Santana, Kurt's BFF and apparently Niff's new pet."

"I like the sound of that, Niff's pet. Me gusta," Santana purred, leaning her head back on Jeff who rolled his eyes. What had he gotten himself into?

"Now," David turned the camera back on Blaine and Kurt, "let's talk about how Blaine completely blindsided us and dedicated _Mirrors_ to Kurt tonight." It was Blaine's turn to blush this time but he didn't turn away from David. Instead he stuck his tongue out at him and held Kurt a little tighter. "I'm all for romantic gestures but damn man, you couldn't warn us first?"

Blaine shrugged a little. "I told Eric," he said with a goofy grin.

"Yeah but only _seconds_ before we performed," Wes cut in, David turning the camera on him. "I mean, really Blaine? We all know you're impulsive as hell, but wow."

Blaine pouted. "It's his birthday. I had to make it special," he said in a baby voice and Kurt could only internally swoon. Blaine really needed to stop being so damn perfect.

"Today's your birthday?" David asked, zooming in on Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt replied hesitantly.

"Dude! That's awesome!" David exclaimed. "Hit it boys!"

The Warblers started harmonizing, Kurt gaping at them as they started singing Happy Birthday. Blaine sang directly into his ear, all coherent thoughts disappearing as Blaine's breath lingered on his neck. David made sure to keep the camera's focus on Kurt's flushed face. Screw the DVD. This footage would be reserved for their wedding, just so David could get a kick out of it.

They finished the song with a flourish, Kurt clapping with a huge smile and Santana cheering loudly. "Could you guys like, always sing and just never talk again? Cause _damn_," she sighed.

The guys laughed, Nick turning his attention to Kurt. "Alright so, that means that you bought the VIP tickets before you knew Blaine was your soulmate?"

"Well, yeah," Kurt said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, I wanted to meet him again, remind him of that night in the park," he said turning his head to look at Blaine who was smiling adoringly at him. "But I'm also a huge fan. You guys are my idols."

"Mine too," Santana said softly, all cockiness and snark aside. "I would probably still be in the closet if it wasn't for you guys."

"Awe, Tana," Jeff cooed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"This is great," David said happily. "Seriously the coolest thing I've heard in a while." Santana's phone started ringing, both her and Kurt tensing when they recognized the ringtone. "And that is the end of log 35," David said and shut the camera off. "You gonna answer that?"

"Um," Santana replied as she pulled her phone out of her jacket. "Should I answer?" she asked Kurt.

Kurt shrugged and sat up straighter. "She's gonna be pissed if you don't."

"Shit," Santana murmured. "Alright nobody say nothing," she said and answered the call. "Whatcha want, Q? I'm driving."

"_Please_ tell me you know who the hell Blaine dedicated that song to," Quinn pleaded, Santana's eyes shifting over to Kurt. "Everyone's flipping out and the VIP people are saying that he was singing to someone in the front row and _I know_ Kurt's gotta be freaking the hell out over it!"

"Girl please, we weren't paying attention to that shit," Santana said as she waved Kurt over to her. Kurt quickly untangled himself from Blaine's grasp, much to Blaine's dismay, and Santana nudged Jeff to move over for him. "I ain't got a damn clue who that song was for."

"Let me talk to Kurt."

Santana handed Kurt the phone. "Hey, Q. What's up?" he asked.

"Who the hell did Blaine dedicate _Mirrors_ to?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, a shy smile on his lips. "Honestly, I have no idea. I was too busy drooling over the perfection that is Blaine's ass to pay attention," he smirked, David and Jeff holding back laughter, an almost seductive grin creeping up Blaine's face.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Hummel?" Quinn snapped. "You're supposed to know these things!"

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Quinn," Kurt said with a sigh. "Except that Blaine Anderson is a _Greek God_. I mean really, that man is just-"

Quinn huffed in aggravation and cut Kurt off before he started on another, _Blaine is perfect_, rant. "Put Tana back on."

Kurt handed Santana her phone with a smirk. "What now? I'm about take my exit, I can't be on the phone," she snapped, feeling guiltier by the moment.

"Did you get me something cool?"

"Yes, Quinn."

"What is it?"

"An autograph shirt," Santana replied instantly. "Seriously, Q, I gotta go."

"Alright, alright," Quinn mumbled. "Just tell me real quick, is he doing ok with his soulmate? Is it someone we know?"

"Uh…yeah, let's not talk about that right now," Santana replied, nodding at Kurt.

"TANA, THE EXIT!"

"FUCK!"

"Damn it, Tana! Pay attention!" Kurt snapped angrily, holding back a grin.

"Quinn, I gotta go. I'll call you in the morning," Santana said and quickly hung up. "Fuck, she's gonna be so pissed off at me for hanging up on her," she grumbled, Kurt shrugging apologetically.

"Yo, that shit was hilarious!" David said, falling into a fit of laughter.

Jeff snickered along. "Yeah, it really was."

"I exceptionally like how in sync you two are," Blaine said with a smirk. "Your back and forth was flawless."

"Reminds me of all those times at Dalton we bullshitted our way out of trouble," Wes sighed, recalling their teen years. "Trouble that _you_ guys always got me into."

Nick scoffed. "Whatever. You were just as bad as us," he teased, Wes gasping in offense, the others laughing.

Santana and Kurt however were grimacing at their cell phones, each receiving an annoyed text from Quinn. Blaine noticed their sullen expressions and stopped laughing.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked with concern.

Kurt looked up, a worried look in his eyes. "Blaine, I'm not going to be able to keep this from Quinn," he said cautiously, the guys quieting down. "I know Eric said I couldn't tell anyone, but…"

"There's no way we're going to be able to get away with not telling her," Santana continued. "She knows when we're lying."

"Who is this?" Jeff asked curiously, not missing the change in Santana's tone.

Santana glanced at Kurt before answering. "She's on the Cheerios and in glee club with us, she's one of the Unholy Trinity," she said, Jeff once again picking up on the pain hidden in her voice, only this time Nick did too.

"We're always together," Kurt said, his tone bordering on desperate. "She's going to know we're hiding something huge."

"Do you trust her?" Blaine asked him seriously.

"Yes, I do," Kurt said with no hesitation.

Blaine smiled softly. "Then tell her. Hiding this from the people closest to you is going to be hard, Kurt. I know Eric wouldn't want you to but you're going to have to let_ some people _know. You're going to need a strong support system to help you when the media eventually find out who you are."

Kurt sighed in relief, sending Blaine an appreciative smile. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, love," Blaine smiled. "Now get your adorable ass over here. You're way too far away and I miss you," he pouted and Kurt couldn't stop the giggle that escaped as he walked back over to Blaine. As soon as he sat down, Blaine wrapped his arms around his torso and brought him closer, leaving a gentle kiss in the crook of his neck. "Much better," he whispered against Kurt's skin, Kurt shivering.

"You keep saying, The Unholy Trinity," Jeff said to Santana as he scooted a little closer to her. "If Kurt's Porcelain, and it's you and Quinn, who's the third person?"

Santana bristled, crossing her arms over her chest. "We don't talk about her," she said dryly.

Jeff glanced over at Nick who was watching Santana, concern and a hint of recognition on his face. Nick looked up at Jeff, sadness in his eyes, and nodded a little. They were definitely going to keep Santana close.

"Kurt, we're taking this exit coming up then headed to Lima," Charles told him.

"How long of a drive will it be?" Kurt asked. "Since you took the detour and all."

"About two and a half hours, so we still have a little time," Charles said.

"Ok, thanks," Kurt smiled and pulled out his phone.

He dialed his home number, the phone ringing only twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad," Kurt greeted. "We're heading to Lima now. Charles, the bus driver, said we'll be there in about two and half hours."

"Alright, good. I'll keep a lookout for the huge tour bus down the street," Burt said and Kurt chuckled. "Is Blaine there with you?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a raised brow. "Yeah, he's right next to me," he said hesitantly. "Why?" He knew what was coming and he wasn't looking forward to it in the least.

"Put him on the phone."

"Dad-"

"Now, son."

Kurt cursed under his breath. "My dad wants to talk to you," he said sheepishly.

Blaine simply smiled though and held out his hand. Kurt gave him the phone, glancing at Santana who had completely drawn into herself.

"Good evening, Mr. Hummel. This is Blaine."

"Is there any way that you could step away from my son?" Burt asked, his tone suggesting that it was more of a demand then a request. "I'd really like to talk to you without him trying to listen in."

"What's he saying?" Kurt asked in a whisper, a smirk playing at Blaine's lips.

"Of course, Mr. Hummel. Just give me a moment, please," Blaine said, nudging Kurt so that he would stand up.

"Where are you going?" Kurt questioned.

"I'll be right back," Blaine told him, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Keep him here," he directed at David and hurried to the back of the bus.

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Blaine?" he called out, attempting to follow him only to stop when David cut in front of him, standing in the way of the door. "Please, move."

"No can do," David shook his head. "Why don't you sit down, tell us about all the awesome show choir things your glee club is doing?" Kurt glared at him, crossing his arms and jutting out his hip. David scoffed. "Boy please, I got a pregnant wife at home. That shit don't work on me." Kurt huffed in annoyance and sat back down, David smiling in amusement. "Man, Blaine is gonna have so much fun with you."

* * *

Blaine walked into the back room of the bus, closing the door behind him. It was essentially their entertainment room; the walls were lined with couches, there was another mini fridge, two acoustic guitars resting on their stands, and two TV's, one that was connected to satellite and the other was set up with several gaming systems. Blaine sat down and took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever it was Mr. Hummel wanted to speak with him about.

"Alright, I'm alone," he said a little hesitantly.

"I'm going to be real blunt with you, Anderson," Burt started, his tone firm and demanding attention. Blaine sat up straighter. "I don't care how famous you are, if you hurt my son, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

Blaine's jaw dropped, his eyes wide. "I assure you, Mr. Hummel that I have no intention of hurting Kurt," he said quickly, his heart picking up speed.

"You better not," Burt cut in before Blaine could continue. "I don't know how much Kurt has told you, but you mean a lot to him. And I'm not talking about you as his soulmate, I mean you as a singer, you and The Warblers. He wouldn't want me to tell you this but I feel like it's something you should know. Kurt's been through a lot, he's had to deal with some difficult things growing up and it was you and your music that helped him through it. He's completely dedicated to you, has been for years. Don't take advantage of that."

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine paused, taking a deep breath to center himself and collect his thoughts. "I would never in a million years take advantage of Kurt. I would never in any way use him or hurt him. Kurt…he means more to me than you could possibly know. I wouldn't be who I am today had it not been for him."

"I'm listening," Burt said with curiosity.

Blaine inhaled deeply, running his hands through his hair. He had wanted to tell Kurt this first but maybe it was a good idea to tell his father. He didn't want the man to hate him or think him insincere. "I know that he was the little boy who gave me the 50 dollar tip and I have to be honest with you sir, that night is still one of the most memorable nights of my life," he spoke softly, Burt listening intently. "Emotionally, I was kind of mess at the time. I was struggling to stay afloat, to not fall into depression, and then your son comes along and it's like I was given new life, new hope. Meeting him, singing to him and seeing the way his face lit up, it meant everything to me. It was the first time in weeks, _months even_, that I felt truly happy."

Burt tried to hold firm to his protective fatherly instincts, but he smiled despite himself, his heart melting at the fondness of Blaine's tone. "I made a promise that night," Blaine continued, "when I was alone and eating the first real meal I'd had in weeks, I made a promise to the little boy who reminded me why I wanted to sing in the first place."

"What exactly was that promise?" Burt questioned.

"I promised him I'd make it," Blaine said with a small smile. "I promised him that I wouldn't give up and that when I did finally make it, I would stay true to myself and my beliefs. I promised him that I would be smart about how I handled my fame and fortune, and I promised him that when I found my soulmate, I would do everything in my power to make all of his dreams come true. I had hoped that I would meet that little boy again, thank him for inspiring me to never give up hope, and when Kurt told me that he was that little boy, I was astonished," Blaine chuckled, his eyes tearing up. "I never in a million years imagined that the little boy and my Kurt would be the same person. I know that I mean a lot to Kurt, I know that the guys and I have had an impact on him. But I can honestly tell you that your son has made an even bigger impact on me. I know we're just now really meeting but I really care about him, sir. I swear to you I will do everything I possibly can to keep him happy and safe."

Burt was quiet for a moment, taking in everything Blaine said. Blaine worried that he'd said too much, been too honest. It wouldn't be the first time he found himself in some sort of trouble for being so open.

"I'll admit, I wasn't exactly thrilled to find out that my son's soulmate was a huge celebrity," Burt said, Blaine's heart dropping. "But, I can honestly say that I'm glad it's you," he spoke gently, Blaine breathing in relief. "I've followed your career, Blaine. I've heard your music, I've seen your interviews and I believe you to be a good man. I believe that you will take care of my son. But that doesn't mean that I don't worry. Kurt's my little boy, though he's not so little anymore. I just want what's best for him."

"I understand. I want what's best for him too," Blaine replied with a grateful sigh.

"I'm glad to hear it," Burt said. "Now, I'd like to offer you some advice if that's alright."

"Of course."

"Don't tell Kurt about your promises yet," Burt said firmly, Blaine's brows shooting up in surprise. "He's overwhelmed, Blaine. I guarantee you he's yet to fully wrap his head around the fact that you're meant to be his. I'm sure the next few days will consist of him screaming and flailing around the house like a lunatic," he joked, Blaine chuckling at the image. "So I ask you to please refrain from telling him too much right now. Let him come to terms with everything first."

"I understand, Mr. Hummel, and I agree. I did plan on telling him tonight but you're right, it's probably best that I wait," Blaine replied with a small smile.

"I appreciate that, Blaine. Also, if you could do me the favor of calling me Burt instead of Mr. Hummel, I would be really grateful. Mr. Hummel always makes me feel old."

Blaine laughed good-naturedly. "I think I can do that, Burt."

* * *

"Ok seriously, it's not that funny," Kurt said in annoyance as David's laugh roared through the bus.

"I just, I can't, oh my god," David breathed through his fit of laughter.

Kurt rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently. "He's been in there a long ass time. What on Earth are they talking about?" he asked more to himself.

Santana shrugged, glancing at David who continued laughing. Jeff, Nick, and Wes were unable to hold back their own laughter and Kurt could only roll his eyes. "Not you too," Santana whined.

"Sorry, Tana, but the Nude Erections? Really?" Jeff asked with a raised brow, David laughing even harder.

"Oh my god, I can't, please stop," David shook his head.

"And now you know why we didn't want to tell you," Kurt drawled, picking at his fingernails.

"Stop it, Hummel. Sue's gonna pitch a fit," Santana warned.

"I know," Kurt snapped, tucking his hands underneath his legs. "I'm just nervous because they've been talking for fucking ever in there and this fool," he nodded at David, "won't stop cackling like a damn hyena and it's working my last nerve!" The door that led to the back opened up and Blaine walked out, Kurt jumping out of his seat and going straight to him. "What did he say? Did he yell at you? Threaten you? Embarrass me?" Blaine raised a brow and chuckled, handing Kurt his phone. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

Blaine chose not to answer and walked past Kurt to the front of the bus. Kurt stood where he was, crossing his arms and turning to glare at Blaine's back. "Tell me when we're almost at Kurt's house," Blaine told Tony who nodded. He turned back around, pouting adorably at the angry look on Kurt's face. He closed the space between them, Kurt's aggravation slowly but surely dissipating as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and brought their bodies closer. "Would you like to go in the back with me so we can talk?"

Kurt sighed, melting into Blaine's arms. "Are you going to tell me what you and my dad talked about?"

Blaine scrunched his face as if to think it over and shrugged. Kurt pouted and Blaine smiled, pecking his lips before grabbing hold of his hand and leading him to the back. David stopped them at the door, holding his sides from laughing so hard.

"B, _Nude Erections_," David chortled. "I can't. I'm done."

Blaine raised a brow and looked at Kurt. "What's he talking about?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Our glee club name, we're the _New Directions_," he said giving David a pointed look. Blaine mouthed the word new and then stopped, pursing his lips to prevent himself from laughing.

"Cause that doesn't make their director sound like a pedophile, right Blaine?" Wes asked sarcastically.

"That's what I said," Santana sang, twirling her hair. "But _no_, don't nobody listen to me."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "We'll be in the back."

"Behave, Satan," Kurt warned.

"I will if you don't," Santana retorted with a mischievous smirk.

Kurt glared at her but said nothing as Blaine led him to the back of the bus. They passed the bunk beds where the guys slept, Blaine pointing out which one was his, grabbing his laptop and iPad from inside before walking into the back room. He closed the door behind him and led Kurt to the couch, setting his laptop down as they sat. Blaine wanted nothing more than to pull Kurt into his arms and never let go. But after his talk with Burt, he knew he needed to tone down the affection a little and not overwhelm Kurt more than he already was. So instead, he sat a few inches away from him and held their hands in between them.

"You're not going to tell me what my dad said, are you?" Kurt asked with a pout.

Blaine had to resist the urge to kiss him again. He shook his head and smirked. "Afraid not," he said apologetically. "But I assure you it was nothing bad. Your dad seems like an amazing man. You're lucky to have him." Kurt smiled softly and nodded. He knew how truly lucky he was to have a father like Burt. "So, since we have an entire two hours to ourselves, what do you want to talk about?" Blaine asked, leaning back on the couch, inevitably pulling Kurt closer who leaned into his shoulder. "I'm sure you have tons of questions."

Kurt nodded eagerly. "I do. But we don't have to get to everything now. I mean, we have a whole lifetime to get to know each other," he said with a shy smile, his cheeks tinting a light pink. Blaine tilted his head to the side, a half smile on his lips, melting at the adoring look in Kurt's eyes. How was this boy so damn beautiful? "Why don't we do 20 questions and we can just take turns asking?"

Blaine smiled broadly. "I think that's a perfect idea. I'll go first," he said with a coy smile. "What did Santana mean when she said you've been caught in worse positions?"

Kurt's entire face down to his neck turned a bright red and Blaine laughed. His soulmate was entirely too adorable. "Do I really have to?" Kurt whined with a pout.

"Yes," Blaine said with a nod. "As your soulmate, it is my right to know exactly what you and little miss fire cracker have gotten yourselves into," he said cheekily.

Kurt groaned but relented. "It's like I told you earlier, you're my first boyfriend. When we kissed, that was my first real kiss. The first one that truly mattered," he admitted.

"Uh, huh," Blaine nodded, his insides rejoicing at the fact that he was Kurt's first real kiss, his first real everything.

"Well," Kurt continued, "one time…ok, a few times, Tana and I decided that we would, you know, kiss a little," Blaine raised a surprised brow. "But not because we enjoyed it or anything. She wanted to teach me how to kiss so that way when I did get a boyfriend, I wouldn't be so lost."

Blaine turned his body to face Kurt completely. "Ok, and?" he smirked.

Kurt worried his lip, his blush deepening. "She wanted me to be more comfortable in my own skin by pushing my comfort level so one day, we had a full on make out session. We were on my bed and she was straddling me and my dad came home from work early and uh, yeah." Kurt decided not to tell him that it was more of a, _let me teach you how to be sexy_, lesson than anything else. He may be inexperienced with guys, but thanks to Santana, he had a good idea of how to get things heated.

Blaine bit back a grin. He could only imagine what Burt's reaction was. "So your dad walked in on you and Santana hooking up. I don't know whether to laugh or be jealous," he teased.

"We didn't hook-up!" Kurt immediately argued. "We're both gay! It wasn't anything other than a kissing lesson!"

"Kurt, I was kidding," Blaine chuckled and Kurt narrowed his eyes playfully. "I know it didn't mean anything. Though something tells me she taught you more than just how to kiss," he said with a raised brow and a smirk on his lips. Kurt pursed his lips and said nothing. "I do believe it's your question."

Kurt looked away for a moment and thought of what he wanted to ask first, Blaine watching him curiously. When Kurt looked back at him, Blaine immediately noticed the worry and self-consciousness in his eyes. "How many guys have you been with?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine sighed with a hum. "I wish I could say none but that'd be a lie," he replied a little cautiously, unsure of how Kurt would react. "I hooked up with a few when we first moved to LA, and I'm sure you know that I dated Sebastian Smythe for a little while," Kurt made a face that Blaine found entirely too cute. "But that's all. I never had full on intercourse with any of them though, if that makes you feel better."

Kurt raised a surprised brow. "Not even Sebastian? With his reputation, I always figured…"

Blaine shook his head, offering Kurt a small smile. "No, we never did. I wanted to save that part for…well, for you," he chuckled and Kurt grinned. "I feel it's only fair of me to inform you that Seb and I are still really good friends. I'd really like it if you give him a chance whenever you meet him. He's not as bad as the media makes him out to be." Sebastian was a bit of a playboy, but Blaine knew his reasons behind it and he couldn't fault the man for it.

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. He didn't particularly want to get to know Blaine's ex but he had to admit that the man was incredibly talented. Sebastian Smythe was one of the most sought out actors of their time. He was a psychotic serial killer in his first movie, his character's conniving personality seemingly so real that many were convinced Sebastian was truly that diabolical. But then his next film, he portrayed a broken father who'd lost his family in a tragic fire, his character having to rebuild his life in a new town and falling in love with the young woman who worked at the local pet shop. Not a single person had left the theater with dry eyes, Sebastian's performance captivating their hearts. Kurt may not like the man, or the man the media portrayed him to be at least, but he wouldn't deny Blaine's request.

"I guess I can be nice, if you want me to be," Kurt replied, Blaine grinning from ear to ear. Other than the guys, Sebastian was one of his closest friends and he admittedly loved the idea of Kurt being friends with him too. "It's your turn to ask a question."

Blaine rubbed his chin and looked up at the sky as if in deep contemplation, Kurt chuckling softly at how adorable he was. Blaine smirked for only a moment before he turned serious. "What's school like for you? I know you're a cheerleader and in show choir, but when you were talking about it earlier, it seemed like things weren't exactly ok," he spoke cautiously.

Kurt let out a long sigh, looking away from Blaine. "School's…school sucks most days," he admitted, his shoulders slumping. "Imagine being the only gay boy who also happens to be in the lamest club in school _and_ a cheerleader. McKinley isn't very welcoming or accepting." Blaine raised his hand to Kurt's jaw and stroked it softly as Kurt continued. "Remember how Tana said I was the top bitch?" Blaine nodded. "How do you think I survive?" he asked, Blaine not missing the edginess to his tone.

"Are you being bullied?" Blaine questioned, moving Kurt's face so that he was looking at him. "Is there someone harassing you?"

"I've been bullied my entire life, Blaine," Kurt said honestly, his voice breaking. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be," Blaine said firmly, anger bubbling underneath the surface. He hated the thought of his beautiful Kurt being harassed. "Have you gone to the administration about it? How bad is it?"

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, right. With the exception of a few, the teachers are just as homophobic as the students. In their eyes, I deserve what the dumbasses say to me for _choosing _to like men. Going to the administration is pointless." Blaine opened his mouth to argue but Kurt cut him off. "Can we not talk about this right now? Please?"

Blaine reluctantly nodded, not wanting to upset Kurt more than he already was. He would talk with Eric though, get information on what went on at Kurt's school. There was no way in hell he was going to let this go, even if meant going behind Kurt's back. Kurt's safety and happiness meant everything to him, and that included what went on in the halls of McKinley.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured, feeling bad for snapping at Blaine.

Blaine hated the hurt in Kurt's voice. He hated seeing his beloved anything but happy and carefree. He shouldn't have pushed Kurt for more information on his bullies and now he was upset and it was all Blaine's fault. Without a second thought, Blaine leaned in and captured his lips in a loving kiss, Kurt gasping in surprise but reciprocating. Kurt's hand moved to Blaine's chest, tilting his head slightly as Blaine deepened the kiss. Their mouths moved slowly, Blaine pouring all of his passion and devotion into it. Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's face, his free one resting on Kurt's knee. They parted after a few moments, Kurt's eyes fluttering open to look at Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said and Kurt raised a quizzical brow. "I shouldn't have pushed you about school."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Blaine brushed their noses together. "It's ok. No harm done," he whispered way more seductively than he intended.

The atmosphere around them suddenly grew heavy and they stared deeply into each other's eyes, neither taking things a step further but both unable to back away. There was a part of Blaine that knew he should back off. He could hear Burt's voice in the back of head reminding him not to take advantage of the situation. But there was another voice, one that sounded oddly like his brother, telling him to go for it because it would be months before he saw Kurt again. Kurt was the one that made a move though, mustering up all of his confidence to push Blaine back against the couch and quickly straddling him. He'd fantasized about this exact moment hundreds of times and with Blaine underneath him, looking up at him with surprised but wanting eyes, he couldn't stop the cocky smirk that spread across his lips.

Blaine was too lost in Kurt's eyes to think straight, entranced by the way they darkened. He licked his lips, his hands slowly sliding up Kurt's thighs and snaking around his back. Kurt knew their current position was dangerous. He knew that new soulmates tended to get lost in each other which often led to bonding too soon. But he still found himself leaning forward and capturing Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss, one hand resting on Blaine's chest while the other wrapped around Blaine's neck, his fingers instantly intertwining themselves in Blaine's curls. It wouldn't hurt to fulfill one of his many fantasies for a little while, right?

* * *

A/N: See you next week! :)

OH! I know people get nervous when it comes to Sebastian but don't worry, he won't get in the way of Klaine. I just love Sebastian too much not to use him.


	8. Can't Deny You

A/N: Hello my beautiful readers. I just want to say thank you for all the support and I love you all dearly.

With everything going on, both in my life and the tragedy that has struck us, it's going to be a couple of week before I update this again. My family has a lot going on right now and I'm honestly very shaken by what's happened to our Glee family. Writing has been therapeutic, but also hard, especially since this particular Finn is very close to Kurt. I promise you I will be back though.

Quick fyi, I changed Blaine's twitter handle to WarblerBlaine because I just realized that WarblerBlaineAnderson is actually too long.

Thank you MuseInMe3, GleekMom, and BritBoJangles for being my rays of sunshine this week.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_When soulmates first find one another, they go through a stage called The Need. It is the most difficult stage to resist. The Need is fueled by the soul's longing to connect and become one. Soulmates often lose themselves in The Need and give into their desires. While there are no laws which oppose soulmate's becoming intimate upon their first meeting, it is highly advised against it. Becoming too intimate too soon can result in soul bonding without the proper preparation. Soulmates must create an emotional bond within themselves and set the foundation of their love before allowing their souls to connect. Failure to do so can result in the following side effects: False emotion, intense clinginess, and high levels of vulnerability that can lead to mistrust, paranoia, and un-repairable damage to the soul's foundation._

_Excerpt from: What it means to Bond  
Chapter: Bonding Stages_

* * *

Blaine had no idea how much time passed. It could've been just a few minutes or days for all he knew. The moment Kurt's lips touched his, Blaine lost himself in a Kurt induced haze. Their mouths moved slowly, sensually, their bodies pressed together. Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's lower back, his thumb gently caressing the strong muscles underneath the shirt. Kurt fisted Blaine's shirt, his fingers tugging Blaine's curls. He ran his tongue over Blaine's, nibbling on Blaine's lower lip and soft moans filled the air. Blaine's hand moved away from Kurt's back and trailed up Kurt's chest, his fingers gently pulling on Kurt's tie. Kurt smirked into the kiss as Blaine undid his tie and top two buttons. Somewhere in the back of Kurt's mind he knew that they needed to stop, that he was letting himself get too lost in the fantasy he'd had for years. But as Blaine's hand trailed down his neck, his fingers tracing Kurt's collarbone, Kurt couldn't be bothered to care about anything but Blaine.

Blaine moved his mouth from Kurt's lips to his jaw and down his neck and Kurt tilted his head to give Blaine better access, a moan escaping his lips when Blaine lightly nipped his neck. Blaine looked up at Kurt and nearly growled at the sight. Kurt's face was flushed, his hair no longer perfectly coiffed but standing on end as if Blaine had pulled the hell out of it, though he doesn't remember doing so. His eyes were closed, his cherry red lips were swollen and his mouth partly open, breathing heavily as Blaine sucked on a sensitive spot. Blaine sucked a little harder, scraping his teeth against Kurt's alabaster skin in response to the breathy moan that Kurt emanated.

Kurt's legs tightened around Blaine's thighs. "Blaine," he breathed, his hips bucking forward on their own accord, their erections pressing hard against each other. Blaine released a guttural moan at the sudden friction and both stopped as the spell broke, their consciences finally catching up to their actions.

They stared at each other for a few moments, both trying to catch their breath as they came back to reality. Blaine pulled back, seeing how completely debauched Kurt looked and immediately wondered how long they'd been making out. "Kurt," he started but Kurt was already sliding off him. He let out a relieved breath and ran his fingers through his hair. They shouldn't have taken things so far and it was his fault for not stopping them sooner, especially after the talk he just had with Burt. Kurt sat on the edge of the couch, his face hidden in his hands. Blaine reached out for him and placed a gentle hand on his back. "Love?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt said just above a whisper, glancing back at Blaine in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he threw himself at Blaine like that and he was mortified by his actions. Blaine gave him a quizzical look and the blush on Kurt's face deepened. "I didn't mean to do that. I got kinda lost there for a minute."

"Kurt, you have nothing to apologize for," Blaine assured him gently but Kurt nodded his head frantically.

"But I do," Kurt argued. "I…I let myself get lost in my fanboy dreams and I shouldn't have done that." Blaine sat up, wrapping his arms around Kurt and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt continued. "I promised myself that I wouldn't do that, that I would put aside the fact that you're _Blaine Anderson the superstar_, and only think of you as Blaine my soulmate. I thought I had a handle on it but I guess I don't have that much willpower," he said sheepishly.

Blaine nuzzled his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck and kissed his cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for," he said again. "You're not the only one that got lost there. I'm sure my being so affectionate isn't helping either," he said bashfully and Kurt shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "I think it would be best if we stepped back a little. We don't want to get too ahead of ourselves."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "You should know though that I really like how affectionate you are," he admitted. "I hadn't expected it but I don't want you to stop."

Blaine chuckled softly. "That's good to hear because I don't think I'd be able to," he said cheekily. "Also, I don't want you to ignore the fact that I'm _Blaine Anderson the superstar_. It's a part of who I am, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt nodded, their noses brushing. "I still need to separate the two though, at least until I fully wrap my head around the fact that you're mine," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Blaine smiled understandingly and nodded, Burt's words echoing in his mind. Maybe it was a good thing that they met right as the tour started. A single look from Kurt and Blaine knew he'd be unable to resist giving into their desires. The Warblers being on tour forced them to be apart and for the time being, that was what they needed. Kurt needed to come to terms with how different his life would be and they needed to get to know each other on a deeper level before allowing their souls to connect. With a quick peck on Kurt's nose, Blaine unwrapped his arms and stood up to grab his laptop and iPad, adjusting the bulge in his pants as subtly as possible.

Kurt adjusted his own bulge, ran his fingers through his hair and straightened himself out before grabbing his cellphone to look at the time. "Holy crap," he muttered.

"Hm?" Blaine wondered as he settled back down next to his beloved.

"We made out for like, an hour," Kurt replied and Blaine could only grin broadly.

He pulled Kurt into another kiss, dominating Kurt's mouth for only a moment. "I said you weren't the only one that got lost," he whispered against Kurt's lips. Kurt gulped at the sudden intensity. "Which is why we need to distract ourselves from well, ourselves," Blaine laughed as he sat back and turned both devices on. "Do you want to start a riot with me?" he asked with a goofy grin.

Kurt shrugged a little. "I guess."

Sensing Kurt's uncertainty, Blaine paused from logging in and turned to him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Kurt quickly answered, though he knew from Blaine's raised brow that Blaine didn't believe him. "I just…I'm worried that your fans are going to hate me," he admitted quietly.

"Kurt, they're going to love you," Blaine told him, raising his hand to Kurt's cheek to caress.

"You don't know that," Kurt argued. "Your fans are super intense, Blaine. Trust me, I would know. I'm probably way more involved with your fandom than you."

Blaine scoffed, turning back to his laptop. "That is completely untrue," he said as he logged in. "I'll have you know that I'm quite involved with my fans, despite the fact that everyone thinks us celebrities stay away from websites like Tumblr."

Kurt quirked a brow. "How involved are we talking here?" He asked curiously.

Blaine smirked deviously. "Involved enough to have read some very disturbing fanfiction about Jeff, Nick, and I."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "Oh my god! Please tell me you're kidding!"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. We're all actually really involved without the fans knowing. It's the best way to keep tabs on what people are saying about us." Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Blaine ever saw any of his less than appropriate Tumblr posts. "Which is why I was wondering if we could create a new Twitter account for you? I know the fans are already going crazy over my song dedication and they're going to be searching for you. If we create a new account, one that they can attach themselves to without actually knowing who you are, we can control what's being said and hopefully, prolong them finding your identity."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kurt asked with caution. "Isn't Eric going to be upset?"

"Technically it's our choice, not Eric's. But I did ask his opinion and he agreed that it's a good idea," Blaine told him. "It was actually David who suggested it. That's what he and Katherine did to introduce her to the world."

"But didn't she have to move because the paparazzi stalked her home?" Kurt questioned, his voice going an octave higher. "And what about Wes' wife? Didn't someone try to kidnap her?"

"Eric told you about that, huh?" Blaine asked with a groan and Kurt nodded frantically, his eyes wide. Blaine's certain that Eric only told Kurt as a scare tactic, even though it's the truth. "Ok, I understand your concern but this is different. David and Katherine were open about who she was from the very beginning so it was easy for the paparazzi to find where she lived. We aren't telling them your identity yet. We're simply giving them something to cling onto until we're ready to announce who you are. As far as Vanessa, well, that situation was something else entirely."

"What do you mean?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine sighed. He would have to let Wes know later that he told Kurt what had happened. "Well, for one, Wes had a stalker for little while."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Mhm," Blaine nodded. "It was right after our first tour and we were on break. This fan was very much obsessed with Wes. When Wes found Vanessa, they didn't come out right away, but they were seen together and this man immediately knew that she was Wes' soulmate. The thing is, he refused to accept it because he felt that Wes deserved someone better than her."

"But how would he even know that?" Kurt asked defensively. "It's not like he knew her, right?"

Blaine shook his head, reaching for Kurt's hand and intertwining their fingers. "No, he didn't know Vanessa. But he followed her for a while and took it upon himself to kidnap her and prove that she wasn't really his."

"But why?" Kurt questioned. "What did she do that made this crazy stalker think she wasn't meant to be with Wes?"

"She didn't do anything. He didn't accept her because she's deaf and in his mind, a deaf woman couldn't possibly be Wes' soulmate because she couldn't even appreciate his talent," Blaine told him.

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped. "What happened?"

"Well, this man, Looney Larry as David likes to call him, didn't know that Vanessa has a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, so when he tried to kidnap her, it didn't end well for him."

"What happened to Looney Larry after they caught him?" Kurt asked, needing to know more. "They did catch him, right?"

"Oh yes, they caught him," Blaine assured him. "He was sent to a clinic that specializes in cases like his. Turns out that his own soulmate passed away not long after they bonded and he clung onto Wes. He wasn't a bad man. He just wasn't in the right state of mind."

"Wow," Kurt breathed. "That's crazy. I didn't even know she was deaf."

"Most people don't. After that happened they decided to keep that part under wraps," Blaine said, his thumb running over Kurt's hand. "That's why I wanted to create a new account for you. As much as I love our fans, they tend to get greedy and sometimes, they do some really questionable things to get information on us."

"And if we give them a way to know me without actually knowing me, they'll leave us alone for a little while," Kurt concluded with a nod. "Or rather, they'll relatively leave us alone."

"Right," Blaine sighed, bringing Kurt's hand to his lips and kissing lightly. "If you don't want to, we don't have to. I just figured it was a good way to introduce you without completely flipping your life upside down."

Kurt thought it over for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. On one hand, it was scary to think of all the bad that could come from it. If his identity was found, he would no doubt lose any and all privacy. He would have to constantly watch his back for paparazzi and his home, his family would be put under a microscope. On the other hand, keeping it away from the fans would make Blaine a liar. It would seem like Blaine was hiding Kurt but not for his safety, but because Blaine was somehow ashamed of him. One of the things Kurt had always loved about Blaine is how honest and sincere he was with his fans and although Kurt was worried about how they'd react to him, he didn't feel comfortable asking Blaine to hide him.

With a deep breath, Kurt nodded. "Ok, let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, needing Kurt to be absolutely certain.

Kurt gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm sure. They're already assuming that your good luck charm and your soulmate are one in the same. Might as well confirm it."

A bright smile spread across Blaine's face and Kurt could only laugh. Seeing his beloved so excited to announce them made his heart skip a beat. Blaine pecked Kurt's nose and turned his attention to the computer with a mischievous smirk. "This is going to be _so_ good."

"You enjoy starting riots don't you?" Kurt asked teasingly.

Blaine sideways glanced and winked. "Yes, yes I do."

Blaine reached for Kurt's left hand and placed it on top of his thigh. He then rested his hand on Kurt's and intertwined their fingers. Kurt raised a confused brow as Blaine reached for his iPad, a smile gracing his face when Blaine took a picture of their hands. "Do you have an email you can use or do you need a new one?" Blaine asked him as he started editing the photo.

"I have one," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded as he cropped the photo a little. He then changed it to black and white and chose a border before saving it and showing Kurt. "Do you want to use this as your icon too or do you want something different?"

"You're changing your icon?" Kurt asked in surprise.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Not until after we announce you but yeah."

Kurt smiled bashfully, looking down at their intertwined hands. "I'll use it too."

Blaine kissed the top of his head and passed Kurt the iPad. Together they setup Kurt's new Twitter, both getting stuck on what his handle should be. Kurt had a difficult time coming up with one his friends wouldn't recognize and every single one Blaine came up with was already taken by one of his fans.

"This is ridiculous," Blaine grumbled when his fourth attempt at a name was in use. "This should not be so hard." Kurt pouted adorably and sighed. Blaine narrowed his eyes at the screen, his fingers drumming on his lap as he tried coming up with the perfect name for his beloved. His face suddenly lit up and he quickly typed in the name, fist pumping the air when he succeeded. "Finally!"

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, smiling softly at his new handle. "HisLuckyCharm. I like it."

Blaine smiled at him. "Alright, for you description how about, _Living the teenage dream_ and your location…_Blaine's heart_," he winked and Kurt couldn't help laugh. "What?"

"Nothing. I just um, when you left me in the dressing room right after we met, I changed my description and location," Kurt told him, a light blush on his cheeks.

Blaine raised a curious brow and turned to his laptop where he was already signed into his Twitter. He searched for Kurt's account and his heart melted at the changes his beloved had made. He grabbed hold of Kurt's tie and brought their mouths together in a quick but heated kiss. "You're amazing," he said wistfully as they parted, Kurt leaning his head on Blaine's. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Hey, it's starting," Wes said, grabbing his laptop and walking to the dining table, Jeff, Nick, and David following and sitting around him.

"What's starting?" Santana asked, barely glancing up from her phone where she had been texting Quinn.

"Blaine's going to announce he found his soulmate," Jeff answered excitedly.

Santana's head shot up. "What?!"

"Yeah, he created a new Twitter for Kurt the fans can follow. He just tweeted so he should be announcing it soon," Wes told her, laughing at how quickly she stood up and sat next to them. He pushed his laptop a little further on the table so they could all see.

* * *

_**WarblerBlaine**_**: **_**Thank you so much Columbus! Tonight was absolutely spectacular! I can't think of a better way to kick off the tour!**_

_**WarblerBlaine**__**: There's something important I'd like to discuss with all of you but I need to know that I can trust you. **_

_**WarblerBlaine**__**: Can I trust you?**_

Blaine stared at his screen as his mentions exploded, contemplating how he wanted to go about telling his fans about Kurt while Kurt searched for the guys on the iPad and followed them from his new account. He also followed a few other of his favorite celebrities before deciding to follow Sebastian as well. Blaine smiled softly to himself when he saw what Kurt was doing. It warmed his heart that Kurt was willing to give Sebastian a chance for him. After a few more minutes, Blaine decided it would be easiest to write one long tweet so he logged into his twitlonger and started typing.

_**WarblerBlaine**__**: That last question was rhetorical. I know I can trust you. You've always been there for me and supported me throughout my career and for that I can only thank you. I'm so blessed to have such amazing fans. I truly love every single one of you and that is why I've decided to share a very special story with you. **_

_**Six years ago I was nothing but a high school graduate trying to make it in the business. I sang at Goodale Park for tips in hopes that one day I would be lucky enough to inspire others with my music. There was a moment where I almost gave up hope and questioned whether it was even worth it. But then, I met a young boy with captivating eyes and an infectious smile, and he unknowingly gave me the strength to keep going. His enthusiasm and his encouragement gave me the courage I needed to keep trying no matter how impossible it seemed. It was the best decision I've ever made. A few days after meeting him, my best friend's found me singing in the park, they decided to join me for a few songs, and a little while later, Eric discovered us. I knew right then and there that he was my good luck charm and I would forever be grateful to him.**_

_**I knew that tonight would be a phenomenal night and thanks to all of you who attended the concert, it was all that and more. What I didn't know was that tonight, I would get the surprise of my life. That young boy was at our concert tonight and he is now a breathtakingly gorgeous man who has once again, changed my life. Because you see, he's not only my good luck charm, he's also my soulmate. **_

_**That's right. I, Blaine Anderson, have finally found my one and only. **_

_**I'm sure many of you had already deduced that my good luck and my soulmate are one in the same but I wanted to tell you all officially. I wanted to share this with you because it's a special moment for me, for us, and we want you to be a part of it. We've decided to keep his identity a secret for now simply because we want the chance to truly get to know each other without the outside world looking in and I ask you to please respect that. Can you all do that for me? For us? Can you promise me to let me selfishly keep my beloved to myself for the time being? **_

"How's that?" Blaine asked as he turned to look at Kurt who was already reading. He noticed the tears in his beloved's eyes and remembered Burt's warning about Kurt being overwhelmed. "Kurt, are you ok?"

Kurt looked up at him, shock in his eyes. "You almost gave up?" he asked shakily. "I stopped you?"

Blaine visibly paled and looked away from Kurt. It hadn't occurred to him how much admitting that to his beloved would affect him. "I…yeah, I almost gave up," he answered, his voice small. "I wasn't exactly doing well and I just…I don't know…had a moment where I questioned my talent." He looked back up at Kurt through his lashes, Kurt's breathing becoming shallow when he noticed the vulnerability in Blaine's eyes. "Then you came along and reminded me why I wanted to sing in the first place."

Kurt slid the iPad aside and threw his arms around Blaine, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Blaine wrapped one arm around him and held him close. "Thank you for not giving up," Kurt whispered. "Thank you for believing in yourself. I would've been lost without you."

Blaine kissed his cheek gently before pulling away. "You mean so much to me, Kurt, for more reasons than you know. I wouldn't be me without you. Thank you for believing in me."

"Always. I'll always believe in you," Kurt whispered as he wiped away the stray tears and sat back. "I'm ready when you are," he said with a small smile.

Blaine smiled back and breathed deeply before turning back to the computer and hitting send. "Let the frenzy begin."

The response was instantaneous. Blaine's mentions erupted with congratulatory tweets and promises, his fans encouraging him to be selfish with his beloved because he deserved nothing but happiness in his life. Many commented on how their story was like a real life fairy tale and Blaine silently agreed, glancing at his prince and once again promising himself that he would do everything in his power to make all of his beloved's dream come true.

"I told you they wouldn't hate you," Blaine teased softly.

Kurt nudged him playfully. "Yet. We'll see what happens when they truly realize they can't have you."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, turning his attention back to his laptop.

_**WarblerBlaine**_: _**Thank you all for the incredibly kind words. It means the world to me that you're encouraging me to be selfish with my beloved. Except that,**_

"Here we go," Blaine muttered as he typed his next tweet, Kurt inhaling deeply.

_**WarblerBlaine**_: _**I can't be entirely selfish. I want you to share this momentous occasion with me. My darlings, I introduce you to my beloved *HisLuckyCharm**_

Kurt held his breath as his follower count skyrocketed. As he went from zero followers to millions of followers almost instantly, it occurred to him that he would have to really watch what he said. He would always have to be conscious of what questions he answered and how to reply. He knew that fans tended to overanalyze everything and the last thing he wanted to do was give them ammunition to hate him.

"I'm going to have to censor the hell out of myself when I tweet now," he groaned. He hated not being able to speak his mind.

Blaine pouted. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Kurt sighed. "It is what it is, right? Besides, I'll only censor myself for now. As soon as they know who I am, I'm gonna tweet whatever the hell I want and they can get over it," he said and Blaine laughed.

"I hope you know that I really like how snarky you are," Blaine replied flirtatiously. "It's sexy," he said lowly.

Kurt bit his lower lip and kept his gaze on the screen, knowing full well that if he so much as looked at Blaine right now, he would lose any and all willpower he had left. He needed to behave. "What should my first tweet be?" he asked and Blaine could tell by the quiver in his voice that he was having difficulties resisting the urge to let go of all inhibitions. He was both proud and amused by the affect he had on his beloved. Being apart for the time being was definitely a good thing.

"Hm, well you are a Warblers fan. Why not talk about tonight's show?" Blaine suggested, tilting his head to the side and smiling at the adorable look of concentration on Kurt's face.

Kurt hummed and nodded. "Ok yeah, I can do that," he said as he typed his first tweet.

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: Hi everyone! Who else was at the concert tonight? Weren't they amazing?! I mean really, talk about flawless!**_

Blaine preened and brushed his shoulder off. "We were pretty spectacular," he said smugly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, yes you were."

They spent the next thirty minutes talking to fans on twitter, answering questions about how they met the first time and tweeting each other as if they weren't sitting right next to one another. Kurt had to admit that it was kind of fun watching the fans go crazy over their flirty tweets. Not a single person sent him any hate either, though he suspected it was because Blaine was online as well and the fans wouldn't want to upset their idol. He wasn't naïve enough to believe that he wouldn't receive some kind hate later on.

The fans were desperate to know his name but they both agreed that giving it out was a bad idea. So instead, they gave the fans his first initial and the fans immediately came up with Klaine. Kurt had to laugh at that one. If the fans only knew how many times he called them Klaine in his own mind before finding out that Blaine was his. Kurt decided not to tell them that he had already come up with that name years ago. He already had Blaine to himself. The least he could do was allow them to come up with their couple name.

Blaine was impressed by how well Kurt handled the questions from the fans and he was proud of his fans for being so kind to his Kurt. He could only hope the kindness lasted. The fans were happy with the information they had now but Blaine knew they would want more soon. He also knew there would be a certain group of fans that were going to hate Kurt because he wasn't Sebastian and those were the ones he worried about. He would have to talk with Sebastian soon and ask for his help keeping things under control.

After the Q&A, Kurt asked Blaine if he would sing for him so that he could record it and convert it into Blaine's ringtone. Blaine happily obliged and sang _I'll Make A Man Out Of You. _Kurt melted as Blaine serenaded him. How he got lucky enough to get someone as incredible as Blaine Anderson to be his was beyond him but he was going to enjoy every second of it. The moment Blaine set his guitar down, Kurt was on his lap again. He needed to take advantage of the time they had together before Blaine left him. God only knows when he'd have the chance to feel Blaine's lips on his again.

* * *

Burt waited by the window anxiously, practically jumping out of his skin when he saw The Warblers' bus driving down their street. "They're here!" he shouted and quickly headed outside, Finn and Carole close behind.

They waited in the driveway as the bus parked on the curb, Finn bouncing on his heels excitedly. He had never been a huge fan of The Warblers simply because Kurt had been obsessed with them for as long as he could remember. But now that Blaine was his brother's soulmate, he couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of meeting them. He momentarily thought of how happy Rachel was going to be when she found out but quickly squashed the thought, reminding himself that this was one secret he couldn't let slip. He internally cringed. Rachel was going to be pissed when she found out that he kept this from her.

Eric stepped out of his car and looked around the neighborhood. He was grateful it was so late. With the exception of the Hummel home, the rest of the houses on the street had their lights off indicating everyone was asleep. With a sigh, he radioed Tony that it was clear and headed up the driveway.

"Good evening, Burt. I'm Eric, The Warblers' manager," he greeted and shook Burt's hand. "Let's get the rest of the introductions done inside. I don't want the guys out here for too long," he said as the bus door opened and Tony stepped out.

"Yes, of course," Burt quickly nodded and led the way.

Once inside, everyone gathered in the livingroom, Kurt by Blaine's side and Santana by Jeff and Nick. Both had two big bags filled with Warbler gear, Kurt's bag being extra special because it also contained a few of Blaine's shirts and his bodywash. Kurt had blushed profusely when Blaine gave it to him and Blaine couldn't help but send him bedroom eyes. His soulmate was entirely too adorable when he got embarrassed.

"Alright, we're already a bit behind schedule so let's get things started," Eric told them, his clipboard and a packet of papers in his hands.

The Warblers, Tony, Charles, and Alex, the crew member that had driven Santana's car, introduced themselves to Kurt's family. Carole and Burt were admittedly flustered by the two huge body guards and Finn was awestruck by The Warblers. When it came to Kurt introducing Blaine to his father, Burt cut in before his son even had the chance, pulling Blaine into an embrace. Blaine was surprised by the greeting but didn't question it.

Burt stepped back, keeping his hands on Blaine's shoulders and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Blaine."

Blaine returned the smile. "Thank you, sir."

"I'm going to show him my room while you guys talk. Is that ok?" Kurt asked both his father and Eric. "Or did you need us down here?"

Eric shook his head and Burt smirked. "That's fine," Burt said a little too easily. Kurt raised a confused brow but said nothing and led Blaine upstairs.

The moment they were out of earshot, Burt chuckled. "I hope Blaine doesn't freak out over the twelve foot poster Kurt has on his wall," he joked.

David barked out a laugh. "As long as it's not a life size Blaine doll, I think he's good."

* * *

Kurt made it all the way to his bedroom door before realizing why his dad was amused at the idea of Kurt showing Blaine his room. He turned to look at Blaine and gulped nervously. "Maybe we should go downstairs and listen in on everything. You know, for safety and stuff."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "They don't need us down there and to be completely honest, I'm really rather curious to see your room," he smirked.

Kurt whined a little. "Ok just…don't laugh at me, ok? Remember that up until this morning, I was just another crazy Blaine Anderson fanboy." Blaine pursed his lips and nodded. Kurt groaned, opened his bedroom door and ushered Blaine in. "Ta-da," he said meekly.

Blaine glanced around the room and instantly noticed the posters of him and the guys on Kurt's wall. He smirked as he walked over to the one of him that took up almost the entire wall and posed like he had in the picture. "What do you think? Do I look the same?" he asked teasingly, doing his absolute best not to laugh.

Kurt pouted and crossed his arms. "It's not funny," he whined though he couldn't help but smile.

Blaine chuckled and walked over to him. "It's a little funny," he said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and brought their bodies together. "It's also very cute. You really are my biggest fan."

Kurt melted into Blaine's arms and nodded. "I promised you I would be," he sighed and leaned in to kiss his beloved.

They kissed gently for a few minutes, both needing to taste, to feel one another before they were forced to part ways. There was a moment when Blaine unintentionally nibbled on Kurt's lower lip teasingly and Kurt could only moan into Blaine's mouth, the air around them growing heavy. Kurt pulled back slightly and smirked at how Blaine chased his lips. He stepped them backwards towards his bed, pulling Blaine down with him as he sat.

"Kurt," Blaine started but Kurt shushed him, scooting back so that he could lie down.

"It'll be months before I see you again," Kurt whispered against Blaine's skin, his lips kissing down Blaine's neck. "Indulge me," he purred.

"The door's wide open," Blaine protested weakly. "You're going to get us in trouble."

Kurt stopped, laid his head back on his pillow and pouted up at Blaine with big innocent eyes. Blaine had to bite back a moan. "I'm really going to miss you when you leave," Kurt said, his fingers trailing up Blaine's arm teasingly. "_So_, so much."

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the way Kurt was looking at him with doe eyes. He couldn't take the way Kurt's foot rubbed his leg. He couldn't take being on top of his breathtakingly gorgeous soulmate and not take advantage of the situation. He was only human, and the need to connect was too strong, too powerful. With absolutely no regret, Blaine slid his hand down Kurt's thigh, dug his fingers in, and claimed Kurt's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

Santana walked up the stairs cautiously, partly because she didn't want to interrupt Kurt and Blaine's last few moments but mostly because she was hoping they were making out and she wanted to watch. It wasn't her fault her best friend and his soulmate were so damn sexy. She stealthily walked around the corner of Kurt's hallway and froze in her spot.

"Oh my god," she mouthed and quickly pulled out her phone.

She clicked on her camera and pressed record, taking the smallest of steps as she got closer to their door. Blaine was on top of Kurt kissing him with fervor, Kurt's leg was wrapped around Blaine's torso holding their bodies close together, and Blaine's hips were rocking back and forth. Santana had to stop herself from squealing. Kurt was having a major make-out, frottage session with Blaine freaking Anderson, on his bed, with his door completely open and zero fucks to give. She was so proud of him.

She stood by the door and zoomed in on them, admittedly getting aroused by the sight and the sounds they were making. After a few more minutes of filming, she made her presence known. "It's a good thing Finn wasn't the one that came up here."

Blaine instantly got off Kurt and out of the bed, laughing with embarrassment. Kurt leaned on his elbows and scowled at her. "What the hell, Tana?"

She ignored him though and zoomed in on Blaine's crotch. "Well _hello there_ Mr. Anderson."

Blaine glanced down and quickly turned his back to her to adjust. He couldn't believe he let himself get lost again. Thank god it was Santana who caught them and not Burt. That was not the impression he wanted to leave on the man that had already threatened him with a shotgun.

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped as he sat up and adjusted himself. He was pissed at getting interrupted because Blaine felt _so_ good, better than any fantasy. But he was grateful it was Santana and not Finn or heaven forbid, his father.

Santana stopped recording and sent Kurt a proud smirk. "I came up here to tell you that they're just about done down there. You might wanna…wrap things up here before daddy dearest decides to come check in on you."

"Ok, you told us. Now go. We'll be down in a minute," Kurt said, a wave of sadness crashing down on him.

"Mhm," Santana replied with an unconvinced brow and sauntered off.

Kurt let out a breath and got off his bed, walking over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm really sorry," he said with sincerity. "That was my fault."

Blaine turned around in his arms and sighed. "It was my fault too. You are just _really_ irresistible."

Kurt shrugged a little, a blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry?" he chuckled. "I just…I can't tell you how many times I've imagined you doing that and-"

"Don't," Blaine interrupted. "Please. Don't finish that sentence. I'm having a hard enough time as is," he said and both laughed, their erections pressed together. "We really need to get downstairs before I throw you back on that bed and ravish you."

Kurt whined and reluctantly let go. "Ok but before we go, I want to give you something." He walked to his dresser and pulled out a few shirts he wore to bed. He also grabbed his cologne and handed them to Blaine. He then walked to the side of his bed and picked up a stuffed puppy with big brown eyes. "This is Sir Devon the Knight," he told Blaine softly. "The New Directions went to a carnival this summer and Finn won a bunch of crap playing the games. I stole this one because it reminded me of you," he handed Blaine the puppy and Blaine held it close to his heart. "I want you to have it. He could keep you company on the road."

"Thank you, love. I'll keep him safe," Blaine promised him.

"I know you will," Kurt sighed with a sad smile. "Come on. We better get downstairs."

* * *

There was no denying it. Goodbye's sucked. After Kurt and Blaine straightened themselves out and walked downstairs, the guys immediately started heading to the bus. Jeff and Nick were ready to go have some alone time in their bunk, Wes and David were eager to speak with their wives, and Eric was determined to make up the time they lost. The goodbyes were quick and before Kurt could truly grasp it, Blaine was on the bus driving away to their next destination. A deep sense of loss quickly settled and Kurt had to ignore it or he would cry.

He and Santana got ready for bed and settled in for the night, the day's events replaying in their minds. Santana turned to look at Kurt to see him staring at the poster on his wall and inhaling Blaine's shirt which he was wearing. Without a word, she grabbed her phone and replayed the video. Kurt's head snapped to her the moment he heard them moaning.

"You are such a perv!" He said harshly as he tried to snatch her phone away. "You better delete that!"

"I am, I am," she drawled. "Right after I send it to you. And Blaine."

"You better not send that to Blaine!"

"Too late," She singsonged after she pressed send. "Damn am I glad I got Blaine's number from Jeff."

Kurt's phone vibrated and he couldn't help but blush when he saw that Santana did indeed send it to him. "I hate you," he grumbled, quickly texting Blaine he was sorry that Santana sent him the video.

"You'll love me later when you're alone and missing him," Santana replied matter-of-factly. "Goodnight," she said and turned to her side.

"Night," Kurt huffed as he opened the text from Blaine.

_From: Blaine Anderson  
Tell her thank you. ;)  
Goodnight my love. Dream of me._

Kurt smiled, the ache in his heart dissipating slightly and text Blaine back before putting his phone on the night stand.

_From: Kurt Hummel  
Goodnight Blaine. Always. _

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. See ya soon. Kisses and hugs to each and every one of you!


	9. Destined to Be

A/N: Hello my lovely, wonderfully patient readers. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for being so truly incredible. I love each and every single one of you.

I had originally planned on getting a few chapters done before posting this one but decided to update anyway. The next chapter has been started so hopefully it won't be too long before the next update. Again, I thank you all for your support and patience.

The song featured in this chapter is _First Time_ by the Jonas Brothers, and it's one of the songs the guys play instruments to, just an fyi.

This chapter is dedicated to Marnitheklainer whose review brought the biggest smile to my face, and UConnHusky90 for being so awesome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

_The first time soulmates meet isn't always the first meeting. Soulmates often run through the same path unbeknownst to them. It is believed that Fate is a powerful being which works alongside The Mira to bring soulmates together. Fate will bring soulmates together when they are most needed, but it will also crash soulmates together for its own amusement. While The Mira is forever in its lands bonding souls, Fate roams the world unseen and usually causing mischief. Many believe that Fate is a nymph from the times when soulmates first appeared, and although there is no proof of Fate's existence, it is highly advised not to question its power or motives._

_Excerpt from: Fate Knows Best_

* * *

_Kurt sat in the children's room and waited for his mommy and daddy. His mommy was sick, really sick, and she had been staying in the hospital for a little while. He missed her a lot. He was happy she was coming home and he hoped she would be able to stay this time. He hated it when she wasn't home to play with him and snuggle with his daddy. _

"_You wait right here young man," Kurt heard an angry male voice say. "I don't want to hear a single word from you."_

_Kurt looked up from the toy he'd been playing with to see an older boy begrudgingly walk into the kid's room. He took a seat next to Kurt and groaned in pain. One arm was in a cast, he had bandages on the other, his eyes were beat up and bruised, and his lip was split open. Kurt set the toy down and turned his full attention to the boy. _

"_Are you ok?" Kurt asked quietly and the boy jumped in surprise. _

_Blaine eyed Kurt curiously and nodded. "M'fine," he mumbled. _

_Kurt gingerly cupped Blaine's face, his eyes surveying Blaine's bruises. Blaine stopped breathing for a moment, not used to the gentle touch. "You don't look ok," Kurt said sadly. "Did something bad happen? Are you sick?"_

_Tears prickled in Blaine's eyes and he pulled away from Kurt. "I'm not…I'm not sick," he spoke somberly. "I got beat up." The words slipped out before Blaine could even realize what he was saying. He had no idea why he just admitted that to the little boy but there was something warm and inviting about him. _

"_Why would someone beat you up?" Kurt asked almost angrily. "That's not nice."_

_Blaine shrugged. "The world's not nice."_

"_Sweetie, we can go home."_

_Kurt looked at the doorway and his eyes lit up when he saw his parents. He ran to them but stopped halfway and quickly turned back around to Blaine. To Blaine's utter shock, Kurt threw his small arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Blaine melted into the embrace._

"_Don't let the bad people get you," Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine's cheek before running to his parents. Blaine smiled softly to himself and touched his cheek. For the first time in weeks, he felt hope._

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, the early morning rays streaming through his window. He blinked a few times, the dream fresh in his mind. _What the hell was that_, he wondered. He remembered that day vaguely. He had been so young and the days of him waiting for his mother in the hospital tended to blend together. But why had he dreamt that now of all times? Why had his mind replaced the boy with a younger Blaine? It was probably because of all the emotions he went through yesterday. Finding Blaine, talking about his mother, his life completely flipping upside down. _Yeah, that has to be it_.

Kurt rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let the dream slip away for the time being. He could feel Santana's arm wrapped around his waist securely and her head resting close to his back. Santana was by far the biggest cuddle whore Kurt had ever met. He stretched a little, holding back a laugh when Santana groaned, and reached for his phone to look at the time. It was just after 6am. His eyes shifted over to Blaine's name on his wrist and a wide smile spread across his face. Blaine Anderson is his soulmate. _**Blaine Anderson!**_ How was that even possible? How was this real? Without another thought, Kurt pulled up Blaine's contact info and called him using facetime. He needed to see Blaine. He needed to know that he wasn't dreaming. After a couple of rings, a sleepy Blaine answered.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he greeted with a soft smile.

Kurt held back a squeal. Blaine was still in his bunk sleeping and Kurt could see the corner of Sir Devon the Knight's ears. He couldn't believe it. Blaine had actually slept with it. "Good morning, Blaine," Kurt replied, a light blush on his cheeks. "I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry. I just needed to make sure yesterday was real."

Blaine chuckled as he moved from his side to his back and Kurt noticed that Blaine was wearing his shirt too. "It was real, beautiful," Blaine said wistfully. "I'm real and I'm all yours." Kurt couldn't help but giggle. His insides were squirming with delight and he was near ready to explode. Santana groaned behind him again only much angrier. "What was that?"

Kurt moved the phone above him so that Blaine could see Santana. "She's not a morning person," he chuckled. Blaine pouted and Kurt could only pout with him. "What's wrong?"

"She gets to cuddle with you and I don't," Blaine said adorably in a baby voice, hugging Sir Devon the Knight against his chest.

"Yeah but you get to do things with me she could only ever dream of," Kurt flirted, his entire face turning a deep red.

Blaine raised a surprised brow and let out a laugh, his own blush setting in. "Kurt, you can't…you can't say things like that when you're so far away," he said thickly.

Before Kurt could respond though, Santana cut in. "_Dios mío si no te calles te voy a apu__ñ__alar a los dos en la cara_," she grunted, kicking Kurt's leg hard to show how serious she was, though Kurt simply rolled his eyes.

"What did she just say?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

"That she would stab us in the face if we don't shut up," Kurt replied uncaringly. "She's just being a cranky bitch," he said loudly and she kicked him again. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" she whined.

"I should actually let you go," Blaine said regrettably, stifling a yawn. "I have about an hour left to sleep and I don't want Tana to stab you in the face," he smirked, his voice teasing.

Kurt pouted a little but nodded. "Ok. Call me when you can?"

"Of course. As soon as I get the chance," Blaine assured him. "I'll talk you later, love."

"Bye," Kurt said with a small smile and ended the call.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his phone clutched in his hands. He waited only a few seconds before exploding. "AAAAAHHH!" he screamed, scrambling out of his bed.

"The fuck," Santana griped, finally opening her eyes to see Kurt flailing and giggling like a maniac. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

Kurt jumped on his bed, straddled Santana, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Tana! Blaine Anderson is my soulmate! _Blaine Anderson_ is _my_ soulmate! AAAH!" Kurt got off the bed and ran over to his poster, plastering his body against it. "This man, this gorgeous, talented, caring, unbelievably perfect man _is mine_! Oh my God!"

"Do you have to freak out about this right now?" Santana whined, though she was smirking.

Apparently he did because instead of answering her, Kurt started pacing his room and continued rambling. "How did this happen? How is this even possible? I'm just Kurt, simple Kurt, and he's, he's Blaine Anderson. He's Blaine Anderson! AAAAH! BLAINE ANDERSON IS MY SOULMATE!" he shouted and thrashed around. "Oh my God! I get to hug him and kiss him and have _sex_ with him!" he gasped, his hands flying to his mouth as he recalled the moment David was filming them. "I get to marry him! Santana, I get to marry Blaine Anderson! AAAH!"

Kurt's door suddenly opened. "Not if you don't make it to your wedding day," Burt grunted from the doorway in aggravation.

Kurt slowly turned around. "Morning, Dad," he said sheepishly.

Burt glared at him and huffed. "Son, I get that you're excited, but it's early as hell and we are trying to sleep. Stop. Screaming."

"Stop screaming. Got it," Kurt assured him. "Sorry."

Burt grumbled and closed the door. As soon he was gone, Kurt started flailing his arms excitedly but held back the screams. Santana snorted in amusement. Kurt was such a dork sometimes. Kurt hurried back to his bed and jumped on top of Santana. "_Tana_," he said with wide eyes.

"I know, I know. Blaine Anderson is your soulmate. I got it," she drawled with an eye roll. Kurt let out a quiet squeal and Santana laughed. "It is pretty cool," she nodded.

Kurt sighed, rolled off of her, and flopped on his side of the bed. "It's amazing," he breathed before kicking his legs in the air. It's official. Kurt Hummel is the luckiest person on the planet.

* * *

A little over two hours later, Quinn arrived at Kurt's house. Part of her was still pissed off at him and Santana for acting so weird the night before. She wasn't stupid. She knew something was going on. But she decided to wait until after they gave her the merchandise they promised her before bitching at them. She greeted Carole politely when she opened the door, she gave Burt a smile as she walked through the kitchen, and she smacked Finn on the head when she passed him in the livingroom.

"Mean!" Finn yelled out to her from the couch and went back to playing his video game.

Quinn hurried upstairs, knocked on Kurt's door twice, and then opened it. She raised a brow when she saw Kurt and Santana sitting stoically on Kurt's bed waiting for her. "Hey," she said cautiously. Santana gestured to the open spot on the bed and Quinn took a seat. "What's going on?" Kurt and Santana looked at each other for a moment before holding their pinkies out to Quinn. "The Pinky Promise handshake?" she asked, glancing at Kurt's cuffed wrist. "If this is about your soulmate, I swear I won't tell," she assured him a little frantically.

Quinn hated the pinky promise handshake. They all did. Breaking it meant the others were allowed to spill whatever secret they felt necessary and both held all of Quinn's deepest, darkest secrets. Well, all but one secret. She'd take that one to her grave. When neither Santana nor Kurt pulled their hands back, Quinn relented, groaning when she took Kurt's pinky. They did their secret handshake and pecked each other's lips before Quinn turned to Santana to do the same. Quinn ignored the way her heart raced when Santana's plump lips touched hers. She really needed to get a grip on her situation.

"Ok, who is it?" Quinn demanded, annoyed that they had taken the secret of Kurt's soulmate so far. Kurt handed her his wrist and kept his face free of all emotion. Quinn huffed and grabbed his arm, unceremoniously removing Kurt's cuff and turning his hand over to look at his wrist. Her jaw dropped, her eyes slowly shifting up to look at Kurt who was smirking at her. "You're…this isn't…this is a joke, right?" she asked glancing at Santana. "This isn't real. This can't be real."

Santana shrugged slightly, though her lips upturned into a smirk, and handed Quinn her camera. Quinn snatched it out of her hand and quickly scrolled through the pictures of the concert. She froze on the photo of Kurt and Blaine staring into each other's eyes completely lost in their own world. Slowly, she looked up from the camera to see Santana and Kurt watching her, both wearing the same expectant face, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Kurt and Santana burst into laughter, Santana grabbing her phone and pulling up the video of Kurt and Blaine making out. Quinn watched it in shock before tackling Kurt on the bed.

"Kurt Hummel you whore!" She shouted and Kurt continued laughing. "Tell me everything!"

* * *

Burt huffed as he opened Kurt's bedroom door, not at all surprised by what he walked in on. Quinn was sitting at the end of the bed giggling, Kurt was lying down laughing hysterically, and Santana was on top of him essentially dry humping him. Burt shook his head. He was entirely too used to this. He crossed his arms across his chest and cleared his throat loudly. Quinn covered her mouth to stop from laughing, Kurt pursed his lips and gave his father an apologetic look, and Santana grinned sheepishly as she slid off Kurt. Burt gave them a pointed look before shaking his head and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. The moment the door shut, all three burst into laughter again.

"Kurt," Quinn started, grabbing hold of his hands. "You're living a damn fairy tale!"

Kurt sighed happily. "I know."

"So what happens now?" Quinn wondered.

"We go on with our lives for now," Kurt replied with a shrug. "I mean, he's on tour, I'm in school. We talk and get to know each other. That's all we really can do."

"When are you going to see him again?" Quinn asked as Santana settled her head on Quinn's lap. Quinn immediately threaded her fingers in her hair.

"Probably not till Christmas break," Kurt replied with a sad smile. "But that's fine. It's just around the corner anyway." Kurt reached for his laptop which was on the floor next to his bed and grabbed Santana's phone and camera. "Right now though, we gotta sort through these pictures and videos and make sure no one but us sees them."

"Get real, Hummel. You just want to make sure you have that video on wide screen," Santana purred with a wink. "Not that I blame you. That shit was totally hot."

Quinn hummed and nodded in agreement but Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored the way his body tried to react. The girls didn't need to know how much he actually loved the video of him and Blaine making out. Then again, the girls didn't need to be told. The deep red on Kurt's cheek was more than enough indication.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Blaine gushed to Cooper on the phone. "After all this time, he was right there just waiting for me! I mean, how could that be? How is it possible that I didn't know he was mine back then?"

"It's quite possible, Blainers," Cooper said with a laugh. "How many times did I see Monica before realizing that she was mine? How many times did I bitch about the woman who stole my scone only to find out that she was soulmate?"

Blaine nodded to himself, knowing that Cooper was right. He and Monica had skirted around each other for months, exchanging disgruntled looks and snappy remarks as they cut each other off in line in their hurry to get coffee. It wasn't until Cooper ran straight into her and spilled her coffee that they officially met. Funny enough, it was the anxiety Cooper felt that morning that led to the literal run-in. It amazed Blaine how fate brought soulmates together.

"I know," Blaine sighed. "It just blows my mind that he's the same little boy from that night."

"What would you have done had you known back then?" Cooper asked him. "How would 18 year old you reacted to meeting him?"

Blaine didn't need to think that over. He already knew how he would've reacted. "I would've ran," he admitted. "I wouldn't have believed that it was him and I would've freaked. I wasn't prepared back then. I wasn't ready to take care of him. Hell I was barely able to take care of myself."

"Exactly," Cooper said and Blaine could hear the smugness in his voice as if he had already known Blaine's answer. "Soulmates meet when they're supposed to, when fate wants them to. That's why hardly anyone uses the system to find their soulmate. No one wants to mess with fate little brother." Blaine heard someone talking in the background and Cooper telling them he'd be right there. "Listen, Squirt, I gotta go. They need me back on set. But give me a call later. I wanna know more about this amazing Kurt."

"I will," Blaine said with a smile. "I'll talk to you later, Coop."

"Later, Blaine. Have a good show," Cooper replied and ended the call.

Blaine set his phone down on the table, walked over to their mini fridge to grab a bottle of water, and sat back down. He checked the time, calculating he had approximately twenty minutes before he needed to head back inside for their regular meet and greet. He scrolled through his contacts quickly and made his next call.

"Hey, Killer," Sebastian greeted, that ever present seductiveness in his voice. "I was wondering when you'd call."

Blaine chuckled lightly. "You're not going to yell at me too, are you?" he asked teasingly. He had barely said hello to Cooper before his brother jumped down his throat about not being the first to know that he found Kurt.

"Naw. I know you, Blaine. I wasn't in the _least_ bit surprised when you tweeted that you found him. Especially after you dedicated _Mirrors_ to him," Sebastian said with a laugh. "You should've seen the uproar. It was quite amusing."

Blaine hummed as he took a sip of his water. He wasn't surprised that Sebastian had followed the night's craziness. In fact, he was certain that several celebrities he'd befriended throughout the years had watched the storm he and Kurt created. He had yet to get online since logging off the night before but he guessed his DM's were filled with questions about his beoved. "Oh, I'm sure. We only caught the end of it but I can only imagine the initial reaction."

Sebastian snorted a laugh. "You have no idea. I am surprised by all the secrecy though. What's up with that? I figured you'd be shouting it from the rooftops," he teased.

"Well," Blaine started with a sigh. "He just turned 18 yesterday, so…"

"So he's still in high school," Sebastian concluded. "Wow. I didn't see that one coming. Although it does explain the whole knowing him as a child thing. I figured he'd at least be 21 though."

"Nope. Kurt's a senior at McKinley High in Lima of all places," Blaine said, the disdain in his voice clear as day.

Sebastian inhaled sharply. "Lima? Really? Ouch. I can't imagine Lima being too accepting," he grumbled. Sebastian still remembered the one time they went to The Lima Bean and received disgusted glares from the patrons. They weren't even dating then but Blaine's bowtie and suspenders was enough to make them judge the young Dalton boys.

"From what he's told me it's not," Blaine replied and Sebastian didn't miss the edge in his voice. "But that's not why I'm calling. I called because-"

"Because you'd like my help keeping the extra crazies at bay?" Sebastian cut in knowingly. "I figured as much. I can't tell you how many messages I got last night offering _condolences_," he said sarcastically. "A few even went as far as telling me that I need to go public with my love for you and demand that Eric let us be together," Blaine rolled his eyes and he was sure Sebastian had too. "I swear to God Blaine these people get crazier every day."

Blaine ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "I know, Seb. I'm sure I have my own set of disgruntled messages. But you'll help out, right? I mean, Kurt's not one to be pushed around, I can tell you that right now. But our fans can get mean. I don't know if he's quite prepared for all that yet."

"Of course I'll help," Sebastian said softly. "He's your soulmate Blaine, your one and only. You deserve to be happy and I know that if Kurt's not happy, you won't be either. Consider me the captain of S.S. Klaine," he said with a chuckle though Blaine could hear the hurt in his voice.

Blaine smiled sadly. He knew this couldn't be easy for Sebastian. "Thanks, Seb. I really appreciate it."

"No, prob. We're Dalton men. We gotta stick together, right?"

"Right," Blaine chuckled softly. "Have you…have you talked to him?" he asked gently.

Sebastian paused for a moment before answering. "No, I…I haven't talked to him," he replied, his voice thick with emotion. He decided not to tell Blaine that he'd emailed Hunter a few weeks back but had yet to get a response. Sebastian didn't need his best friend to feel sorry for him. "But hey, it's his loss."

"Seb-"

"Don't, Blaine. Please," Sebastian interrupted, his emotions starting to get the better of him. "Look, I gotta go and you have a show to get ready for. Have Kurt send me a message on Twitter and I'll take it from there."

Blaine knew when to push and when to leave things alone, and by the crack in Sebastian's voice, he knew it was not the time to question Sebastian about his soulmate. "Alright, I will. Thanks again. I owe you."

"Don't be stupid. You don't owe me anything. You're my best friend, B. I got your back," Sebastian assured him. "I'll talk to you soon. Love you bro."

"Love you too, Seb. Bye."

Blaine ended his call with Sebastian and dropped his head on his arms. He hated how much Sebastian had been hurting in the past couple of years and with every conversation, he could tell that it was only getting worse. He hoped Sebastian wasn't drinking again. He would need to talk to Cooper and ask him to check in on Sebastian while they were on tour. With a deep sigh, he lifted his head and went to Kurt's contact info. He smiled softly at the picture he had taken the day before. His soulmate was so beautiful that it was almost unfair. Just as he decided to give Kurt a quick call, he heard the bus door open.

"Blaine," Eric called out as he walked up the steps.

"I know, Eric. I'll be right there. I'm just going to call Kurt real quick," Blaine replied.

"Blaine," Eric said more forcefully.

Blaine glanced up from his phone and froze when he saw who was standing behind Eric.

"Mom?" he breathed.

Natalie smiled cautiously and waved a little. "Hi, son."

"Oh my God!" Blaine slid out of the booth and hurried to his mother, swooping her up in his arms. "You're here! You came!" Although he'd talked to her, he hadn't seen his mother face to face in over five years. He forgot how warm her embraces were.

"I'll leave you two alone," Eric said with a small smile. "Ten minutes, Blaine."

Blaine nodded quickly as Eric walked out of the bus and looked back at his mother. "I don't believe it. I didn't think you'd make it," he said as he ushered her to the seats lined against the bus wall.

"I said I would try," Natalie spoke quietly.

"I know. I just thought you'd be too busy or that Dad would stop you," Blaine replied honestly with a small shrug.

"Your father left on business this morning. As far as he's concerned I'm at home knitting or something," she said with a smirk and Blaine gasped overdramatically.

"Mother! You lied to Dad? I'm astonished," Blaine teased good-naturedly.

Natalie held her hand up and shook her head. "I never lie. I just let him think what he wants."

Blaine smiled softly, grabbing hold of his mother's hands and squeezing. "I'm really glad you came."

"Yeah?" Natalie questioned and Blaine nodded. "I wasn't sure if you really wanted me here."

"I do," Blaine assured her but she shook her head, looking away from her youngest as tears prickled in her eyes. "Mom?"

Natalie looked up at her youngest, years of guilt bubbling underneath the surface. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I'm sorry. I just…I know I've missed a lot. I know I haven't always been there when I needed to be. But I want to be, Blaine. I'm not getting any younger and my babies are grown men now and I haven't even met Monica yet and I just, I'm so sorry Blaine," Natalie cried and Blaine pulled her into an embrace.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Mom," Blaine spoke gently, his thumb gently grazing her back. "I know it wasn't you. I know that Dad was the decision maker for everything and he's a stubborn man. I know you would've done things differently had you been given the chance." Blaine pulled back from his mother and wiped away her tears. "None of that matters anymore. What matters is that you're here now. I love you, Mom. Don't ever think otherwise."

Natalie offered him a small smile. "I always thought you hated me after what we did."

"I could never hate you. I don't even hate Dad. If anything I'm grateful he refused to accept me. It made me stronger," Blaine told her. Sure, he had his moments where he wondered what if, but he knew he wouldn't change a thing. "Besides, hate is a strong emotion, one that can eat away at someone, and that's just not me. And so is guilt, so please, don't feel guilty about what happened. I forgave you both a long time ago. It's time you forgave yourself."

"When did you get to be so smart?" Natalie asked, raising her hand to Blaine's face and cupping his cheek.

Blaine smiled and shrugged. "I think the pound of Smarties I ate for my 12th birthday may have had something to do with it," he joked and she laughed lightly. "But seriously Mom, you and I, we're ok, more than. It means a lot to me that you're here."

Natalie nodded and wiped away the stray tears. "He does love you, you know, your dad. He loves you very much. He just doesn't know how to show it. He doesn't want to admit that he was wrong."

"Yeah well, I won't hold my breath on that one," Blaine muttered and Natalie smiled apologetically. "But it's ok. I have Cooper, I have you. That's all I need."

"That's not all you need," Natalie said with a slight tease. "I follow you on Twitter you know. I saw that you found Kurt."

Blaine's eyes widened, his jaw going slack. "You have a Twitter? Wait…you know his name? How?"

"You showed us, on your 18th birthday. I remembered the name. I even searched for him a few times," Natalie admitted.

"Wow, Mom. Stalker much?" Blaine said jokingly though really, he was shocked by her confession.

"I was curious. I wanted to see who would be lucky enough to be yours," Natalie replied with an apologetic smile.

"And? What did you find?" Blaine asked curiously.

Natalie shook her head. "Not much. He wasn't in any databases when I searched for him so I figured he hadn't turned of age yet."

"No, he hadn't. Yesterday was his birthday," Blaine informed her.

"Is that why you dedicated a song to him?" She asked and Blaine blushed a little. "You always were a bit impulsive."

Blaine chuckled. "What can I say? Some things never change."

"Can I know about him?" Natalie asked hesitantly.

Before Blaine could answer her, his phone beeped with a new text message. He looked at the message and typed a quick reply. "I would love to tell you about him. But right now, I have to get to the meet and greet. Would you like to come with me or would you rather stay in our dressing room?"

"I'd like to come, if that's alright."

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Of course it is. Come on. The guys are going to flip when they see you."

* * *

Natalie had thought that Blaine was kidding when he told her that his band mates would be happy to see her. She had assumed that they would be reluctant to welcome her because the last time she'd seen them was the day her husband slammed the door in their faces. But as soon as they walked into the dressing room, the guys were at her side hugging her as if she was their own mother. Natalie had always liked Blaine's friends and she would forever be grateful that they had gone to Blaine's aide when he needed them.

During the meet and greet, she stood against the wall behind the guys as they autographed pictures and t-shirts for their fans. It amazed her how calm and charming they stayed as the fans screamed and freaked out for them, and her heart melted when one of them would hug a crying fan. They must've signed hundreds of autographs and not once did any of their smiles falter. They had all grown so much in the past six years and it broke her heart how much she had missed.

Throughout the concert, Natalie clapped along and sang quietly to herself to the songs she knew. She wouldn't admit it to her husband, but when he was away on business and she was alone in their big, empty house, she would blast The Warblers' album and dance around without a care in the world. She also watched Cooper's show religiously without him knowing, though she suspected he secretly watched as well. If there was one thing about her husband she wished she could change, it would be his stubbornness. She loved the man dearly, more than life itself. But lately, she had been wondering if her love and devotion to him was worth the cost.

_Oh, oh, oh,  
Make it feel like the first time  
Oh, oh, oh  
Make it feel like the first time  
_

Natalie remembered the first time she truly heard Blaine sing. He had stayed home from school with a fever, but despite being sick, he belted out the words to _A Whole New World_, switching between singing Aladdin's part and Jasmine's. Even then she knew that he was destined for more, that his talent was rare. But she also knew that her husband would never accept his love of music so she turned the movie off, ignored his pleas to keep it on at least until the song ended, gave him his lunch and medicine and forced him to go to bed.

_Come on let it set you free  
Right here, right now where you're supposed to be  
Oh, oh, oh  
Make it feel like the first time_

She remembered when they found his guitar hidden away in his closet. John had been infuriated. Cooper was already fighting with him about wanting to go into the acting business instead of accounting, so when John realized that Blaine was trying to learn to play in hopes of being a musician, he broke the guitar right in front of his son and stormed off with zero concern for their heartbroken song. A few weeks later, Natalie caught Cooper sneaking into the house with a brand new guitar for Blaine. That was the first time she decided to keep something from her husband.

_**Blaine **__  
So let's toast to the good life  
__**Nick **__  
Good life, yeah, yeah  
__**Blaine **__  
Just let go and free your mind  
__**Nick**__  
Free your mind  
__**Blaine **__  
Let the beat  
__**Nick **__  
Let the beat  
__**Blaine **__  
Be your lifeline  
__**Nick **__  
Lifeline  
__**Blaine **__  
Make it feel  
__**Nick **__  
Make it feel  
__**Blaine **__  
Like the first time  
__**Nick **__  
First time, first time _

She remembered Blaine's first word, his first steps, his first _I love you_. She remembered his first grade play and the light in his eyes that came only from being on stage. She had a lifetime of firsts with him and Cooper, a lifetime of happy memories mixed with the bad, and yet, she felt like she didn't know who her sons were. She felt as though that life was merely a dream that turned into a nightmare and it pained her heart to think of all the first times she'd missed with her sons. Blaine's first album, The Warblers' first show. Cooper's first movie premier, his first big break. Well no more. She was done missing out on her son's lives. She was done missing out on any more first times. She could only hope that her husband would swallow his pride before it was too late.

* * *

Finn glanced over at Kurt as he sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. They were in Finn's room watching a movie together, Kurt was on his bed and he was sitting on the floor, but Kurt wasn't paying attention to anything but his phone. The day had been filled with screaming and laughing and an overly happy Kurt singing, _Blaine Anderson is my soulmate_, at the top of lungs throughout the entire house. But as the day progressed and Blaine had yet to call, Kurt's mood slowly but surely deflated. It had been Kurt's idea to watch a movie, hoping that he would be able to distract himself from the deep sense of loss he felt. But now all Kurt could do was cuddle into Finn's comforter, his phone help tightly in his hand, and wait.

"Why don't you just call him, man?" Finn suggested, shrinking back when Kurt sent him a deadly glare.

Kurt sighed loudly and looked back at the TV, wondering how he'd managed to sit through the entire movie without doing exactly that. "I can't. He said he'd call me as soon as he got the chance so I'm going to wait. I went through this yesterday. The guys barely have time to breathe let alone make a call," Finn smiled apologetically and nodded. "All I can do is wait."

"I don't know if Blaine knows this, but you aren't very patient," Finn teased, earning him a small smile.

"I'm not," Kurt confirmed, glancing at his phone again and willing it to ring. "But I'm going to have to be."

Finn paused the movie and gave Kurt his full attention, folding his arms on the edge of the bed and resting his chin on them. "What's it like? Finding your soulmate, I mean. What's that feel like?"

"You were in the same soulmate class as me, Finn," Kurt smirked, leaning his head on his hand. "Didn't you pay attention?"

"Well yeah but…I still want to know how you feel," Finn half shrugged, his lower lip caught in between his teeth.

Kurt hummed a sigh, a smile slowly gracing his face. "I feel amazing. I mean, I miss the hell out of him which I knew I would but…I don't know. It's like the world finally makes sense. I feel…I feel whole, even with him not here. I feel like I could do anything in the entire world."

"Is the whole, losing yourself in the bond, part for real?" Finn asked curiously. "Cause you two seemed really chill yesterday."

Kurt grinned seductively, his cheeks turning a bright pink. "Oh, that's very real. If we seemed chill then it was a total lie cause we were dying to get our hands on each other. Again."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "Again?"

Kurt nodded. "It was a long drive from Columbus to Lima," he said innocently though his eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

"Dude," Finn turned away though his lips upturned into a smirk. "Spare me the details."

"I'll put it this way, be happy that it was Tana that came to get us last night and not you," Kurt all but purred.

"Look man, if you're going to tell me about you and Blaine then I'm going to tell you about me and Rachel," Finn warned, holding back a laugh at the look of repulsion on Kurt's face. "Cause she does this thing with her tongue-"

Kurt put his fingers in his ears. "La, la, la, la, la. I can't hear you."

Finn threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Though it's nice to know that my bro's getting some," he teased.

"Finn!" Kurt grumbled in embarrassment, grabbing the pillow and smacking Finn with it. "I know I started it but can we please move on from the conversation."

Finn laughed and nodded. Truth was, he didn't want to tell Kurt any details of his and Rachel's relationship, not that there was any to really tell. He and Rachel hadn't done more than heavy making out because she wanted to wait until they turned of age and Finn was ok with that, knowing in his heart that Rachel was meant to be his. But he enjoyed teasing Kurt and couldn't help but put the idea of Rachel doing dirty things with her tongue into his head. He'd suffered enough with Santana's unfiltered mouth throughout the years. He could get a little payback, even if what he said wasn't true.

Blaine's voice suddenly filled the room and Kurt jumped, scrambling to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, beautiful," Blaine greeted and Kurt instantly melted. "I'm sorry for calling so late. It's been a hectic day."

"No, no. It's totally fine. I understand. Hold on a minute," Kurt replied as he got out of Finn's bed. "Goodnight, Finn," he said and quickly left the room before Finn could even respond.

Kurt practically ran to his room, kicking the door closed behind him before jumping on his bed. "Ok, I'm in my room now so we can talk," he breathed. "How was your day?"

Blaine settled into his bunk, Sir Devon the Knight in his arms. "It was incredible actually," he said with a sigh. "My mom came to the show."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, _oh_," Blaine replied with a small laugh. "I was floored that she came. She said she would try but I didn't really think she would."

Kurt laid down on his side, resting his head on the pillow and bringing Blaine's shirt up to his nose to inhale. "So it went well?"

"Very well. I think we're finally at a place where we could put the past behind us and move forward. I wish things were going as well with my dad but…" Blaine trailed off for a moment in search of the right words. "He and I are such different people that I don't know if he'll ever come around, ya know?"

"I'm sorry things with your dad aren't going well," Kurt said gently. "But I'm glad your mom came to see you."

"Me too," Blaine smiled, closing his eyes and snuggling his face into Sir Devon the Knight. God he missed his soulmate. "As far as my dad, well, that'll happen when it happens. But I don't want to dwell on that. How was your day? Did Tana stab you in the face?" he asked teasingly.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No, but I'm sure she wanted to. In fact, my dad probably would've helped her after the way I woke them up this morning."

Blaine grinned. "More screaming and flailing?"

Kurt blushed. "Yes, lots more and this time it was the good kind."

Blaine chuckled softly, wishing more than anything that he could hold Kurt right now. "I'm glad to hear. I really missed you today. I got used to having you around."

"You only had me around for one day," Kurt said timidly. "You couldn't have missed me that much."

"Oh I did, trust me," Blaine assured him. "All I needed was one day and I'm already completely taken with you."

Kurt bit back a squeal, his heart hammering in chest. "I missed you too, so much."

"I can't wait to see you again. Can't you just come on tour with us? We'll hire you a on the road teacher and everything." Blaine knew that there was no way neither Eric nor Burt would be ok with that idea but he had to put it out there, just in case.

"Blaine, don't tempt me," Kurt whined with a pout. "My dad will never allow that."

Blaine pouted. "I know," he said with disappointment. "Besides, it would be unfair of me to bring you along when the guys have to leave their soulmates at home. Except Jeff and Nick but they don't count."

"HEY!" Kurt heard Jeff yell in the background. "Not cool man!"

"Stop listening to my phone call then," Blaine retorted.

"I wasn't," Jeff argued, his voice sounding closer. Kurt guessed that he was peering his head into Blaine's bunk. "I was just passing by."

"Whatever," Blaine said with an eye roll. "Go away, I'm trying to talk to Kurt."

"How rude," Jeff said with a smirk but left Blaine alone.

"Sorry about that. Jeff's nosy as hell. He loves to listen in on other people's phone calls," Blaine said with a fond laugh.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Kurt chuckled.

Kurt heard a knock on his door and his heart dropped as it opened. "Lights out, Kurt," Burt said from the doorway.

"But I'm talking to Blaine," Kurt whined and Blaine found it entirely too cute.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules," Burt said firmly. "Say goodnight and go to bed."

Kurt huffed but nodded. "Blaine, I have to go. I have school in the morning."

Blaine's heart ached but he nodded to himself in understanding. "Ok. Sleep well, love. Call me before you head off to school."

"K," Kurt said sadly. "Goodnight, Blaine."

"Night."

"Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, Dad," Kurt grumbled as he reached for his charger to plug his phone in. Burt smiled apologetically before closing the door.

Kurt stared at the ceiling for a little while, thinking of Blaine and how desperately he wanted to be in his arms. He wiped a single tear away as the overwhelming feeling of loss hit him again. Being apart was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	10. Awakening of the Soul

A/N: I've run out ways to thank you readers. But seriously, thank you SO much. I send each and every single one of you virtual cookies. I love you guys.

I just want to point out real quick that Blaine and The Warblers' are amongst the most popular celebs in the world in this AU. They're basically modern day Beatles. All the guys have over 50 million fans following them on Twitter and although they've only released 3 albums, they've done so much more in their 6 year career. That will be discussed as the story progresses.

This is a Kurt chapter, just an fyi. There's also a lot of online interaction in this one and it goes back and forth between tweets and DMs. _**Tweets are italicized and bolded**_. **DMs are in bold**.

The song featured in this chapter is _Music of My Heart_ by NSYNC and Gloria Estefan. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

"_This is Jacob Ben Israel reporting live from McKinley High," Jacob whispered conspiringly. "And we are here waiting for Cheerio Captain and top bitch, His Royal Highness Kurt Hummel, to arrive. As you can see, the halls are completely empty right now," the camera scanned down the hall before focusing back on Jacob. "My sources tell me that Hummel is so ashamed by who his soulmate is that he's going to try and sneak into school undetected. But he's not getting away from us. I'll be staking out the Queen Bee's locker until he shows up. Will he give us an interview? Will he deny the allegations that his soulmate is the fat lunch lady with the comb over? Or will he see us and run the other way? Did he even get a soulmate? Stay tuned to find out."_

* * *

Kurt woke up sluggishly and already in a foul mood. He'd barely slept that night and it had been entirely his fault. He had made the mistake of scrolling through the tags on Tumblr late into the night and although most of the posts he saw were words of encouragement, there were a few that insulted him, calling him a pawn in management's game to keep Blaine away from Sebastian. There was even one blogger who went as far as saying that he knew Sebastian personally and that he was devastated by the fact that he was forced to watch his beloved with someone else.

The blogger went on and on about how terrible Eric was for Blaine's career and how Blaine wasn't the man they all thought him to be because he wouldn't stand up for his true soulmate Sebastian. Kurt ignored the posts that bitched about him but he couldn't ignore that blogger. He logged into his personal account and alongside a few of his followers defended Blaine. It was close to 5 in the morning when he finally logged off and practically threw his phone in a fury. He had argued with the blogger for hours, calling them out on their bullshit, but it made no difference. Nothing he said changed the blogger's mind and by the time he logged off, the ache in his heart for Blaine had grown tenfold. He was in for a long day.

With a grunt, he rolled out of bed and started getting ready for school. He made sure to take an extra-long shower, allowing his senses to drown in Blaine's body wash. He let his mind wander to one of the many fantasies he had, only this time, the release had been a thousand times more satisfying. Blaine may be in a different state, Pennsylvania if he remembered correctly, but the fact that Blaine was his and his alone made the fantasy so much hotter. With a relieved sigh, Kurt finished his shower feeling better but still a little on edge.

He called Blaine on his way to school, ignoring the kissy faces Finn kept sending him and instead focused on Blaine's soothing voice. They only had a few minutes to talk but it was enough to set his soul at ease for the time being.

"I'll see you later, bro," Finn said as he turned off the car. "Bye Blaine," he shouted before grabbing his backpack from the backseat and leaving Kurt in the car.

Kurt waved at Finn and rested his head back on the seat. "Do I have to go to class? It's_ so_ boring," he complained.

"I'm sorry love but yes, you have to go to class," Blaine chuckled. "But you can always text me if you miss me."

"Well then, expect a lot of texts because I already miss you," Kurt said with a pout. "I better go. I'll talk to you later."

"Have a good day in school," Blaine replied, sad that he couldn't talk to his beloved any longer.

"I'll do my best," Kurt grumbled, his eyes scanning the parking lot for any signs of Karofsky. "Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, love."

Kurt ended his call and breathed deeply before heading inside. He was exhausted and in serious need of more caffeine. He thought about going to Sue's office to grab a cup of coffee but decided to head to his locker first. A decision he regretted the instant he entered the hallway his locker was in.

"KURT!" Jacob shouted and Kurt cringed. He was not in the mood for this.

"You better get out of my face with that camera, JBI," Kurt warned, pushing past Jacob to his locker. The aggravation he felt earlier came back with a vengeance and if Jacob wasn't careful, Kurt was going to scratch his eyes out.

"Is it true that your soulmate is even more hideous than Freddy Krueger and Jason combined?" Jacob asked practically shoving the microphone in Kurt's face. Kurt ignored him and quickly switched out his books. "Is it true that you were so disgusted by who your soulmate is that you spent the entire weekend vomiting?" Kurt scoffed at that one and started walking away. Jacob however didn't take the hint and followed. "Is it true that your soulmate is the homeless guy that digs in the school trash bin for food?"

Kurt turned on his heels, the deadliest of glares directed at Jacob. Jacob took a step back but kept the microphone in Kurt's face. "You listen to me very carefully Jacob Ben Israel because I'm only going to say this once," Kurt said through gritted teeth and Jacob gulped. It was never good when Kurt used his full name. "My soulmate is my business and my business alone. If you ask me about him one more time I will dig up that manila envelope. You do remember what that envelope contains, don't you?" he asked with an evil smirk. Jacob nodded frantically. "I swear to God I will make photo copies of your dirty little secret and plaster them all over the school if you don't back the hell off. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Jacob squeaked.

"Good," Kurt said smugly before turning around and walking away.

He didn't get very far though before he was suddenly being shoved against the locker. He groaned at the unexpected pain that shot through him from the lock that dug into his side. He glanced up just as Karofsky sent him a disgusted glare and his blood boiled with rage. He was so done with being Dave Karofsky's punching bag. With his adrenaline in high gear, he followed Karofsky into the boy's locker room. He didn't notice that Jacob and his camera guy were still down the hall filming him.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted the moment he entered the locker room.

Karofsky turned to him and sneered. "The girls' locker room is next door."

"Oh, you think you're just so clever," Kurt said mockingly, stepping closer to his bully. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You mean besides the fact that you're a disgusting homo trying to peek at my junk?" Karofsky snarled, walking towards Kurt menacingly. Kurt tried to hold his ground but as the overbearing jock came closer, he inevitably stepped back until he was pressed against the lockers.

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what Ham Hock? You're not my type. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're 30," Kurt spat, just barely controlling himself from flinching when Karofsky punched the locker next to him.

"Do not push me, Hummel," Karofsky warned, raising his fist to Kurt's face.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Go ahead, I dare you," Kurt provoked. There was a new fire in Kurt's eyes as he went head to head with Karofsky, and the jock was admittedly shocked by the intensity of it. He subconsciously took a step back and that one step added fuel to Kurt's rage. "I am so sick and tired of your bullshit, David Karofsky. This is your only warning. If you don't back the fuck off I'm going to tell the entire school that you're just another homo like me," Karofsky's eyes widened in alarm but quickly shifted to anger. "And don't for a second think they won't believe me because you and I both know they will. You may be on the football team but I'm the head bitch around here, I'm the one in charge, so whether I'm hated or adored, I'm still the most popular guy in school."

Karofsky knew Kurt's words to be true. He knew that all Kurt had to do insinuate the possibility of him being gay one time and the whole school would believe it. They would immediately condemn him but unlike Kurt, he didn't have the strength or courage to handle it. One of the biggest reasons Karofsky hated Kurt so much was because no matter what the students at McKinley throw at him, he still managed to bite back and come out on top. Kurt's friends loved him and accepted him for who he was. Karofsky's friends would torment him to no end if they knew the truth about him.

Kurt though had no real intention of starting the rumor. Even if Karofsky really was gay, Kurt would never out him. He wasn't that cruel. But the look on Karofsky's face and the lack of response let him know that he had won this particular show down so he decided to go with it. He stepped closer to Karofsky with an evil grin. "I suggest you learn to keep your hands to yourself from now on. I'm not putting up with your crap anymore, Karofsky. I will not hesitate to have a chat with JBI about this."

Karofsky took a step back. "I hate you, Kurt Hummel. I hope you rot in hell," he snarled.

"I don't believe in hell but if I'm going, I'm taking you down with me," Kurt promised him. "Leave me the hell alone, Karofsky. This is your last warning."

Kurt held his stare down with Karofsky for only a moment before storming out of the locker room. The warning bell had rung but instead of going to class, he went straight to the Cheerio's bathroom, texting Santana and Quinn an S.O.S. on his way.

"Get out!" he barked at the Cheerios girls that were fixing their hair. They scrambled out of bathroom without a word.

Kurt held onto the sink, closed his eyes, and let out a breath, his body shaking from the overwhelming surge of emotion coursing through him. He was angry at Jacob for not minding his damn business, he was angry at Karofsky for constantly getting in his face, he was angry at the blogger that had the audacity to bad mouth Blaine, but most of all he was angry at himself for allowing it all to get to him. He knew that emotions became heightened once someone turned of age. The very first thing they learned in their soulmate class was that turning of age meant the wakening of the soul and that the first couple of weeks consisted of their emotions trying to settle. He'd even seen a few people throughout his years at McKinley have moments where emotions got the better of them. But he hadn't realized how strong and overwhelming it truly was until that very moment.

"What's wrong?" Santana voice suddenly rang out. Kurt looked up at her and Quinn and immediately started crying. The girls hurried to his side and pulled him into a hug. "Who the fuck do I gotta cut?" she demanded.

Kurt shook his head frantically. "Stupid JBI and fucking Karofsky and that damn blogger acting like they have a fucking clue and I just miss Blaine so much! Shit! I hate this!" he rambled angrily. "Why am I so damn emotional?!"

Santana pulled back and cupped Kurt's face as Quinn wrapped her arms around his torso from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. "Because you're an overdramatic bitch like the rest of us," Santana told him with a smirk as she wiped away his tears.

"Shut up, Satan!" Kurt snapped. "This shit sucks. Everything about today fucking sucks!"

Santana stepped back, put her hands on her hips, and huffed. "What did JBI and Karofsky do this time? And what blogger are you talking about?"

"I already took care of JBI and Karofsky," Kurt said waving his hand dismissively. "It's the same shit but different day with them. And the blogger I'm talking about is this stupid fucker on Tumblr who was talking shit about Blaine and me last night. Some dumbass who thinks that Blaine and Sebastian are soulmates but Eric won't allow them to be together. I was up until 5 in the damn morning fighting with this guy!"

Santana shrugged. "Yeah well, that's what you get for going into the tags," she said and Kurt glared at her. "Don't give me that look. You know I'm right."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know, ok? Just…ugh! I'm so frustrated and I miss Blaine!" he whined. "I miss him so damn much that it physically hurts!"

"Why don't call him?" Quinn suggested.

"Because he'd know something was wrong and I don't want to lie to him," Kurt pouted, holding back the tears. Quinn smiled sympathetically and hugged him a little tighter. "Damn this sucks. I knew I'd miss him but shit!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Kurt. Other than suck it up and deal," Santana said as the last bell rang. All three groaned. "And now we're officially late to class."

"Whatever," Kurt mumbled, reining his emotions back in and wiping away any stray tears. "All I know is that I'm in bitch mode today and if anyone even _thinks_ of screwing with me I will not hesitate to claw their damn eyes out," he said and stormed out of the bathroom. Quinn and Santana smirked at each other and followed him out.

* * *

"Move," Kurt said gruffly to the girl sitting in the desk in the far corner of the room. The girl gave him a questioning look but got out of her desk anyway. Kurt flopped down in the seat and let out a short breath before pulling out his cell phone.

"Is there something wrong with your desk, Mr. Hummel?" his study hall teacher asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. She barely batted an eye lash when he walked into class late yet she was concerned by where he was sitting? "Does it really matter where the hell I'm sitting?" he asked her in response. "It's not like we do anything in here except twiddle our damn thumbs while you play Candy Crush," he grumbled, slouching in his seat and going to his messages.

The teacher pursed her lips, momentarily contemplating telling Kurt to put his cell phone away. But as she glanced around the room and saw that at least half the other students had their phones out, she decided against it. It wasn't like the students listened to her anyway. With an uncaring shrug, she turned her attention back to her computer.

_From Kurt Hummel:  
Have I mentioned how much I miss you? Cause I really fucking miss you._

Kurt sighed wistfully as he sent the message. He would do anything to be with Blaine right now. He opened his messenger bag and pulled out his notebook. He smiled to himself when he saw the doodle of his and Blaine's name in a heart and a wave of happiness rushed through him. Blaine Anderson is his soulmate, his one and only, and nobody could take that away from him.

_From Blaine Anderson:  
You may have mentioned it but I have no problem hearing it again. ;)  
I really miss you too.  
Shouldn't you be in class?_

Kurt's anger dissipated a little more at Blaine's reply.

_From Kurt Hummel:  
I am in class but it's just study hall. It's not like we do anything.  
Today sucks btw. I wish I was there with you._

_From Blaine Anderson:  
When I was in school, study hall meant we actually studied. ;p  
I wish you were here too. Why does today suck? Did something happen? :(_

Kurt worried his lip. He didn't want to lie to Blaine but he didn't want to tell him what actually happened either.

_From Kurt Hummel:  
Yes well, you went to a prep school that cared about your education. I go to a public school that's too cheap to even buy toilet paper and instead asks parents to donate rolls.  
Nothing happened. I just really miss you and school sucks._

_From Blaine Anderson:  
Are you absolutely sure we can't convince your dad to let you come on tour with us? You'd get the best tutor money could pay for AND we provide our own toilet paper. _

Kurt chuckled softly. The girl whose seat he'd stolen glanced at him curiously but a glare from Kurt made her quickly turn away.

_From Kurt Hummel:  
I'm sure but thanks for the offer. _

_From Blaine Anderson:  
Sigh. I had to try.  
I'm sorry you're not having a good day. If I was there I would kiss all your worries away. But since I'm not, I hope this makes you feel better. _

Attached to Blaine's message was a picture of him hugging Sir Devon and pouting with a small smirk. Kurt swooned at the photo. Not only did Blaine's eyes and pout match Sir Devon's, but Blaine was wearing a wife beater so his broad shoulders and muscular arms were on display. How the hell did he get so lucky to have this man as his soulmate? That was one question Kurt knew he would be asking himself for the rest of his life.

_From Kurt Hummel:  
Seriously Blaine? You're so damn cute I can't stand it! Can I tweet that? Please let me tweet that!_

_From Blaine Anderson:  
Lol! By all means tweet away. ;)  
You're handling the riot though because I have to get ready for the VIP meet and greet. _

Kurt grinned from ear to ear as he quickly typed out his reply.

_From Kurt Hummel:  
I'll deal with the riot. You go get ready. Text me later when you can.  
And thank you for the picture. It does make me feel better. xoxo_

Kurt signed into his new twitter account for the first time since Saturday night and his eyes widened at his follower count. He had close to 10 million fans following him now and all because he was Blaine's soulmate. He thought about not tweeting the picture, concerned about the uproar he'd cause. But with one more look at the photo he decided he needed to tweet it. It was entirely too cute not to. If anything, the fans would love him for sharing such an adorable picture.

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: I'm having an excruciatingly long day missing *WarblerBlaine so he decided to text me this picture. [insert photo]**_

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: My question is, who's the bigger puppy? Also, how does he manage to be both adorable and sexy at the time? #foreverswooning**_

Kurt's mentions exploded with fans replying to him, all agreeing that Blaine was indeed the bigger puppy and that it was unfair how he's both adorable and sexy at the same time. Kurt couldn't even be upset that the fans were essentially lusting over his soulmate. Had he been just a fan and Blaine's soulmate posted the picture, he would've have acted the same way.

_**WarblerBlaine**__**: *HisLuckyCharm I hope you have a good day my love. Xoxo**_

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine's reply, favorited it and retweeted it before answering a few fans. He knew that missing Blaine right now was nothing but a tiny bump in the long road ahead, and while his heart ached for Blaine, it also soared because at the end of the day Blaine was his. It would be tough, but together they could make it through.

* * *

The week went by and Kurt's emotions slowly but surely began to even out. He had a couple of moments where he'd grow angry and snap for no reason, and he had several moments where he'd cry to himself because he missed Blaine so much. But by Friday he was mostly able to keep his emotions in check long enough to get home and talk to Blaine for a few minutes. That was the hardest part. The Warblers' schedule was jam packed and Blaine was usually exhausted by the time he was able to have an actual conversation with Kurt. Their days were filled with five minute phone calls every chance they got, and the one time Kurt insisted on talking late into the night despite his father telling him to go to bed, Blaine practically fell asleep. Being apart proved more difficult with each passing day and it had only been a week.

The members of New Directions all begged Kurt to tell them who his soulmate was, especially Rachel who felt the need to remind Kurt all week that she would be his sister-in-law one day. But Kurt kept his mouth shut and ignored their inquiries. They would find out when the time was right and it certainly wasn't anytime soon. He did plan on telling them eventually though, before the rest of the world found out who he was. As much as they irritated him, the glee club was his family and he would need them by his side when word got out.

Kurt prepared himself for the verbal assault he would get from Karofsky they next time they saw each other, his own insults ready in his back pocket for when the time arose. But Karofsky had barely looked his way throughout the week. His tormentor stayed out of his way and Kurt was both astonished and relieved by the change. He briefly thought about what it all meant but in the end he decided not to question it. He was too preoccupied worrying about SeblaineIsTrueLove, the blogger from Tumblr. Kurt hadn't confronted him again but he kept track of what the blogger said. Blaine told him the best way to stay on top of the gossip was to be involved so Kurt decided to do just that.

Friday evening Kurt sat on his bed with his laptop and chatted with the fans on Twitter while he waited for Blaine to call. His initial worry about how the fans would treat him had dissipated quite a bit throughout the week. He was still cautious with what he said, but they were welcoming and the only hate he saw was when he searched for it. None of his new followers had been anything but sweet to him and he was really starting to enjoy their virtual affection. One user in particular, a girl who started the KlainesArmy account, was amongst the first that caught his attention.

_**KlainesArmy**__**: The very best thing about *HisLuckyCharm is the fact that he's a total fanboy. For that reason alone I love him. **_

That was the moment Kurt decided to follow her. He had already tweeted her a couple times by then and her responses were always kind and respectful. He loved that he was able to flail with the fans about The Warblers and it seemed like the fans enjoyed it too. Blaine had told him that it was because it put Kurt on their level and it made him seem more accessible, so Kurt decided to go with it.

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: Thanks for keeping me company as I wait for *WarblerBlaine to Skype. Maybe one day we can do a livestream together and talk with you all. ;)**_

_**KlainesArmy**__**: *HisLuckyCharm You sir, are a total tease! #stopit #nodont #pleasekeepgoing**_

_**Niff5Eva**__**: *HisLuckyCharm Klaine Skype Date. #sodone**_

_**BlainesWife**__**: *HisLuckyCharm OMG STOP! YOU ARE TOO DAMN CUTE! I CAN'T! Will you marry me? Please marry me! I love you so much!**_

Kurt laughed at the multiple replies that essentially yelled at him for being a tease but he couldn't help it. The fans were so enthusiastic that it was difficult not to mess with them.

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: *KlainesArmy You love that I'm a tease and you know it. ;p**_

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: *BlainesWife But you're already Blaine's wife. How can I marry you? :(**_

_**SebastianSmythe**__**: Sorry for my absence this week. It's been a busy few days. How are my sexy followers doing today? **_

Kurt froze when he saw Sebastian's tweet. Blaine had told him to send Sebastian a message so they could talk about the problematic fans, but Kurt had yet to do it. And not because he didn't want to talk to Sebastian or anything. But because he was Sebastian Smythe, movie star extraordinaire. Talking with the Warbler guys was one thing. But talking with Sebastian? His soulmate's ex, the same man that made Kurt bawl like a baby as his character wept for his lost family? Yeah, that was a little daunting.

_**SebastianSmythe**__**: I have some big news coming up in the next few weeks. HUGE news in fact and we all know how fond I am of big things. ;) Stay tuned. **_

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian's tweet. Everything Sebastian tweeted had some kind of sexual connotation to it and Kurt had yet to figure out how he felt about that. He admittedly liked Sebastian as an actor. But he had no idea how he would like him as a person. Santana's unfiltered mouth was one thing. But Sebastian Smythe? That was a whole other story. With a deep breath, Kurt went into his DMs and messaged Sebastian.

**HisLuckyCharm  
Hi Sebastian, I'm Kurt. Blaine's soulmate. He told me you wanted me to message you so um, hi.**

Kurt facepalmed as soon as he sent the message. _What an idiotic way to start a conversation with a freaking movie star! Way to go Hummel._

**SebastianSmythe  
Why hello there Kurt. I'm so glad you finally decided to message me. I've wanted to talk to you ever since I found out you were meant to be Blaine's. Now I can tell you of all the…adventures Blaine and I went on together. I assure you they were quite…well, maybe I should keep those stories to myself. ;)**

Kurt blanched at the reply he received. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew very well that Sebastian was implying something sexual and it pissed him off that Sebastian thought he would be ok with this sort of conversation. He didn't know Kurt, and Blaine was not his soulmate. Sebastian had no right to say that to him.

**HisLuckyCharm  
Listen here, Smythe. I don't know what Blaine has told you about me but I don't appreciate you talking about MY soulmate like that. I am well aware of your previous relations with Blaine so don't for a second think that I'm not in the loop. **

**SebastianSmythe  
Is that so?**

**HisLuckyCharm  
Yeah it is. I've read all the articles and I know your reputation. I'm only giving you a chance because Blaine asked me to. I don't care how famous you are. Not in the slightest. You either respect me and my relationship with Blaine or I will never give you the time of day. And you probably don't care. You're probably laughing your ass off at me right now and that's fine. Just remember that I bite.**

_**KlainesArmy**__**: *HisLuckyCharm I do. I really, really do. **_

_**BlainesWife**__**: *HisLuckyCharm I'll divorce him for you I swear! **_

_**SebastianSmythe**__**: It's official. *HisLuckyCharm is my new favorite person. Sorry *WarblerBlaine but I think I might have to steal him.**_

Kurt raised his brows in both surprise and confusion. _What the hell Smythe?_

**SebastianSmythe  
HAHAHA! Oh my God! That was hilarious! Thank you for that. I was in need of a good laugh. I'm sorry if I offended you but I swear I was only joking. I just wanted to see how you would react and trust me when I tell you that it was the perfect reaction. You got snark kid and I like that. Oh and for the record, I'm very happy for you and Blaine. He's been my best friend for years and he's one of the few people I truly trust. He deserves to be happy and Kurt, you are his happiness. **

Kurt couldn't help but smile a little by the end of Sebastian's reply. He wasn't exactly sure what he was getting himself into and he certainly did not appreciate Sebastian's joke. But at the same time he was really curious about his soulmate's ex. Blaine wouldn't tell him Sebastian's story but he had implied that Sebastian was broken and Kurt was dying to know what happened. Maybe if he became friends with Sebastian he could find out.

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: *BlainesWife Well when you put it that way how can I resist? ;p**_

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: *SebastianSmythe *WarblerBlaine You aren't too bad yourself Smythe. Just remember what I said.**_

**HisLuckyCharm  
Yes well, I was offended and I did not by any means appreciate your joke. But I am sorry I snapped. I just turned 18 last weekend and my emotions are still a little haywire. **

**SebastianSmythe  
No need to apologize Kurt. I remember turning of age. It sucked ass. **

_**SebastianSmythe**__**: *HisLuckyCharm *WarblerBlaine Oh I remember. Just know that I bite back. ;)**_

_**WarblerBlaine**__**: *SebastianSmythe *HisLuckyCharm You are not allowed to steal him Seb! He's mine! And he's right love. He does bite. Please watch him.**_

_**SebastianSmythe**__**: *WarblerBlaine *HisLuckyCharm You would know wouldn't ya Blainey boy? Remind me tell him about that time in the Dean's office. **_

_**WarblerBlaine**__**: *SebastianSmythe *HisLuckyCharm SHH! YOU WERE SWORN TO SECRECY SMYTHE! DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM ANYTHING!**_

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: *WarblerBlaine *SebastianSmythe Oh now I am all kinds of intrigued. **_

Kurt squealed happily when he saw that Blaine logged into Skype. A second later, Blaine was calling him. His whole body relaxed the moment Blaine came on the screen. "Hi," he breathed.

"Hey," Blaine replied with a wide grin. He was sitting in the back of the bus with his guitar and songwriting book next to him. He'd been working on a new song for Kurt all week and he wanted to sing it for him. But first, he needed to know what was going on between his beloved and best friend. "You wanna tell me why Sebastian wants to steal you away from me?" he asked teasingly.

Kurt pursed his lips, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. "I uh…well he…ok, I'm just going to send you our conversation," he replied guiltily.

Blaine raised a curious brow and nodded slowly. He could only guess what Sebastian had said to him. Very few people were able to see through Sebastian's attitude and he sincerely hoped that Kurt would be one of those people.

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: Alright it was fun but I must be off. Skype date time! *WarblerBlaine**_

_**SebastianSmythe**__**: *HisLuckyCharm *WarblerBlaine Bow chikka wow wow. Later boys. Don't have too much fun without me. ;)**_

Blaine decided against commenting on Sebastian's tweet and instead focused on the screen shots Kurt sent him. Kurt watched anxiously as Blaine read over their conversation, the blush on his cheeks deepening when Blaine's jaw went slack and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," Kurt blurted and Blaine gave him a confused look. "I know you asked me to be nice to him and I totally had every intention of doing that but it's been such a long week and I'm having all these issues controlling my emotions right now and he messaged me that and I just…I snapped."

"Kurt-"

"I'm really, really sorry Blaine," Kurt cut him off frantically, tears prickling in his eyes. "Please don't be upset with me."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not upset with you," he promised him softly and Kurt visibly relaxed. "If anything I'm upset with him. I asked him to go easy on you, though I'm not at all surprised that he said that. Sebastian's a special brand of human. Very few people actually get him." Kurt nodded with a small smile. "I'm sorry that he offended you. I assure you he meant no harm."

"Ok," Kurt breathed out. "I'm confused by the whole wanting to steal me comment though."

Blaine chuckled. "It's because of how you replied. Your snark, your attitude. The fact that you spoke so freely to him despite him being famous. Sebastian hates when people act nice towards him because they feel like they have to. He'd much rather have someone be mean or rude to him than have them be fake. I can tell you right now that you've earned his respect and that is not an easy thing to do."

Kurt preened a little. "I was just speaking my mind. You know me enough by now to know that I am not one to hold back."

"No, you're not, and I adore that about you," Blaine replied with an endearing smile. "I also adore the way your cheeks flush when you're embarrassed or shy. And I'm especially fond of your laugh and the way your eyes always glimmer like the stars," he said lowly with a smirk.

Kurt looked away, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth and his entire face flushed pink. "My eyes glimmer like the stars? Really Blaine?" he asked teasingly, even though his heart was hammering in his chest.

Blaine shrugged coyly. "I only speak the truth my love, and the truth is that you are by far the most gorgeous man I have ever met. The world is going to be so jealous when they see the beauty that fate has bestowed upon me."

Kurt groaned and put his face in his hands to hide the way his cheeks grew darker. "Ok now you're just doing that on purpose," he whined with a pout, looking up at Blaine through his lashes.

Blaine gulped. He would do anything to be able to kiss Kurt right then and there. He was going to have to talk to Eric. He needed to see Kurt face to face soon or he was going to lose it. "Alright, I'll stop," he chuckled. "How was your week? Anything exciting happen?"

Kurt shrugged a little. "Not really. Same old same old. Although I did have a really weird dream."

"Oh? What was it?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment. He spent a lot of time throughout the week thinking about his dream. He couldn't figure out if it was real or not and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to be real and the more questions he had about Blaine's life before he became famous. But he worried that it wasn't real and he knew that he'd be highly disappointed if it was only a dream.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked him when Kurt didn't respond.

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head. "I just…the dream was about you, about us, and it kinda shook me. I can't figure out if it was real or not," he said quietly.

"You can tell me about it, love. I promise I'm not going to judge you or anything, if that's what you're worried about," Blaine spoke gently. _What kind of dream could Kurt have had that he's scared to tell me?_

"It's nothing like that," Kurt assured him. "I just…ok, remember how I told you that my mom died from Leukemia?" Blaine nodded. "Well, in the dream, I was in the hospital sitting in the children's room waiting for my parents when an older boy came in. I must have been like 7 and the boy had to have been like 13, maybe 14. I vaguely remember that day but in the dream, the boy was you, and you had gotten beat up." Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "You had a cast on one arm and bandages on the other. And you had a really awful black eye and your lip was split open." Blaine sucked his lip in, his eyes tearing up as memories of the day suddenly flooded him. "We talked for a moment about mean people in the world and then my parents called me, so I got up to leave but then-"

"You turned around and hugged me," Blaine cut him off and Kurt's jaw dropped. "You kissed me on the cheek and you told me not to let the bad people get me. I remember."

"You…that was real? That actually happened?" Kurt asked just above a whisper.

Blaine nodded, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Yeah, it did. I never realized that was you. I don't believe it."

"So the first time we met was in the hospital," Kurt said in awe.

Blaine nodded and wiped a few tears away. "Yeah, I guess it was. Kurt…you have no idea how much that day has meant to me. I got my ass kicked for going to the Sadie Hawkins dance with another boy and my dad…God, my dad practically hated me by this point. I was so lost and just so done with everything. And then here comes this little boy, this incredibly sweet little boy who had this serenity about him and he gave me hope for the first time in a really long time. I can't believe that was you. Kurt," he breathed, reaching for the computer and stroking the screen, "the two times in my life when I needed saving, when I needed air because I was drowning, you were there. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing all week," Kurt replied quietly, completely lost in Blaine's hazel eyes. "I just can't believe that it was really you."

Blaine's hand dropped from the screen, a small frown gracing his face. "I miss you so much, Kurt. I didn't think it was possible to miss someone this much. I wish so badly that I could hold you right now."

Kurt offered him a watery smile. "I miss you too, Blaine. But we can't…we talked about this already. We can't dwell on that right now because if we do, I'm just going to be a crying mess."

Blaine nodded and looked away. "I know, I'm sorry." Blaine looked back up after a few moments and his heart broke at the sorrow in Kurt's eyes. "I wrote a new song this week," he said with a small smile. "Do you want to hear it?"

Kurt breathed deeply and nodded. "Of course."

Blaine reached for his guitar and opened his notebook to the lyrics. "Now I'm expecting you to be completely honest with me here. If it sucks, I want to know."

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh please, as if you could ever write anything that isn't pure gold."

Blaine chuckled softly. "You'd be surprised with how many bad songs I've written," he said and Kurt hummed in disbelief. "But anyway, I wrote this for you so I hope you like it."

Blaine began strumming his guitar and Kurt was certain he had just melted through his bed. Blaine wrote him a song. Blaine Anderson, his soulmate, his _everything_, actually wrote him a song. He was never going to get over that.

_You'll never know  
What you've done for me  
What your faith in me  
Has done for my soul  
And you'll never know the gift you've given me  
I'll carry it with me_

_Through the days ahead I'll think of days before_  
_You made me hope for something better_  
_And made me reach for something more_

_You taught me to run_  
_You taught me to fly_  
_Helped me to free the me inside_  
_Helped me hear the music of my heart_  
_Helped me hear the music of my heart_

_You opened my eyes_  
_You opened the door_  
_To something I'd never known before_  
_And your love_  
_Is the music of my heart_

For years, it was Kurt's words that made Blaine keep fighting when his life started to fall apart. A simple kiss on the cheek from a courageous little boy was what kept Blaine from giving in. And when the strength from their first meeting faded, when Blaine once again started feeling hopeless and lost, it was Kurt's encouragement, his certainty that Blaine was meant for more that gave him the courage to keep going. Kurt was always there in the back of Blaine's mind, either as his soulmate or as the little boy Blaine had held so close to his heart, and he would spend the rest of his life thanking the heavens for giving him the opportunity to love Kurt.

_You were the one  
Always on my side  
Always standing by  
Seeing me through  
You were the song that always made me sing  
I'm singing this for you  
Everywhere I go I'll think of where I've been  
And you're the one who knew me better than anyone ever will again_

_You taught me to run_  
_You taught me to fly_  
_Helped me to free the me inside_  
_Helped me hear the music of my heart_  
_Helped me hear the music of my heart_

_You opened my eyes_  
_You opened the door_  
_To something I'd never known before_  
_And your love_  
_Is the music of my heart_

Kurt sat stunned as Blaine sang out the last note, the lyrics replaying in his mind. Blaine set his guitar down and looked at Kurt bashfully. "What do you think?"

"Blaine, I…I don't even know what to say," Kurt breathed. "It's beautiful."

Blaine smiled softly and took a deep breath. "Kurt, I can't tell you enough how much you mean to me. You've always been there by my side, even when I didn't realize it was you. I can't even begin to fathom what my life would've been like had I not met you that day in the hospital, or that day in the park. I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for you."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"It's true," Blaine said, scooting closer to his computer as if it would allow him to be closer to Kurt. "That night after we met in the park, I made a promise to the little boy, to _you_, that I would never give up hope and that I would always stay true to myself. I made a promise that I would stay strong and be brave, and all because you had faith in me. I care about you so much, Kurt. I know things are tough right now but I promise we're going to get through this."

Kurt couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks. After years of listening to Blaine's music and idolizing the man that constantly gave him the courage to be himself, he couldn't believe that he was the one that gave Blaine strength. He couldn't believe that he was the one that gave Blaine hope. "I really care about you too," he said, placing his left hand on his computer screen.

Blaine placed his left hand on his screen and his heart ached. It was the closest he could get to his beloved and the distance was starting to get to him. He opened his mouth to assure Kurt once again that they would be alright, that they would make it until the next time they were able to see each other, but stopped when a knock on the door interrupted him. He looked up from the screen as the door opened and Eric walked in, a cautious look in his eyes. Blaine pulled his hand back from the screen as worry suddenly flowed through him. He knew what that look meant.

"I hate to do this but I have to go," he said regrettably. Kurt frowned but nodded. "I promise to call you back in a little while."

"I'll be waiting," Kurt replied with a sad smile. "Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, my love." Blaine signed out of Skype and looked up at Eric. "What's wrong?"

Eric took a deep breath as he walked over to Blaine. "We need to talk."

* * *

A/N: I regret to inform you that I won't be updating for a few weeks because I need to focus on ACOH as GleekMom and I are work on the final chapter. But I'll be back as soon as I can. I swear I won't leave you hanging. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Getting to Know You

A/N: Hello my lovely, beautiful readers. Once again thank you for the constant love and support. It means everything to me.

Special thanks go out to _MuseInMe3_ for being such a wonderful beta and to _BritBoJangles_ for offering her advice on these chapters. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my _**A Change of Heart**_ cowriter _GleekMom_. Your friendship means so much to me and I'm grateful every single day for the opportunity to write alongside you.

This chapter is a bit of a transitional chapter so it's not my favorite but here it is nonetheless. I hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Distance is one of the toughest steps to go through for newly found soulmates. The soul's desire to be whole is overwhelming and even when a bond has yet to be forged, a connection occurs between the souls. Soulmates who are forced to be apart in the early stages of their relationship have a more difficult time building the foundation for their love. Constructing the foundation through distance takes a certain amount of strength from both souls and those who are successful have a stronger bond than most. Not all souls are strong enough to withstand being apart however and those relationships can crumble under the pressure. Soulmates who make the mistake of being intimate upon meeting and then go their separate ways hardly ever repair the emotional damage. Those souls often lose themselves in the void left behind and if they aren't careful, the darkness will swallow them whole. _

_Excerpt from: What it means to Bond  
Chapter: Bonding Stages_

* * *

Blaine closed his eyes and took deep breaths. His heart was pounding and his blood boiled with pure rage. He tried counting to 10. He tried to keep himself from losing his cool. But as the videos replayed in his mind, his anger only grew tenfold. Eric hadn't wanted to tell him. He hadn't wanted to show Blaine the website he found. But he knew he had no choice and now he had to try and calm Blaine down before he did something that would bite him in the ass.

"Blaine, I know you're upset," Eric started but Blaine quickly cut him off.

"_Upset_? You think I'm _upset_?" he snapped, standing up so abruptly that he nearly knocked his laptop off its stand. "I'm not upset, I'm furious!"

"But you need to calm down," Eric implored with a gentle but firm voice.

"How can I possibly calm down when Kurt's getting bullied at school?!" Blaine yelled and pointed at his laptop. "Did you watch those videos? He's getting harassed by students_ and_ teachers! How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?" Blaine had thought Kurt was kidding about the administration not caring about his well-being. He'd hoped that the bullying wasn't as bad as he'd imagined. But after watching just a few videos on Jacob Ben Israel's website, Blaine knew that it was all much worse. "And who the hell is this kid, this Jacob Ben Israel?! Who is he and why the hell is he posting that shit online?!"

Eric ran his hands through his hair and sighed. It was never a good sign when Blaine cursed. He wasn't one to use profanities and when he did, Eric knew his anger was getting the better of him. "From what I've gathered, he's essentially McKinley's very own paparazzi. I understand that you're angry, Blaine. I would be too. But you need to calm down." Blaine sent him a hard glare but said nothing, placing his hands on his hips. "I know you, B. I know that you're already thinking of all the ways you could fix this but you can't."

"Like hell I can't," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"You can't," Eric said again, standing up to look Blaine square in the eyes. "At least not yet. You need to be smart about this. You can't call the school because they obviously don't care and you can't just march in there and make demands or threaten this kid." Blaine looked away, unwilling to admit that those exact thoughts went through his mind. "But we do need to do something. There are over three years of footage on there and though it does seem that the bullying has decreased, the last thing we need is for the media to see any of this. It wasn't that hard finding this website and once you and Kurt are out in the open, anyone with internet access is going to be able to find it."

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Blaine asked with slight desperation.

Eric placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. "I have an idea, but I don't want to do it until after you talk to Kurt. If we do it before, I can pretty much guarantee that Kurt is going to be really pissed off at you."

Blaine scoffed and shook his head. "I can guarantee he's already going to be pissed that I went behind his back after he told me to leave this alone," he grumbled.

"And that is why you need to talk to him first. If we play our cards right, we can get the website taken down but you need to trust me."

Blaine nodded reluctantly. "Alright. What's your idea?"

* * *

As the days passed, Kurt and Blaine learned as much as they could about each other. They talked about their hobbies and favorite movies, they playfully argued over books and music, and they shared their hopes and dreams. Kurt learned that Blaine was a dork at heart who loved to read comic books and often dressed in unrecognizable costumes in order to attend different video game conventions. In turn, Blaine learned that Kurt had a deep passion for Broadway and a knack for designing clothes. Kurt also discovered that Blaine had a fear of heights which often led to short jokes from the guys and Blaine found out that Santana had been Kurt's best friend since elementary school.

During one of their late night Skype dates, a sleepy Blaine admitted that he watched the video Santana had sent him on more than one occasion which led to an embarrassed Kurt admitting the same. That particular conversation was filled with flushed faces and whispered confessions between the new couple. Confessions that included a few of Blaine's fantasies that he never fulfilled and Kurt telling Blaine about the birthday gifts he received from Santana. Blaine had all but begged Kurt to show him, unable to believe that his soulmate had a vibrator called the Ass-Berry Raspberry. But no matter how much Blaine pouted and teased him, Kurt refused to show him.

"That's fine. Don't show me. I'll just have to see it when I come visit you," Blaine had told Kurt seductively with a teasing smirk and Kurt had blushed so deeply that Blaine had to resist the urge to touch himself. He loved how Kurt was both innocent and sexy at the same time and he couldn't wait to experience and explore everything with him.

The one topic they both avoided however was McKinley High School. Kurt did his best not to talk about what happened in school, always worrying about how Blaine would react to the taunting he received. While Blaine forced himself not to ask specific questions that could hint at him knowing more than he should. Both could sense the slight tension between them but neither commented on it, chalking it up to the distance between them. They didn't want to make waves so early on in their relationship so they ignored the unease and focused on making each other smile instead.

Their first month apart was torture and they missed each other desperately. On the days they were able to talk via Skype, the ache in their hearts was easier to ignore. But most days they only had a few minutes to spare at a time, either because of the tour schedule or Cheerios practice and Glee club rehearsal, and those days were the worst. Kurt often cried himself to sleep those nights while listening to his personal recordings of Blaine, and Blaine constantly watched all the random videos Santana had text him of Kurt at school and held Sir Devon close to his heart as if it was his lifeline. They were dealing with the longing for one another as best they could, but it was hard and neither knew how much longer they could go.

Throughout that time, Kurt also became better acquainted with Sebastian. They exchanged cell phone numbers a few days after talking on Twitter and slowly but surely began building a friendship of sorts. With Sebastian on break from filming, it was easy for him to keep in direct contact with Kurt and he took advantage of it. Kurt was becoming somewhat of a younger brother to Sebastian and he enjoyed getting to know him. It was weird for Kurt at first, having Sebastian text him or call him as if they were old friends. But he had to admit that he didn't mind either. Talking with Sebastian, someone who was close to Blaine, helped ease the pain in his heart a little, even if that someone was annoyingly obnoxious most of the time.

"I seriously hate you so fucking much right now," Kurt snapped and Sebastian could only laugh. It was Wednesday evening and they had been on the phone for close to an hour already. Kurt was desperately trying to get Sebastian to tell him which movie franchise he was doing next and Sebastian refused to give him any details. "That's it. You're not invited to the wedding."

"Get real, Hummel. There's no way that Blaine is going to let that happen and you know it," Sebastian replied smugly.

Kurt groaned loudly and Sebastian chuckled. Kurt was entirely too entertaining. "Alright fine, whatever. But please, please tell me! I'm dying over here!"

"You know, legally speaking, I'm not allowed to tell you," Sebastian pointed out and Kurt scowled at the arrogance in Sebastian's tone. "You're asking me to break the law and I don't think I can do that."

"Oh come on," Kurt whined impatiently. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone! Please just tell me!"

Sebastian sighed dramatically, a smirk on his lips. "Sorry, Kurt. No can do. You're just going to have to wait like everyone else."

"Ugh! You are a terrible person and I hate you!" Kurt declared. Sebastian snorted a laugh. "I'm hanging up now. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Bye!" Sebastian shouted with a laugh but Kurt didn't reply. It wouldn't be the first time that Kurt hung up on him.

With an aggravated huff, Kurt sent Blaine a text.

_From Kurt Hummel:  
I hate Sebastian with a passion. _

_From Blaine Anderson:  
Lol. He still won't tell you what movie he's doing, huh?_

_From Kurt Hummel:  
No he won't and I hate him.  
Are you available to talk tonight?_

_From Blaine Anderson:  
I'm sorry love. I'll see what I can do about getting him to tell you.  
Not tonight. :( But I promise we'll talk tomorrow as soon as you get home from school. _

Kurt sighed sadly and wiped away a single tear.

_From Kurt Hummel:  
:( Alright. I miss you. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight._

_From Blaine Anderson:  
Miss you too my love. Goodnight._

* * *

Blaine stared at his phone, resisting the urge to call Kurt and instead went to Sebastian's number.

"Hey killer," Sebastian greeted way too innocently. "What's up?"

Blaine grabbed a shirt and folded it, placing it next to his luggage. "Seb, I thought you said you were going to tell Kurt?"

Sebastian laughed and Blaine shook his head. "I was but it's way more fun teasing the hell out of him. He just spent an hour yelling at me and it was so damn funny. He's quite entertaining."

Blaine nodded with a smile. "Yeah he is. Just wait until he does find out though. He's going to want to be your best friend," he teased and Sebastian snorted. "I'm serious, man. He loves that book, that whole series in fact. He's going to flip out when he finds out you're one of the leads."

"And this is why I haven't told him," Sebastian reasoned. "He needs to fangirl with the rest of them."

Blaine rolled up a pair of pants and set it aside. "When are you announcing it? I've been able to keep this from him so far but I can't guarantee I'll be able to keep my mouth shut when I see him."

"The earliest I can do it is tomorrow evening. The company is announcing the official cast list Saturday morning," Sebastian told him. "When does your flight leave?"

"At 9. I'll be at the Hummel's by the time Kurt gets home from school," Blaine answered excitedly. The Warblers had a four day break and Blaine was using his off time to visit Kurt. Wes and David were both going to California to be with their wives for a few days while Jeff and Nick stayed on the bus as it drove from Minnesota to South Dakota.

"And he doesn't know you're coming?"

"Nope. I've avoided talking to him too much this week because I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Blaine took a moment to breathe before his emotions overwhelmed him. "I'm going crazy over here, Seb. Thank God for these next few days because honestly, I don't think I would've been able to go any longer without seeing him."

Sebastian chuckled softly. "I don't doubt that," he said and Blaine immediately picked up on the pain in his voice. "I'm going to go but have a safe flight. I'll text you when I'm about to announce it. Try and record his reaction for me."

Blaine laughed lightly. "Will do."

* * *

Later that night, Sebastian sat at his desk with his bottle of high quality Bourbon and a half empty glass. He swirled around the amber liquid before taking a slow sip, his eyes focused on his computer screen. He promised himself that he wouldn't email Hunter. He swore to himself that he was done begging his soulmate for the time of day. But getting to know his best friend's soulmate made him want to try again. He hated to admit it but he was jealous. He was happy for Blaine, truly. Blaine had been there for him when everyone else had abandoned him and for that he would forever be grateful. But he also couldn't help but be envious. Blaine was happy and in love while he was miserable and alone. It sucked.

Sebastian had the reputation of being a playboy without a heart, a reputation that far too many people, his soulmate included, believed. But Sebastian wasn't like that, not exactly. Not anymore. He made the mistake of going out and hooking up with a few guys in the early years of his career and had been Hollywood's Playboy ever since. The media loved to make him out to be the bad guy and Sebastian learned to deal with it as best as he could.

Truthfully, he hadn't fooled around with anyone since the one time Blaine did him a favor more than three years ago and he had no intention of doing so ever again. The only person he ever wanted to be with was Hunter and if that meant becoming acquainted with his left hand for the rest of his life then so be it. Sebastian shuddered at the thought. Hunter wouldn't hate him for the rest of their lives, would he? Sebastian downed the rest of his drink, barely wincing at the all too familiar burn and poured himself his third glass. With a deep breath, he started yet another email to his soulmate. An email he was sure Hunter would ignore. Again.

_Hunter,  
I know that you hate me but we need to talk._

Sebastian shook his head and deleted it. He'd already written too many starting the same way.

_My dearest Hunter,  
Words cannot express how truly sorry I am for everything._

Sebastian scoffed and deleted the message. He wasn't some poet and he sure as well wasn't some hopeless romantic. That was Blaine's turf. He drummed his fingers on the keyboard before deciding on a different approach, one he'd been avoiding for years.

_Hunter,  
I can't do this anymore. _

_Day in and day out I think of all the ways I could make you forgive me. I think of all the ways I could apologize and not a single thing I come up with is good enough. And not because the ideas are bad, but because you are an arrogant snob who wouldn't appreciate the gesture. You would think me insincere and you would think that I was trying to buy your affection, which I'm not. I'm simply trying to make a connection with my soulmate, a real connection, and whether you want to admit it or not, you Hunter Nolan Clarington, ARE my soulmate. _

_I'm tired of being the only one that's trying. I'm tired of constantly emailing you only to have you ignore me. I know you have to be hurting as much as I am. Why are you resisting this? Resisting me? It's been four years, Hunter. Don't you think it's time we worked this out? I doubt you'll believe me, but I think of you every single day. I think of how different things would be if you gave us the chance. It pains me so much to come home to an empty loft when I should be coming home to the love my life. To you. _

_I'm offering you one last chance. I can't keep holding onto something that's not there. It hurts too much. We need to move forward or I need to move on. Please, Hunter, move forward with me. I can't do this without you. _

_I leave in six weeks for Europe and I won't be back for months, years even. I want you with me. For once in your life swallow your pride and take my offer. Please, my love, I'm begging you. Come with me._

_Are you in or out?_

_-Sebastian- _

Sebastian read and reread the email over a dozen times before finally hitting send. Now all he could do was hope and wait.

* * *

Hunter looked up from the exam he'd been grading when his school computer informed him of a new email. He didn't need to open it to know that it was from Sebastian. His soulmate, if he could even call Sebastian that, emailed every few weeks like clockwork. He sighed and removed his glasses, placing them on top of his desk. He contemplated not opening it, like he did every time Sebastian emailed him. But in the end, he needed to know what Sebastian had to say.

His heart beat erratically as he read the email over and over again. Sebastian was giving him an ultimatum? Did he actually expect Hunter to drop everything and go gallivanting in Europe with him? He was the one that needed to swallow his pride? The more Hunter read the email, the angrier he grew. Who the hell did Sebastian think he was? Just because Fate decided to stick them together didn't mean that they would actually work. Hunter learned the hard way that he and Sebastian were the worst people to be coupled. They were both too hot headed and too stubborn. Them being soulmates was nothing but a cruel joke Fate played. Hunter was certain of it.

_**I doubt you'll believe me, but I think of you every single day.**_

Hunter didn't believe him. The latest tabloid placing Sebastian and some blond at a club the other night proved otherwise. _How could Sebastian possibly be thinking of me when he's off fucking whatever random guy batted their eyelashes at him?_

_**I can't do this without you. **_

Hunter wanted to believe it. He truly did. But he knew it was a lie. Sebastian didn't need him. He was doing just fine without him. All Sebastian wanted Hunter for was to follow him around like some love sick puppy. As soon as Sebastian got bored with him, he'd drop him and go on to the next guy. Hunter swore to himself years ago that he would not get involved in Sebastian's game and he had no intention of breaking that promise. With his decision made, Hunter replied to the email. The moment he hit send though, he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. _What have I done?_

* * *

Sebastian paced back and forth anxiously, sipping on his Bourbon and hitting the refresh button every few minutes. It was a routine he did every time he emailed Hunter. He'd wait for hours for a response and when he got none, he'd drown his sorrows in whiskey before allowing the pain in his heart to consume him. As he poured his fourth glass, he refreshed the page again and inhaled sharply when he saw that Hunter had actually replied. With a shaky hand, he opened the email.

_I'm out._

"No," Sebastian muttered, shaking his head fervently. "No, no, NO!"

Sebastian threw the glass at the wall, the sound of it shattering drowned by the devastated screams. He tossed his chair and computer screen in a rage. He grabbed the bottle and threw it before falling to his knees, his body wrecked with sobs. He curled into the fetal position and cried into the late hours of the night until he was overtaken with exhaustion and passed out. When he awoke hours later, he felt no emotion, no pain. He was completely numb. He looked around the room and saw the mess but didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Not anymore.

* * *

Thursday afternoon found Kurt sitting in the back row next to Quinn as Rachel went on and on about why she deserved the solo while Santana argued with her that it was time other members were given a chance. Kurt didn't need to listen to the argument to know what was being said. It was the same argument the two had been having for years and quite frankly, Kurt could care-less. All he wanted to do was go home and talk with Blaine. He sighed longingly and glanced at Quinn, smirking at the look on her face. She was biting her lower lip and staring at Santana as if she was the most beautiful creature on the planet.

"You keep staring like that and your secret's not gonna stay secret for long," he whispered in her ear and Quinn immediately looked away. She hadn't meant to tell Kurt how she had feelings for Santana, how she longed to be with her, touch her. But Kurt was perceptive as hell and had confronted her after he caught her staring the week before. Admitting her feelings to him was the same as finally admitting them to herself and now that the flood gates had opened, she didn't know how to keep them closed.

"I can't help it," Quinn whispered back harshly. "I'm trying here, ok?"

"Maybe you should stop trying and just go for it," Kurt suggested not for the first time and Quinn sent him a cold glare. Kurt merely shrugged it off and sat back in his seat.

"-I am the most qualified singer and it would be unwise of us to-"

"Get over yourself, Berry! I am way more talented and a hell of a lot sexier than you! I'm tired of you getting all the damn solos. You're not the only star in here!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to text Blaine. But just as he went to his messages, Blaine's smiling face appeared in his screen, indicating that he was calling. Kurt quickly answered.

"Hey, hold on." Kurt said in greeting and started walking down the steps.

"Kurt, where are-"

"I'll be right back, Mr. Schue," Kurt cut him off. "I need to take this. Besides, I'm done listening to these two bitch. Tana is right and Rachel needs to get over it," he said and walked out of the room as the fighting continued. Kurt shook his head. Mr. Schue needed to get a handle on things before Santana strangled Rachel. "Hey, sorry about that. I'm still in school so I can't talk long. What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk," Blaine answered. "I figured you'd be home from Glee rehearsal already. Is everything ok?"

Kurt leaned on the wall and looked around the empty hallway. "Yeah everything's fine. Just the usual, Rachel stealing the spotlight while the rest of us plan her demise," he said and Blaine chuckled. "You'll still be able to talk when I get home though, right? We might be here for a while."

"Of course, love. My afternoon is completely free. I'm all yours," Blaine replied. There was something about the way he said that made Kurt raise a questioning brow but he decided to leave it alone. "You get back to rehearsal and I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Yeah, alright," Kurt groaned, not wanting to go back into the classroom. "I'll text you when I'm on my way home."

"Sounds good. Bye, love."

Kurt ended the call and stared at his phone for a moment. _Blaine said he'd see me soon? He must mean on Skype._ _What else would he mean? _With a long sigh, he pocketed his phone and went back inside the classroom just in time to see Santana launch herself at Rachel.

* * *

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Burt asked with a smirk once Blaine ended the call.

Blaine shook his head with an excited smile. "I don't think so. He's too busy thinking of all the ways to end Rachel's life," he joked.

Burt chuckled along and nodded. "Let me tell you, that girl is something else. You'll meet her eventually I'm sure. She's pretty intense."

"I've heard," Blaine replied with a small smile. "So, I wanted to discuss something with you before Kurt got home." Burt stood straighter as Blaine pulled out his wallet. "I don't want to overstep my boundaries and although Kurt's my soulmate, you are his father and I'd like your approval before I give him this." Burt's eyebrows shot up when Blaine handed him a Black Platinum Card with Kurt's name on it. "If you'd rather I wait to give it to him I will. But I've saved every dime I've earned since we've started because I wanted to be able to take care of all of Kurt's needs."

Burt rubbed the back of his neck, the simple plastic card feeling heavy in his fingertips. "I'll be honest here, bud. I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of my son having access to your account, an account that requires one of these bad boys at that. But as your soulmate you have every right to give this to him."

Blaine nodded with understanding as Burt returned the card. "Like I said, if you don't feel comfortable with me giving it to him then I won't. But I know I would feel better if he had it in case of emergencies."

"Do you know how many shopping emergencies Kurt has?" Burt asked with a smirk. Blaine shrugged a little but said nothing. Burt sighed. "Look, as his father, no I don't feel comfortable with him having that card. It's a big responsibility and I'm not sure if Kurt is ready for it. However, you are his soulmate Blaine, and he is 18. I don't have much say in what Kurt does anymore. That's on you now. If you want to give it to him then by all means do it."

"But I don't want to if it's going to upset you or cause a riff between us," Blaine said with a firm yet gentle tone. "I have a lot of respect for you Burt and I don't want to do anything that's going to affect our relationship in a negative way."

Burt smiled at Blaine and patted him on the back. "Don't you worry about our relationship, son. You and I will be just fine as long as you don't hurt my boy," he spoke softly and Blaine looked away, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Give him the card if you want. My only suggestion is that you be sure to give him a limit because like I said, he likes to shop," he joked lightly.

Blaine offered him a small smile and nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Burt, and not just for allowing me to give him the card, but for allowing me to stay here. I know my being here these next few days is going to make things a little hectic but I really appreciate it."

Burt scoffed playfully. "Are you kidding me? I'm the grateful one here. Kurt's been moping around like it's the end of the world. Or screaming at any given point when he remembers you're his soulmate. Trust me, you are more than welcome here. Just, ya know, be careful these next few nights. I remember what it was like when I first found Elizabeth, and then later when I found Carole. I understand that…_connections_ often happen pretty quickly with new soulmates and with you and Kurt being apart for a month, I'm sure that the overwhelming urge to…_connect_ will be there." Blaine closed his eyes and his cheeks turned a bright red. The last thing he was expecting was a sex talk from his soulmate's father. Burt smirked in amusement. He had to admit he got a kick out of being able to make superstar Blaine Anderson uncomfortable. "But be careful. You think it's hard being away from him now? Just imagine how much harder it would be if you two bonded."

Blaine breathed out. "Don't worry about that. I can assure you that we won't," Blaine paused for a moment. He didn't want to promise Burt that he and Kurt wouldn't have any kind of relations because he was certain that they probably would and he didn't want to lie. Burt raised a quizzical brow and Blaine cleared his throat, "we won't be bonding anytime soon. It'd be completely illogical for us. He's still in school, our tour has just begun. There's no way we'd be able to handle being apart if we bonded. Besides, I want to know Kurt, truly know him, and I want him to truly know me before we take that step."

Burt gave an approving nod. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear," he teased lightly. "Now, why don't I make us some coffee and you can tell me what tour life is like?"

Blaine smiled appreciatively. "Sure."

* * *

"Seriously, Finn. You need to talk to Rachel about her ridiculous tyranny before Tana really loses it," Kurt warned as they walked up the driveway.

Finn raised a brow. "You mean she hasn't lost it yet?"

Kurt laughed. "Are you kidding me? The day Tana loses it, and I mean really loses it, no one will be able to hold her back."

Kurt unlocked the front door and walked in with Finn behind him. "Well maybe you should talk to Santana about her temper," Finn retorted. Kurt turned a glare on him and he shrunk back a little. "I'll talk to Rachel."

"Mhm," Kurt nodded with an eye roll and started making his way to his room.

"Kurt, Finn, come in here."

Kurt and Finn both stopped dead in their tracks at the tone of Burt's voice. They glanced at each other warily. It was Burt's, _you're in trouble_, voice.

"Everything ok, Dad?" Kurt called out as neither boy moved from their spot.

"In here. Now," Burt replied with more firmness.

Kurt turned to Finn and smacked his arm. "What did you do?" he all but growled.

Finn gaped at him. "I didn't do anything!"

Kurt scoffed and started walking to the kitchen. "You're always getting us in trouble I swear," he grumbled.

"I didn't do anything!" Finn said again and followed Kurt.

Kurt took a slow, deep breath before entering the kitchen. "What's up, Dad?" he asked cautiously, confused by the smirk on his dad's face. Burt's eyes shifted to the dining room entryway where Blaine was waiting. Kurt followed Burt's line of vision and gasped. "Blaine?"

"Hey beautiful," Blaine said, his tone low, his eyes smoldering.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted and ran straight into Blaine's arms. Blaine laughed jovially, embracing Kurt and spinning him around. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked breathlessly, stepping back just far enough to look at Blaine's face but still be wrapped in his arms.

"I told you I'd see you soon," Blaine said with a cheeky grin, resting his forehead on Kurt's.

"How long will you be here?" Kurt asked, already dreading saying goodbye.

Sensing Kurt's distress, Blaine pulled his head back and looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm not leaving until late Sunday night but let's not worry about that right now. Let's just enjoy the time we have together, love."

Kurt nodded and breathed deeply. "Ok."

"So, are we not in trouble?" Finn said from the other side of the kitchen, smiling awkwardly when Blaine looked his way.

"Nope. No one's in trouble," Burt answered with a chuckle. "I just wanted to scare you a little."

Finn sighed in relief. "Thank god. I told you I didn't do anything," he said to Kurt but Kurt wasn't paying attention. He was too busy holding onto Blaine as if he'd disappear any moment.

"Come on, Finn. We're going to pick up dinner and then your mom from work," Burt said as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Finn followed after him. "Can we get pizza?"

Kurt held onto Blaine closely, snuggled his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck and inhaled deeply, letting his senses drown in Blaine's scent. His body thrummed with energy and for the first time in a month, his soul felt at ease. Blaine kept his eyes closed as his own senses immersed themselves in Kurt's embrace. His arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist in a firm yet gentle hold and his lips kissed Kurt's neck lightly. As his heart swelled with sudden emotion, he knew that the time apart was well worth the reunion.

Blaine pulled back slightly and captured Kurt's lips in a tender kiss. Kurt's fingers traveled up to Blaine's head and intertwined themselves into Blaine's curls as Blaine's hand made its way down to Kurt's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kurt hummed into Blaine's mouth before pulling back and resting his forehead on Blaine's. "I missed you so much," he whispered, his voice full of emotion.

Blaine brushed his nose against Kurt's. "I really missed you too. I was going crazy without you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded with a small chuckle. "Just ask the guys. I haven't talked about anything else but you. David even went as far as buying ear plugs to tune me out."

Kurt blushed and laughed, leaning forward for a chaste kiss. "Do you want to head upstairs while we have the house to ourselves?" he asked shyly. Blaine raised a questioning brow. "It's not like we're going to do anything," Kurt said quickly. "I just…I want to be with you without worrying about someone barging in."

Blaine smiled softly and nodded. "That sounds perfect. Come on."

Kurt led Blaine upstairs to his room, dropping his bag by the door before closing it. "I'm going to change out of my uniform," he said as he walked over to his dresser. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right out."

Blaine nodded and slipped his shoes off before sitting at the end of Kurt's bed. "You look good in your cheerleading uniform by the way," he said with a teasing smirk as Kurt walked into his bathroom.

"I know," Kurt winked before closing the bathroom door.

Kurt leaned against the door for only a moment before quickly changing his clothes. Blaine was in his room, on his bed, and the house would be empty for at least half an hour. There was no way in hell he was going to pass up the opportunity. He changed into a pair of yoga pants and an oversized shirt that draped off his shoulder a little. One of the best things about being best friends with Santana and being on the Cheerios is that he learned the art of seduction and he had every intention of putting it to work. He fixed his hair in the mirror and took a deep breath before walking out of his bathroom.

Blaine looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and gulped, his eyes roaming down Kurt's body. Kurt said nothing as he walked to his bed, his lower lip caught in-between his teeth. He set his pillows up before taking a seat against his headboard and facing Blaine. He called Blaine over with his finger, sliding lower so he was mostly lying down and propping himself up on his elbows.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me," Blaine said lowly. Kurt shrugged his bare shoulder but didn't reply, his heart hammering in his chest as Blaine settled down in the space next to him. "I just got here, love. Shouldn't we talk before you get me in bed?" he teased, peppering kisses on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt shook his head. "We have all weekend to talk and only one chance to be alone. I'm not passing that up."

Blaine kissed up Kurt's neck, resting his hand on Kurt's abdomen. "And here I thought you were a good boy."

"I am," Kurt replied with a smirk. Blaine looked up at him through his lashes with a raised brow. "Most of the time."

Blaine chuckled as he scooted closer and Kurt lied all the way down. "You're entirely too gorgeous for your own good," he spoke softly, his eyes sparkling with adoration.

Kurt raised his hand to Blaine's face and caressed his cheek. "I was just thinking the same about you."

Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss. Kurt sighed with contentment, one hand holding onto Blaine's face while the other wrapped around Blaine's neck. Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's abdomen down to his thigh. He squeezed and brought their bodies flush together, their growing erections brushing against each other. Things quickly escalated and before either could realize it, Kurt was on top of Blaine, their hips grinding together rhythmically. There was a part of Blaine that knew they needed to stop, that they had plenty of time to experience each other. But Kurt made his heart race like he was teenage boy discovering himself and as Kurt's tongue lapped over his skin, he had no choice but to give in.

"How much longer do we have?" Blaine asked breathlessly, both of his hands holding onto Kurt's ass and forcing their hips together harder.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's neck and sped his movements. "Don't know, don't care." Blaine flipped them over and attached his lips to Kurt's collarbone. "Fuck you feel good, so good," Kurt breathed.

Blaine continued rotating his hips but moved his lips to Kurt's ear. "I have so many things to teach you love, so many things to do to you."

"Like what?" Kurt asked. He was so close to falling over the edge but he resisted giving in, wanting, needing to feel Blaine against him for as long as possible.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands, pinning them above his head before grinding harder. "I'd rather show you then tell you," he whispered hotly directly into Kurt's ear before firmly attaching his lips onto Kurt's neck.

* * *

Finn stood outside of Kurt's door for a moment, unsure of what to do. Burt had made it clear that he didn't want to leave Kurt and Blaine alone for too long because he knew they would lose themselves in their desire to bond, and had sent Finn to call them for dinner the instant they got home. But Finn didn't want to interrupt their time together. Kurt put on a brave face for their family and friends but Finn knew better than anyone how much Kurt truly missed Blaine. He heard Kurt crying throughout the past month and had even gone as far as bringing him a bowl of his favorite ice cream in the middle of the night in hopes that it would ease his aching heart. But he also knew that if he didn't interrupt them, Burt would without hesitation, and Finn didn't want to put his step-brother through that kind of embarrassment. With a quiet whine, Finn knocked on Kurt's door.

"Uh, Kurt," he said cautiously.

"What do you want, Finn?"

Finn smirked at the slightly higher pitch of Kurt's voice. His brother was definitely being bad and he couldn't help but find it amusing. "We're home. Your dad says to come down for dinner."

"We'll be down in a minute."

"You better hurry. I'm pretty sure Burt is looking for any excuse to come up here and I don't think he's going to be as nice as I'm being right now," Finn replied, jumping a foot back when the door opened abruptly. His eyes went wide when he saw how utterly debauched Kurt looked. "Damn, dude. We were only gone for like, 20 minutes."

"Well couldn't you have been gone for 10 more," Kurt snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Finn shrugged with a smirk, glancing over at Blaine who looked just as bad if not worse. "Yeah well Burt didn't want to leave you two alone for too long and by the size of that hickey I can understand why."

Kurt gasped and his hand went to the spot Blaine had been sucking seconds before Finn knocked on the door. "I said not to leave any hickeys, Blaine!" he said frantically, whipping his head around to look at Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said guiltily though he wore a proud smirk. "I didn't mean to."

Kurt groaned and turned back to Finn who was smiling smugly. "Look just...give us a few minutes and we'll be down there, ok?"

"And what do I tell Burt when you don't come down right away?" Finn questioned.

"I don't know! Think of something!"

Finn shook his head as he turned to walk away. "You got five minutes, bro."

* * *

Approximately five minutes later, Kurt and Blaine made their way downstairs. Kurt redressed in jeans and a shirt and made sure to dab makeup on his neck to hide the mark Blaine left. Not that he minded too much. Truthfully, it was a major turn on knowing that Blaine had all but claimed him. But his father would not by any means be thrilled with the love bite, even if he understood how hard it was to resist their urges so early in their relationship, and Kurt didn't want to give him any reason to make Blaine sleep on the couch instead of his room. Especially when they had unfinished business that Kurt had every intention of finishing the moment he was sure his parents were asleep.

Much to Kurt's relief, dinner went by quickly with only a small amount of embarrassing stories from his family. They mostly asked Blaine about the tour and what living on the road was like while Kurt made sure to ignore the knowing glances from Finn. Burt could easily tell by the looks on their faces that Finn had caught Blaine and Kurt but he decided not to say anything. He reminded himself that Kurt was no longer a little boy and that Blaine wasn't just some guy, but his son's soulmate. He could only hope that they were smart enough not to make the mistake of bonding while Blaine was visiting. If they did, he would be the first to suggest that Kurt go on the road with him and he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his son yet.

Once they finished eating Kurt and Blaine helped clean the dishes, much to Carole's protest, before heading back upstairs to watch a movie. Kurt sat on his bed and leaned against the headboard while Blaine made himself comfortable against Kurt's chest. Kurt's heart swelled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's body to cuddle.

"Do you have any homework to get done?" Blaine asked, breathing deeply as his body melted into Kurt's embrace.

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing that I can't do in study hall," he answered as he started the DVD that was already in. Blaine smiled when he saw it was one of the movie's Sebastian stared in. "I wouldn't go at all and spend the day with you if it wasn't for the fact that Sue would kill me."

"Your coach can't be that bad," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt raised a brow and scoffed. "You don't know Sue. Trust me, she's bad. Plus I have a test in Chem I can't miss."

Blaine nodded but said nothing and instead looked up to watch Kurt. How had he gone an entire month without holding him, kissing him? How had he survived being away from the most important person in his life? Sebastian and Hunter ran through his mind and he finally understood how hard it must truly be for them. Blaine wished Sebastian would talk to him and let him know what was going on but Sebastian wasn't one to open up. He drunkenly admitted to Blaine once that he felt weak when he talked about Hunter and that was why he never spoke about him. Blaine felt bad for him. He felt bad for anyone that had to deal with the loss of their beloved and he felt incredibly lucky to have his by his side. As the movie began, Blaine placed a gentle hand on Kurt's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against Kurt's lips as they parted.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and his eyes glistened with tears. "I love you, too."

Blaine smiled, brushing their noses together and kissing him once more before resting his head on Kurt's chest to watch the movie.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon-ish. We're still working on the last chapter of _A Change of Heart_, which should hopefully be updated this week as well. Let me know what you thought of the update. I love you guys. :)


	12. Stars Align

A/N: Hello my beautiful lovely readers. Once again I'd like to thank you for all the love and support. You never cease to amaze me.

This chapter is dedicated to twitter user **Khemosabi. **She's drawing me an awesome picture for this story and I love her dearly for it. I'll be posting the drawing on my tumblr and twitter when it's complete. If you aren't following me and you'd like to, my user name is StarGleekBelle. :)

The song featured this chapter is _Heart by Heart_ by the amazing Demi Lovato. It's a song from the _Mortal Instruments_ soundtrack.

I will have some information on Sebastian's movie deal at the end of the chapter for those of you who are interested.

Also, the Brittany in this is NOT Brittany S. Pierce. It's actually _BritBoJangles_.

Thank you MuseInMe3 for being such an awesome beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_**Sebastian's Secret Unveiled?**_

_Everyone is dying to know what Hollywood's number one playboy Sebastian Smythe is up to lately and we have the scoop. The young actor has been out of the professional spot light since he guest starred on TVs hit show White Collar as Neal Caffrey's, played by Cooper Anderson, criminal of the week. However he has been seen out with friends at different clubs and no doubt picking up gorgeous men to take home. "Bas loves to party," a close friend of Sebastian tells us. "He'll be the first one to hit the dance floor with a drink in hand and a man in his arms. Sometimes even two. It's actually kind of scary how good he is at convincing these guys into bed." But other than his worrisome social behavior, what has Sebastian been doing with his time?_

_Some believe that Sebastian is gearing up for a new movie deal and wouldn't that be exciting? But sources tell us that's not the case at all. Sebastian has recently teased about some big announcement and while we would love to think he was staring in a new movie, the timing is rather odd. Fellow Dalton Academy Alum, Warbler front man, and ex-boyfriend Blaine Anderson has just recently found his soulmate. A soulmate whose identity has yet to be revealed. Suspicious much? "Bas is devastated by the turn of events," an anonymous source tells us. "He loves Blaine with all of his heart and he's taking it real hard that Blaine has abandoned their friendship. I don't know how much longer he can handle the pain of losing his best friend."_

_Has Sebastian reached his limit? Is there more to the Blaine and Sebastian love story that we don't know about? Was Sebastian's connection to Blaine the reason he briefly stared alongside Cooper? Has Blaine really found his soulmate or is it all one big elaborate hoax? Only time will tell. _

_National Enquirer_

* * *

Sebastian woke up late that next morning to three messages waiting for him. One was from his manager letting him know that he had the go ahead to make the movie announcement, one was from Blaine informing him that he was in Ohio and on his way to Kurt's house, and the last one was from his AA sponsor checking in on him because it had been a while since they'd spoken and he hadn't been to a meeting. He deleted the message from his manager, replied to Blaine's with a, _be sure to have too much fun ;)_, and after much deliberation, he called his sponsor.

Sebastian spent over two hours on the phone with Megan, filling her in on everything that had happened with Hunter. She was one of the few people in his circle of friends that he truly trusted and had been avoiding her because he didn't want to be a disappointment. But he knew he needed her now more than ever. Although the pain from Hunter's absence was significantly dulled after the previous night's email, the darkness in his heart which often led to his drinking had grown tenfold and Sebastian knew he needed to do something about it before it consumed him entirely.

"_Just because you're broken right now doesn't mean you're weak," Megan had told him. "You have an amazing opportunity with this movie franchise, Seb. This is everything you've worked for. Are you ready to give that up? Are you ready to stop fighting?"_

He wasn't. Not by a long shot. He could hear his father's slurred voice in the back of his mind telling him that he'd never amount to anything and that his soulmate would leave him just like his mother had left. He could still smell the specific mixture of alcohol and cigarettes that wafted off the man and when he looked in the mirror, he could easily see his father's face instead of his. He had always hated how similar they were. But he refused to be weak like him.

"_You're stronger than this. You're better than this. Stop worrying about Hunter. I know it hurts. I know it feels like it's the end of the world, but it's not. It's only the end if you let it be the end. It's time you focus on you and you alone, Sebastian. The rest will fall into place when it's meant to. You just have to have some faith."_

He spent the rest of his afternoon pouring out every drop of alcohol in his loft before going to a meeting with Megan where he allowed himself to fall apart in her arms. They would be the last tears he ever cried for Hunter. Megan was right. This movie franchise was everything he could've ever hoped for in his career and he couldn't let the darkness surrounding him take control. He couldn't worry about his soulmate. He couldn't allow himself to become like his father, rotting away in some clinic hoping his beloved would return. He was better than that. He was stronger. He would wear his mask. He would make the announcement and pretend that everything was normal, and then he would avoid all social media and work on becoming who he wanted to be, who he needed to be. It was time he focused on himself and his career.

* * *

Kurt sniffled and wiped a few tears away as the credits rolled. He grabbed his remote control and turned off the movie before tossing it at the end of the bed. "Asshole," he muttered. "Gets me every freaking time."

Blaine glanced up at his beloved with a crooked grin. "How many times have you watched this movie?"

Kurt half shrugged. "A few times. Or more." Blaine chuckled as he sat up and stretched his body. "But don't tell Sebastian that. He's got a big enough ego as is. He doesn't need to know that I'm weeping like some baby over his stupid movie."

Blaine leaned in and pecked Kurt's cheek. "If it's so stupid then why do you keep watching it?" he asked in a conspiring whisper.

"Because it's amazing!" Kurt exclaimed, placing a hand on his heart. "It's heartwarming and passionate and so damn moving that I can't stand it! UGH! Damn Sebastian for being such a good actor!"

Blaine shook his head, unable to hold back a laugh. He understood why Sebastian teased Kurt mercilessly. Fanboy Kurt was hilarious. "He really is a phenomenal actor," he said as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Whatever," Kurt grumbled as he reached over the edge of his bed for his laptop. "Do you mind if I get on Twitter real quick? This is usually the time I talk to Brittany."

"Not at all," Blaine replied as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "That's the girl who runs the KlainesArmy account, right?" he asked, stealthily reading the message from Sebastian.

_From Sebastian Smythe:  
I'm getting on twitter now to make the announcement. _

_From Blaine Anderson:  
Perfect timing. He's logging in now too. _

"Yeah that's her," Kurt confirmed. "We've been DMing a lot. She's really sweet. I just want to let her know that I won't be able to talk tonight."

Blaine nodded as he switched to his camera and turned it to Kurt just as Kurt looked his way. "Hey beautiful, say hi," he said sultrily.

"Are you recording me?" Kurt questioned with a smirk.

"Yep," Blaine grinned.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Blaine asked teasingly.

Kurt glared playfully at him but turned to his laptop without a word. Blaine adjusted himself so that when Kurt inevitably flailed, he'd have the perfect view to capture it. If Kurt reacted how Blaine thought he would then Sebastian was going to get one hell of a laugh.

"Oh look, Assbastian is online," Kurt commented with a smirk, glancing sideways at Blaine.

_**SebastianSmythe**__**: It's been awhile since I've done this but here's a TBT for ya. [picture]**_

"Why Assbastian?" Blaine asked with a chuckle. "What did he post?"

"Because he's an asshole for not telling me what fucking movie he's doing," Kurt grumbled as he DMed KlainesArmy. "He posted a picture for throw back Thursday."

**HisLuckyCharm  
Hey BrittyBrat. I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to talk tonight. Or the next few days actually. I just wanted to let you know. **

**KlainesArmy  
Hey CutieK. That's alright. Enjoy your weekend. :)**

"What picture?" Blaine asked curiously but didn't receive an answer and by the look on Kurt's face he knew exactly why. "Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked way too innocently.

It went completely unnoticed by Kurt however. His eyes were wide and his jaw went slack as he read and reread Sebastian's post.

_**SebastianSmythe**__**: I guess it's time I go ahead and tell you that yours truly will be playing Ryan Veitch in the upcoming Age of Misrule series. ;) [link]**_

"No, fucking, way," Kurt muttered, his breathing shallow.

"Kurt?" Blaine tried again.

"He…he…AAAAAAHHH!" Blaine cringed at the sudden scream. "FINN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW! FINN!"

Blaine turned the camera away from Kurt and towards the door. Seconds later, Finn came running in looking alarmed and ready to beat someone's ass. "What? What is it?" he asked frantically.

"SEBASTIAN SMYTHE IS PLAYING RYAN VEITCH!" Kurt shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"He just posted it!" Kurt turned the laptop around to show Finn the website that Sebastian had posted which stated the movie and cast details. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Holy shit! Oh my god!" Finn scrolled through the cast names quickly. "Holy shit!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt said in response, Blaine recording him completely forgotten. "I can't. Oh my god!"

"Dude, I'm shaking," Finn said, turning to Kurt with his hands out to show him that he was indeed shaking from excitement. Finn was never big on reading anything other than his comic books. But the_ Age of Misrule _series was the exception and it was one of the first things he and Kurt had bonded over when their parents started dating. Both screamed at the top of their lungs, Kurt scurrying off his bed to jump up and down with Finn. "This is so cool! He's perfect for that part!"

"Fuck, I know! And Windsor Ateri is playing Laura DuSantiago!"

"Oh my god!" Finn screamed. "This is going to be the best freaking movie ever! Tell me we're going to the premier! Can we dress up?!"

"Hell yeah we're going to dress up!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'll get started on the costumes pronto!" Unable to hold it back any longer, Blaine laughed from where he was sitting, finally grabbing their attention. Kurt turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "Are you still recording?"

Blaine nodded. "I sure am. Sebastian wanted to see your reaction," he smirked.

Kurt gasped and Finn's eyes widened. "Sebastian Smythe is going to see this?" Finn asked and stepped back. "Whoa."

"Fuck you, Smythe!" Kurt said angrily at Blaine's phone. "I hate you with a fucking passion!"

"Uh…I gotta go," Finn stammered and hurried out of the room.

Kurt sat back on his bed and pulled his laptop towards him before turning to look at Blaine. "That's a lie. I love you, Sebastian. I love you so damn much! Oh my god! I can't!" he squealed.

Blaine laughed again and stopped recording. He went to his messages and sent Sebastian the video. Kurt skimmed through the article quickly, another excited squeal escaping his lips before getting back on Twitter.

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: *SebastianSmythe Words cannot express my level of excitement right now. You are going to make a perfect Ryan. **_

_**SebastianSmythe**__**: *HisLuckyCharm I appreciate the vote of confidence. :)**_

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: *SebastianSmythe This is not a vote of confidence Mister. This is fact. You are going to be AMAZING!**_

_**SebastianSmythe**__**: *HisLuckyCharm Of course I am. This IS me we're talking about here. ;) **_

Blaine read over the tweets with a smile. "You really think he'll do well?"

Kurt gaped at him. "Are you kidding me? Blaine, he's going to be spectacular. If anyone can pull off Ryan Veitch, it's Sebastian."

Blaine chuckled and snuggled up next to Kurt. "I'm glad he has your approval," he said as his phone vibrated. He pulled back slightly to read his texts.

_From Sebastian Smythe:  
Omg that shit was hilarious! I can't breathe! That seriously just made my day. Thanks for that Blainers. _

_From Blaine Anderson:  
Lol yeah it was pretty funny. Glad I could be of service. _

_From Sebastian Smythe:  
What you need to service is that pretty little dirty mouth of his. Don't you dare waste your weekend away being a cuddle whore Anderson. _

Blaine glanced up at Kurt with a mischievous smirk before replying to Sebastian.

_From Blaine Anderson:  
Ok first of all, there is nothing wrong with cuddles. And second, trust me, I have every intention of taking full advantage of my weekend. ;)_

_From Sebastian Smythe:  
Get it killer. ;)_

Blaine shut his phone off and set it aside before draping an arm around Kurt and curling up beside him. Sebastian didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Cuddles were awesome.

"Seriously, Blaine. I'm so freaking excited right now that I can't even be mad at you for not telling me yourself," Kurt said. He shut his laptop off and pushed it aside before turning his body and snuggling against Blaine.

"It wasn't my news to tell," Blaine replied with a small shrug. "Besides, capturing your reaction was so worth it." Kurt rolled his eyes though a smirk played at his lips. "I think it's time we settled in for bed, don't you?" he asked low and seductive.

"But it's still early," Kurt responded, his heart suddenly racing in his chest.

Blaine leaned into Kurt's ear and let his breath linger. "Yes but if we go to bed now, we can cuddle with the door closed," he whispered, his lips grazing Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt shivered and nodded. "Ok, yeah. It's time for bed."

It didn't take long for them to get settled for the night. While Blaine took a quick shower, Kurt went downstairs and told his dad that they were going to sleep early. Burt wasn't fooled. He knew why they were going to bed early but he didn't lecture his son on responsibility. He didn't give Kurt a speech about being careful despite desperately wanting to. Kurt and Blaine needed to make their own decisions as soulmates and Burt knew that no matter what he told either of them, the decision was theirs alone. All he could do was hope they made the right one.

When Blaine walked out of the bathroom, Kurt just about lost the ability to think. Blaine had nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist, a sheepish grin on his lips. His hair was still damp and droplets of water ran down his chiseled chest. Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes traveled down his body and lingered on his torso, never daring to go any lower, before finally looking up to meet Blaine's gaze. They locked eyes for only a moment before Blaine forced himself to look away.

"Sorry. I uh, I forgot my clothes in my luggage," he said, turning his body away from Kurt so he wouldn't see the instant arousal he got from the way Kurt hungrily eyed him.

"It's ok," Kurt replied, his voice an octave higher than normal. "I'm going to um, I'm going to wash up," he stammered. "I'll be right out." Blaine nodded and breathed in relief when he heard the bathroom door close. He felt like an idiot for leaving his clothes in his bag and quickly dressed before Kurt came back out. It wasn't until halfway through getting dressed that it truly clicked to him that he was about to spend the night with Kurt, their first night together. He was both thrilled and nervous by the possibilities.

Kurt held onto his chest and leaned against the bathroom door, his breathing labored and his heart beating erratically. It was truly unfair how incredibly sexy Blaine was. How was he supposed to compare to that? Sure, he was fit thanks to the Cheerios. But he was a boy next to Blaine. Blaine was a man, a strong, well defined man and Kurt wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his hands off him. With a deep breath, he walked to his sink and grabbed his toothbrush. He didn't hurry. He took his time, stalled even, just to give his mind the opportunity to wrap itself around the fact that he and Blaine were about to spend their first night together. Once he was done, he looked into the mirror and took a deep breath.

"You can do this," he told himself. "Blaine's your soulmate and he loves you. Everything's going to be fine."

With all the courage he could muster, Kurt walked out of the bathroom. He was both saddened and relieved that Blaine had his shirt back on. Blaine smiled bashfully from where he sat on Kurt's bed and it set Kurt's nerves at ease. "Hey," he spoke softly.

A shy smile spread across Kurt's lips as he walked over to his bed. "Hi," he replied sitting on his knees. "Do you have a side you prefer to sleep on or?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I usually sleep in the middle. You?"

"Same," Kurt said with a chuckle. "I can take the right side, if you want."

"Sounds good," Blaine smiled.

They both got off the bed and pulled the sheets back before slipping underneath the blankets. They gravitated towards the middle and locked lips at once, Kurt's hands resting on Blaine's chest as Blaine's arms snaked around Kurt's lower back, bringing their bodies close together. The kiss started off slow and tender, neither in a rush for more. But as Kurt sucked on Blaine's lower lip, his hips moving on their own accord in search for friction, the sparks between them erupted. Both moaned into the kiss, their erections pressed together, Kurt fisting Blaine's shirt as his body quivered with need.

"God you feel so good," Kurt murmured against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine nodded, nibbling gently on Kurt's lip as his hand slowly traveled down Kurt's ass. "You too, so good."

"We should," Kurt started, holding back a moan as their hips gyrated, "slow down a bit. My parents are still awake."

Blaine reluctantly pulled his head back but kept their bodies close. "Let's talk for a little while," he suggested, his voice gruff and heavy with arousal. "Just until everyone's in bed. We should keep our cuffs on too, just in case."

Kurt gulped and nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Their hips continued to move together sensually, creating just enough delicious friction to drive them to the edge but neither jumped forward or backed away. Kurt could go on like this forever, feeling Blaine's body against his, slowly moving to a rhythm that made his skin prickle with fire. He opened his eyes and met Blaine's lust blown pupils, a devilish smirk gracing his face as he rolled his hips a little harder. Blaine moaned quietly, his fingers digging into Kurt's ass and Kurt did again.

"You're being mean," Blaine breathed out.

"Can't help it," Kurt replied, leaning forward to kiss Blaine. "You're so hot like this."

Blaine chuckled darkly, challenging Kurt's thrust with his own, a satisfied grin taking place when Kurt let out a breathy moan. "Just wait until we have the chance to really be together. There are so many things I want to do to you," he whispered before attaching his lips to Kurt's neck and sucking.

_Nick's all sweet and dapper but I bet you anything he's a freak in bed._ Santana's words suddenly replayed in Kurt's mind and he couldn't help but wonder if they applied to Blaine. Something told him that despite Blaine's sweet and gentlemanly exterior, when it came to the bedroom he was everything but. The realization that his soulmate may very well be a sexual deviant made his body yearn for so much more and he needed to know just how far Blaine was willing to go.

"How about we play a game," Kurt breathed out with a thrust of his hips. Blaine moaned against his skin, the vibrations going straight to his cock. "I tell you, in detail, one of my fantasies and then you tell me one of yours."

Blaine quirked a brow and looked up at Kurt with an amused smirk. "You sure you want to go there right now? We have plenty of time to talk about that." Sure they'd discussed a few already, but neither had gone into any detail and there had been a computer screen in front of them. Talking about them face to face, in Kurt's bed no less when they were already so close to the edge was an entirely different experience.

Kurt nodded and bit his lip, his hand trailing down Blaine's torso and stopping at the seam of Blaine's shirt. "I want to know what you like, what you want from me," he slid his hand underneath Blaine's shirt and let his fingers lightly trace Blaine's abs. "I want to know what to dream about when you're gone."

"Fuck," Blaine groaned and Kurt stilled his movements. "What?" he asked.

"I've never heard you cuss before, not like that," Kurt said in surprise. "It's really hot," he admitted with a smirk.

Blaine chuckled and brushed his lips against Kurt's, their eyes locked. "I tend to have a dirty mouth when I'm really turned on," he said and Kurt couldn't stop the small whine that escaped his lips. He was going to enjoy this.

A knock on Kurt's door made them freeze. "Uh, Kurt, Blaine? Can I come in?"

Kurt sighed with relief that it wasn't his father and pulled his upper body back just enough to appear like they were doing nothing but talking. Their hips however stayed close together, barely an inch between them.

"Sure, Finn," Kurt called out. Finn opened the door cautiously and popped his head in. "What's up?" he asked leaning on his arm.

"I just wanted to tell you that our parents are in bed," Finn said in a loud whisper. "Your dad said something about ear plugs, though I don't know if he was being serious or not, and I'm going to sleep with my headphones on. So like, you know, you two could, you know, whatever," he rambled awkwardly.

Kurt glanced at Blaine with a mischievous glint in his eyes before turning back to Finn. "Thanks. I'll remember this when you and Rachel turn of age."

Finn grinned widely. "Awesome. Night bro."

"Night," Kurt sang out as Finn closed the door. He settled back into Blaine's arms. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe you were about to tell me one of your fantasies," Blaine said, kissing down Kurt's jawline. "Or something that you like," he made his way to Kurt's ear and sucked on his earlobe, "or something you want me to do," he whispered hotly.

Kurt hummed, one hand gripping onto Blaine's collar while the other scratched Blaine's torso. "I really like it when you do that," he confessed with no hesitation. "Talking into my ear like that. It drives me fucking crazy."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine questioned with a smirk, making sure his breath lingered on Kurt's ear and neck. "You like when I talk dirty?"

Kurt nodded, his hips rotating against Blaine and allowing himself to moan with no reservation. "Mhm. So much."

"That's good to know," Blaine said as he pulled back and Kurt took a breath. "I like it when you get bitchy, it's so sexy." Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass, forcing their hips harder together. "When we're on the phone and you're bitching at Finn or Tana, all I can think about it is how badly I want you, how badly I want to claim you."

"Oh dear god," Kurt groaned, the rhythm of their hips picking up speed. "Claim me all you want baby, I'm yours." Blaine did just that, moving their bodies so that he was on top of Kurt. He slowed their movements and started sucking on Kurt's collarbone, scraping his teeth against the flawless skin and creating a hickey. "I want to tie you up," Kurt breathed. "I want to tie you up and lick every crevice of your body. I want to taste every inch of you."

Blaine thrust hard. "What else?" he asked, moving to another part of Kurt's chest to suck. "Tell me what else you want me to do," he said low and demanding.

"Blaine," Kurt whined softly. The tone in Blaine's voice nearly did him in and he knew he wasn't going to last long. "I want…"

"Tell me, love. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me," he whispered. Blaine slowed their movements once more, his mind reeling from Kurt's whispered confession. "Against that wall, that poster," Kurt continued. Blaine looked up at him with a questioning brow. "Not tonight, but someday. I've dreamt about it for years."

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately, his hand pulling Kurt's leg so that it wrapped around his waist. He leaned into Kurt's ear and began slow but deliberate hard thrusts. "It would be my pleasure to fuck you," he all but growled, Kurt's moans filling the air. "I'd open you up so slow, make you desperate for it. And then I'd hold you up and fuck you against that wall. I'd fuck you so hard that you wouldn't even remember how to breathe."

One more thrust was all it took for the coiling heat in Kurt's abdomen to give way, Blaine's name falling from his lips like a swear word. Blaine came moments later, moaning into Kurt's ear sending shivers down Kurt's spine. Kurt's leg dropped from Blaine's side as Blaine body slumped on top of Kurt, both breathing heavily while the world around them spun. Blaine lifted his head, his lips meeting Kurt's in a tender kiss.

"I love you," he murmured into the kiss. "I love you so much."

Kurt raised his hand to Blaine's cheek and kissed him back deeply, putting forth all his emotion. "I love you too, so much."

Time became irrelevant while they kissed, their mouths moving slowly creating a beautiful symphony between their souls. Their hearts beat as one, the foundation of their love strengthening with each passing moment. They both felt the shift inside their souls, the connection running smoother, deeper, and it made them indescribably happy. They were reluctant to part, their love and passion flowing fluidly within them. But the stickiness in-between their pressed bodies became uncomfortable and they were forced to part ways. Kurt handed Blaine a towel to clean himself with while he redressed in the bathroom. By the time Kurt was done, Blaine had also redressed and was waiting for him in bed underneath the covers. An almost shy smile spread across Kurt's lips as he slipped into bed and into Blaine's open arms. He rested his head on Blaine's chest and inhaled deeply. There weren't words in the universe to describe just how at home and at peace Kurt felt at that very moment.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke softly and Kurt hummed. "Just so you know, before I fuck you," Kurt's face flushed hot at Blaine's words, "I'm going to make sweet, passionate love to you. That's a promise."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's body and sighed. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Santana was livid. It was third period already, neither she nor Quinn had seen Kurt yet and he hadn't replied to either of their texts. That only meant one thing. He was avoiding them, though Santana had no idea why. She tried to remember if she did anything the day before that would've pissed Kurt off but came up empty handed. Quinn tried talking to Finn but he had made a quick exit and ran into Rachel's arms before Quinn could question him. Something was up and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

"Are you sure you didn't do something to piss him off?" Quinn asked for the third time.

Santana sent her a glare and looked around the corner to see if Kurt was coming yet. They were standing on the opposite side of the wall of his classroom and neither cared if they were late to their own class. They were going to figure out why Kurt was hiding whether he wanted them to or not.

"I didn't do shit, I swear," Santana replied. Quinn gave her an unconvinced look but Santana ignored her. The warning bell rang and Santana peaked around the corner again and waited until she saw Kurt hurrying down the hall before quickly backing away. "Asshole," she muttered to Quinn. She held her hand up, counting to three before both girls jumped around the corner.

Kurt jumped back, his whole face and neck tinting pink when he saw it was the girls. "Hey," he greeted way too enthusiastically. "What's up?

"Oh no, don't give us that shit, Hummel," Santana snapped, waving her finger in front of Kurt's face. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Um, uh."

"Um, uh," Santana mocked and stepped forward. Her eyes raked his body quickly for any signs of stiffness. It wouldn't be the first time he avoided her because Karofsky had pushed him around. He was always too proud to admit something was wrong. Her eyes landed on his neck and she gasped when she noticed the makeup. "Oh my god, you whore!" she nearly shouted before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the nearest bathroom, Quinn chasing after them. Kurt groaned. He was busted.

"Lock the door, Q," Santana demanded and reached for Kurt's Cheerio top.

"Tana," Kurt whined as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"Take it off or I'll rip it off you myself, _te lo juro_," Santana warned.

"Alright, alright," Kurt conceded, finally breaking free from Santana's grasp, knowing he had no choice but to show them. "Honestly I'm surprised you waited until third period," he mumbled as he set his messenger bag down. He sighed and took off his uniform top followed by his undershirt. Santana's and Quinn's jaws dropped. "So, Blaine's in town," he shrugged innocently.

"And what? He's a fucking vampire now?" Santana asked and Kurt blushed deeply. He had covered the hickeys Blaine left on his neck but left the ones on his chest alone. He hadn't even realized he had so many until they woke up that morning but he didn't mind. The only reason he avoided his girls was because Santana had a knack for knowing when someone covered hickeys up with makeup and he knew they would be dying for every detail.

"Seriously, Kurt. What the hell did he do to you?" Quinn asked with a proud smirk.

"I uh, may have told him to claim me," Kurt said with a nervous chuckle.

Santana whistled. "Damn boy." She looked at Kurt's neck and outlined the makeup that covered the other hickeys with her finger. "He got you _good_." Kurt shrugged again, worrying his lip between his teeth. "Did you two fuck?"

"What? No!" Kurt answered quickly. "I swear, we didn't. I mean, we fooled around."

"Obviously," Quinn drawled.

"But we didn't have sex," Kurt continued as he slipped his shirt back on. "He did tell me he loved me though," he grinned and Santana squealed with delight. "And the best part…"

"Yes," Santana pushed for more.

Kurt smiled softly. "The best part was waking up to him this morning." Santana gagged and Quinn cooed. "There is no better feeling than waking up in that man's arms."

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Enough with the mushy crap, Hummel. I want the juicy stuff."

"Yeah well, you ain't getting it," Kurt replied as he put his uniform back on.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I have an exam to take which I am officially late for thanks to you," Kurt quipped, unlocking the bathroom door.

"It's not like you aren't going to ace that shit and you know it," Quinn retorted.

Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and waved dismissively. "Totally irrelevant," he said and walked out with his girls.

* * *

Blaine spent his day alone at the Hudmel home doing absolutely nothing and he loved every second of it. Being on tour meant very little down time and the spare time they did have was usually spent sleeping. Even before the tour started, the guys were busy with other aspects of their lives. Wes was taking classes every chance he got, slowly but surely fulfilling his goal to become an Organic Medicinal Chemist. David was constantly in the music studio creating beats for songs that would never be sung by them, but hopefully by some other artists later on. Becoming a music producer was his plan once The Warblers eventually went their separate ways. Jeff and Nick opened their dance studio and although that was mainly Jeff's dream come true, Nick stood proudly by his side and helped with the business end while taking a few online courses.

And Blaine, well Blaine would always be in the limelight. He would always perform and sing for as long as the fans would have him, be it with the guys or as a solo artist. When that day came to an end, he would spend his time making sure Kurt's dreams were coming true. Or he would be a stay-at-home Dad while Kurt inevitably took over the world with his fashion designs. That thought alone made Blaine giddy with anticipation because one day in their future, they would be parents and he loved the idea of a little Kurt running around. Not that he and Kurt had discussed kids yet but he liked to dream.

It was a rare gift for Blaine to have nothing to do and since he couldn't leave the Hudmel home, he took advantage of the quiet. After waking up to the beauty that is Kurt and eating breakfast with his new family, he went up to Kurt's room and laid in bed watching TV for a couple of hours. He then called his brother and talked to him for a little while before calling his mother and doing the same. He tried calling Sebastian but received no answer. He shrugged it off and called Eric instead, assuring him that he was fine and that he would talk to Kurt soon. He surfed the internet for a little while and then ate lunch with Burt who stopped by to check in on him.

By the time Burt left, Blaine only had a couple of hours left before Kurt got home from school, assuming Glee club rehearsals didn't go over. He decided to take the time to look at Kurt's room thoroughly. He didn't go into Kurt's drawers or anything, but he spent a fair amount of time at Kurt's bookshelf, reading all the titles and paying special attention to the books that looked more worn out than the others. He took note that Kurt had an extensive brooch collection and made a mental note to do some online shopping later. From the bookshelf he went over to Kurt's board which was mostly filled with pictures of his friends and The Warblers, some notes for school, and few quotes and lyrics. One specific quote drew Blaine's attention though and he couldn't help but smile proudly that it had made it to Kurt's board. He still remembered the interview like it was yesterday. It was the first one that truly set The Warblers apart from the rest.

"_You've created a bit of controversy these past few weeks. Not very many people are used to your level of honesty and some are even saying that it's all an elaborate PR stunt. How do you feel about that?" the interviewer asked. _

_The Warblers glanced at each other for a moment and it was Nick who responded. "It is what it is," he said with a shrug. "We aren't ashamed of who we are. Jeff and I aren't going to hide our love for each other, no matter who agrees or who doesn't. If there was ever something Dalton Academy taught us it's to be proud and never to let someone else dictate how we live our lives. We don't regret coming out to the world as soulmates, not even for a second."_

"_It was definitely a bold statement. Despite having significant proof that soulmates can be of the same sex, it's still a hard pill to swallow for those conservatives who believe that soulmates are only meant to be a male and a female. Do you think this will harm you in the end, career wise?"_

"_We don't," Blaine answered. "We know that there are a million other artists out there trying to do what we do and we want to be one of the few that are around for a long time. We feel like the only way to do that is by being honest about who we are and what we believe in. People will see through an act, they will see through the phoniness, and we believe that genuine sincerity is key to our success. We aren't in this to make money or become famous. We're in this because we love to perform and we want to inspire others to be true to themselves. The only way to do that is by us being true to ourselves."_

Blaine ran his fingers over the paper that held his words, a small smile on his lips. Six years later and he still held firm to his beliefs; he still felt that being true to who he is was the key to his success. And he knew it wasn't just Dalton. He knew a big reason why he held the notion so close to his heart was because of the promises he made Kurt. With the sudden need to once again thank Kurt for being his inspiration, his hope, Blaine walked over to his luggage and pulled out his writing notebook.

* * *

"Alright, next week I want you all to step out of your comfort zone," Mr. Schue informed them. "Pick a song that you wouldn't normally sing, one that no one would expect from you, and own it. We won Sectionals by pure luck. If we don't step it up then we are not going to win Regionals." Rachel raised her hand to speak but Mr. Schue cut her off. "We are not discussing solos again, Rachel. I don't want you, or any of you to focus on being the star. Focus on reminding everyone why we're all here. I have faith in you guys. It's time you had faith in yourselves. You're all dismissed."

"Finally," Kurt muttered as he gathered his things. He started making his way towards the door but was stopped by Santana and Quinn. "I already said no," he deadpanned.

"Come on, Kurt. Please," Quinn pleaded quietly. "Tana already got to meet him. Why can't I?"

Kurt sighed, glancing around the room quickly to make sure no one was listening. "It's not that I don't want you to meet him, Q. I just want to be able to have as much time with him as possible before he leaves and that won't happen if you come over to hang out."

"Just five minutes and we'll be gone, I promise." Quinn put her hands together and pouted, Santana standing off to the side filing her nails and pretending she didn't care. Or the fact that Quinn's pout did things to her it shouldn't. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"Alright, fine," Kurt conceded and turned around with an eye roll. "Five minutes and then I'm kicking you out."

"Yes!" Quinn said excitedly as she and Santana followed Kurt out. None of them noticed Rachel watching them from the other side of the room with a keen eye.

* * *

Kurt hurried up the stairs with Santana and Quinn on his heels. All he wanted to do was fall back into Blaine's arms and he was annoyed that it would have to wait because of his friends.

"What if he's waiting for you naked?" Santana asked with a purr at the top of the stairs.

"In your dreams, Satan," Kurt snapped.

"More like in your dreams," Santana quipped.

Kurt glanced behind him with a devilish grin. "More like my reality," he retorted just as he reached the door. He knocked twice before opening it, smiling broadly when he saw Blaine sitting on his bed next to his guitar. "Hi."

Blaine stood up from the bed and greeted Kurt with an embrace and a kiss on the lips. "Hi. How was school?"

Kurt shrugged a little. "It was school."

"So what, are you just going to ignore us?" Santana complained from the doorway, a star struck Quinn standing behind her.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around to them. "I was trying to but your bitching is too loud."

Santana ignored him and walked into the room. "So Blainey Boy, seen any good vampire movies lately?" she asked with a seductive grin.

"Oh god," Kurt groaned into his hands.

Blaine glanced at the two with an amused expression before turning towards Quinn who was still standing in the doorway gaping at him. "Hi, you must be Quinn," he greeted with a charming smile. Quinn nodded slowly and Santana rolled her eyes. "It's great to finally meet you."

"Yeah, totally," Quinn replied breathlessly with a shy smile.

"Jeez Q, be more obvious that you just wet your panties," Santana drawled, taking a seat at Kurt's vanity, ignoring the embarrassed glare Quinn sent her. And the wave of guilt she felt. "What's with the guitar? You gonna sing us a song, Blaine?"

"No," Kurt answered for him. "You two are leaving, remember?"

"Actually, they can stay for a few more minutes if they want," Blaine said, finding the abashed look on Kurt's face ridiculously adorable. Blaine pouted a little and pulled Kurt into his arms. "I wrote a new song today, for you, and I wanted their opinion since yours is so biased," he teased.

Kurt melted into Blaine's embrace and nodded. "Alright fine. One song and then they are going home. I want you all to myself."

Blaine pecked Kurt's lips gently. "You have me all to yourself. Always."

Santana looked over at Quinn and nodded her over, patting her thighs. Quinn huffed in annoyance but walked over to Santana nonetheless and took a seat on her lap with her arms crossed. Both ignored how their bodies reacted to the contact.

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch?" Quinn muttered under her breath.

Santana shrugged, hating the way her heart hurt from hearing Quinn call her that. "Can you two hurry up so we can go?" she snapped at Blaine and Kurt who were still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Sorry," Blaine said with a bashful smile and walked Kurt over to the bed. Blaine sat against the headboard while Kurt sat at the end. "Now like I said, I just wrote this today so it's a little rough."

Kurt scoffed at him. "Rough or not, it's going to be brilliant and you know it."

Blaine sent him a wink and grabbed his guitar. He opened his notebook and strummed a few chords before locking eyes with Kurt.

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever_

_No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart_

"Fucking A," Santana whispered behind Quinn and Quinn nodded. Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's as he sang with a passion that couldn't be imitated and it was positively breathtaking to watch.

_When you're one with the one you were meant to be find  
Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever_

_No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart_

"I feel like we're intruding," Quinn whispered behind her, catching Santana's gaze. Quinn gulped, willing her racing heart to slow down.

_So now we've found our way to find each other  
So now I found my way, to you_

_No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me_

Santana's eyes flicked down to Quinn's lips for only a second but Quinn caught the action and it made her stop breathing. She licked her lips, yearning for Santana to kiss her, really kiss her, just once.

_No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart_

Santana started to lean in, her hand resting on Quinn's thigh. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut, the world around her disappearing except for Santana.

_And you know my heart by heart  
And you know my heart by heart  
And you know my heart by heart_

Kurt clapped happily and broke the spell surrounding the girls, Quinn practically jumping off Santana's lap like she'd just been burned. "That was amazing, Blaine," Kurt gushed, completely oblivious to what nearly happened behind him. Blaine caught it though and it made him wonder if the girls knew just how much electricity they were creating.

"Yeah, Blaine," Quinn said, clearing her throat. "That was incredible. And you wrote that today?"

Blaine smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah. Kurt's been one hell of an inspiration," he said, reaching for Kurt's cheek to caress, setting his guitar down next to him.

"Yes well, I'm sure all that making out has been very inspirational," Santana quipped, standing up and straightening her skirt. "We'll leave you two to vomit up rainbows. You ready to go?" she asked Quinn, acting as if she hadn't almost given into her crazy desire to make Quinn scream her name. Maybe it was time to talk to Jeff and finally tell him what was going on with her before she did something she'd regret later, like inviting Quinn for a sleepover and having her way with her. _Yeah, no. That is so not going to happen. _

"Yeah, we can go," Quinn replied, avoiding eye contact with Santana. "It was really nice to meet you Blaine. Maybe next time Kurt will share you."

"Never gonna happen," Kurt shook his head, still staring lovingly at Blaine. He waved behind him. "Bye girls."

"Later, Hummel," Santana said, grabbing Quinn by the arm and walking out with her.

The moment Kurt heard his bedroom door close, he crawled over to Blaine and settled in-between his legs. "You are," he kissed Blaine's jaw, "the most amazing," he kissed Blaine's cheek, "most incredible," he purred, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, "man on this entire planet." He pressed his lips to Blaine and kissed him with fervor. Blaine didn't hesitate to respond, grabbing Kurt by the hips and lifting him slightly so that Kurt was straddling him.

* * *

Rachel waited in her car a few houses away from the Hudmel home until Santana and Quinn left. As soon as Quinn's car drove away, she exited her car and hurried down the sidewalk. She wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on and she was hurt that Kurt hadn't told her. She didn't even bother asking Finn. She knew that he wouldn't tell her the truth even if she begged. She walked up the driveway and knocked on the front door frantically.

Finn opened the door for her and his jaw dropped. "Rach? What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

Rachel didn't answer. Instead she pushed past Finn and made her way up to Kurt's room.

"RACHEL! WAIT!"

* * *

A/N: Quick info on Sebastian's movie deal. The Age of Misrule series is written by one of my favorite authors ever, Mark Chadbourn, and nothing would please me more than to see it turned into a movie. But since that will probably never happen I made it into one here. It's a three book series about magic returning to the world. It's modern day Sci-Fi and it's truly brilliant. Sebastian's character is one of the five heroes and his character is very rough around the edges, which I feel fits Sebastian perfectly. If you've never read these books I highly recommend them. Seriously, they are amazing.

Love you all. :)


	13. As It Begins To Unravel

A/N: Hello my beautiful darlings. I can't thank you all enough. Really, I just love you all so damn much and every review and alert makes my heart go super-duper whee! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

This is not my favorite chapter. Rachel was being rather difficult and I went through several changes before finally settling on this. I'm still unsure on it but I hope the end result is ok.

Thank you MuseInMe3 for being the best freaking beta EVER!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_It is not unusual for someone to mistake who they are meant to be with. As children grow into teenagers, they create in their minds who they believe would be their perfect match and when they find that person, they cling onto them and convince themselves that's who was meant for them. That is not how Fate works however. More often than not, a person's soulmate is someone who they never expected. It's not someone who agrees with every opinion but rather someone who challenges them. Heartbreak is incredibly common in young lovers and parents are advised to watch their child closely when they reach their teenage years. Turning of age is an extraordinary step in an adolescent's life and if heartbreak occurs beforehand, the young teen could easily slip into a hole of depression that if not taken care of properly, could do great damage to the psyche._

_Excerpt from: What it means to Bond  
Chapter: Turning of age_

* * *

"_RACHEL! WAIT!"_

Kurt pulled back from Blaine abruptly. Blaine chased after his lips but stopped when he noticed the alarmed look on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Kurt shushed him, placing a finger on Blaine's lips and focusing on the sounds in the hallway. It was silent for a few seconds and he thought that maybe he'd imagined it. Until…

"RACHEL!"

"Shit!" Kurt scrambled off Blaine and grabbed his arm. "Get up! Go!" Blaine hurried off Kurt's bed and fell with a thump. He quickly got to his feet and ran to hide in Kurt's bathroom as Kurt shoved him. _What the hell is she doing here?!_ Kurt thought frantic. _She is not supposed to be here!_

* * *

"Rachel, wait!" Finn said harshly as he chased after her. She may be short but she was quick on her feet and he prayed that he had screamed her name loud enough for Kurt to hear. He loved his girlfriend but damn could she be intrusive.

"I need to speak with Kurt. It's very important," Rachel replied just as she reached Kurt's door. She knocked urgently. "Kurt, I need to speak with you," she said loud and demanding before knocking again. "Kurt!"

Kurt opened the door just enough to poke his head out. "Rach? Hey!" he greeted way too eagerly. "I didn't know you were coming over," he said with a glance at Finn which clearly stated that he was a dead man if he had anything to do with it, though by the fearful look in his eyes Kurt knew that he hadn't. "What's up?" Rachel pushed past him and entered his room. "Well come the fuck right in why don't you," he snapped, all pleasantries forgotten.

Rachel did a quick survey of the room, noticing the bed sheets were ruffled and the expensive luggage next to Kurt's closet. She held back a smug grin and turned to look at Kurt. "We need to discuss Regionals," she said all business like, her arms crossed. "You are the only person in Glee that knows that I am the most talented member," Kurt raised a slow brow and Finn scowled from the doorway. "And you know that there is no way we are going to win if I don't sing the solo."

"Actually, that's where you're wrong," Kurt said as he walked past her and stood in-between her and his bathroom. Rachel turned to look at him and huffed. "Mercedes is a powerhouse and she would bring the damn roof down with her solo, Quinn's flawless alto would melt every heart in the audience, I can hit every note from A to Z just as well as you, and Tana's a star whether you want to accept it or not. Your solo is not a necessity for us to win, Rachel. You seriously need to get over yourself because you are not the most talented member."

Rachel bristled. "That is a matter of opinion."

"No, that is fact and you need to learn to accept it before you make everyone hate you more than we already do," Kurt snapped angrily. "Look, we love you Rach, but you need a serious attitude check."

"I need an attitude check?!" Rachel screeched. "Santana's the one who's always being a bitch to everyone! She's the one who's always fighting me and disrespecting me! If she would just accept that I'm better than her then we wouldn't be in this mess! It's not like she's going to do anything with her life anyway, other than dance on a pole!"

Kurt took a step forward and towered over Rachel who kept her ground. Finn stood still at the doorway and prayed that blood wasn't about to be shed. If there was one thing he knew about his brother it was to never insult Santana. "I'm going to speak very slowly so you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth." _Shit_, Finn thought, _this is so not good_. "You are not better than Santana. She does not need to _respect_ you when _you_ never respect her. And you bet your ass she's a bitch, she's _the_ bitch, and if you ever insult her in front of me again I will not hesitate to grab you by the hair and drag you around like a ragdoll. In fact, I suggest that you get the hell out of my room before I do just that. Do not test me Rachel Berry."

Rachel decided she was done playing games and allowed a smug knowing smirk to grace her face. She wasn't there to discuss Regionals anyway. She only brought it up to anger him. She knew that Kurt would never agree with her on the fact that she was clearly the most talented and yeah, maybe her comment about Santana was going a tad too far. But she needed Kurt on edge. She knew that when he was angry he tended to say things he didn't mean and she needed him to admit that Blaine Anderson was his soulmate in his rant of anger. And not because she needed any proof, but because she wanted to hear him say it. "You know, Kurt, I've noticed you've been acting a little different lately," she said, taking slow deliberate steps towards Kurt's bathroom.

Kurt quickly side stepped and blocked her way. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked in annoyance, his heartbeat racing.

"I'm talking about the fact that you haven't mentioned Blaine or The Warblers since you went to their concert last month," Rachel started and Kurt visibly paled. "Or the fact that Blaine found his soulmate the same day as your birthday. I was certain you would talk nonstop about that but nope, not a single word."

"Yeah…and?" Kurt said nervously.

"And, you're also texting a lot, so much more than you used to and I know it's no one from Glee club because you're the only one doing it," Rachel continued. Kurt glanced behind her at a gaping Finn who was watching everything unfold. "You blush and giggle when you text, you're being way more secretive than normal, _and_ you've stopped tweeting since the night of the concert. You changed your location and your bio, coincidentally enough, to the same exact thing Blaine's soulmate, HisLuckyCharm's bio, except that you changed it first." Rachel stepped closer to a silent Kurt with a proud smile. She loved being right. "Should I go on or are you going to finally tell me that Blaine Anderson is your soulmate?"

"What?" Kurt breathed out. "That's crazy, Rachel. You're crazy." Kurt looked at Finn with frantic eyes. "Your girlfriend is crazy, Finn. She should be institutionalized."

Rachel glanced behind her at Finn and then at Kurt's closet. "Nice luggage, though very expensive. Are you planning on taking a trip somewhere? Or is, I don't know, Blaine visiting and hiding from me right now?"

"Damn she's good," Finn muttered from the doorway, both in awe and turned on. He always loved when Rachel got assertive.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed with a groan. Damn Rachel for being so observant. "You are an absolute head case, Berry. Get the hell out of my room before I physically remove you."

"Go ahead and try," Rachel challenged. "I know I'm right."

Kurt looked at Finn, his eyes blazing. "Get her out of here, _now_!"

Before Finn could move though, Blaine opened the bathroom door and walked out. "Kurt, it's ok," he said with a cautious smile and Rachel squealed. "She already figured it out."

Rachel hurried to his side. "Blaine Anderson, let me just say that I am a huge fan! You are by far the most talented, most soulful man on the planet and I am honored to meet you!"

Blaine smiled politely, noticing the deadly glare on Kurt's face. He needed to diffuse the situation quickly. "It's nice to meet you too, Rachel. But I hope you understand that this has to stay a secret. It's very important that this does not get out."

"Oh absolutely!" Rachel exclaimed. "I would never tell anyone! It would be very unwise of me. If this got out then Kurt's life would completely flip upside down. The paparazzi would be all over this place and our school and that cannot happen. I mean, _I_ would surely be able to handle all the attention and it'd be a perfect way for me to get discovered, but Kurt may not be able to handle it all and it would be terrible if he folded under the pressure when Regionals is at our fingertips. I swear, your secret is very safe with me," she assured them, glancing at Kurt and nodding. That was only a partial truth. Rachel would love the chance to be surrounded by paparazzi and shine like the star she was born to be. But if she ever wanted a real friendship with Kurt, and a chance to sing with Blaine one day, she needed to think about their wish for privacy first.

"We'd appreciate that," Blaine sighed with relief, grateful that the tension in Kurt's shoulder dissipated slightly, though the look on his face made it clear that he was still pissed off. "Now, I don't mean to get in the affairs of your Glee club but I did overhear your discussion with Kurt and I would like to offer some advice, if that's alright with you," he said with his most charming smile.

Rachel's eyes shone with excitement. "Of course."

Kurt and Finn glanced at each other curiously and then back at Blaine. "I understand that you're all having some trouble with who should sing the solo at Regionals, and I've seen some of your performances, Rachel, you are indeed extraordinarily talented." Rachel beamed with pride. "But just because you're meant to be a star doesn't mean that the others aren't, nor does it mean that you have to be the star every single performance. My advice to you is to step back and let the others shine. The last thing you want to do is alienate your teammates. Harmony amongst each other is very important when performing and if there's hostility, the judges will see and you will lose."

Rachel forced a smile. "No offense Blaine, but don't you think that's a bit hypocritical?" Blaine's brows shot up, Finn's jaw went slack, and Kurt gasped. "As The Warblers' front man, you know better than anyone how important it is to have a strong leading vocalist and for you to tell that I should step back and let others who are clearly less capable than I am makes you, well a hypocrite."

"Listen here you stuck up little bitch," Kurt said through gritted teeth as he took a menacing step forward. Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back though, soothingly shushing in his ear. Kurt took a shaky breath and stepped away from Rachel.

Blaine slipped his hands in his pockets and narrowed his eyes on Rachel a bit. He didn't want to be rude to her but she needed to know the way she was treating her friends was unacceptable. "You're right, Rachel. It is important to have a strong lead vocalist but it's not by any means the most important thing. I'm The Warblers lead vocalist because the guys, my very best friends in the whole world, want me to be, and let me tell you that if one of them wanted to take lead, I would not hesitate to let them. Because what _is_ the most important thing, is treating each other with respect. Do you know why we're so successful? Why The Warblers work so well together?" he asked continuing before Rachel could get a word in.

"We're successful and we work well together because we use every one of our best assets, we respect each other's opinions even if we don't agree with them, and we never doubt one another. We never alienate the others talent and we never try to be the star of the group. We work together as a team because we are a team, and no offense Rachel, but by not sharing the spotlight and making everything about you, you're being selfish. At the end of the day I could care less if I lose my fame but if I lost my friends, I'd be devastated. I would be nothing without them and I can guarantee that once you're at the top, you're going to be very lonely when you have no one to share it with."

Kurt and Finn glanced at each other in shock, neither expecting Blaine to be so forceful with Rachel. But Blaine had no problem giving her a reality check. It was obvious that she held herself on a very high pedestal and she needed to be knocked down a few pegs for her own sake.

It hurt Rachel to hear Blaine call her selfish. It was one thing to hear it from her classmates. But to hear it from Blaine Anderson, singer and songwriter extraordinaire, someone she admired, shattered her heart. Her eyes filled with tears as she stepped away from Blaine. "Excuse me," she choked out and ran out of the room.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Kurt muttered as he chased after. "Rachel!" Kurt rounded the corner and grabbed Rachel's arm. "Damn it, Rachel! Hold on!"

"What do you want? To tell me how awful I am?" Rachel snapped. "I'm pretty sure your soulmate just did that."

"You're not awful, Rachel. Not completely," Kurt said with an annoyed huff. "But you have to admit that you make people want to strangle you."

"Look, I'm sorry ok?" She shrieked. "I'm sorry I'm such a busy body and I'm sorry that I'm so much more talented than everybody else!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't try to be! I just have to work so hard to be heard and no one ever respects me!"

"Well maybe if you didn't act like a crazy Diva bitch all the time we would respect you!" Kurt shouted in return.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, her eyes shifting to Finn and Blaine who were watching them from Kurt's doorway. "I'm sorry," she said much quieter. "I am selfish, and intrusive, and I do demand all the attention, but it's just because I want to be a part of something. I want to be a part of your life and you always push me away." Kurt sighed again as guilt and understanding washed over him. "And I understand why you didn't tell me about Blaine," she continued. "This is a huge secret to keep and I get why you kept it to yourself. I do wish you had trusted me enough though. I'm going to be your sister-in-law one day and we should be able to talk about these things. But I know that I make it hard to trust me and for that I am truly sorry."

"Yeah, you do," Kurt said with a firm nod but then sighed, pulling her into a hug. "But you're Rachel. Being difficult and pushy is who you are. I love you Rach, you know I do, but you really need to learn to keep your nose out of other people's business."

"I know, I'm sorry." Rachel nodded as her tears subsided. "Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you promise to tone down the crazy a little bit. I want to include you in my life but I can't do that if I can't trust you," he told her and she nodded sheepishly. "And I'll talk to Tana and tell her the same, alright? She's been extra bitchy lately and she needs to tone it down too."

"Ok," Rachel sniffled and looked over at Blaine. "Goodbye, Blaine. Thank you for the advice, I know you meant well." Blaine offered a tight smile, hating the fact that he made the young girl cry. That had never been his intent. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Finn, walk me out, please." Finn nodded and hurried to his girlfriend's side.

Blaine waved goodbye and Kurt sighed deeply as he walked back to his bedroom, closing the door behind them. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and rested his forehead on top of Blaine's. "I'm really, _really_ sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine replied with a peck on the lips. "It has been over a month already. I'm genuinely surprised that people have given us as much space as they have." Kurt pulled his head back and looked at Blaine with worry. "I think it might be time to tell the rest of your friends. I don't know how much longer the media and the fans are going to leave us alone and I don't know how much longer I can go without screaming your name from the rooftops," he said with a bashful smile, reminding himself that he needed to talk to Kurt about the bullying at McKinley and that they needed to get Jacob Ben Israel's blog taken down as soon as possible.

"Do you have an idea of when you want to tell the world about me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged a little. "I was thinking maybe during Christmas break," he said cautiously. "I know that you'll still be in school but I want to share you with the world. And I want us to be the ones that reveal your identity, not anyone else. I don't think we'd be able to make it the entire school year with you as my secret."

Kurt nodded understandingly, an expected thrill shooting through him at the idea of revealing his identity to the world. He was sure that he would be terrified of doing so but instead he was elated. "I agree. I want us to be the ones that reveal my identity, not some crazed fan who figured it out. I think Christmas break is a good idea."

Blaine smiled brightly. "Yeah?"

Kurt matched his smile and nodded. "Yeah. As far as my friends, I'll start telling them soon. Rachel's the first to put it together but they've all noticed how different I've been acting." Kurt slid his arms down, grabbed hold of Blaine's shirt, and started walking them towards his bed. "But for right now, my parents won't be home for at least thirty more minutes and my lips really, _really_ miss you," he said seductively.

Kurt fell back into his bed with giggle, all thoughts of Rachel vanishing, Blaine falling on top of him. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine into a searing kiss.

* * *

"Sup, Lil Mami," Jeff greeted happily when he answered Santana's Skype call. She smiled at him though it lacked its usual brightness and Jeff immediately worried. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Santana looked away from her webcam and shifted in her chair. "You know how you keep asking me if I'm doing ok," she started, her voice quiet and full of vulnerability. She hated how weak she felt but she knew that if she didn't lay it all out on the line she would lose her mind, "and how I keep telling you that I'm fine?" She glanced up at Jeff and he nodded. "Well I'm not." Her voice broke.

Jeff glanced at Nick who was sitting a few feet away, no longer reading the book in his hand but listening to Santana's and Jeff's conversation with concern. "Whatever it is, you can tell us," Jeff said gently and Santana knew that Nick had to be nearby listening.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes to gather her thoughts, her fingers playing with the frills of her grandmother's quilt that was draped around her. She didn't want to tap into the emotions she'd held back for so long but she felt as though she no longer had the choice. She still hurt over the fact that Brittany wasn't hers. She was confused by her feelings for Quinn and she was terrified of taking any sort of step forward with her birthday so close. But most of all she was angry with herself for not being able to get her shit together. She was angry at herself for allowing the pain in her heart to make her weak. She looked up at Jeff who was watching with kind eyes and took a deep breath.

"It all started this summer," she spoke somberly, "when Brittany turned 18."

Jeff and Nick listened intently as Santana told them about Brittany and how devastated she had been when her name didn't appear on the blonde's wrist. She told them how she blamed Brittany, how she yelled at the poor girl and accused her of somehow altering the magic so that Sam was her soulmate instead of her. She cried with guilt as she told them how she badmouthed them both and how she had hoped that their love would fail. That was all before school started. Before she saw how perfectly they truly did fit together. But it didn't make the pain in her heart go away. If anything it worsened as guilt and shame washed over her every day.

She then told them about Quinn and how she attached herself to her best friend in her soul's time of need. She admitted to wanting nothing more than to have her way with Quinn, to make Quinn hers, to claim her, just so that the ache in her heart would disappear. In her eyes, she replaced Brittany with Quinn. She didn't want Quinn for Quinn. She wanted her because she was there and she felt like a terrible person for it. She felt like she was pushing herself on Quinn, needing some sort of connection to someone to fill the hole Brittany left in her heart and she hated it. She hated how dependent she felt on the simple touch of Quinn's fingertips. She hated how selfish she was being, how willing she was to ruin a friendship and all in the name of loneliness. In a lot of ways, she hated herself. She felt bad for whoever was stuck with her.

"And I'm just so angry all the time," she cried. Jeff and Nick's heart shattered for her. "All I do is bitch, bitch, bitch, and I'm so fucking tired of it. I'm so tired of constantly feeling like there's this black hole surrounding me and I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." She mumbled the last sentence into her hands and Nick was grateful that he was off to the side so she couldn't see him.

Nick hadn't expected Santana's situation to affect him as much as it did. He hadn't expected to cry with her as she told them of her heartbreak. But he also hadn't expected her to be in a situation that was so similar to his. He hadn't expected her to lose the person she thought was meant to be the love of her life the way he had. He caught Jeff's gaze and with an encouraging smile from his beloved, he knew what he needed to do. He wiped his tears away and pulled himself together before scooting over to Jeff.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered.

Nick smiled softly and nodded before turning his attention to Santana. He gave her a moment to pull herself together before talking quietly. "Tana," she looked up at him with sad eyes though he could see her walls rebuilding. "Would you like to hear what happened to me at Dalton? Before I turned 18, I mean." Santana shrugged and then nodded, her interest piqued. Nick took a deep breath. "Well, before I knew that Jeff was my soulmate, I was dating a girl, Leila."

Santana's eyebrows shot up. "You dated a girl?" she asked disbelievingly. "Why?"

Nick chuckled. "Well contrary to popular belief, I wasn't always gay. Or at least, I wasn't aware I was until my 18th birthday," he said with a quick wink at Jeff. "But anyway, Leila and I dated for over two years. I'd known her most of my life and about halfway through freshman year, I asked her to be my girlfriend. She and I were pretty inseparable. She was my absolute everything. I was certain that she was the one for me."

"Ok, so what happened? You turned 18, saw Jeff's name, and realized you liked cock?" She asked sarcastically. "Where the hell were you during all this?" she directed at Jeff with a nod.

"I was there, watching them act like love sick puppies," Jeff said with a shrug. "And for the record, I always knew I was gay, _and_ I was secretly in love with Nick even though he was straight. Just so you know," he said with a slight tease.

Nick rolled his eyes and shoved him away playfully. "As I was saying, I was in love with this girl Santana, head over heels in love with her. We were practically planning our wedding already. That all changed on her 18th birthday."

Realization of how similar Nick's past and her present were dawned on her and she sat back with an inhale. "The name on her wrist wasn't yours."

Nick shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I even stayed the night with her. We were going to wake up in each other's arms and start making concrete plans about our future. But when we woke up, it wasn't me, it was another guy."

"Were you pissed? Did you throw a fit?"

"Yes and no," Nick answered. "I was angry sure, but I was mostly heartbroken. I couldn't imagine living my life without her. I couldn't imagine there being anyone else for me. She was supposed to be it for me. No one else."

"What did you do?" Santana asked quietly.

"Well that morning, I left and went to Dalton, ran straight into Jeff's arms in fact, and I cried. I cried like I had never cried before," Nick told her.

"And I held him," Jeff said, his eyes on Nick. "I let him cry and I held him until he eventually passed out and I had to carry him back to his room."

"After that, I became a former shell of myself," Nick continued. "I didn't hang out with my friends, I stopped singing. Hell, I practically stopped talking. The way I saw it, the universe took her away from me and I was left to be alone and miserable for the rest of my life."

"So if she turned 18 before you that means she was older than the both of you," Santana concluded and they nodded. She looked at Jeff. "And then you turned 18?"

Jeff nodded again with a sigh. "Yeah, about two months later. I hadn't really given my soulmate much thought. I never wanted to think about it because I thought I couldn't have the person I wanted."

"But you did, you got Nick."

"Yeah but…it wasn't that easy. Not at the time," Jeff told her. "I was terrified when his name appeared. I didn't think he'd want me. I didn't think he'd accept us. I never told him that he was meant to be mine. I didn't tell anyone."

"Your birthdays are like, four months apart though," Santana pointed out. "You went that entire time without saying anything to him? To anyone?"

Jeff shook his head. "Yeah. I didn't want him to feel like I was somehow pushing myself on him, especially when he wasn't over Leila."

"I'm actually grateful that he didn't tell me," Nick said with a small smile. "I wasn't ready. I needed time to accept that no matter what, Leila and I would never be."

"So what happened on your birthday?" She asked, eager to know more.

Nick and Jeff glanced at each other, a light blush on their cheeks. "Everything fell into place."

_Nick didn't rush to look at the name on his wrist. He was in no hurry to see who he was destined to be with. Part of him knew it was because he was afraid that somehow there would be no name. But he reminded himself that everyone got a soulmate, even if it wasn't the one they wanted or thought it should be. He didn't feel anxious though, not like most of the other guys had on their birthdays and he couldn't help but wonder exactly how well he knew his soulmate. Was she someone who went to Crawford Country Day? Or was she someone he knew from youth group? He glanced at his clock to see the time before finally deciding to take a look. He stared at his wrist for what seemed like hours before a smile slowly crept across his face. How had he not realized this sooner?_

_x*x*x_

_Jeff sat at his desk tapping his pencil nervously as he waited for Nick to show. He hoped Nick wasn't mad at him. Or worse, disgusted by the fact that they were soulmates. A gentle knock on his dorm door made him jump and he felt his heart beat out of his chest. "Come in," he called out, his voice cracking at the end. _

_Nick opened the door, his face stoic, and closed it behind him. Jeff gulped as Nick walked over to him. "Just answer me one thing," Nick said and Jeff could already feel tears prickling behind his eyes. "When we move in together, you're going to clean the kitchen right? Cause you know I hate doing the dishes," he smirked. _

_Jeff breathed out a relieved chuckle. "You're not mad at me? For hiding this from you?" Nick shook his head as he stepped closer, stopping directly in front of Jeff. "And you're ok with it? With us?"_

_Nick smiled softly. "More than ok. Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner."_

_Jeff offered him a watery smile and reached for his hand. Nick intertwined their fingers before leaning in to capture Jeff's lips in a tender kiss. For the first time in his life, in both their lives, they felt at home. _

Santana wiped a tear away, a small smile on her lips. "You two are so perfect. I swear I can't stand you sometimes."

Jeff laughed, kissing Nick's cheek before resting his chin on Nick's shoulder. "I know it hurts right now, Tana," Nick spoke gently. "I know that everything feels like it has no purpose, but just hang in there. Your birthday is in a few weeks and when your soulmate's name appears, everything will make sense."

Santana nodded and sighed. "How do I get over Brittany though? What do I do about Quinn?"

Jeff and Nick glanced at each other. They didn't need to say anything to each other to know what the other was thinking. "I say talk to her," Jeff suggested. "You're never going to be able to get over it until you fully accept that she's not yours. You need to let her go."

"You should talk to Quinn too," Nick continued. "She's your best friend, Tana, other than Kurt. She should know what's been going on with you. Maybe it'll help you get over your crush." _Or make you realize she's meant to be yours_, Nick thought but decided not to say, just in case Quinn wasn't hers.

Santana nodded with a small smile. "Thanks for talking to me and telling me about what happened to you. It gives me hope that I'm not going crazy."

"Of course," Jeff assured her. "We're here for you, Lil' Mami, always,"

* * *

After eating dinner with the family, Kurt and Blaine descended to Kurt's room with plans to do absolutely nothing but stay wrapped up in each other's arms on Kurt's bed. Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's chest, while Kurt's fingers intertwined in his hair and gently played with the loose curls. Finn had convinced their parents to go on a movie date, reminding them that it had been a while since they had gone out, and called Rachel to come over as long as she left Kurt and Blaine alone. Kurt's TV was on but neither was paying too much attention. Blaine had his eyes closed, a peaceful smile on his face, and enjoyed the tranquility he felt from being in Kurt's arms. Kurt glanced at the TV every so often but mostly kept his eyes on Blaine, loving the way his eyelashes laid beautifully on his face, his heart melting at Blaine's serene smile. Nothing could disturb their current state of peace. Except Blaine's cell phone incessant buzzing that is. With a sigh, Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the multiple messages.

_WarblerDavid__: Nothing makes me happier than spending the weekend with my two best girls.*KatThompson [pic]_

_WarblerJeff__: *WarblerDavid *KatThompson Dayum girl. You're getting HUGE!_

_WarblerDavid__: *WarblerJeff *KatThompson HA! I know right! That's my healthy baby girl right there! _

_KatThompson__: *WarblerJeff *WarblerDavid Hush Sterling. I look fabulous._

_WarblerNick__: *KatThompson You look beautiful Kat. I can't wait to meet my new niece. _

_KatThompson__: *WarblerNick Thanks Nick. 2 months left and counting. #Iamready_

_WarblerWes__: *WarblerDavid I'm shocked you were the first to tweet about our weekend getaway. I was certain it would've been *WarblerBlaine._

_WarblerDavid__: *WarblerWes Lol! He's too busy enjoying a special somebody's sweet kisses. #coughcough *HisLuckyCharm_

Blaine laughed and shook his head. His friends were ridiculous. "What's so funny?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine gave Kurt his phone and let him read the messages. He clicked on the link David posted and cooed at the picture of David resting his head on Katherine's growing belly. "I'm so excited for them," he said as he handed Blaine his phone. "Have they picked a name out?"

"Not yet. They have a few choices but nothing's stuck yet," Blaine answered as he sat up. "Since David has already started a bit of riot, do you want to keep it going?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kurt raised a suspicious brow and nodded. "Sure."

"Yay," Blaine said excitedly and Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Grab your laptop."

Kurt got up to get his laptop from his desk as Blaine grabbed his iPad from his luggage. Blaine motioned at Kurt to sit against his headboard and then settled in-between Kurt's legs. He wrapped Kurt's arms around his torso, rested his head back in the crook of Kurt's neck and angled his face before taking a photo of them with his iPad.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked with a laugh as Blaine scurried out of his arms and sat next to him.

"You'll see," Blaine sang.

Kurt logged into Twitter and watched Blaine crop and edit the photo he just took. Kurt internally swooned when he saw the finished product. Blaine had changed it to black and white and cropped out all of Kurt's face with the exception of a hint of his jawline, and the expression on Blaine's face was both seductive and loving. Blaine looked incredibly comfortable resting against Kurt's chest and the teasing smirk on his lips was indescribably sexy.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, the photo already attached to the tweet.

"By all means, kill your fangirls," Kurt teased with a smirk. Blaine grinned excitedly and hit send.

_WarblerBlaine__: There's nothing better than being in his arms.*HisLuckyCharm #bestweekendever [pic]_

_BlainesWife__: OMG! WHAT IS AIR?! RT: *WarblerBlaine There's nothing better than being in his arms.*HisLuckyCharm #bestweekendever [pic]_

_WarblerFanatic__: *WarblerBlaine *HisLuckyCharm ldjhfqlkwegfaksjdf_

_DebbyRose:__ *WarblerBlaine *HisLuckyCharm It is truly unfair how adorable you two are. _

_KlainesArmy__: Done with you. *WarblerBlaine There's nothing better than being in his arms.*HisLuckyCharm #bestweekendever [pic]_

**KlainesArmy  
You're with Blaine! That's why you can't talk this weekend! AAH! I'm flailing so much right now!**

Kurt laughed at the tweets and DMs he received from the few fans he did follow before glancing at Blaine who was replying to his own flailing messages. Blaine caught his gaze and sent him a wink and Kurt couldn't help but blush a little.

**HisLuckyCharm  
Lol yeah, Blaine's here. He surprised me yesterday. Trust me, I flailed quite a bit myself. **

_HisLuckyCharm__: Best weekend ever indeed. ;) *WarblerBlaine_

_HisLuckyCharm__: *BlainesWife Don't you dare stop breathing. We still have a wedding to plan darling. _

"I can't believe you're stealing my wife," Blaine teased with a pout.

Kurt shrugged and chuckled. "Sorry. It's not my fault they love me more."

"They do love you," Blaine said with an endearing smile. "But not as much as I love you."

Kurt sideways glanced, the blush on his cheeks deepening. "I love you, too."

They answered fans for a little while, teasing each other through tweets and joking with the guys who decided to start a, who's the cuter couple, contest. Or rather, Jeff decided to by taking and posting several cute and silly pictures of him and Nick on the bus. Kurt was moments away from logging out and curling up next to Blaine for the night when a tweet caught his attention.

_KlainesArmy__: *Sebastians_Love Just because you can't accept reality doesn't make it any less true, and at the end of the day, I know I'm not the one living in a fantasy. _

Kurt clicked on the tweet to read back through the conversation and quickly realized that the user she was talking to was the same person who ran the Seblaine Tumblr blog.

_Sebastians_Love__: *KlainesArmy You are so naïve. Blaine is nothing but a liar parading this guy around who is NOT his soulmate and Seb is sitting at home devastated._

Blaine looked over at Kurt's screen and scowled.

_KlainesArmy__: *Sebastians_Love It's a sad day in your life when you can't separate fiction from reality. _

_Sebastians_Love__: *KlainesArmy: It's a sad day in YOUR life when you fall victim to such a ridiculous_ _scheme._

"Oh no, that is it," Kurt muttered in frustration as he clicked reply.

"Kurt," Blaine warned but it was too late.

_HisLuckyCharm__: *Sebastians_Love You need to back off. Blaine is MY soulmate, not Sebastian's, and nothing you say is going to change that. _

_Sebastians_Love__: *HisLuckyCharm How much are they paying you to pretend? Whatever it is I hope it's worth ruining a man's life over._

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kurt yelled at his computer. He went to reply again when Blaine stopped him.

"Please love, let this go," Blaine implored gently. "This is a very bad idea."

Kurt groaned. "I know, but Blaine, this guy is constantly talking shit, if not on here than on Tumblr."

"Let him. We know the truth. That's all that matters," Blaine told him. "Look, I get why this upsets you. I know of this guy already, Sebastian and I both do and trust me when I tell you that nothing we say will change his mind. Your best option is to block him and ignore him. Tell Brittany to do the same because he will continue to bully her and after a while, it gets hard to ignore."

Kurt huffed in aggravation but nodded and turned back to his computer.

_HisLuckyCharm__: Going to spend the rest of my evening curled in the arms of my love. Until next time. _

**HisLuckyCharm  
Blaine said to block that Seblainer. It's best not to engage with them. **

**KlainesArmy  
Will do. Enjoy your cuddles. (SO much flailing right now)**

Kurt smiled softly at Brittany's reply. He was grateful for her friendship and one day he would show her how much he appreciated her support. He logged off Twitter and set his computer aside before turning to Blaine. "Are you upset with me?"

"Of course not," Blaine replied with a gentle smile. "Just don't interact with the haters. That will never end well, I promise you." Kurt nodded with a small smile. "And speaking of haters and bullies, how's McKinley been?" he asked cautiously, figuring it was time to have the conversation he was dreading.

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "It's fine." Blaine said nothing but the look on his face spoke volumes. "What? Don't you believe me?" Kurt asked defensively.

Blaine chose his next words carefully. "It's not that I don't believe you, but…"

"But?"

Blaine took a breath. "I know about the website, Kurt. I know about Jacob Ben Israel's blog."

Kurt inhaled sharply. "What? How?"

"Remember the night we met, when you asked me to leave the bullying at McKinley alone?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't," Blaine admitted. "I couldn't. I asked Eric to do some research and he found the blog."

"What? Blaine," Kurt said in disbelief.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I'm not sorry I looked into it," Blaine said and in that moment, Kurt didn't see his fun loving soulmate, he saw an adult who was trying to treat him like a child.

Kurt stood up from his bed abruptly and glared at him. "And what exactly did you find out? Huh? That the student body and the teachers are all assholes? I could've told you. In fact, I _did_ tell you that. I cannot believe you went behind my back."

"And I can't believe you lied to me," Blaine retorted as he stood up. "You tell me everything at school is fine when it's obviously not."

"And that makes it ok?" Kurt argued. "It's fine that you went behind my back when I specifically asked you not to because I didn't want to tell you the specifics of the homophobes at my school?"

"This is so much more than that," Blaine said angrily. "There are videos, Kurt, tons of them where you are being ridiculed and harassed. How is any of that ok?"

"None of it's ok but it's _my_ life," Kurt shouted. "I've been dealing with this shit for years and yeah it sucks but I'm handling it."

"Yeah, you're handling it," Blaine scoffed. "By being a bitch to them."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Because I have to be," he yelled, his voice cracking.

"But you don't," Blaine said with a hint of desperation. He walked over to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. "You don't have to be and you shouldn't have to be. Kurt, I know you're pissed off at me but please see things from my perspective. I can't stand the thought of you having to deal with this crap. You are entirely too incredible to. This is why I keep insisting on you coming on tour with us. That way you don't have to deal with the bullshit and we could be together."

Kurt shoved Blaine away. "I cannot go on tour with you."

"Why not?" Blaine said as he tried to reach for him. But Kurt stepped away again, his arms crossed defiantly. "Aren't you tired of the bullshit? Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I'm tired of it and yes I want to be with you. But Blaine," Kurt breathed out, his eyes filling up with tears. "It's not that simple. It's so much more than just getting away from the bullying. It's leaving my friends, my commitments. I've worked my ass off to become Cheerios captain and you're asking me to throw all that away and for what? To sit on a bus while you're working? I can't do that. I can't just drop everything in my life and follow you around just because we're soulmates. How could I do that? How could I leave my friends behind? How could I leave my girls like that?"

"Kurt."

"No, Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "I cannot leave McKinley because you don't like the fact that some football players want to throw names at me. I'm not that weak and honestly, I'm hurt that you think I was."

"I don't think you're weak, love." Blaine reached out for Kurt once more and Kurt finally accepted, relaxing in Blaine's arms even though he was upset. "You're the strongest person I know. I just hate that you have to deal with this."

"But I have to, Blaine. I have to deal with this. I love that you want to protect me but I have to protect myself," Kurt said quietly. "You may be my prince, but you're not my knight in shining armor. I'm my own knight."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's forehead before leaning on it. "I know, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you couldn't take care of yourself."

"It's ok," Kurt said, backing his head away to look at Blaine. "I forgive you." Blaine gave him an unsure smile and he tensed. "What? What now?"

"We have to do something about that blog, Kurt," Blaine told him seriously. "It wasn't hard to find and if the media gets ahold of it then everyone will see and we don't want that."

"We've tried getting his blog taken down," Kurt said with an eye roll. "But since it's Jacob's personal blog the principal won't do anything about it."

"That's what we figured. We have an idea, a plan, but we need your approval before doing it," Blaine said as he walked them back over to Kurt's bed to sit.

"What kind of plan?"

"Have you ever heard of the SSAA?" Blaine asked.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "The soulmate safety people? The ones who monitor soulmates closer than the CIA monitors terrorists?" Blaine nodded. "Yeah, kind of. What about them?"

"Eric has a friend in the association and he wants to bring their attention to Jacob's blog," Blaine said and Kurt's face dropped. "According to Eric, this blog, all those videos of students getting harassed, can have a major effect on a person's psyche and it's considered dangerous for someone's soulmate to see them in such a vulnerable state."

"Ok…" Kurt said slowly, not entirely sure where Blaine was going.

"I'll put it to you like this, if I were to kill someone because I saw them harass you on this blog, the SSAA would have to put us both under psyche evaluations and Jacob would most likely go to jail. I would not be held accountable for my actions, Jacob would be."

"But you aren't going to kill anyone," Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm not. But someone else might. The need to protect our soulmate is a very strong emotion, Kurt. One that should not be swept under the rug."

"So what? We send the SSAA this website and that's it?" Kurt questioned.

"Not exactly," Blaine said hesitantly. "We'd both have to speak directly to someone and they would do an evaluation on us. They would then take the information they have to the head of the SSAA and she would handle it from there. She'd watch every single video and then contact the school board."

"But if we get evaluated, won't we forever be watched by these people?" Kurt asked fearfully.

Blaine shrugged with an apologetic smile. "Yes and no. I think they'd watch us for a little while just to make sure we're doing ok, but then they'd leave us alone. I know it seems a bit extreme but it's the only way we can think of to get rid of this blog and all its evidence for good without turning it into a big media circus. It would all be handled very quietly."

Kurt groaned, not at all liking the idea. "Are you sure there's no other way?"

"Unfortunately, no. I mean, we could always threaten the school board to go public with the website which would bring SSAA right to their door, and I'm sure they would do everything in their power to get the blog taken down so that doesn't happen. But that doesn't guarantee that Jacob won't post them on a new blog later. If we go directly to the SSAA, they would make sure that every video was deleted from every possible format. Plus, we have an insider so we'll be in good hands."

"This insider is Eric's friend?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Who is it exactly."

Blaine smiled widely, though Kurt could tell by the cautious look in his eyes that he wouldn't like the answer. "No one too important. Just, you know, the head of the SSAA."

"Eric's friend is the head of the SSAA? Are you kidding me?!" Kurt screeched with panic.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hands. "Hey, it's ok. Everything's going to be fine. I promise. Please trust me on this."

Kurt nodded in his hands and gulped. He didn't know much about the SSAA, just enough to know that being in their crosshairs was not necessarily a good thing. The head of the SSAA, a woman that reminded Kurt of the Grand High Witch in _The Witches_ was a hardcore military woman and Kurt was admittedly scared of her. He was taught to respect and fear her at an early age and the thought of associating with her was terrifying. But he knew he needed to trust Blaine and if Blaine trusted Eric's plan then he would to.

* * *

A/N: SSAA stands for Soulmate Safety Administrative Association. I hope you liked this chapter. :)

Glee starts in a few days! YAY! *happy dance*


	14. This Isn't Goodbye

A/N: Hello my beautiful, amazing, wonderful readers. I do not have enough words to express how truly grateful I am to each and every one of you. Thank you for the constant love and support.

Many of you inquired about Niff so I've written a oneshot for them. It's my newest "fic" _**Boys of Dalton**_, which will actually be a series of oneshots that coincide with this story. Check that out if you're interested. :)

The song featured in the chapter is _Miss Jackson_ by Panic! At The Disco.

_MuseInMe3_, _BritBoJangles_, thank you as always.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_When Celebrities Fight Back_

_This past weekend on Twitter, The Warblers' front man Blaine Anderson and his soulmate, whose name has yet to be revealed past the letter K, caused quite the uproar. The Warblers are currently on a small break from their tour and while David Thompson and Wes Montgomery are back in LA visiting their wives, Blaine is in Ohio with his newly found soulmate. Where in Ohio no one knows, but the fans have been searching for him all through Columbus, the same place the band was discovered and the same place Blaine, allegedly, found his soulmate. _

_Many of Blaine's fans are exceedingly happy for him, one fan going as far as creating an army for them on Twitter, _KlainesArmy_. But there are a few who seem to be less than enthused and have gone as far as calling them out. What started off as cute and funny tweets between the young couple and the fans ended with Blaine's soulmate defending their relationship. A Twitter user by the name of _Sebastians_Love_ has downright accused Blaine and K of lying about their relationship and has openly argued with "Klaine" supporters._

_**Sebastians_Love**__**: Klainers are so blind. How can they not see that this entire "relationship" is a lie? It's PR trying to uphold Blaine's "wholesome" image.**_

_**Sebastians_Love**__**: *KlainesArmy You are so naïve. Blaine is nothing but a liar parading this guy around who is NOT his soulmate and Seb is sitting at home devastated.**_

_This all occurred while Blaine and K were on Twitter speaking with the fans and "Klaine" fans fought back hard. _

_**KlainesArmy**__**: *Sebastians_Love It's a sad day in your life when you can't separate fiction from reality.**_

_**BlainesWife**__**: *Sebastians_Love Stfu and gtfo! You don't know anything about them! **_

_**Cheerio_Sandbags**__**: *Sebastians_Love Your delusions are hysterical. **_

_**RachelBarbara**__**: *Sebastians_Love You are not a real Blaine Anderson fan. If you were you would know that Blaine would never lie about such a thing. **_

_But out of all the tweets, the best one of the night came directly from the mysterious K himself. _

_**HisLuckyCharm**__**: *Sebastians_Love You need to back off. Blaine is MY soulmate, not Sebastian's, and nothing you say is going to change that. **_

_Sebastians_Love was quick to respond. _

_**Sebastians_Love**__**: *HisLuckyCharm How much are they paying you to pretend? Whatever it is I hope it's worth ruining a man's life over.**_

_For those who don't remember, this is not _Sebastians_Love's _first attempt to have their beliefs confirmed. Back in 2008, they tweeted Sebastian Smythe and Blaine practically demanding answers as to why the two had not gotten married yet. Blaine and Sebastian, both Dalton Academy Alumni, were dating at the time, though many say the relationship was never meant to be more than a fun way to pass the time. While Blaine always ignored the inquiries about his relationship with Sebastian, Smythe made sure to say that they were the best of friends and had gone as far as replying to _Sebastians_Love_ with a simple, "We aren't soulmates." It seems that as the years have passed though, _Sebastians_Love_, among several other Smythe supporters, refuse to believe that Sebastian and Blaine are not meant for each other. _

_Why is that? Are they living in a fantasy world where their favorite celebrities are skipping through a field of flowers? Or are they on to Hollywood's hottest secret? Is K really Blaine's soulmate? Or is he there simply to help Blaine's image? And where is Sebastian in all this? After his movie announcement on Twitter he's all but dropped off the face of the planet. Is he too busy with his new role? Or is it possible that he's hiding because his soulmate has been stolen from him? What are your thoughts? _

_Perez Hill_

* * *

"You've been in there a really long time, Kurt," Blaine said from where he sat on Kurt's bed. "Did you drown yourself in hairspray?" he teased.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Kurt called out from inside the bathroom and Blaine laughed. It was late Saturday morning and the new couple had the house to themselves. Burt and Finn were working at the shop while Carole visited her sister.

Kurt decided to take the opportunity to put on a show for Blaine. For their, step outside their comfort zone assignment for Glee club, Kurt knew exactly what song he wanted to perform and he wanted Blaine's opinion. This was his guilty pleasure. Even Santana didn't know he was a fan of the band and no one in Glee would expect him to sing this type of song. With a final spray to his hair, Kurt nodded his approval in the mirror and walked out.

"So," he said from the doorway and Blaine's jaw dropped. "What do you think?" he asked with a twirl.

Blaine's eyes traveled down Kurt's body, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "You are the spitting image of Brendon Urie right now," he said, clearly impressed by Kurt's outfit.

Kurt beamed proudly. "Perfect." He walked over to his iHome and chose his song. "Now, as many times as I've sang this song to myself, I've never actually performed it so please bear with me. Remember, this is way out of my comfort zone."

Blaine nodded and sat up straighter, eager to see Kurt's performance. He was admittedly surprised when Kurt confessed his love of Panic! At the Disco and as Kurt got into character for the song, he got the feeling that Kurt was about to blow him away.

_(Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark)  
(No one knows it's you Miss Jackson)  
(Found another victim)  
(But no one's ever gonna find Miss Jackson)_

With a devilish smirk on his lips, a slight tilt of his head, and his prop microphone in hand, Kurt completely transformed in front of Blaine. He was the perfect embodiment of Brendon Urie. Blaine quickly grabbed his phone and started recording. He couldn't let the opportunity pass.

_You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now  
You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out  
But we're so lucky,  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down  
Looking for the time of your life (No one's gonna find out)_

_A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,  
A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,  
But back away from the water, babe, you might drown  
The party isn't over tonight (Party in your night gown)_

Blaine licked his lips, his mouth slightly parted as his pants suddenly got tighter and the temperature in the room significantly rose. That certainly wasn't the reaction he anticipated, but he hadn't expected Kurt to be downright sexy either. It was dirty even, the way he sang and looked directly into Blaine's camera, and with the tiniest roll of his hips, Blaine was practically drooling.

_Hey  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Hey  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway (Hey)  
I love her anyway (Hey)  
I love her anyway (Hey)  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway_

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty? Are you nasty?  
I love her anyway_

_Oh,  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Oh  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway_

Blaine kept the camera focused on Kurt as he slid off the bed, a seductive look in his eyes as he slowly stepped closer. Kurt's gaze followed Blaine and it felt almost like a game, as if Blaine was on the prowl and Kurt was his prey. Kurt let a wicked grin grace his face as he turned away from the camera and continued to perform as Blaine began to circle around him.

_Way down 'til the fire finally dies out  
You've got 'em wrapped around your finger watch 'em fall down  
There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out  
Let me say it one more time (Tragic in the fall out)_

_Hey  
Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?  
Hey  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway (Hey, hey, hey)  
I love her anyway (Hey)  
I love her anyway (Hey)  
Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway_

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty? Are you nasty?  
I love her anyway_

Blaine came around to Kurt's front and stopped recording, tossing his phone onto Kurt's bed. Kurt stopped performing when Blaine grabbed hold of the microphone and tossed it next to his phone, his eyes blazing with a fire that Kurt had never seen. Kurt gulped as Blaine's hands grabbed his hips and walked him backwards, pushing him against the wall, against the giant poster of Blaine no less and his body shivered with overwhelming anticipation.

Blaine pressed his erection into Kurt's inner thigh and Kurt moaned, parting his legs so that Blaine was in between him. Blaine kept his eyes locked with Kurt's, his hand trailing down Kurt's thigh and his fingers digging in. "You," he whispered hotly, his lips grazing Kurt's, "are so fucking sexy."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out with a quiver in his voice.

"The way you move," Blaine continued, pulling Kurt's leg up so that it wrapped around his torso. "The way you sing," Blaine grabbed Kurt's other leg and lifted him, a surprised gasp escaping Kurt's lips. "The way you moan for me," Blaine rolled his hips, smirking with pride at the sound of pure ecstasy Kurt emanated. He leaned into Kurt's ear and thrust again, his moans sending shivers down Kurt's spine. "You're my very own sexy little kitten and you deserve a treat for being so good," he whispered with a nip at Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt threw his head against the wall. "Holymotherofgod," he mumbled, his legs tightening around Blaine as Blaine's lips found their way to his neck.

* * *

"Just go in there already," Quinn said with an exasperated sigh. "Sue's already pissed that she couldn't get a hold of him herself. She's going to blow a damn gasket if we're late."

Santana groaned and hit the steering wheel. They were parked outside the Hudmel home to pick Kurt up for an emergency Cheerios practice and neither one of them wanted to be the one to get him. "He's probably balls deep inside Blaine right now. I don't want to disturb them. He only has Blaine until tomorrow. He needs his man candy time." Quinn sighed again, both girls looking up at the house. "Can't we just tell her that he's sick?"

"He's captain for a reason, Tana. Kurt never gets sick and Sue knows that. She counts on that," Quinn reminded her. "Besides, we need him. I know he needs to spend time with Blaine but if we don't re-choreograph this routine then we are royally fucked."

Santana groaned in defeat. "Fuck, fine." Santana unbuckled her seatbelt and looked at Quinn. "Keep the car on, I'll be right back." Quinn nodded and watched Santana go, her eyes lingering on the swish of Santana's skirt for only a moment before looking away.

Santana walked up the driveway to the side of the house and grabbed the spare key hidden away in a flower plot. She knew that no one was home because Kurt had text her first thing in this morning and told her, making sure to mention that he was shutting his phone off and threatening to end her life if she disturbed him. She hated to do this. She really did. But if she had to choose between who scared her more, Kurt or Sue, she had to pick Sue, and if they showed up to practice without their captain, they would be in deep shit.

Santana unlocked the front door and let herself in, taking a quick glance around the kitchen and living room in hopes that Kurt was down there. But as she approached the stairs and Kurt's moans traveled down, her guilt doubled. "Dammit, Hummel," she said as she started her way up the stairs. "Couldn't you at least be boring and be cuddling? Why the fuck did you have to be fucking?" she grumbled to herself.

She walked up the stairs as slow as she could, giving them as much time together as possible. As she started down the hall, she heard a bang against wall and couldn't stop the proud grin. "Wall sex. Wanky," she said as she reached the door.

Instead of knocking right away though, she pressed her ear against the door and listened to her best friend moan like a whore. She reached for the doorknob and silently opened his door, mentally bitching at him for not locking it, and peered inside. Her eyes went wide at the sight in front of her. Blaine's mouth was completely dominating Kurt's neck and she at least had the decency to blush when she saw the way Blaine's fingers dug into Kurt's thigh as he gyrated against Kurt. She only watched them for a moment, too entranced by the filthiness of it all to look away. But when Kurt let out a gurgled moan prompting Blaine to pull his body back just enough to slam him against the wall, she knew she needed to stop them. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door loudly and threw it open.

"Sorry to interrupt the party boys," she said, just barely holding back a laugh at how quickly Blaine let go of Kurt.

"What the fuck, Santana?" Kurt shouted, holding onto Blaine's shirt collar and keeping their bodies together.

Santana ignored the deadly glare Kurt sent her way. "Suit up, Hummel. Emergency Cheerios practice," she said apologetically.

"What?!" Kurt screeched, his legs dropping down completely. "Why?"

"Because Sue went to spy on the Broncos last night and she said, and I quote, 'if we don't get fresh we're going to dry up like grandma's vajayjay getting licked by a dying cat in the Sahara Desert'." Kurt groaned in aggravation while Blaine tried to make sense of what Santana just said. "She wants to re-choreograph our routine from top to bottom."

Kurt's jaw dropped, reluctantly letting Blaine go. "Are you fucking kidding me? We worked our asses off on that routine," he said with a whine.

Santana half shrugged. "This ain't no picnic for me either. When was the last time I talked to Britt?" she asked, continuing before he could answer. "Fucking forever ago and now I gotta collaborate with her? Regular practice is hard enough as is."

Kurt whined and stomped his feet before pushing Blaine away. "I have to go, I'm really sorry," he said as he grabbed his uniform that was hanging on his closet door.

"It's ok love, I understand," Blaine told him though there was no way of missing the sadness in his voice. Kurt pouted as he walked over to Santana and gave her his uniform. He walked back to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck as Blaine pulled him into a hug. "Go be a good captain. I'll be here waiting for you."

Kurt pulled back slightly and captured Blaine's lips in a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said with a peck. "Go on."

Kurt huffed and forced himself out of Blaine's arms. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand, removed his jacket and tossed it on the bed before heading out of his room. "Sue better sleep with her eyes fucking wide open."

"I know that's right," Santana mumbled after him.

Blaine sighed sadly, grabbing Kurt's jacket off the bed and going to his closet to hang it back up. Then he walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge and laid back. _Now what do I do?_ He thought to himself as he adjusted the hard on he was still sporting. He stared at the ceiling for a little while before deciding to call Sebastian. He reached for his phone and went to his best friend's contact. If anyone could appreciate the need to whine over being cockblocked it was Sebastian Smythe. Though in the back of his mind he knew it was probably best that Santana came in when she did.

"You've reached Sebastian. Leave a message or I'm not calling you back."

Blaine's face scrunched in slight concern. That was the second call Sebastian had ignored. What was going on? Sebastian always answered for him. "Hey Seb, it's me. Kurt had an emergency cheerleading practice so I'm stuck at his house by myself all day. Give me a call back when you can. Bye."

* * *

Sebastian looked up from his script when he heard his phone beep with a new message. He called his voicemail and a small pang of guilt stabbed through him from ignoring Blaine's call again. He listened to the message, asking himself what kind of emergency cheerleaders could possibly have, before deleting it. He thought about calling Blaine back but decided against it, putting his phone on silent and returning to his script. He picked up his pencil and made a few notes before turning to the next page. He knew he was drowning himself in his role and he knew that he needed to be careful not to stress himself out. But he needed to completely immerse himself in his character. Ryan Veitch presented a challenge that none of his other roles ever offered and that was the main reason why he accepted it. He needed the challenge. He thrived on it.

He also knew that Blaine would eventually catch on that something was wrong. He planned on avoiding Blaine as much as possible, simply because he didn't want Blaine to worry about him. He didn't want to be a downer when Blaine was so blissfully happy with Kurt. But he knew that Blaine would surely realize that he wasn't doing well and that was a conversation he didn't want to have yet. Not again. Talking to Megan had been hard enough. He didn't want Blaine to feel guilty either. He knew there was still a part of Blaine that blamed himself for what happened between him and Hunter even though it was entirely Sebastian's fault, and the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to do something stupid like try and talk to Hunter for him. That never ended well.

Sebastian breathed deeply and set his script down. He held his left wrist with his right hand, his fingers grazing the leather cuff before removing it. He inhaled sharply and then laughed almost manically when he saw that Hunter's name had not faded. He had been terrified that it would start to, especially after Hunter's email. There were even moments in the past year when he was sure that it had lost some of its color. But as he stared at Hunter's name and realized that it hadn't changed at all, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He knew he needed to stop worrying about Hunter and for the time being he would. But he loved Hunter. Truly and deeply. While the ache in his heart had numbed, the love had not and he decided to hold onto it. He wasn't about to give up on them. Not yet.

* * *

It only took Blaine five minutes of silence before pulling out his notebook and guitar to write another song for Kurt. It wasn't necessarily a new song, but an older one that he could never get quite right. But sitting in Kurt's room seemed to inspire him more than ever so he let the words flow until the song was complete. Once he was satisfied with it, he headed downstairs to get something to eat. He lingered in the hallway for a moment as he passed the family portraits. He hadn't had the chance to look at them yet and as he walked past, he smiled adoringly at the photos of young Kurt with his mom. He didn't know too much about her because Kurt never really spoke of her, but it was clear that she loved him dearly.

Blaine made his way to the kitchen and pulled out what he needed for a sandwich, humming quietly as he made it. He put the mayonnaise back in the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle before taking a seat at the island. Just as he took his first bite though, he heard the front door open then close and he froze. "Hello?" he called out cautiously.

A few seconds passed before Finn came into the kitchen. "Hey," he said with awkward smile.

Blaine relaxed and smiled. "Hey, Finn. What are you doing back? I thought you were working all day?"

Finn shrugged a little as he walked to the refrigerator to grab a soda. "Burt told me to come home. I don't think he wanted to leave you two alone for too long," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes well, he has nothing to worry about there," Blaine said with a sigh. "Santana came and picked Kurt up not too long ago. Apparently Sue called an emergency Cheerios practice."

Finn groaned to himself. "Great," he muttered sarcastically and Blaine raised a curious brow. "He's always really cranky after those," he elaborated.

Blaine nodded. "Good to know." Finn nodded with his eyes to the floor but said nothing and Blaine could feel the tension in the air. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, totally. I'm totally…you know what, no, I'm not alright," Finn replied and Blaine was surprised by how forceful his tone suddenly became. "We need to talk about what happened yesterday, with Rachel."

Blaine set his sandwich down and gave Finn his full attention. He knew what happened with Rachel had gotten out of hand and he was glad to clear the air. "I'm really sorry about that," he started but Finn cut him off.

"You should be," Finn said, surprised by the anger in his voice. He took a breath and tempered his tone. "I get that Rachel shouldn't have barged in on you guys like that but what you said to her wasn't cool, man. She looks up to you and you made her cry, and that's my girlfriend, probably my soulmate, and I don't like how you treated her."

"You're right," Blaine spoke softly in hopes to calm Finn down. "I should never have said anything to her about your Glee club. It wasn't my place and even though she did step over the line with Kurt, it did not give me the right to speak to her the way I did. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her feelings and for that I am truly sorry," he said sincerely.

"Well…good," Finn said with a nod. "You're going to have to do something to make it up to her though cause she was really upset and when she's upset, she takes it out on me."

"I will make it up to her, I promise," Blaine assured him.

"Alright, cool." Finn held his fist up and Blaine pounded it with his own. Finn smiled with relief. "This talk went better than I thought. I was worried I'd have to like, kick your ass and I didn't wanna do that." Blaine raised an amused brow. "Cause I mean, you may be older but I'm the quarterback," he said proudly.

Blaine decided not to tell Finn that he was a skilled boxer and nodded with a small smile. "I'm grateful that we could come to an understanding. Violence is never the answer to anything."

"I know," Finn said quickly. "It's not like I wanted to kick your ass. It's just, you know, Rachel's the love of my life. I gotta defend my girl."

"I completely understand," Blaine smiled, recalling his own need to protect Kurt from any and all harm.

"Cool. Well I'm gonna go play some video games. You wanna join?"

"I appreciate the offer but I'm going to pass."

Finn shrugged. "Alright. Later bro," he said with a nod and left Blaine alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Kurt slammed Santana's car door behind him late that evening, not at all giving a shit about her yelling at him for it, and dragged his feet to the front door. He was beyond exhausted. Not only had Sue forced them to run their original routine a dozen times before criticizing every single move, but she then demanded that he and Quinn come up with new moves for one section while Britt and Santana did the same for another before they inevitably merged the dances together. The rest of the Cheerios were made to run laps, according to Sue, to build their stamina. But they all knew it was because Sue got off on torturing them.

They also knew her reasoning behind pairing Santana and Britt together had less to do with the fact that they always worked out the best moves, and more to do with the fact that they hadn't spoken unless necessary for months. The truth was, he could bitch about Sue all he wanted but she truly cared for her girls and her team, and she knew that if Santana and Britt weren't connecting teammate wise, they were going to lose the championship. Kurt didn't miss the longing look in Quinn's eyes as they came up with their own dance moves either. He was starting to wonder just how deep her crush on Santana was and if Santana was as oblivious as she played off.

He kicked his shoes off at the front door and made his way upstairs, grunting to his father that he didn't need to eat because he stuffed his face with the biggest hamburger known to man as soon as practice was over, simply because he knew Sue would be pissed. He briefly wondered how Blaine got along with his family for dinner without him and it reminded him that Blaine was upstairs waiting for him, putting an extra pep in his step. How had he forgotten? He had even text Blaine to let him know he was on his way home. He must be more tired than he thought. He hurried to his room and breathed in relief when he saw Blaine sitting against his headboard watching TV. Blaine smiled at him and instantly got up, pulling him into an embrace before walking towards the bathroom.

"Finn mentioned you'd be really tired so I drew you a warm bath," Blaine said huskily into his ear.

Kurt hummed, his fingers intertwining with Blaine's curls. "Wanna join me?"

Blaine chuckled and stopped them at the bathroom door. "As sexy as that sounds, you've had a long day and I don't think taking a bath together is going to relax you." Kurt pouted a little and Blaine pecked his lips. "Go relax in the tub. Take your time. I'll be right here when you get out." Kurt nodded with an appreciative sigh. "And don't put your shirt on when you come out. I'm going to give you a back rub."

"Blaine, you don't have to-"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss. "I want to. Let me do this for you."

Kurt melted at Blaine's puppy eyes. "You're going to spoil me," he said as he reached for his pajama bottoms and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs.

"That's my plan," Blaine said with such a wide grin that Kurt couldn't stop the small giggle even if tried. "Go on, before the water gets cold." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek as a thank you and walked into his bathroom.

* * *

Kurt spent a good hour soaking in the tub, partly because the water and bath oils Blaine used were so calming, but mostly because he wanted to waste time. As soon as he was fully emerged in the bathtub, the hard on from earlier came back with a vengeance. He didn't stop himself from allowing his thoughts to wander to the endless fantasies he had about Blaine and he stroked his cock gently, imagining that it was Blaine's hand instead of his own. But he didn't cum. That would be saved for Blaine's doing and that was why he stalled. He wanted to make sure that his family was in bed by the time he got out.

He opened his bathroom door and leaned on the doorway in nothing but his boxer briefs. He thought about putting his pajama pants on but decided against it, his adrenaline from earlier giving him the courage to be so bold. "Hey there," he said lowly.

Blaine's head shot up from his tablet and his jaw dropped, eyes scanning Kurt's body. "Kurt? What are you doing?" He asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

Kurt walked over to the bed with a look in his eyes that made Blaine's cock spring to life. Kurt suddenly felt like he was the one on the prowl and Blaine was his prey. "You said to leave my shirt off," he said innocently though his eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

Blaine reached out for him as he kneeled on the bed. "Yes, but I thought you'd have pants on," he said with a small laugh as his fingers trailed down Kurt's toned frame.

"Pants. Boxers. Same difference." Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's in a searing kiss but Blaine pulled away, holding back his arousal. "What? What's wrong?"

"Kurt, my love," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's face and kissing him gently. "Please put some pants on."

"Why?" Kurt asked with a pout.

"Because you are irresistible," Blaine said with a small moan. "And I really think we need to slow down a little. Being here with you has been amazing, but I don't want to take things too far. We have plenty of time to experience things together."

Kurt rolled his eyes and got off his bed. "Right, this coming from the same man that tried to fuck me against the wall this morning," he said sarcastically.

"_That_ is because _you_ seduced me and you know it," Blaine argued though a smirk played at his lips. "Just like you're trying to seduce me now and I'm not falling for it."

"You sure about that?" Kurt said sultrily.

Blaine gave him a look that clearly said how serious he was. "Kurt."

"Ugh, fine." Kurt walked back into his bathroom and grabbed his pajama pants. "This back massage better be epic, mister," he said as he slipped his pants on.

"It will be," Blaine said softly with an amused smile. "Please lie down."

Kurt huffed again and laid down on his stomach, folding his arms underneath his chin. As soon as his body started to relax into the blankets, Kurt's exhaustion caught up to him. Blaine grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bedside table and kneeled on the bed next to Kurt. "It's just as well that we don't fool around. I'm so tired," he mumbled through a yawn.

"I know you are, love." Blaine poured some lotion on his hands and rubbed them together. "How was practice?" he asked as he started rubbing Kurt's back.

"Mm, that feels so good," Kurt moaned, his body melting at Blaine's touch. Blaine smirked and kneaded Kurt's back muscles. "Practice was awful. Sue killed us."

"Did you fix your routine?"

"Mhm," Kurt nodded. "A little to the left, _oh_ right there." Blaine chuckled, leaning down to kiss Kurt's back as he continued to rub. "How was your day? How was dinner with my family?"

"Not bad. We talked about the Buckeye's."

Kurt scoffed. "Figures you'd talk about football."

"I really missed you though," Blaine said softly with a kiss on the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt pouted a little. "I really missed you too." He turned his head to the side to look at Blaine. "Tomorrow we are doing nothing but staying cuddled up in bed. Deal?"

Tomorrow. Blaine leaves tomorrow and the sudden realization made both their hearts ache. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's lips sweetly. "Deal," he promised.

Kurt shut his eyes and took a deep breath as Blaine continued to work through his tense muscles. He hummed a song Kurt didn't recognize but it was pretty and between Blaine's gentle touch, his long day, and Blaine's smoothing vocals, he was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up curled against Blaine's body early Sunday morning, his back pressed against Blaine's bare chest. He smiled to himself, bringing their intertwined hands to his lips to kiss gently. Nothing in the world could compare to waking up wrapped in Blaine's embrace. Their bodies fit snug together like puzzle pieces and Kurt never wanted to leave Blaine's arms. He closed his eyes and breathed out a hum, allowing himself to drift back to sleep for only a moment before forcing himself awake. It was Blaine's last day and while the plan was to stay in bed, they were not going to waste it away by sleeping. He carefully turned around in Blaine's arms, pecked Blaine's lips softly, before slowly getting out of bed. Blaine instinctively reached out for him and Kurt bit back a laugh at the pout on Blaine's lips when he didn't find him.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out, his eyes still closed, his voice gruff with sleep.

Kurt leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm right here. I'm going to make us breakfast. Keep sleeping. I'll be right back."

Blaine smiled a little and nodded. "Mk. Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt whispered back. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser and slipped it on before heading downstairs.

About thirty minutes later, Kurt walked back into his room with a tray full of food. He made them scrambled eggs with bacon, French toast, and blueberry pancakes. He also cut up some strawberries and brought Blaine the choice of either orange juice or coffee. He set the tray down on his bedside table before turning to look at Blaine. Kurt shook his head and sighed, a smirk on his lips. Blaine had moved so that he was lying on his stomach and cuddled with Kurt's pillow as if it was his lifeline, his legs sprawled out over the blankets. Kurt reached for his hair and pushed away a few curls before deciding to take a picture. Blaine was entirely too adorable for his own good. He thought about tweeting it for the fans but decided against it. Some things were meant to be his and his alone, and the image of Blaine asleep on his bed was one of them. He took a seat on his bed before leaning forward and kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," he said quietly. "I love you but you're drooling on my pillow," he teased. Blaine made no movement though. Kurt grabbed his coffee mug and brought it close to Blaine's face. "Baby, wake up." He blushed a little at his use of the term of endearment. "I have coffee for you."

That woke Blaine up. "Mm, coffee," he mumbled as he tried to reach for the mug.

Kurt pulled it away though. "Nu uh, mister. Get up first. I'm not about to have you spill this on my sheets."

A minute or so passed before Blaine finally opened his eyes. "Good morning, beautiful," he said with a half-smile, reaching up to Kurt's face to caress his cheek.

Kurt leaned into the touch before turning his face and kissing the inside of Blaine's hand. "Come on, sit up. The food's going to get cold." Blaine stretched his body with a groan before sitting up and holding his hand out to Kurt with a pout. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and handed him his coffee. "I also brought some orange juice if you want."

Blaine hummed in appreciation as he took a sip. "Coffee first." He looked over at Kurt's spread and smiled. "You're going to spoil me," he teased.

Kurt reached for his own cup of coffee with a wide grin. "That's my plan."

* * *

Santana sat in her car and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She was parked outside of Brittany's house trying to muster up the courage to talk to her. Working with her on the new dance moves wasn't as bad as she originally thought and it made her realize how much she missed Brittany as a friend. But a part of her still hurt over what happened and she hated it. She knew that she needed to let go and until they talked, really talked, she wouldn't be able to move on. Her birthday was in three weeks. It was time. With a shaky breath, she pulled her keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. She walked up the driveway slowly, prolonging the inevitable as long as she could. But all too soon she was at the front door with two choices, knock or run back to her car. Before she could do either though, the door opened to reveal Sam with bedhead and still in pajamas.

Sam took a step back in surprise when he saw her but quickly shifted to defensiveness. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I," Santana stammered, completely caught off guard by Sam's presence.

"Sam, did you get the paper? Lord Tubbington needs the comics before using the bathroom." Santana heard Brittany call out. Brittany appeared behind Sam and her eyes landed on Santana. "San?"

"Hi," Santana said quietly, regretting her decision to show up unannounced.

"What are you doing here, Santana?" Sam asked again with more force and it snapped Santana out of her daze.

"Relax, Trouty," she said with an aggravated huff. "I just want to talk to Britt. I swear I'm not here to start trouble."

Sam wanted to protest but Brittany's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Would you like to come in?" Brittany asked her, gently pushing Sam aside.

"Yeah, thanks," Santana muttered as she stepped inside the house. "Can we talk for a moment, alone?" she asked with a glance at Sam.

Brittany nodded and turned to Sam with pleading eyes. "Sam, can you go to the store for me and get me that pomegranate juice that I like? Lord Tubbington finished the rest last night." Sam glanced back and forth between the two girls before nodding. He pecked Brittany's cheek, grabbed his keys and jacket and left with a warning glance at Santana.

Santana raised a brow. "Did he just leave without shoes? It's cold as hell outside."

"He leaves his shoes in the car," Brittany answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Do you want to talk in my room?"

"No," Santana answered quickly. The thought of going into Brittany's room where Sam had taken her place made her stomach churn. "The living room is fine." Brittany nodded with a small smile and led the way. "Where are your parents?"

"In Istanbul. Or at least that's what they told me. I never believe them. I don't think it's safe for me to know where they really are." According to Brittany, her parents were international spies. Santana never knew if it was true or not but the one time she had met them made her think that it might actually be. Brittany took a seat on the couch and Santana sat with her on the opposite end. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked quietly.

"I uh, well, you see." Santana closed her eyes and took a breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry," she rambled out. "I've been a bitch to you and to Sam and I know that it's not your fault. I know that Sam was meant to be your soulmate, not me, and I never should have said those things to you."

"San-"

"Let me finish," Santana cut her off. "I was wrong. I was angry and bitter and hurt and none of that excuses my behavior." As Santana finally got her words out, the black hole surrounding her heart started to slowly disappear. "The things I said to you, how I've treated you, is completely inexcusable. We were best friends Britt; you, me, Q, and Kurt. We were His Royal Highness and The Unholy Trinity and I broke that. I broke us apart and forced people to choose sides and I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you can forgive me."

Brittany scooted over to Santana and grabbed hold of her hands. "There's nothing to forgive because I forgave you a long time ago."

"Britt-"

"You got to talk so let me," Brittany interrupted. Santana took a breath and nodded. "I understand why you reacted the way you did and yeah it sucked, but I never held it against you. How could I? We didn't ask for this, it just happened." Santana looked away to hide the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I knew, deep down that you weren't meant to be mine." Santana looked up questioningly and Brittany continued with her eyes to the floor. "I wanted it to be you so I ignored the feeling but…I knew it wasn't. I didn't know it'd be Sam, but I knew it wasn't you and I should've told you."

A tear streamed down Brittany's cheek and Santana wiped it away. "Don't cry, Britt. Unicorns die when you cry, remember?"

Brittany nodded and wiped her eyes. "Do you…do you think you could ever forgive me? For not telling you? Do you think we could ever be friends again? I've missed you," she said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course I forgive you," Santana told her though she felt like there was nothing that needed forgiving. Had she been in Brittany's position, she would've done the same thing. "I would love to be friends again. I've really missed you too."

Brittany bounced in her seat happily and Santana could only laugh. That was what she missed most about having Brittany around. Her youthful spirit and high energy never ceased to bring a smile to Santana's face. Nick and Jeff were right. Talking to Brittany was exactly what she needed. Now she just had to figure out what to do about Quinn.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Kurt helped Blaine pack his suitcase so they wouldn't have to do it later and then curled up in bed with the TV on. That was where they stayed the rest of the day, only getting up to use the restroom. Carole brought them lunch and they ate together in Kurt's bed, leaving the dishes on his bedside table for later. They didn't talk much, but simply enjoyed being in each other's arms while they still had the chance. As the evening drew near, they took all the dirty dishes to the kitchen and had a light dinner before ascending back to Kurt's room. Neither one looked at the clock or answered their phones with the exception of when Eric called Blaine to confirm his flight details. After that conversation, the desperation to stay together became too much to resist and Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him fervently. They didn't do more than make-out for a while, but their bodies were lit with a fire that made them both quiver.

Needing to know exactly how much time they had left, Kurt finally detached himself from Blaine's grasp and checked the time on his phone. Blaine sat up in the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, kissing the back of his neck lightly. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked quietly. They only had a couple of hours left. One movie and then Blaine would be back on the road.

Kurt smiled softly and nodded. "Sure. Let's see what's on TV."

Kurt grabbed the remote as Blaine propped the pillows on the headboard and leaned against them. Kurt settled in-between Blaine's legs and Blaine wrapped his arms around his torso. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed before turning the volume up on the TV and surfing the channels. He turned to the Lifetime Network and gasped.

"Is that…that's Sebastian!"

Blaine, who had been watching Kurt, looked up at the TV and nodded. "Mhm. This was Seb's very first movie."

Kurt turned to him with confusion. "No it wasn't. The serial killer one was."

"Look at him, Kurt," Blaine said with a nod towards the TV. "Look at how young he is." Kurt turned to the TV and nodded slowly. "He filmed this like, right after high school. _Not the Boy Next Door_ was his first big name film but not his first movie. I don't think many people actually know that though."

"Oh. Is it any good?"

"Mhm. It just started too. Let's watch this," Blaine suggested and not because he wanted to watch the movie, but because he wanted Kurt to stay still in his arms.

"Ok, this is fine," Kurt said as he set the remote down and settled into Blaine's embrace.

Kurt watched the movie intently while Blaine watched his every expression, counted every freckle. He was going to miss the hell out of Kurt but there was a part of him that was glad to be leaving. He loved to perform and being on the road, and their relationship still needed to grow. That wasn't going to happen correctly if they stayed together and constantly ended up fooling around.

"This bitch is fucking crazy," Kurt said at one point and Blaine chuckled, his fingers lightly trailing up and down Kurt's arm.

"Seb said she's a total sweetheart in real life," Blaine told him.

Kurt scoffed with a smirk. "She's doing a hell of job being psycho."

They didn't say anything else for the rest of the movie and by the time it ended, Kurt's respect for Sebastian's acting ability had grown. Kurt reached for the remote and turned the TV off before turning in Blaine arms to cuddle against his chest. Blaine kissed the top of his forehead and held him close. The next several minutes passed in absolute silence. Blaine had thought that Kurt had fallen asleep against him but then he spoke just above a whisper and said something Blaine hadn't been expecting.

"My mom used to call me her lucky charm." Blaine looked down as Kurt looked up and caught his sad gaze. "When I was little, she used to say that I was her good luck charm."

"Really?"

"Mhm," Kurt nodded with a soft smile. "I've been meaning to tell you but it never came up. She um, she was sick her entire life. A few weeks before her 18th birthday the doctors told she wouldn't make it to then. She had all but given up at that point. But she did make it and she met my dad just a few days after her birthday. He was a couple of years older and she decided to tell him how sick she was, how she was dying." Blaine's heart broke as Kurt spoke of his mother, the pain in his voice clear as day.

"But she didn't die, not yet anyway."

"No, not yet. I think it was because they bonded," Kurt told him, resting his head down on Blaine's chest. "Dad told me that she tried to convince him to let her go but he had already fallen in love with her and he wanted to be with her even though he knew the ending. Mom called him a stubborn fool," he said with a light laugh. "Which he totally is. But yeah, they bonded and she got better. Dad said she was doing really well for a while but then she started getting sick again. She was told again, that her time was limited and that she should get her affairs in order. So she did. But then...then she got pregnant with me."

Blaine smiled to himself. "And you gave her new life," he concluded.

Kurt nodded against him. "Yeah. That's why I was her good luck charm. Because I gave her more time." Kurt looked up at Blaine with tear filled eyes. "When you tweeted about me, called me your good luck charm, I cried so much. I couldn't believe you remembered me. I couldn't believe that you thought I brought you any luck when I've felt so unlucky for so long."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt tenderly, cupping his face and putting forth all of his passion and devotion. "You are my good luck charm," Blaine whispered against his lips. "And you were your mothers. I'm going to have to thank her one day for bringing you to me."

Kurt kissed Blaine back, a single tear streaming down his cheek. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too."

Burt stood by Kurt's doorway and overheard him tell Blaine the story of his late wife, his first love, and it ached the same way it always did when he thought of her. But what hurt more was what he was about to do. Blaine's driver was there to take him to the airport which meant he had to tear his son away from his beloved. He could already hear the tears. Reluctantly, he raised his hand to the door and knocked.

"Blaine, your driver's here," Burt said apologetically.

Burt could practically hear his son's heart break. "I'll be right down," Blaine replied with a small smile. He turned back to Kurt who was already crying. "Hey now, this isn't goodbye. It's just, see you later."

"I know. I'm ok," Kurt said shakily. "Come on."

Kurt got out of Blaine's arms and off his bed. "Love?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Sit down for a minute. I want to give you something before I go." Kurt took a seat, watching Blaine curiously as he walked to his luggage and pulled out his wallet. "I want you to have this," he said as he handed Kurt his black platinum card.

Kurt took it with wide eyes. "Blaine, I can't accept this," he said tentatively.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and took his hands on his own. "Yes you can. I want you to. You don't have to use it if you don't feel comfortable, but at least keep it for emergencies."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked needing him to be certain. "This is a huge responsibility, Blaine."

"I know it is. I trust you, Kurt. Take the card. Use it, don't use it. It's entirely up to you. But please, take it. I'll feel better knowing that you have it." Blaine brought Kurt's hands to his lips and kissed them gently, his eyes soft and pleading.

Kurt smiled a little and nodded. "Ok, I'll take it."

"Thank you." Blaine took a deep breath and stood up, bringing Kurt with him. "Come on. We need to get downstairs."

* * *

They held each other tightly by the doorway, neither willing to let go just yet. Blaine's driver walked in from taking his luggage to the car and was waiting as patiently as he could for them to finish their goodbyes. But as the clocked ticked away, he grew impatient. If they didn't leave soon Blaine was going to miss his flight. Or well, he wouldn't miss the flight. It was private jet so it would wait all night for Blaine if need be. But if they didn't keep Eric's schedule, it would be Donny's ass on the line.

"Blaine, we have to go," Donny said with a firmness that let Blaine know it wasn't up for discussion.

"I need to go," Blaine said as he pulled away from Kurt. He cupped Kurt's face and kissed him one last time. "I'll see you soon. I love you, always and forever."

Kurt leaned his forehead on Blaine's and rubbed their noses together. "I love you, always and forever." They finally parted, their hands intertwined. "Have a safe flight."

"I'll call you when I land," Blaine promised, kissing Kurt's fingers before finally letting go.

Kurt stood in the doorway and watched his heart drive away. When the car lights were no longer in view, he closed the front door and walked into the kitchen where his father was waiting for him.

"He's gone," Kurt said just above a whisper as he took a seat at the island.

Burt pursed his lips before grabbing two spoons and the pint of ice cream in the freezer, and set it front of Kurt. He handed Kurt a spoon with an encouraging smile. "He'll be back." Kurt nodded but said nothing, digging his spoon into the tub and getting a large scoop of ice cream. Burt followed suit, his eyes firmly on the son he watched grow over night. "I'm really proud of you, son."

Kurt raised a confused brow. "Why? What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, but what you didn't do," Burt told him. "I'll be honest here, I was sure you two would bond over the weekend. But you didn't. You proved that you're strong enough to handle this and I'm really proud of you for that." Kurt smiled softly. He was proud of himself too. "If you two can go an entire weekend under the same roof, in the same bed, and not bond, then you can handle being apart while he's on tour and you're in school. Just hang in there."

Kurt ate one final scoop of ice cream and set his spoon down before giving his dad a hug. "Thanks, Dad. I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."

Burt hugged his son tightly. His late wife would've been overwhelmingly proud of the man Kurt was becoming. "Goodnight, bud."

* * *

A/N: Shoutout to UConnHusky90 for Seb's thriller movie title. In the movie, Seb's character is this charming, well known and loved young man in town but really he's a psychotic murderer, thus _Not the Boy Next Door_. The Lifetime movie mentioned is Grant's movie,_ A Mother's Nightmare_, which is a phenomenal movie.

Don't forget to check out _**Boys of Dalton**_. The first one is Niff but I will end up writing about the Warbler boys as well, including Seb and Hunter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time. :)


	15. Shifting

A/N: Hello my beautiful, wonderful readers. I can never thank you enough for the love and support. This story would be nothing without you.

There isn't a lot of Klaine interaction this chapter and for that I'm sorry. It's simply because they didn't have the chance to interact a lot. I will be going on a short hiatus after this chapter, three weeks at most. I really want to get some chapters done for _Soul Kiss_ and _Finally Found You_ so I'll be working on those. I'll be back though, I promise. :)

Quick FYI, The Warblers' private jet picked up Blaine first then flew to LA to pick up Wes and David. Wes' wife is portrayed by Kristin Kruek and David's wife is portrayed by Jurnee Smollett.

MuseInMe3, thank you for always being such an amazing help.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

_The transference of emotions between soulmates is a rare experience. It is most likely to occur in soulmates who are separated shortly after meeting and struggle to build their foundation. It is said that these souls, who struggle the greatest and experience the emotional transfer, will ultimately have a stronger connection than most. In order for that to happen, they must fight harder, break down more walls, and hurt more. Their love is a true challenge but if they succeed, they will become unbreakable._

_Excerpt from: What it means to Bond  
Chapter: Understanding of the Soul_

* * *

Wes triple checked that he had everything he needed before turning to Vanessa with a sad smile. Vanessa returned the smile though it was forced. The weekend had passed far too quickly for her liking and now she had to watch Wes leave again. With as many goodbyes as they've shared, she thought she'd be used to it by now. But it only got worse every time. Wes sighed, stepping closer to his wife and signing as he spoke. "I have to go."

"_I know_," Vanessa signed. "_Text me when you land_?"

"Of course," Wes replied before pulling her into his arms and kissing her lightly. "I love you."

"_I love you, too_." Wes turned to grab his luggage but turned back around when Vanessa grabbed his bicep. "_I think it's time we start our family_."

Wes' eyes went wide. "What? Now?" he asked with panic and mild confusion.

Vanessa laughed softly and shook her head. "_No, silly. When you get back. I saw the way you doted on Katherine yesterday. I know you have baby fever and I know you've been waiting for me to be ready. Well, I'm ready_."

Wes smiled brightly and excitement suddenly coursed through him. "Yeah?"

Vanessa nodded with a smile. "_Yeah. So go on, be a pop star and stay safe. When the tour is done, we'll start trying_." Wes let out a jovial laugh, pulling Vanessa into his arms and picking her up to spin. She held on tight and giggled into the crook of his neck. He set her down gently and kissed her lips. Vanessa kissed him back for only a moment before pushing him away. "_Go on, get out of here_," she smiled encouragingly. Wes gave her one more peck to the lips before heading out. He couldn't wait to tell the guys.

* * *

"Alright, make sure you lock the door behind me and don't forget to turn on the alarm as soon as I'm gone."

"David."

"There's more than enough food in the fridge so you should be good on that for a while."

"David."

"If you do have to go out and get something though, make sure to take Vanessa with you. That girl whoops more ass than the five of us combined."

"_David_."

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need me. Eric's got my phone during the concerts so if there's an emergency, please call me."

"DAVID!"

David finally stopped his ranting and pacing and turned to look at Katherine. His shoulders slumped at the look on her face. "I'm being overbearing again, aren't I?"

"You're not being overbearing," Katherine said gently though a smirk played at her lips. "Obnoxiously adorable? Definitely. But never overbearing."

David breathed out and walked to her, grabbing hold of her hands to hold in his own. "I'm sorry babe. I'm just being overprotective."

"You're fine," she assured him, holding back a laugh at David's pout. "You _are_ going to be late if you don't go, though."

"I know, I know," David said with a quick glance at the clock. He dropped to his knees and kissed Katherine's belly. "Now, listen here Elena," he froze as soon as the name slipped out but then looked up at his wife. "Elena?"

Katherine thought it over for a moment before nodding her approval. It wasn't one of their original choices but it fit perfectly. "Elena Marie."

David grinned from ear to ear and turned his attention back to Katherine's belly. "Listen here Elena Marie, you take care of Mommy while Daddy's gone, alright? Make sure she eats the good stuff I got her, not that nasty processed crap," Katherine rolled her eyes as David continued. "And be a good girl. No making her sick or rushing her to the hospital. You wait in there until Daddy comes home. I love you baby girl," David kissed her belly once more before standing and kissing Katherine. "And I love you too. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon. Love you," Katherine said with a peck on his lips. They hugged goodbye and she walked him to the door, locking it behind him and turning on the alarm. With a relieved sigh, Katherine walked into their kitchen to make herself some Taquitos. She rubbed her belly with a smirk. "Let's keep this between you and me," she whispered as if David would walk in at any moment. She loved her husband dearly but he was out of his mind if he thought she was giving up her Taquitos.

* * *

"Ma boys!" David shouted as he entered the private jet. Wes and Blaine looked up and smiled. "Man I missed your faces!"

"Wish I could say the same but I kinda saw you yesterday," Wes teased as they slapped their hands in greeting.

"Yeah man, sorry but I was a little too busy with Kurt to think about you," Blaine smirked as David patted his shoulder and took a seat next to him.

"Haters," David muttered with a shake of his head. "Yo, when we taking off?" he shouted to the pilot who had the cockpit door open.

"Five minutes," the pilot shouted back.

David quickly pulled out his cell phone. "Get your ass over here, Wesley," Wes rolled his eyes but walked over to him nonetheless. "Alright boys, pout with me." All three men did their very best pouts and David took a picture. "Alright now smile, nice and big!" They all smiled goofily and David took the picture. Wes took his seat again and sighed happily. "What are you smiling at over there?" David asked as he tweeted their first picture.

"Vanessa wants to have a baby," Wes replied with biggest grin Blaine and David had ever seen. "When the tour's done, she wants to start trying."

"That's amazing, Wes. Congrats man," Blaine said, reaching over the aisle to high five him.

"That's awesome, dude," David replied as he tweeted the next picture. "Now Elena Marie can have someone to play with."

"Awe yay, you picked a name," Blaine said happily.

"What happened to Chelsea Aliyah?" Wes asked confused. "I thought Kat was dead set on that."

David shrugged a little. "She wasn't dead set on it but she really liked it. But when I was heading out, I accidently called the baby Elena and, I don't know, it just fit. She came up with Marie."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Blaine smiled at them. "Who would've thought that you two would be parents," he teased.

"Man, whatever," David scoffed with an elbow to Blaine's gut. "I'm going to be an awesome dad. Now what good news do you have?" he smirked.

"Yeah Anderson," Wes said with a laugh. "I've been dying to ask since I got on. I know that look, that extra special sparkle in your eyes. You're holding out on us."

Blaine bit his lip, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. "Kurt and I have decided to go public during Christmas break."

"Dude!" David exclaimed. "Seriously?"

"What happened to waiting until he graduated?" Wes asked as Donny entered the plane.

"Buckle up, shut devices down. We're taking off."

The guys did as they were told. "Well," Blaine started, running his hands through his hair. "I honestly don't think we're going to make it. People are starting to put two and two together and the fans are starting to get restless."

"So does that mean you two are gonna-"

Blaine held up his hand and cut David off. "I wouldn't say that just yet. We still have a lot of growing to do. But...you never know," he smiled softly, his fingers playing with his cuff.

David and Wes smiled brightly at each other, Wes reaching over the aisle to pat Blaine's arm. "We're happy for you man."

"Christmas is gonna be epic this year," David said as he rested his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. Blaine smiled to himself, his thumb tucked inside his cuff caressing Kurt's name. He certainly hoped so.

* * *

Kurt was surprised he slept as well as he had. He had been so spoiled the last few days, falling asleep and waking up in Blaine's embrace, that he was prepared to fight for his sleep. But as soon as his head hit the pillow and he breathed in Blaine's lingering scent, he was out for the night. It did hurt to wake up alone though. His heart and soul ached for the comfort of his love and he knew he was in for a long day. He reached for his phone to text Blaine only to see that it was lit up with messages.

_WarblerDavid__: *WarblerBlaine *WarblerWes Missing our babies already. [picture] *KatThompson *HisLuckyCharm *VanessaMont_

_WarblerDavid__: *WarblerBlaine *WarblerWes But man we cannot wait to see our boys! *WarblerNick *WarblerJeff [picture]_

_VanessaMont__: *WarblerDavid *WarblerBlaine *WarblerWes *HisLuckyCharm Missing you too!_

_KatThompson__: *WarblerDavid *WarblerBlaine *WarblerWes *VanessaMont *HisLuckyCharm Yeah I guess I miss you. ;p_

_WarblerJeff__: *WarblerNick *WarblerDavid *WarblerBlaine *WarblerWes YEAH BOI! _

Kurt laughed at the messages. It had been past midnight when David tweeted and as he read through his timeline to see the rest of the tweets he wasn't mentioned in, he wished he had been awake for it. He would've gladly joined in on the fun. With a quick reply to David's tweets, saying that he missed Blaine too and calling them goofballs, he got out of bed and started getting ready for school.

* * *

Quinn paced the Cheerios' bathroom impatiently. Santana had demanded that she show up to school early and was now stuck in there waiting for her. Whatever Santana had to talk to her about must've been important if she was willing to come to school this early.

"Tana, you're going to rip my damn arm off!"

Quinn turned towards the door at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Fucking finally," she whined. "Took you long enough."

Santana all but threw Kurt towards Quinn. "I gots something to say and you two gotta listen," Quinn rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips while Kurt crossed his arms. "Britt and I are cool now. I talked to her about everything yesterday and cleared the air. So no more sending her dirty looks," she said directly to Quinn, "and no more ignoring her," she said to Kurt. "We're done with the bullshit."

"Oh, are we now? Are we supposed to go back to being bff's again?" Quinn asked sarcastically, jealousy suddenly coursing through her.

Santana rolled her eyes. She knew Quinn would be the one to question it. "Don't be such a bitch Q," she snapped angrier than she intended.

"This coming from the Queen Bitch herself," Quinn scoffed, crossing her arms defiantly. "What about all the crap you went through these past few months? All the shit Sam said about you? The way Britt acted like she didn't care how badly she hurt you? We're just supposed to forgive her? Just like that?" Quinn knew she was overreacting but she couldn't help it. The thought of being pushed to the side for Brittany after finally getting Santana to herself made her blood boil.

"All that shit was my fault, not hers," Santana shouted, shocked by the pure anger in Quinn's voice, her heart hurting at the betrayed look on Quinn's face.

"Yeah, _your_ shit that _you_ dragged us into and now we're all supposed to be honky fucking dory? Like we haven't been dealing with your crap for the last three months?" Quinn yelled, her voice cracking in the end.

Kurt took a mental step back because, whoa. What exactly was happening here? Why was Quinn getting so angry and why did Santana look like she was about to cry?

"You know what, screw you Fabray," Santana said through gritted teeth and stomped out of the bathroom.

Quinn kicked the bathroom stall with a grunt. "Can you fucking believe her?" she asked Kurt, not waiting for him to answer. "Well she can get the fuck over it for all I care. I'm done."

Kurt watched Quinn storm out of the bathroom with confusion. Why had she gotten so angry? He could hear the jealousy in her voice but Brittany was Sam's. Why would it bother her so much that Santana and Brittany were friends again? He thought that was a good thing, a great thing even. He didn't expect them to become the best of friends like they were before but he hadn't expected Quinn to snap so intensely either. Kurt gasped as realization hit him. _Quinn's in love with Tana! Not just crushing on her but straight up in love with her!_ How the hell had he not seen that before? And what about Santana? Why hadn't she fought back harder? The pain on her face was clear as day but it wasn't because of Brittany, it was because of Quinn. Was she as into Quinn as Quinn was into her? Kurt thought that her attraction to Quinn was purely sexual but now he wasn't so sure.

Kurt shook his head and took a breath. "It's way too early for this shit," he muttered to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. He made his way to his locker but stopped at the end of the hallway when he saw that Karofsky was waiting for him. "Fuck," he said under his breath.

He knew the months of nothing but a few disgruntled looks were too good to last. Just as he decided to turn around and walk away, Karofsky turned his way and the look on his face sent a chill down Kurt's spine. With all his courage and bitchiness in tow, Kurt walked up to the oversized jock.

"Did you lose your way, Neanderthal?"

Karofsky ignored his question and waited until Kurt reached him to talk. "I need to talk to you," he said calmly.

"I don't have time for this," Kurt snapped as he tried to push past his tormentor. Karofsky stood his ground though. "Move it, Karofsky."

"Please," Karofsky said so quietly that Kurt was sure he misheard. Karofsky pulled his hands out of his pocket, revealing his leather cuff. Kurt paled. With all the excitement that weekend he forgot that Karofsky was turning of age. "I need to talk to you," he said again and the slight quiver in his voice told Kurt everything he needed to know. "Privately." With a curt nod, Kurt headed down the hall with Karofsky close behind. Neither noticed Jacob Ben Israel hiding behind the corner with his camera nor did they notice him following them.

Kurt led them all the way to his car, knowing that it was the only place where they could talk in private. His mind was reeling. Was it possible that David Karofsky was actually gay? No, there was no way. Maybe his soulmate was Santana or Quinn, or maybe even Rachel. _Yeah, that's it_, he thought as he unlocked his car door. _There's no way Karofsky's gay. There is just no freaking way_.

Karofsky got into the passenger side and locked the door as if being locked inside would somehow save him from his truth. He fidgeted with his cuff but said nothing, not knowing where to start. He couldn't even look at Kurt whose eyes he could feel boring into him. What had he been thinking, coming to Kurt like this? Kurt hated him and Karofsky knew he had every right to. Why in the hell did he think it was a good idea to confide in the Cheerio?

Kurt could see the struggle on Karofsky's face, the uncertainty and fear, and he realized that Karofsky truly did need someone to talk to. He was both shocked and admittedly touched that Karofsky chose him.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Karofsky was surprised by the gentleness of Kurt's tone. "I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about."

Karofsky laughed humorlessly. "Right, like when you threatened to tell the whole school that I was gay?" he snarled though it lacked conviction.

"I would never actually do that," Kurt spoke quietly. "I'm not that cruel. I only said that because I was pissed and I wanted you to back off."

"It's true, ya know," Karofsky whispered. Kurt's heart dropped. "I am gay."

"Dave."

"That's why I hated you so damn much," Karofsky continued as tears formed in his eyes. "Because you were out and proud and I'm nothing but a scared little boy, just like you said."

"Dave," Kurt tried again but stopped, startled by the choked sob that suddenly escaped Karofsky. He sat and watched stunned as Karofsky broke down in front of him. What was he supposed to do?

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you," Dave muttered through his tears. Kurt took a quick look around the parking lot before turning back to Karofsky. "I was just so scared all the time and you were so proud and I was jealous and he…" Dave trailed off, his hand playing with the cuff around his wrist. "He's going to hate me," he whispered.

"You don't know that," Kurt said, placing a comforting hand on Karofsky's arm.

Karofsky finally looked up at Kurt, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why wouldn't he? I'm a bully, Kurt. And I'm fat and disgusting and stupid. How could he ever love me?"

"Because he's your soulmate, Dave. He's going to love you. You just have to give him, and yourself, the chance to," Kurt spoke gently. "And you're not fat or disgusting or stupid either. You're smarter than most of the football team, you're surprisingly well hygienic, and you're not bad looking."

"Why are you even being nice to me?" Dave questioned suspiciously. "You hate me."

"I don't hate you," Kurt said with an eye roll. "I hate the way you've treated me, but I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone. Well except JBI but he's a sniveling little rat so he doesn't count."

Karofsky chuckled and shook his head. He wiped his tears away, grunting in aggravation. "Why can't I stop crying?!"He asked more to himself. "I've cried more the past two days than I have my entire life!"

"It's your soul waking up, remember? We learned about it sophomore year," Kurt said with a smirk, pulling his hand away and sitting back.

Karofsky scoffed. "Like I remember any of that shit." They sat in silence for a moment and when Dave spoke again, it was nothing but a whisper. "I haven't told anyone else, not even my parents."

Kurt's heart went out to him. "Why did you tell me?"

Karofsky shrugged a little though he knew the answer. "Because I knew you'd understand," he looked up at Kurt with sad eyes. "Because I knew that I would never be able to look him in the eye if I didn't apologize to you for being so horrible."

"Do you know, who he is I mean?" Kurt wondered curiously.

"No," Karofsky shook his head. "His name's Adam. Adam J. Crawford." Kurt nodded but said nothing. "He sounds nice. I'm not…I'm not a nice person. I don't…I don't know if I'll be good enough for him."

"It's never too late to be a nice person, Dave," Kurt said with an encouraging smile. "And you are good enough for him. Otherwise he wouldn't be yours."

Karofsky took a deep breath and nodded. He glanced at Kurt's cuff curiously. "Have you met him?"

Kurt followed Karofsky's line of vision and smiled. "Yeah, I have."

"What's it like? Finding him? Being with him?"

"It's…extraordinary," Kurt replied with a small laugh. "I've never felt more loved than I do when I'm with him. He makes me feel so safe and so connected. It's pretty incredible."

"Must be nice," Karofsky muttered.

Kurt smiled sympathetically. "You'll find him when the time is right. Just hang in there. Figure out who you need to be as a person and don't give up hope. Never give up hope."

Karofsky offered him a small smile. "Thanks, for talking to me. This could've gone really bad but you've once again proven why you're a better person than me," he said with a humorless laugh though Kurt could see that he meant it.

"Let's be honest here, I'm better than everyone," Kurt replied with a light tease and Karofsky gave him a genuine smile. "We should go before people start looking for us."

Karofsky nodded, unlocking the door and opening it. A loud thump caught his attention as he quickly exited the car to find Jacob flat on his back with his hand on his head where the door smacked him. Jacob's camera was on the ground next to him still recording. Karofsky's anger flared and before he could realize what was happening, he was picking the camera off the ground and smashing it.

"NO!" Jacob shouted but it was too late.

Kurt hurried to the passenger side of his car. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He screeched at Jacob.

Before he could answer though, Karofsky was picking him up by the collar and pinning him against Kurt's car. "How much of that did you hear?!"

"Enough to know that you're a flaming homo," Jacob said smugly despite Karofsky's hold on him. "Enough to make it look like you and Lady Hummel are soulmates."

Karofsky pulled Jacob back and slammed him hard against the car. Kurt cringed. "Watch the car, Karofsky. That's my baby."

"Sorry, Hummel," Karofsky muttered as he tightened his grip on Jacob and lifted him off the ground. "We are not soulmates and even if we were it would be none of your damn business you little weasel," he gritted out with a shake and Jacob whimpered. "You tell anyone about what you heard and I swear to god I will pummel you so bad that your own parents won't be able to recognize you."

"Wouldn't that be a shame," Kurt drawled as he picked up the broken camera. He pulled out the film and began ripping it. "And if that's not enough incentive, please do remember that I have photographic proof of you jerking off in the school library to the one and only Miss Rachel Berry."

"You jerked off in the library? To Berry? Ew," Karofsky made a disgusted face though an evil smirk played at his lips. "At least have some decency and do it in the bathroom."

"You do remember who Rachel is dating right?" Kurt continued. "My brother, the quarterback. Yeah, he won't be too happy to find that out. I'm not a betting man but if I were, I'd say that whatever he does to you when he finds out will be so much worse than what Karofsky's gonna do."

"I don't know about that one, Hummel," Karofsky shook his head unsurely. "I just turned of age, ya know? I'm a little emotional these days. I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from beating the living crap out of him," he warned with another shake.

"Alright, alright!" Jacob shouted before the tears fell. "I won't say anything, I swear."

"You better not, Jacob Ben Israel," Kurt said in that eerily calm voice that always sent a chill down his spine. "Karofsky's going to put you down now and you will go back inside and forget everything you overheard. Understood?" Jacob nodded frantically and after another shake, Karofsky dropped him and he scurried off. Kurt turned to his former nemesis with a smile. "Well, that was fun."

Karofsky, however, didn't smile back. "You don't think he'll tell, do you?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Kurt shook his head. "But don't worry about it. I'm working on getting his blog taken down so that he never posts any of that shit ever again."

"How are you going to manage that?" Karofsky asked with a curious brow.

Kurt chuckled and brought his left hand up. "Let's just say I have friends in high places," he winked with a shake of his wrist.

"Right. Well um…friends?" Karofsky held his hand out to Kurt, a nervous smile on his lips.

Kurt took his hand and shook it. "Friends."

Karofsky smiled, wide and true, and Kurt felt proud for being the one to put it there. "See ya, Hummel," Karofsky said with a nod and walked off.

Kurt waited until Karofsky was gone to pull out his cell phone and text Blaine.

_From: Kurt Hummel  
Call me when you can. We need to talk._

* * *

Kurt let out a breath of relief followed by a groan the moment he sat down in his father's office chair, folding his arms on the desk and resting his head on them. He was supposed to be changing into his overalls to work but he needed a moment to breathe. Today had to be one of the longest days of his entire life. Between the emotional roller coaster he went through with his girls and Karofsky, he was worn out. After texting Blaine, he had started to head back into the building only to turn around and sit in his car when Blaine called him right away. He ended up skipping first period and told Blaine what had happened. They then talked to Eric and set up their meetings with the SSAA. Whatever concern Kurt had over talking to them was gone. He wasn't just doing it for his and Blaine's privacy anymore, but for Karofsky's. Jacob Ben Israel was done tormenting the students of McKinley.

Kurt hoped the rest of his day would go smoothly but instead it was nothing but stressful. He was suddenly caught in-between Quinn and Santana's fight and he had no idea how to handle it. He forced Quinn to talk to him about why she was so upset and she broke down, admitting that her feelings for Santana were stronger that she let on and telling him how she felt like she was being pushed aside to make room for Brittany. She cried into his arms as she spilled her soul and told him how her rebellion earlier in the year had little to do with Beth and a lot to do with trying to get Santana's attention. Kurt hadn't said anything. He simply listened and held her close, not knowing what he could say to make it better. Santana had immediately noticed the looks between them during Cheerios practice and assumed that Kurt was on Quinn's side. Santana ignored Kurt all day despite his chasing after her and by the end of the day, none of the Cheerios knew whose side to be on or why they were even fighting.

"You ok, bud?" Burt asked from the doorway of his office. "Finn said you and the girls are fighting?"

Kurt groaned and kept his head down. "I'm not fighting. They're fighting and I'm stuck in the middle," he mumbled.

Burt walked in and closed the door behind him. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"No, not really," he lifted his head and met his father's worried gaze. "I'm fine, honestly. It's just been a long day."

"Alright, well if you wanna talk, I'm here," Burt told him and Kurt smiled a little. "In the meantime, I have a Buick that needs an oil change. Get on that first."

Kurt nodded as Burt went to open the door. "Oh wait!" Burt turned to his son with a raised brow. "I actually do have something to ask you. You know how I told you this morning that Blaine gave me that platinum card?"

"Uh, huh."

"Well, I really don't wanna use it unless I absolutely have to and I'm a little short on money. I was wondering if I could get my allowance a little early," Kurt asked with a hopeful smile.

Burt crossed his arms. "What do you need the money for?"

"I wanted to make the guys a Thanksgiving basket and send it to them," Kurt said with an excited clap. "I even talked to Eric and got the address of hotel they'll be staying in that day. Since they're on the road, I figured they could enjoy a little slice of home. I was going to make them a Thanksgiving meal, but between the actual food for them and the crew and the special packaging to keep everything fresh, it's kinda pricey."

Burt thought it over for a moment and then nodded. Truthfully, he had expected Kurt to ask him if he could go to Blaine the few days he was off and was pleasantly surprised that Kurt chose to be with their family. "Alright, sure. That's really nice of you, son. Calculate exactly how much it'll cost and let me know. I'll gladly donate to the cause."

Kurt smiled brightly and stood up from the chair, throwing his arms around his father's neck in a hug. "Thanks, Dad. You really are the coolest."

Burt chuckled and patted Kurt's back. "You bet I am."

* * *

Hunter set the timer on the microwave and pressed start. It was Monday evening and he spent the entire day wrapped up in Sebastian's old Dalton sweater. He was absolutely miserable. In all his years of teaching at Dalton, not once had he called in sick. But after the weekend he had, he could barely manage to get dressed. Replying to Sebastian's email had been a mistake. As soon as he hit send, his entire world shattered. The pain he felt when they first met and Sebastian abandoned him was nothing compared to what he felt now. He never believed Sebastian when he said he was hurting, when he said that he felt like the world around him was constantly spinning. He always thought that Sebastian was trying to make him feel guilty or trick him. He never once felt nearly as bad as Sebastian claimed to in all of his emails and Hunter always thought it was because them being soulmates was a mistake.

But he spent a lot of time thinking about the last six years of his life that weekend and it made him realize things that he never once thought of. For one, he held just as much fault for what happened between them as Sebastian did. Maybe even more fault. Sebastian tried time and time again to communicate with him and all Hunter did was shut him out, too stuck in the past to ever truly give him a chance. He chose to believe what the gossip articles said about Sebastian because it was easier that way. He chose to push Sebastian away because he convinced himself that they were a mistake. And yet, he chose to lead the single life because somewhere deep inside his heart he knew that Sebastian was meant to be his and no one could take his place.

The latter he didn't know to be true until today. That was why he never hurt as bad as Sebastian. That was why the ever present emptiness was dulled. Because he knew that Sebastian was his and his alone, and he knew that Sebastian would always come back to him no matter how hard he pushed him away. But as soon as he answered Sebastian's ultimatum, as soon as Sebastian shut the door, all the heartache that was locked away poured out and now he felt like his world was caving in. If this is what Sebastian had been going through the last six years then Hunter was seriously in the dark about who his soulmate truly is as a person. One weekend of it and he felt like he was dying. But Sebastian worked through it and still managed to flourish in his career.

Hunter brought the sweatshirt to his nose and inhaled deeply. It no longer smelled like Sebastian but it always brought back the memories of that day. Memories that had stayed forgotten for years. Memories that now haunted him.

_Three days. That's all it took for Hunter to fall head over heels, deeply in love with Sebastian. When he visited Dalton that fateful day to talk to his old headmaster about fulfilling his required observations hours for his teaching degree there, he hadn't expected to run straight into Sebastian nor had he expected his heart to thump so violently at the sight of the gorgeous man. But he kept his cool and acted as if it was no big deal that they finally met. He kept his walls up as best he could. But with every curious look, with every heated glance Sebastian sent him, his walls undoubtedly started to crack. _

_They had dinner that first night and Hunter played it cool while Sebastian did everything in his power to woo him. The next morning, Hunter was greeted with a cocky Sebastian holding coffee and muffins at his door. Hunter allowed him to come in and he spent the morning listening to Sebastian talk about himself and his career. Hunter had class that afternoon though so they exchanged numbers, sent text throughout the day, and then met up for dinner again. Only this time, Hunter was a little more at ease, a little more open to the idea of Sebastian despite his worries of Sebastian's sordid past. On the third day, Sebastian convinced Hunter to skip classes and they went to the local carnival. They spent their entire day there, playing games, eating junk food, and riding every single ride as much as they could. They laughed at things that that no one else would find funny and for the first time since they'd met, Hunter saw a side of Sebastian he didn't think existed. Sebastian went from cocky and arrogant to sweet and dorky and Hunter fell hard. _

_He watched Sebastian play the same game for over an hour until he won enough tickets for the large panda bear for him. But when Sebastian saw a little boy crying to his mother about not winning the tiger he wanted, he sent Hunter an apologetic smile and used his tickets on the toy for the small child instead. Hunter was truly touched. The smile of pure joy on the boy's face when Sebastian handed him the tiger was adorable. But the look on Sebastian's, the caring, warm gaze Sebastian gave the little boy broke down every wall and melted his heart. That was the moment he fell in love with Sebastian, and when Sebastian tried to apologize for not getting the panda bear, Hunter grabbed him by the face and kissed him hard. _

_Now Hunter laid naked in his bed with Sebastian sound asleep next to him, their clothes strewn all over the floor between the front door and his bedroom. It was late and he had class early in the morning but he didn't care. All that mattered was that the world's sexiest man was his soulmate and Hunter needed to be with him desperately. He pulled the blankets back and trailed his fingers down Sebastian's well-defined chest._

"_Sebastian," Hunter whispered into his ear. "Wake up." _

_Sebastian stirred slightly but didn't awake. Hunter continued to trail his fingers down Sebastian's body until he reached Sebastian's hardening cock. He wrapped his fingers around it firmly and started pumping, taking Sebastian's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling. _

"_Hunter," Sebastian moaned sleepily, his hips moving with the rhythm of Hunter's hand. _

_Hunter smirked. "Sebastian, I want to ride your cock," he said huskily. _

_Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at Hunter with a smile that made his entire body shiver. Sebastian chuckled and reached for Hunter's face to caress. "What's stopping you?"_

The timer on the microwave brought Hunter back from his memories. He didn't bother to wipe the stray tear away and grabbed his bowl of soup. He shuffled back to the living room where the couch still had his blanket and pillow. He set the bowl down on his coffee table and took a seat, draping the blanket around his shoulders before grabbing the TV remote and his bowl of soup. He knew he was torturing himself by watching Sebastian's Good Morning America interview again but he didn't care. He needed to see Sebastian's smile, even if it wasn't directed at him. He needed to hear Sebastian's laugh, even if he could tell it was forced. He needed Sebastian, and this was the only way he could have him right now.

* * *

Blaine watched Sebastian's interview for the fourth time on his phone and he couldn't help but worry. Something was wrong. He could see it on Sebastian's face. He could hear it in his voice. He had tried calling Sebastian after their sound check but Sebastian ignored his call again. Something was seriously off.

"Whatever you're watching can't be that complicated to comprehend, Blainers," David teased with his mouth full of food.

"Yeah man," Jeff chimed in. "I mean, I know you're an overachiever and all but we have an hour before the show starts. That's not enough time to learn rocket science," he joked, David cackling to himself while Wes and Nick shook their heads.

"I'm watching Seb's interview from this morning," Blaine told them with an eye roll. "Something's off with him."

David drank some water and sat down in one of the chairs. "He's Sebastian. He's always _off_," he tried to joke but held back a laugh when Blaine sent him a hard glare.

"I'm serious, David. Something's not right," Blaine said with worried look to Wes.

Wes walked over to him and held out his hand. "Let me watch it." Blaine handed his phone over and Wes pressed play. He watched the interview with a keen eye, paying attention to the way Sebastian spoke and presented himself. When it was over he watched it two more times before looking up at Blaine with the same worried expression. "Yeah, something's not right," he said as he handed Blaine his phone.

"See," Blaine said with a look to Jeff and David.

"What exactly isn't right about him?" Nick wondered curiously.

Blaine's shoulders slumped. "I don't know. He's just…not himself. He's chipper, which is weird in itself because Sebastian Smythe is not chipper, and it's so forced. His laugh, the way he responded to the questions. All of it."

"Yeah," Wes nodded as he took a seat. "It's like he's hiding."

Blaine snapped and pointed at Wes. "Exactly. He's hiding. But from what?" The guys shrugged. "Maybe I should call-"

"No!" The guys shouted simultaneously.

"Don't even think about it, Anderson. Or do I need to remind you how badly that ended last time?" David asked seriously with a raised brow.

Blaine shook his head. No, he didn't need reminding of what happened the last time he tried to get involved in Sebastian's and Hunter's affairs. With an exhale, he called Sebastian again. It only rung twice before going to voicemail. He hung up and looked at Wes. "Now what?" he asked with a soft whine. "I'm really starting to worry about him."

Wes pursed his lips and came to a decision. "I'll call Hunter after the show. It's been a few weeks since we've talked and the last time I spoke to him he seemed fine. Nothing unusual. But maybe something happened since then." Out of all the boys at Dalton, Wes was the one friend Hunter stayed in touch with. He was the one person Hunter had considered a true friend. If anyone could find out what was going on, it was Wes.

Blaine breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thanks, Wes. You're the only who gets it."

David and Jeff looked affronted while Nick chuckled at them. Wes smiled softly and pat Blaine's leg. "We're Dalton men, through and through. We take care of our own."

* * *

Hunter held his phone in his hand. He knew he shouldn't do it. Everything in him was telling him it was a bad idea and that he should let it go for the time being. But he couldn't let it go. He couldn't convince himself not to call even though he knew that it would end badly. He needed to do it. He needed to hear Sebastian's voice, even if only for a second. Even if it meant getting into a fight. Unable to control himself any longer, he went to Sebastian's contact and called.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he reached to silence his ringing phone, assuming that it was Blaine again. But when he saw that it was Hunter, he had no choice but to pick up.

"Hello?" He answered with uncertainty.

There was a beat of silence before Hunter responded, his voice raw from crying. "Hello, Sebastian."

Sebastian set his book and highlighter down on his coffee table. "Hunter?" he questioned, taking a look around his living room as if Hunter would pop out of somewhere.

Hunter sniffled and cleared his throat. "Yeah…it's me."

"What…why are you calling me?" Sebastian asked and Hunter cringed at the anger in his voice. "Are you hurt? Is something wrong?"

"No, I…yes…I mean…" Hunter stammered, regretting his decision to call more and more with each passing second.

"What do you mean, Hunter?" Sebastian bit back. "I'm a little busy right now. I can't waste my valuable time listening to you stutter like some retard."

"I'm sorry," Hunter spoke quietly. Several minutes passed without so much as a breath from Sebastian and Hunter was certain that he ended the call. "Seb?"

"You're sorry," Sebastian finally said, his tone hard and emotionless. "What exactly are you sorry for, _darling_?"

Hunter's heart broke a little more at the use of the term of endearment, not missing the viciousness behind it. "I haven't…I haven't hurt like you, Sebastian," he started shakily. "These past few years…I've just been numb, to everything really, and after I answered your email I…I felt like my entire world fell out from under me and I am so, so sorry. I know that doesn't make a difference. I know that I've been a stubborn idiot and I'm so sorry."

Sebastian let out a breathy laugh and stood up from his chair. "Let me get this straight. You're _sorry_ for being a monumental jackass but only because you're _now_ hurting? Because your world is just now breaking apart? Are you fucking kidding me?!" he snapped.

"Sebastian."

"Six years, Hunter!" Sebastian shouted angrily. "Six years I've felt like my entire fucking existence meant nothing because you couldn't even answer a damn email! And now that I'm finally doing ok, now that my career had finally given me what I wanted, you decide to call? Are you serious right now?!"

"It's always about your career isn't it," Hunter muttered and instantly regretted.

"Oh for fuck's sake! I cannot believe you're still holding on to that!" Sebastian yelled at him as he started to pace. "And for the record, no, it's not always about my damn career. I've done nothing but cameos the past three years because I've been too fucking heartbroken to do anything else. I put my career on hold as best as I could so that one day, _if_ you chose to call me or to answer any of my emails, I wouldn't be tied down. I would've dropped everything for you Hunter, _everything_. And now, when I've taken the most important role of my life, you come back around. Well I'm sorry for you but I am not going to give that up."

"And you shouldn't," Hunter said softly even though he wanted to beg Sebastian to come to him. "You're right, this movie deal is amazing and you shouldn't give that up for me. I know you hate me-"

"Don't be stupid," Sebastian cut him off. "I don't hate you. I've never hated. I love you, more than I love myself, and that's my biggest problem."

Hunter's heart swelled and broke at the same time. "Seb, I lo-"

"No, you don't get to say that to me," Sebastian interrupted. "Not now. Not after years of you ignoring me. You want this to work? You want the chance of us finally being together? Then leave me the hell alone. I cannot deal with the emotional stress that comes from being yours and this movie. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't email me. Let me get my shit together, alright?" Sebastian paused for a moment to gather himself. "I'm not…I'm not ok, Hunter. I'm dealing with so much right now and I need to be able to take care of myself before I can even think of taking care of you. Do you get that?" he asked, his voice wavering.

Hunter nodded to himself. "I do. I'll leave you alone. I promise." Sebastian didn't bother to say goodbye before hanging up. Hunter stared at the screen for a moment, the picture he took of Sebastian years ago still saved on his contact info, before dropping the phone. He pulled his legs up on the couch and curled into himself, crying harder than he ever had until he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I plan on writing a Huntbastian oneshot based on their first three days during the hiatus so keep an eye out for that. I love you all.


End file.
